La Leyenda de Korra - Libro 4: REDENCIÓN (MAKORRA)
by TrueProta
Summary: Tras la pérdida del avatar Korra, Mako cae en una depresión profunda y Ciudad República se ve bajo el ataque de maestros con extraños poderes. Pero luego descubren que quizás haya una manera de traer a Korra de vuelta de la muerte. Mientras tanto extrañas apariciones sobrenaturales comenzarán a aterrar al mundo entero ¡La verdad sobre la muerte será revelada! - Gracias por leer
1. Extremos Opuestos

**HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!**

Pues aquí está el libro 4 ¿Me tardé mucho? Creo que no xD

El libro anterior terminó con grandes dudas sobre el futuro del avatar, ahora que Korra ha muerto ¿Qué pasará en Ciudad República y el mundo? ¿Podrá volver?

* * *

_NOTA:_ Esta es una continuación de Los Diarios de Korra (Libro 1: Nuevo Avatar) (Libro 2: EVOLUCIÓN) y (Libro 3: ¡Descontrol!) Te sugiero que si no los has leído, lo hagas o no entenderás un montón de cosas, están en mi bio. :)

**NOTA2:** Hay una característica nueva en este libro, algunos capítulos serán tipo songfics, quise poner algo de música a los capítulos, no serán todos, pero algunos tendrán esa característica. Espero les guste mi meta es superar los 116 reviews que consiguió el libro 3. GRACIAS de antemano a todos.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Si la Leyenda de Korra me perteneciera hiciera 30.000 libros animados para Nickelodeon y el Makorra no moriría, así que obviamente los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores (Excepto los que cree yo en este fanfic)._

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Extremos Opuestos**

_"Querido Diario"_ -escribe Korra_- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que __solía escribir__ en estas páginas blancas y vacías. Supongo que no era yo misma. Tantas cosas han acontecido que es difícil escribir un comienzo. Ha habido mucho sufrimiento... sobretodo dolor, mis amigos sufrieron mucho mi pérdida. Todo pasó tan rápido, hubo días en los que me sentía muy desesperada y no quería hablar, pero finalmente me siento preparada para abrir mi corazón a ti... y dejarlo todo salir"_

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**LIBRO 4: REDENCIÓN**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Despertó de golpe como si la hubiesen levantado con un balde de agua fría. Su frente sudaba como nunca, sus manos parecían débiles y sus energías apenas le permitían estar despierta. Estaba cansadísima. Recordaba todo vívidamente, pero aún así estaba confundida, lo que recordaba no encajaba con lo que veía ahora.

Lo último que recordaba con claridad era que estaba en el cementerio de la ciudad enterrando el cuerpo de ese joven granjero antes de aceptar la ayuda de los otros avatares, luego de eso... todo era tan turbio, tan oscuro.

¿Qué era ese lugar donde había despertado?

Miró a todos lados y vió kilómetros de lo mismo. Todo era oscuro como una habitación cerrada por la noche, las densas neblinas iban y venían opacando todo el ambiente. Hacía frío y desde la lejanía se oían chirridos lejanos... lamentos.. era aterrador.

Poniéndose de pie frotando sus brazos para hallar algo de calor, se preguntó

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Las brisas frías corrían de un lado a otro y se arremolinaban en ciertos lugares, parecía estar dentro de un volcán inactivo, nada tenía forma, nada tenía color, solo parecía haber... sufrimiento.

La morena, muy confundida caminó hacia el frente con su mente en blanco, cuando una cortina de humo blanco comenzó a ascender cubriendo el aire y llenando todo el lugar con su volumen, Korra creía ver algo brillar a lo lejos entre tanta oscuridad, como si viera la luz al final del túnel. Se sintió magnetizada, arrastrada. Sus ojos quedaron prendados de esa luz y caminó con la vista al frente. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por el humo blanco que ascendía y entonces, se perdió en la lejanía.

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

El día era lluvioso, triste, desesperanzador. Desde hace unos días no paraba de llover, era como si el mismo universo estuviese triste. Los maestros tierra y metal tuvieron que trabajar arduamente por quitar nuevamente los escombros luego del ataque de Korra-Wan y reconstruir la ciudad, que volvió a la normalidad en poco tiempo. Aunque la ciudad se veía hermosa, una panorama de penumbra como un aura negra se cernía por toda la ciudad, no podía haber felicidad en ello... solo superación.

Bolin amarra una corbata negra a su cuello mientras se mira al espejo con un suspiro. Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y pantalones negros de vestir. Se veía muy elegante, pero su rostro no mostraba alegría. Más bien, dolor. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se hacía tarde así que caminó a la otra habitación, más solitaria y callada aún y deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, toca con suavidad.

Un descorazonado Mako se hallaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta con la mirada pegada en el suelo. No parecía mostrar ninguna emoción, pero estaba consternado. También vestía traje negro y unas rosas blancas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no se movía, parecía una estatua.

- Oye hermano... Ya casi vamos a bajar -dice el hermano en voz débil pero Mako no responde. Bolin suspira de nuevo y se acerca a él palmeándole suavemente la espalda y agachándose frente a él para mirar sus ojos. Estaban rojos y secos, había llorado en silencio toda la noche, sus ojeras lo delataban. A Bolin se le partió el corazón, pero no la voz, y le dijo- Sé que es difícil hermano pero... esto es algo que tenemos que hacer -luego de un momento de no responder, Mako desvió sus ojos lentamente para ver a su hermano y le susurró-

- Lo sé...

- Ven, vamos juntos -le extiende la mano y Mako sin muchas ganas la estrecha y se levantan, saliendo ambos de la habitación. Los hermanos bajaron las escaleras y una preciosa Asami esperaba abajo. Tenía un gran vestido negro que caía sobre sus curvas como las alas del ángel de la muerte. Un pequeño sombrero sobre su cabello amarrado y un escaso velo negro que cubría solo su frente, al ver bajar al cejas arqueadas, camina hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza. Mako arruga la cara con tristeza pero no llora.-

- Chicos, ya debemos irnos -interrumpió Iroh suavemente apareciendo en escena. Así que todos salen de la casa cerrando la puerta y subiéndose al Satomovil. Las calles estaban abarrotadas esa mañana, pero todos iban al mismo lugar: El cementerio de Ciudad República.

Todos iban a ese sitio porque todos estaban de luto. El avatar Korra, la única esperanza de paz que había intacta, había muerto. Con razón todos iban y venía descorazonados como si no tuviesen alma ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar con el mundo?.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -llamaba Korra mientras caminaba en aquel valle oscuro donde no parecía haber nadie- ¿Alguien sabe dónde estoy?

De pronto la morena oye susurros y volteándose puede ver a tres ancianas sentadas de espalda a ella y frente a una fogata que las iluminaba y calentaba en aquella fría noche. Hablaban entre sí amenamente. La morena se acercó a esas mujeres.

- Hola... oigan... ustedes...

- ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ? -gritó una de las ancianas para luego voltearse a verla. Korra se horrorizó al ver la escena. Aquella señora no tenía piel, era como si la hubiesen desollado, solamente tenía los músculos palpitándole sobre sus ojos rojos, no tenía cobertura, era horrible-

- ¿Qué... Qué le pasó? -preguntó la ojos azules con cierto asco. Entonces las dos ancianas voltean y la morena casi se va en vómito. Ambas tenían el pecho abierto y los órganos afuera, era sumamente aterrador-

- ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿De que moriste? -le preguntó la anciana a la asqueada Korra-

- Yo, yo no he muerto, no sé qué hago aquí yo...

- Ah no sabes que haces aquí -dijeron las ancianas al mismo tiempo mientras se frotaban las barbillas... al mismo tiempo- Pronto lo descubrirás!

- ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe como salgo de aquí? Necesito volver a Ciudad República, mis amigos me esperan... y también mi novio -al decir esto último parecieron iluminársele los ojos, no podía esperar para volver a ver el hermoso rostro de su chico, y besar sus labios-

- Lo siento linda -dijo una de las ancianas a lo cual las otras dos la acompañaron en coro otra vez- No hay salida de este lugar, las personas que aquí llegan... se quedan para siempre -recitaron como si de una condenación se tratara-

- Esta es una clase de mala broma verdad? -sonrió la morena- Me están jugando una broma...

- No sé que opinión tengas de la vida joven... pero tarde o temprano todos terminamos aquí!

- ¡ESTÁN LOCAS! -gritó Korra antes de irse entre carreras de aquel lugar. Las ancianas solo miraron la escena con una sonrisa en sus horribles rostros y luego se sentaron de nuevo frente a la fogata como si nada hubiese ocurrido o... como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo-

* * *

**Cementerio de Ciudad República.**

* * *

Varias hileras de asientos se acomodaban frente a un atril junto a una urna de madera. Había tantos muertos, que se estaban celebrando sepelios por separado. Mako, Bolin, Asami y Iroh se sentaron en primera fila frente a aquella urna que contenía los restos sin vida del avatar Korra. Mako puso sobre su ojos unos lentes negros para disimular que había roto a llorar al divisar aquello.

Un hombre canoso con una sotana negra se elevó al estrado y abriendo un libro sagrado, le dio comienzo al sepelio entre coronas de flores y lloros de tristeza.

- Estamos reunidos aquí hoy, para despedir a una gran persona, nuestro avatar Korra

A Mako se le arrugó el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía perfectamente lo que la muerte significaba. Ella le había arrebatado a dos personas especiales para él y ahora había perdido a otra que se había convertido en alguien aún más especial. Mako en ese momento simplemente odiaba la vida, porque siempre terminaba en muerte.

- Korra fue sin duda alguna un gran avatar, una gran amiga... una luchadora!. -decía el hombre de Dios- Ferviente guerrera de la paz y restauradora del balance. Ella nos enseñó muchas cosas, entre ellas el valor de la familia, del perdón y a no perder las esperanzas. Pero como todos sabemos, nada dura para siempre... La vida es corta y dolorosa, injusta en ocasiones... pero debemos aceptar que nuestro objetivo siempre es y será nacer, crecer, reproducirnos y luego morir. Con la muerte se va todo. Algunos se deshacen de sus vestiduras carnales y se aferran a lo espiritual, otros simplemente lo abandonan todo y encuentran la paz, otros tienen el privilegio de reencarnar en algo nuevo. Pero tarde o temprano el final siempre llega... Me gustaría leer algunos versículos que, imagino les traerán consuelo.

Asami volteó su rostro y vio a Mako encorvarse sobre su silla y temblar en silencio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que lloraba a mares, así que lo abrazó con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él. Mako lloró sobre las piernas de Asami y los otros dos chicos no pudieron más que ver impotentes aquella escena.

No podían concentrarse en un sermón, no podían concentrarse en nada. Aunque les pareció eterna la espera, el momento de darle el último adiós a Korra llegó. Su urna fue llevada a la tumba, un gran agujero en el suelo lleno de oscuridad y las personas comenzaron a ir en fila a arrojarle flores. Mako y los demás se quedaron esperando a que todos se fueran. Poco a poco, todos pasaron, también Asami, Iroh y Bolin, quien luego de despedirse de Korra y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, caminó hacia su hermano quien sostenía una rosa blanca en sus manos con algo de nerviosismo. Bolin limpió sus lágrimas y dijo a su hermano.

- Te esperamos en el auto, tómate el tiempo que necesites -con eso se fue.-

Mako se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la tumba y arrojó su rosa hacia abajo que cayó justo sobre la urna de madera. Miró la horrible escena y su voz se le parte al decir...

- Adiós Korra.

Más temprano que tarde el hoyo fue tapado y la lápida fue puesta sobre la tumba. "En memoria del Avatar Korra. Una mujer fuerte y luchadora" -decía la inscripción. El ojos dorados se acercó y sus piernas perdieron fuerza yéndose de rodillas a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la lápida, ver la foto de la morena allí frente a una vela encendida lo afectó. No podía creer que ya no podría ver de frente su rostro, sus hermosos ojos, sus carnosos labios o su seductora sonrisa. Estaba destrozado. Pasó mucho rato allí hasta que de pronto una voz susurrante, algo grave y dolida, dijo...

- No sé qué decirte... -Mako voltea viendo a un chico pálido de cabellos largos peinados hacia atrás con gel, ojos delineados y un aspecto algo sombrío. Mako no pensó que esa persona estuviese presente en el funeral.

- Tahno -lo nombró con sorpresa y el chico se agachó al lado de Mako y frente a la tumba de Korra e hizo una señal de respeto para luego decir-

- Sabes... siempre la admiré, a ella. Era muy fuerte. No la llegué a conocer bien, ni a ti... ni a ninguno de ustedes pero, sé que lucharon por el equilibrio del mundo, lo cual va más allá de un simple torneo, ustedes eran héroes... aun así, no sé qué decir -se lamenta-

- No tienes que decir nada -contesta Mako- el hecho que estés aquí significa mucho... Pero ya me debo ir, me duele demasiado estar aquí.

- ¿Podría hacer algo por ti, hurón de fuego?

- No lo creo, necesito sanar... olvidar... no creo que puedas darme eso -entonces el joven comenzó a marcharse muy triste y decaído pero entonces la voz de Tahno lo detuvo diciendo-

- Tal vez si pueda hacerte olvidar -Mako voltea a verlo-

- ¿Cómo? -Tahno mueve la cabeza hacia un lado y ambos ven un gran y hermoso auto negro propiedad del ex-maestro agua-

- Tengo un auto... ven conmigo! -inmediatamente Mako sabiendo que sus amigos debieron haber regresado a casa hacía horas, solo aceptó la propuesta del oscuro chico y se fue con él-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- Genial -refunfuñaba Korra para sí mientras seguía caminando- las piernas están matándome y no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo diablos llegué a parar aquí? ¿Qué, un rayo oscuro mató a todo mundo y solo quedé yo y esas tres viejas locas? ¡Bien locas que están! Hablaban cosas muy raras, mejor no le prestó atención y busco una manera de salir de aquí pero... ¿Cómo?

La morena caminó por horas esa noche siguiendo esos lamentos que se oían en una parte de ese oscuro valle hasta que por fin un poco de claridad irradió su mirada. Una mujer estaba parada en la lejanía con un precioso vestido blanco que se movía con el poco viento que arreciaba en aquel lugar. Los cabellos de la mujer eran rojos como la sangre y largos hasta casi su cintura. Su boca estaba pintada de negro y tenía una sonrisa amistosa mientras la morena se acercaba hacia aquel ser...

- Bienvenida Korra! -dijo ella-

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

- Yo lo sé todo -exclamó la mujer con decisión-

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

- Sé que estás confundida -dice la mujer- no te culpo, es tu primer día aquí... ya irás entendiendo algunas cosas

- ¿Quién eres? -inquirió Korra confundida-

- Me llamo Ancor, y soy el Ancla

- El "Ancla"?

- Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho ¿no es así? -sonríe la pelirroja- tú eras el puente entre el mundo físico y el espiritual, bueno, yo soy el puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos.

- ¿El mundo de los muertos? No sabía que un lugar así existía

- Nadie lo sabe... hasta que se mueren y descubren la verdad, hay muchas cosas sobre la muerte y lo que viene después de ella que siguen siendo un misterio para las personas, lo único que se sabe con certeza es que el avatar siempre reencarna... o al menos... así era... ¡Es una lástima lo que pasó contigo joven Avatar!

- ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¡Yo estoy viva! no sé ni siquiera qué hago aquí

- No lo recuerdas bien, estabas en estado avatar indefinido y muchas de las cosas que te ocurrieron no las experimentaste tú sino el espíritu que te poseía... Tú ya no estás viva...

- ¿Dónde de está Mako? -preguntó a la defensiva- ¿Dónde están los demás? Ellos deben estar buscándome.. ¡DIME CÓMO SALIR!

- NO HAY SALIDA AVATAR! -le gritó sin ánimos de ofenderla, solo en voz de mando- TU TIEMPO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS HA ACABADO... TUS AMIGOS SABEN QUE ESTÁS MUERTA Y QUE NO TE VOLVERÁN A VER...

- No... yo no puedo estar muerta -replicó- no puede ser... tiene que haber una explicación... ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo nada? ¿QUÉ PASA CONMIGO? -gritó para luego irse al suelo de rodillas con las manos puestas sobre su cabeza. La pelirroja se agachó a su lado y le dijo-

- Acostumbrarse al cambio no es sencillo, pero yo voy a ayudarte a que lo recuerdes todo... confía en mi -le sonríe-

- ¿Si estoy muerta y no reencarné? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? -Ancor mira a Korra con ojos tenebrosos y dice-

- Estás en el limbo! -la morena quedó sin aire al escuchar esas palabras-

"_Querido Diario, recuerdo cuando oí esas palabras por primera vez. Mi corazón se congeló al igual que mi cuerpo. Mi piel se puso pálida y no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad estaba muerta?"_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Korra está atrapada en el limbo y los chicos están destrozados, sobretodo Mako ¿Le hará bien juntarse con Tahno? ¿Quién es esa tal Ancor? ¿Qué cosas encontrará Korra en ese horrible lugar?**

**Todas esas respuestas y más en los próximos episodios...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, sé que tomarse el tiempo de leer esto es complicado pero lo agradezco mucho.**

**Les respondo sus reviews en el cap 2..!**

**Nos leemos! xD**


	2. El Engaño del Olvido

**HOLA!**

**OMFG casi 10 reviews para el estreno del libro 4 GRAAAAAACIAS! **

**E****n serio me conmueve que les guste tanto mi trabajo. No sé como agradecérselos :)**

**Mentira si sé... MÁS CAPÍTULOOOS!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Engaño del Olvido**

* * *

La noche caía en todo su esplendor en la inmensa nación unida. Una neblina mortal bajaba de las montañas e inundaba las autopistas. En medio de la noche, el ruido de una motocicleta comenzó a escucharse por las calles de la ciudad con insistencia. Desde la oscuridad, una luz amarilla comenzó a alumbrarlo todo y de la neblina, salió una gran motocicleta negra corriendo a toda velocidad y con mucha maestría. Una persona vestida completamente con ropas de cuero ceñido al cuerpo iba sobre el móvil a toda velocidad, parecía saber perfectamente a dónde se dirigía pues giraba en las intercepciones correctas sin prestarle mucha atención a los semáforos.

Terminó adentrándose al centro de la ciudad, lleno de tiendas, almacenes y diversas cosas de valor. Pero la extraña persona que manejaba la motocicleta tenía algo más en mente. El Banco.

La luz de la motocicleta alumbró aquella increíble obra maestra de la arquitectura hecha de cristales y aceleró a medida que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. En vez de detenerse, pisó aún más el acelerador. La moto parecía más bien un misil. Pero de pronto, cuando estaba inevitablemente cerca de colisionar contra aquel banco y morir en el choque, aquella persona se levanta sobre la moto y hace una perfecta acrobacia hacia atrás cayendo de pies al suelo mientras la moto, cual cañón entraba hacia el banco rompiendo los vidrios, colisionando dentro y generando una gran explosión que activó las alarmas.

Aunque la escena ameritaba actuar rápido, la mujer se tomó su tiempo de quitarse el casco y dar rienda suelta a un largo y hermoso cabello negro lacio que se mecía con el viento. Su rostro era pálido, sus ojos violeta, tenía piercings en la nariz y uno en el mentón. Mostraba una ruda apariencia, pero había algo de belleza en aquella mujer de unos 29-30 años. Esta dejó salir una sonrisa para sí y dijo...

- Momento de comenzar la diversión.

Inmediatamente la mujer entró con pasos relajados como si estuviera entrando a la sala de su casa, pero en realidad lo hacía a un banco con las alarmas activadas. Una vez que puso un pie dentro extendió sus manos al suelo y los cristales rotos que habían allí parecieron magnetizarse a ella. La sombría chica arrojó cristales filosos hacia el aparato que sonaba la alarma con insistencia y lo destrozó inmediatamente. Con sus altos tacones caminó hacia el final del pasillo y dejó salir un gemido de excitación al ver la bóveda con todo el dinero de la ciudad justo frente a ella. Extendió sus manos al aire, y luego de darse una vuelta extendió sus manos al frente mientras cientos de cristales filosos salían disparados y se clavaban en la bóveda, traspasando su fuerte metal. La mujer torció sus manos al momento que los cristales hacían lo mismo y se contorsionaban dentro de la cerradura. Entonces de un tirón la mujer saca los cristales y la puerta de la bóveda se abre de par en par dejando ante ella el dinero. Se moja los labios seductoramente con su lengua y dice para sí...

- Taaaan fácil!

- Deténgase allí, Señora! -dijeron unos hombres detrás de ella. La mujer voltea y se encuentra con tres guardias del banco, algo asustados por lo que acababan de ver. Uno era un maestro fuego, otro agua y otro tierra. La mujer sonríe de medio lado al verlos y responde-

- ¿Quieren que me detenga? Lo siento, tengo prisa... ¡Firmaré autógrafos después!

Inmediatamente el maestro agua disparó un gran chorro a presión hacia la mujer pero esta saltó muy atléticamente esquivando el ataque y aún en el aire disparó varios cristales a aquel hombre pegándolo de la pared y arrinconándolo allí. El maestro fuego y tierra comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, pero la maestra cristal tenía los pies muy ligeros, saltaba de aquí para allá como si fuese una simple hoja dirigida por el viento. Sencillamente no podían darle.

Llamaradas iban y venían, grandes rocas eran lanzadas hacia ella, pero con gran facilidad la mujer se acercaba cada vez más a los guardias en medio de acrobacias, antes que se dieran cuenta ya estaban frente a ella.

- Hola amores! -se burló la mujer. Sin pensarlo dos veces el maestro tierra despegó una gran roca y se la iba a enviar a la mujer pero ella pateó la roca desviándola de sitio e hizo que se le destrozara en la cabeza al maestro fuego que cayó inconsciente y sangrando. Acto seguido la mujer arrojó una patada al maestro tierra pero este le sujetó el pie con fuerza-

- Ajá! Estas acabada! ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? -sin perder su sonrisa de medio lado, la mujer levantó su otro pie y pateó la mandíbula de aquel hombre que cayó al suelo soltando su pie apresado, la increíblemente ágil maestra cristal dio una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire cayendo de pie con sus grandes tacones al suelo. Aquellos tres sujetos estaban fuera de la batalla. El maestro fuego inconsciente en el suelo junto al de tierra. La mujer pudo oír los dientes del maestro agua crujir en la pared, así que caminando hacia el sujeto que temblaba de miedo al verla, ella se apostó justo a unos centímetros de él como si quisiera provocarlo, entonces sacó su lengua y lamió una de sus mejillas mientras decía-

- Los maestros agua siempre me han parecido deliciosos! -entonces la mujer puso sus manos sobre la pared y una especie de cubierta cristálica comenzó a emerger de su mano y cubrir aquella pared y al maestro agua, encerrándolo en esa prisión de diamantina muy dura. Se alejó de él e hizo lo mismo con los otros dos guardias. Sin perder tiempo caminó hacia lo que quedaba de su moto ardiendo en llamas y sacó una bolsa plástica resistente para luego meterse a la bóveda y sacar todo el dinero que pudo, entonces salió de aquel banco y creando una especie de taburete redondo de cristal, se subió allí y salió disparada surfeando por las calles de Ciudad República y perdiéndose rápidamente.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente...**

* * *

_"Maldición, mi cabeza"_ -pensó Mako mientras aún con sus ojos cerrados sobre su cama se tomaba el rostro con fuerza. El dolor era punzante y sentía el estómago revuelto_- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Sigo acostado?"_ -Con eso abre sus ojos y una luz brillante casi lo deja ciego, pero no había ninguna luz cegadora, era solo el brillo promedio que entraba por la ventana, su mirada era borrosa, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar ¿Qué le ocurría?. Entonces el cejas arqueadas se da cuenta de que Asami y Bolin estaban frente a él en su cama. Él se sienta sobre ella y un poco confundido, pregunta-

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Mi cabeza va a estallar!

- Tahno te trajo ayer en brazos de amigos... no podías ni siquiera mantenerte de pie -respondió Asami entre molesta y preocupada-

- ¿Cómo?

- Ayer Tahno te llevó a ese bar de mala muerte donde trabaja, entonces se te pasaron los tragos... llegaste aquí hecho un desastre! -responde Bolin-

- No puedo recordar casi nada de lo que pasó ayer yo... -decía confuso- ¿Dónde está Korra? -los chicos le clavaron esos ojos de mirada profunda y sin decir una sola palabra Mako lo recordó todo y su mirada se vino al suelo otra vez- No fue solo un sueño.. ¿cierto? Ella... sigue muerta

- No pienses más en eso -dijo Asami mientras lo empujaba del pecho suavemente hasta acostarlo de nuevo a la cama- necesitas descansar un poco y recuperar tu sobriedad... ¿tienes hambre?

- Mucha -respondió Mako mientras apretaba su estómago-

- Iré a prepararte un caldo -con eso la bella Asami sale del cuarto y deja a Bolin mirando a su hermano acostado en la cama con sus manos tapándose los ojos con fuerza. Estaba molesto, él lo sabía. Pero aun así el ojos verdes decidió hablarle-

- ¿Mako?

- ¿Qué?

- No nos vuelvas a hacer esto, si? -le dijo con mirada inocente y voz calmada- estaba muy preocupado por ti ayer... La pérdida de Korra ha sido devastadora para ti pero... es mejor que no hagas más tonterías.

- Si, ajá... perdón.. ¿Podrías por favor cerrar esas ventanas? -Bolin sabía que su hermano ni siquiera le había prestado atención, así que dejando salir un suspiro de cierta molestia el ojos verdes fue a cerrar las ventanas, cerró la puerta del cuarto con fuerza y bajó al piso de abajo donde se encontraba Asami cortando algunas verduras. El maestro tierra caminó hacia la bella Sato y le clavó una de esas miradas inconfundibles-

- Si, lo sé, lo sé... borracho no es gente, espera a que se le pase la resaca...

- Ni siquiera recuerda lo que hizo ayer... ¡No inventes! Ese Tahno me sigue cayendo peor cada vez

- Así son los hombres Bo, ellos prefieren ir a un bar a embriagarse que lidiar con sus sentimientos... Las mujeres en cambio conversamos de ellos y no dejamos que se nos acumulen hasta que exploten dentro de nosotros y no sepamos que hacer

- Bieeen... no hay manera de que rebata eso, ahora... ¿Dónde se metió Iroh?

- Fue con Tenzin a la estación de policías... hubo un robo ayer en el banco al parecer.

- ¿Un robo?

- Si, según los guardias se trataba de una maestra cristal...

- ¿Cristal? oh súper genial -refunfuñó- ahora hay otra psicópata suelta... todavía me acuerdo de las gemelas Taka y Roa... sedientas de sangre como ninguna.

- Esta ciudad mejora de día en día -exclamó con sarcasmo la ojos jade antes de irse a seguir cocinando-

* * *

**Banco de Ciudad República...**

* * *

- Lin -dijo Tenzin luego de llegar a la escena del crimen junto a Iroh II al no encontrarla en la central de policías- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?

- ¿Es cierto lo de la maestra cristal? -prosiguió el príncipe-

- Si, los rumores vuelan ¿no? -bufó Beifong- La hipótesis que tengo es que entró en esa moto de allá -señala el móvil totalmente quemado y echado a perder- y usó sus poderes para someter a los guardias y abrir la bóveda. Lo raro es que según los guardias, la mujer tuvo el rostro descubierto en todo momento, no se si es porque cree que es demasiado poderosa como para tener que tomarse la molestia de ocultar su rostro, o simplemente es lo suficientemente estúpida como para no hacerlo-

- Si derrotó ella sola aun maestro agua, fuego y tierra muy calificados, abrió la bóveda y robó todo el dinero sin problemas... creo que me decanto más por la primera opción -argumentó Iroh-

- Me gustaría pedirle a mi mejor detective Mako que fuera tras la pista de esa mujer, pero supongo que no está de ánimos para resolver ningún misterio.

- Estás en lo cierto Lin él... -se detiene Tenzin- no está nada bien

- Lo entiendo, estaban enamorados... pienso que es una tontería enamorarse, pero lo entiendo -dice ella dándose la vuelta- como sea, yo misma atraparé a esa rufián -dicho esto camina hacia la escena a seguir investigando, Tenzin y Iroh fueron trás de ella-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako se levanta de su cama, olía terrible... Entonces se miró al espejo y notó lo mal que se veía... Suspiró derrotado sintiéndose molesto con él mismo y comenzó a pensar...

_"Eres un imbécil Mako... Te crees muy maduro y haces estupideces? Bolin tiene razón les causé dolor a todo el mundo. Debería disculparme... Pero antes debo quitarme esta ropa y darme un buen baño"_

Con eso Mako se deshizo de esa camiseta suya que traía puesta y se dio la vuelta para buscar ropa limpia para ponerse luego del baño, pero de pronto una voz habló detrás del chico de las cejas arqueadas matándolo del susto y la impresión diciendo...

- ¡Te ves muy bien! -Mako voltea y quedó en shock al ver allí parada justo frente a él a la bella morena Korra. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Estaba viva?-

- K-Korra? -ella no respondió a la impresión del chico, solo caminó hacia él y acarició su rostro, él pudo sentirlo... ¡Estaba viva!- C...Creí que estabas muerta

- Jamás me iría y te dejaría... te amo demasiado para eso -inmediatamente la morena besa a su novio y él responde al instante. Korra abraza la espalda desnuda de él y lo atrae hacia ella mientras los besos continuaban. Mako prácticamente usó sus uñas para rasgar la ceñida blusa azul de la morena, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos en ese preciso instante, así que despegó sus labios a los de ella y abrió sus ojos para contemplar su hermoso rostro una vez más pero... No estaba allí. Mako estaba solo.

- Korra... ¿KORRA!?

Siempre estuvo solo... Su mente le había jugado una cruel broma, una muy espantosa. El corazón de Mako se quebró en mil pedazos otra vez y sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos a inundarse. ¿Cómo era posible que le pasara eso?. Si antes había logrado olvidarlo todo y sentirse mejor, recordarlo todo de nuevo fue tan duro que lo noqueó con toda sus fuerzas.

- KORRAAAAAA! -gritó Mako yéndose al suelo de rodillas y allí, arrastrado, humillado y dolido, lloró hasta que no pudo más-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, En el limbo...**

* * *

- Aún no puedo creer que morí -decía Korra con la cabeza gacha a la pelirroja Ancor, que le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber- Mako debe estar destrozado.

- Me lo imagino. -responde ella- ¿Sabes? es muy duro ser el ancla al otro mundo, a menudo tienes que lidiar con sentimientos muy fuertes como el dolor, la pena, la rabia. Tengo 7.500 Años de experiencia en eso... eventualmente, sólo apagué mi humanidad

- Espera... apagaste tu humanidad ¿Eso no es malo?

- Depende de cuáles sean tus motivos -responde- Es posible controlarte aun no teniendo humanidad, Si despides tus sentimientos y te aferras a lo espiritual, pero aun así lo dominas... lo espiritual no te controlará a ti.

- Hubiese querido tener ese control, no hubiera pasado nada de esto. -se lamenta Korra-

- No puedes cambiar lo que ya pasó joven Korra, pero si puedes seguir adelante. No volverás a ver a Mako o a tus amigos, pero tal vez puedas sacar algo bueno de eso.

- ¿Qué cosa remotamente buena pudiera yo sacar de esto? -reclama Korra- Esto apesta, no tengo poderes, no estoy viva... la gente que está aquí es aterradora, tú eres la más normalita que he visto en un tiempo.

- En el mundo de los muertos no puedes hacer control porque tu cuerpo físico está muerto, pero tampoco somos espíritus...

- ¿Entonces qué somos?

- Esencias! -dice la mujer en tono susurrante y peligroso- La esencia de una persona es lo que queda después de la muerte. Tu esencia era Raava y como ella no puede morir simplemente buscaba a otra persona y por eso reencarnabas. Pero como al morir, Raava no estaba dentro de ti, el círculo se cortó

- ¿Será posible reestablecer ese vínculo alguna vez? -preguntó la morena dolida-

- No lo sé... Pero esperemos que los vivos puedan hacer algo con respecto a eso...

- Ancor... ¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora? ¿No podré siquiera estar presente de alguna manera vigilando o cuidando a mis seres queridos? Siempre creí en los ángeles guardianes ¿no podría ser yo uno?

- Lo siento, pero esas tonterías de ir al cielo o convertirse en ángeles es solo filosofías inventadas por humanos para sopesar un poco el peso de la muerte. Los muertos están separados de los vivos por un velo invisible, no es posible volverlos a contactar. Es doloroso, pero esta nueva etapa nos toca vivirla a todos -Korra suspira aburrida-

- ¿O sea que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y absolutamente nada que hacer? -Ancor ríe-

- Podríamos hablar por la eternidad! -Korra suelta una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquel comentario. Era la primera vez que lograba sonreír después de tan trágicos sucesos. A la morena ya le caía bien Ancor, parecía una buena persona, tal vez era su única amiga en todo el infinito mundo de los muertos o... como ella misma lo llamó anteriormente. El Limbo.

* * *

**Esa noche en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Asami llevó un plato muy rico de comida a su amigo Mako que no había bajado a cenar con los demás, sabía que estaba súper triste pero que no debía descuidar su alimentación.

La bella Sato subió las escaleras y dibujando una gran sonrisa en sus labios para romper el hielo entró al cuarto de Mako diciendo...

- Hola Mako, traje algo de... -entonces se calló a sí misma al ver que no estaba allí. Revisó en el baño y en todos lados, pero no estaba en la casa. Entonces miró por la ventana abierta del cuarto del maestro fuego y en la lejanía lo vió correr hasta alejarse y perderse en la penumbra de la noche. Inmediatamente Sato baja entre carreras hacia los chicos que acababan de comer y con mirada de preocupación, la embarazada Sato les dice- MAKO ESCAPÓ!

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Un puño pálido toquetea la puerta de una lujosa mansión, era de noche pero aún así segundos después alguien abrió y el oscuro Tahno salió con una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba...

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí... pero si es mi hurón de fuego favorito! -el chico de las cejas arqueadas lo miró con decisión y le dice-

- Dame exactamente lo que me diste a beber la última vez... necesito olvidar! -Tahno sonríe con algo de malicia ante la petición del chico y contesta-

- Voy por mis llaves

* * *

**Templo del aire...**

* * *

- ... Y luego se fue ¿o se quedó? ¿Se vino o se fue? ¿Lo atraparon o escapó? ¿Blanco o negro? ¿Yin o Yan? -decía Ikki mientras daba pequeños saltos frente a su cansado padre que dejaba salir un bostezo. En eso apareció Pema con la comida-

- SIIIII TENÍA UN AGUJERO EN MI ESTÓMAGO, AHORA LO TAPARÉ CON MUCHA COMIDA -gritó Meelo emocionado-

- Nuestros hijos son únicos verdad Tenzin? -sonríe Pema pero el maestro aire parecía distraído- ¿Tenzin? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento, solo estoy muy distraído, preocupado más bien... ahora que no está el avatar, supongo que más robos como el de hoy se seguirán haciendo, estamos viviendo una era de oscuridad...

- Oye papi mira, una paloma! -señala Meelo al ver a un ave posarse sobre la ventana- Madre te ordeno que la atrapes y a cocines, TENGO HAMBRE!

- LOS MAESTROS AIRE NO COMEMOS CARNE Y ADEMÁS ESA AVE TRAE UN MENSAJE! -regañó Tenzin para luego ir a la ventana y sacar la nota del pecho del animal y abrirla, provenía de su hermana Kya, en la tribu agua del sur. Comenzó a leer en su mente lo que decía...

**.**

**.**

_"Hola __**Tenzin**__._

_Sé que estás pasando por momentos difíciles allá en Ciudad República y lamento demasiado la pérdida prematura del avatar Korra. Pero me sentí forzada a escribirte porque hay algo que ocurrió y que debes saber. No quiero importunarte pero no se tratan de buenas noticias..._

_Nuestra madre ha... ha... Muerto!"_

**_._**

**_._**

Los ojos de Tenzin se llenaron de lágrimas al leer esa última línea. Dejó caer la nota y su espíritu murió dentro de él. Todos notaron su cambio de ánimo. No podía estar pasando nada bueno.

- ¿Amor pasa algo? -preguntó Pema preocupada. Tenzin los miró con horror y con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas respondió-

- Mi madre ha fallecido! -la escena finalizó con la cara de horror de todos los presentes de aquella sala. Esa misma noche, Tenzin sobrevoló con Oogi los cielos y se fue inmediatamente llevándose consigo a Jinora para tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible al funeral de la vieja Katara-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Conozcan a nuestra nueva villana ¿Qué opinaron? No será la única :O...**

**Pobre Mako :( Con esa terrible visión que tuvo volvió a recaer y buscar la compañía de Tahno**

**Katara ha muerto :x... Realmente triste. **

**No me odien, saben que yo siempre lo tengo todo planeado :) espero les guste lo que tengo en mente, por ahora sufran un poquito más :D**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS A**

**.**

**Mel.2004: GRACIAS por decir eso querida amiga Mel. El libro 3 de Nickelodeon pisoteará con crueldad mi humilde fic pero me alegra que te alegre que actualice... espero te haya gustado este episodio. Más cosas vendrán a continuación.**

**Jrosass: Amiga Jessi siempre te roban los puestos en los reviews jajaja al menos siempre eres mi review 70 :) y creo que el 60 también.. Espero te haya gustado :p Espero tu sexy review jajaja oknop**

**Eliza20: Me alegra mucho que te agrade leer mi fic, muchísimas gracias de verdad por eso. Ancor es interesante verdad? Pronto sabrás sobre ella, tiene un storyline interesante.**

**MtezPS: Pobre Mako sigue herido ¿Quién se ofrece a consolarlo? xD... Muchas gracias por tus halagos Steph son un honor viniendo de una escritora tan talentosa como tú :) Y bueno la verdad me costó más conseguir ideas para el libro 3, yo quería hacer un fic sobre lo que pasa después de la muerte, este libro está fríamente calculado... Saludos y abrazos, gracias por dejar tus reviews aunque se que estás muy ocupada, significa mucho.**

**The Power To Choose: jajajajajaja Za Pa Lla... Shuuu jajajajaja pobre Tahno me mataste de risa de verdad, pero tienes razón ¿Que tiene Tahno entre manos? Pensé que no se llevaba con Mako :x algo trama *carita maligna* Muchas gracias por acercarte a leer**

**Gabriela13: Me encanta TVD y me agrada que lo hayas notado, gracias por decir que te gusta, es un honor saberlo.**

**MakorraFan13: Hooooola querida amiga! Bueno Mako está triste, por favor consuélalo, Tahno no me da buena espina xD Bueno sé que te gusta la intriga así que siempre debe haber algo de ella en mis libros, y eso no es nada te lo aseguro. Tu PD. te lo respondo por MP...! Saludos**

* * *

**WOW no lo puedo creer fueron muchos reviews para un capítulo de verdad muchísimas gracias...**

**Nos vemos en el 3er Capítulo que les aviso será SongFic... siiiii... Nunca he hecho un songfic espero no me haya quedado tan mal**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Oscuridad En El Sur

**HOLA! De nuevo aquí :)**

**Bueno no me extiendo mucho..**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Oscuridad en el Sur**

* * *

Acababa de amanecer y no había dormido en toda la noche. Tanto él como Oogi estaban exhaustos pero finalmente, luego de volar tantas horas pudieron comenzar a sentir el frío del polo y minutos después, divisaron los iglúes aglomerados que marcaban que finalmente habían llegado.

- ¿Llegamos? -preguntó Jinora entredormida al sentir que iban descendiendo. Su padre no respondió puesto que la respuesta era evidente-

Mientras descendía cada vez más, Tenzin divisó a una mujer morena de cabello blanco parada justo fuera de un iglú muy grande, sus ojos eran azules y su mirada estaba perdida. Se trataba de Kya, una muy herida y descorazonada. Tenzin aterrizó e inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su hermana quien perdió el control y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Espero haber llegado a tiempo.. -dice Tenzin-

- Si lo hiciste, tienes que ver a nuestra madre... -gimió para luego abrazar a Jinora-

El maestro aire entró al Iglú y vio caras conocidas, Bumi estaba allí al igual que los gemelos Eska y Desna. Pero sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la caja de madera que estaba montada sobre una panela de hielo llena de adornos florales hechos con el elemento frío. Se acercó hacia la urna dejándose caer sobre ella llorando la pérdida de su madre, su rostro sin embargo se veía tan sereno, al parecer había muerto en buenos términos, aun así era doloroso.

- Odio tener que estar aquí debido a las obligaciones intrincadas a los lazos de sangre que nos unen a estas personas -dijo Desna con aburrimiento a la hermana que estaba a su lado-

- No seas insensible Desna, se trata de nuestra tía abuela... pero apartando eso, concuerdo con cada frase de la oración que antecediste. -Con eso los aburridos y algo insensibles gemelos voltearon su mirada al frente y contemplaron la terrible escena que se vivía en ese y cualquier otro funeral

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

Los chicos salieron en plena madrugada a buscar al chico de las cejas arqueadas. Sabían que no estaba pensando con claridad y hacer tonterías en ese estado se le facilitaba demasiado, pero aunque pasaron horas buscándolo, no lo encontraron en ningún lado.

- Esto es inútil, él no quiere que lo encontremos -replica Iroh-

- Tal vez se fue a pasar la noche en otro lado... -intuye Asami a lo cual a Bolin parece encendérsele el foco-

- Espera... eso es... ¡Ya sé dónde está! ¡Vamos! -con eso el maestro tierra sale corriendo de allí y es seguido de cerca por los otros dos chicos-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el Bar Orión...**

* * *

El sitio nocturno de diversiones estrepitosas ya estaba cerrado al pública puesto que estaba a punto de amanecer, aun así dos chicos seguían hablando, riendo y bebiendo en una de las esquinas del local. Tahno llevaba su delantal de mesero y Mako había tirado su camisa y bufanda a un lado quedándose solo en camiseta blanca manchada de cerveza...

- Entonces fue al baño y vomitó por horas, ¡Qué idiota! -dijo Tahno a lo cual Mako comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Era obvio que ambos estaban ebrios, sin embargo Tahno parecía soportar más el alcohol-

- Muy gracioso, MUY GRACIOSO jajajaja

- Oye nunca me disculpé contigo por ya sabes, hacer trampa en la final de procontrol -confiesa Mako-

- Descuida, ya ni me acordaba de eso... los verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están cuando los necesitas y como puedes ver... ¡Mis antiguos amigos no están!

- MAKO! -gritó Bolin emocionado apareciendo en aquel bar junto a los demás chicos, el cejas arqueadas arrugó la cara y Tahno profirió una pequeña sonrisa-

- El Karma es una perra amigo

- Mako ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -le regaña Asami acercándose a los chicos- estábamos preocupados-

- Pues no veo por qué, soy mayor de edad y totalmente capaz de cuidarme solo -hipó-

- ¿Estás borracho verdad? -dice Iroh, entonces Mako con su mirada borrosa y vacilante ve a otro lado y responde-

- No estoy borracho, solo un poco mareado

- Estoy aquí tarado! -le regaña-

- Bien hermano nos vamos de aquí, esto es una mala idea

- TÚ ERES UNA MALA IDEA! -le grita de manera ridícula e irónica-

- Bien tú lo pediste! -inmediatamente el maestro tierra se lo monta en el hombro y lo carga sin dificultad alguna- Nos vamos de aquí...

- NO BÁJAME... ESTOY CON MI AMIGO TAHNO! BAAAAJAAAMEEE!

- Y en cuanto a ti.. -dijo Bolin caminando hacia el oscuro chico- Si vuelves a sonsacar a mi hermano para que se haga daño a sí mismo con la bebida o con otra cosa... Te asesinaré ¿entendiste? -Tahno simplemente sonrió de medio lado y levantando sus manos fingiendo una derrota, exclamó-

- Lo que tú digas, huroncito de fuego! -con eso Bolin se da la vuelta aún con Mako sobre sus hombros y los demás chicos salen de aquel lugar-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el polo Sur...**

* * *

El funeral de Katara seguía su curso, habían muchas caras tristes y los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Kya se montó en un pequeño estrado a las afueras de la tribu con el ataúd de Katara en frente y las demás personas sentadas para escuchar unas palabras.

- Mi madre siempre luchó por lo que es correcto, nunca fue egoísta sino que puso las necesidades propias después de las ajenas, aún en su avanzada edad siempre ayudó a aquel que lo necesitara, hoy se marcha, pero siempre estará presente con nosotros y... -en ese momento se escuchó un gruñido proveniente del cielo que hizo callar a la morena y que todos miraran al cielo-

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Desna. Entonces todos divisaron a un poderoso dragón negro revoloteando por el cielo con una persona sobre el animal. Se acercaron al lugar del funeral y dispararon una gran cantidad de fuego directamente hacia Kya-

- KYA CUIDADO! -gritó Tenzin pero ella rápidamente se cubrió en un escudo de agua que rebatió las llamas-

- ¿Quién es esa persona? -pregunta Jinora a lo cual es cubierta por los brazos de su padre-

- DENME TODO SU ORO O QUEMARÉ LA ENTERA ALDEA -gritó el hombre que estaba montado sobre el dragón-

- La tribu agua del sur no tiene oro, viniste a robar en el sitio equivocado -replica Kya- ahora si te importa estamos tratando de realizar un funeral aquí

- ¿Un funeral? -dice el hombre mientras respira profundo como absorbiendo la energía de algo- ya puedo sentir su espíritu yéndose al más allá! -con eso el hombre disparó una bola de fuego hacia la urna de Katara con el fin de destruir su cuerpo pero inmediatamente Kya corrió hacia ella con una marea de agua, pero no llegó a tiempo y el fuego la impacta y arroja al suelo, sin embargo al ataúd no le ocurrió nada-

- KYA! -gritó Tenzin antes de ir a ayudarla-

- TENGO ÓRDENES DE QUEMAR TODO ESTE SITIO! -refunfuña el hombre antes de lanzar otra llamarada pero inmediatamente una poderosa ola de agua apaga el fuego y se crea una nube de vapor que ascendía al cielo. Tenzin voltea y ve a los gemelos Eska y Desna justo frente al sujeto viéndolo con ojos de excitación-

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ese sujeto -dice Desna-

- Por fin algo de diversión, en este aburrido funeral, casi rogaba que pasara -completa la gemela. Acto seguido ambos salen disparados surfeando entre la nieve rumbo a ese sujeto que volaba con su dragón. Este no se hizo esperar y una lluvia de fuego comenzó a caer sobre los gemelos pero estos maniobraban bien y esquivaron los ataques. Inmediatamente ambos morenos golpean el suelo con sus pies y dos enormes púas de hielo se generaron frente a cada uno. Usaron sus manos para quebrarlas en pedazos más pequeños y lanzando una patada voladora arrojaron cientos de púas hacia el hombre con el dragón e impactándolo. El animal se vino abajo pero el hombre saltó del mismo y cayó de pie frente a los gemelos y ambos se miraron estudiosos-

- ¿Quién te envía? -le gritó Desna, entonces el sujeto dibujó una sonrisa tenebrosa y encendiendo sus manos en flamas de fuego, exclamó-

- Lo siento, no me creerían! -dicho esto el hombre arrojó las dos bolas de fuego y luego comenzó a arrojar más llamaradas con sus pies. Pero Eska creó una columna de hielo que la elevó al cielo mientras Desna rebatía los ataques. La gemela inmediatamente usó chorros de agua a presión para impactar el pecho de aquel sujeto que perdió estabilidad, Desna aprovechó ese descuido para golpearlo con un látigo de agua y arrojarlo al suelo. Inmediatamente ambos gemelos caen sobre el sujeto con sus largos vestidos azules, peinados iguales y la misma mirada sádica. Era aterrador-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías derrotar a dos poderosos maestros agua en el polo? ¡Que ingenuo! -se burló Eska para luego congelar las manos del sujeto y levantarlo de la camisa y poniéndolo frente a su hermano quien creando una filosa púa de hielo junto con una mirada psicópata-

- Yo que tú lo diría todo lo que sé, el aburrimiento me pone asesino -exclama Desna, pero el hombre comienza a reír a carcajadas confundiendo a ambos chicos-

- Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que están enfrentando ¿verdad? ¡Más como yo vienen en camino! No podrán escapar...

- Este tipo no hablará, mátalo! -bufa Eska sin interés, Desna sonríe y clava el cuchillo con fuerza sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones. Pero al oír el gemido ahogado de la persona a quien se le clavó el puñal, el chico abre sus ojos horrorizados. Eska bajó su mirada con debilidad y notó como la púa de huelo estaba clavada sobre su estómago y chorros de sangre salían a borbotones. ¡El hombre había desaparecido de repente!-

- ESKA! -gritó al ver como ella se desplomaba en un charco de sangre. El moreno miró a todos lados para ver si era que aquel sujeto había escapado de alguna manera, pero sencillamente no estaba. Recogió a su hermana lo más rápido que pudo y arrancó el camino de regreso hacia la tribu.

Los que se quedaron vieron llegar al moreno minutos después con Eska desangrándose en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Tenzin con desespero, Desna se veía muy presionado y con ganas de llorar, casi no podía proferir palabras-

- C...Capturamos al sujeto... pero desapareció y clavé una cuchilla de hielo a mi hermana por error... fue un error -se tomó la cabeza con fuerza-

- Oh Dios mío -suspiró Tenzin al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de la morena-

- Tráiganla aquí -ordenó Kya antes de derretir un gran círculo de hielo formando una piscina. Tenzin recoge a la chica herida mientras Jinora va a abrazar al preocupado Desna, entonces meten a Eska en la piscina e inmediatamente Kya comienza a ejercer sus poderes curativos a medida que el agua comenzaba a brillar-

- ¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó el gemelo-

- Está muy débil -responde Kya- pero la trajeron a tiempo... puedo curarla -todos suspiran aliviados y Desna por primera vez en mucho tiempo suelta una sonrisa-

- Bien, creo que con eso será suficiente -exclama la hermana de Tenzin luego de finalizar su sesión de curación, llévenla a que descanse un poco por favor

- Yo lo haré! -se ofreció una de las personas que asistían al funeral. La recogió con cuidado y la metió a la seguridad del iglú. Entonces Kya caminó hacia el dolido y algo presionado Desna que aún estaba de rodillas al suelo y agachándose para estar a su altura, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo-

- Tu hermana se mejorará... pero por ahora necesito que me expliques bien cómo es que alguien pude desaparecer de repente -Desna miró los ojos interrogantes de Kya y no pudo más que quedarse callado sin saber qué decir-

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

Bolin arroja con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano a la cama mientras este se reía de cualquier tontería, estaba muy tomado...

- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti hermano -regañó Bolin a lo cual el chico de las cejas arqueadas solo pudo reír-

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes un mechón de cabello colgándote en la frente siempre? se ve muy tonto -respondió para estallar en risas-

- Es imposible hablar con él -se quejó a Asami que estaba a su lado. Ella inmediatamente va a tocarlo y se da cuenta de que estaba muy caliente-

- Tiene fiebre, debe estar alucinando, por eso dice tonterías...

- ¿Mi hermanito tiene fiebre? -exclamó Bolin horrorizado-

- No es muy común en un maestro fuego -completa Iroh-

- Hay que bajarle la fiebre con un baño -exclama Sato- fuera mucho más fácil si estuviese Korra aquí

- Tonterías, mi hermano se bañará quiera o no! -con eso Bolin carga de nuevo a su hermano y lo lleva al baño, sin que este dejara de reír-

- Oigan chicos... ¿Sabían que Amon era en realidad un maestro agua? Tahno me lo dijo! -rió-

- Uff me tienes harto con lo de Tahno -replica el ojos verdes para arrojarlo hacia la bañera de agua fría- ¡Y más te vale que no te salgas de allí hasta que se te baje la fiebre ok!?

- Como digas... -acto seguido Mako chapoteó un poco de agua en la bañera y algo en eso le dio risa así que comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo. Bolin salió del baño, cerró la puerta y apareció en el cuarto desvaneciéndose con cansancio sobre la cama-

- Estoy agotado... nunca pensé que tendría que lidiar con mi hermano de esta manera -Asami se le acerca sentándose en el borde de la cama y dice-

- Yo tampoco amigo mío... yo tampoco -los tres chicos suspiran con cansancio al mismo tiempo y no dicen nada más-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Allí estaba Korra sentada en una especie de roca en medio de aquel oscuro lugar lleno de tinieblas. No pasaba nada, nadie hacía nada, era muy aburrido.

- ¿Ancor? -la llama pero solo recibe el eco de su voz varias veces- ¿Alguien? ¡Demonios! no puedo soportar toda una vida después así... -con eso la morena se levanta y comienza a caminar por aquel inhóspito lugar lleno de absolutamente nada. Caminó por mucho rato hasta que las piernas comenzaban a cansársele, no había visto a nadie mientras tanto y se estaba desesperando. Pero de pronto, finalmente, Korra logra ver a una señora de espaldas a ella luciendo un vestido azul y temblando de frío. Korra se alegra de que era la primera persona que veía en un largo rato- Oiga... ¿Está bien? -preguntó la morena acercándose lentamente hacia la mujer, quien en voz casi de susurro, responde-

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es este el lugar que creo que es?

- ¿Quién es usted? -inquiere Korra mientras le daba la vuelta y mira su rostro, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar horrorizada de quién se trataba- ¿KATARA!?

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Mako yacía aún metido dentro de aquella bañera. Ya su mente se había enfriado un poco. Su fiebre había bajado y parecía haber recuperado la sobriedad. El sonido de las gotas al caer sobre el agua no ya no era gracioso, parecía más bien cruel. Su cabello mojado empapaba su rostro. Sus manos estaban arrugadas y comenzaba a tener frío. De pronto miró su reflejo en el agua pero lo único que pudo ver fue el rostro de Korra mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas otra vez y se dio cuenta de una cosa: El olvidar solo era un engaño. Tan solo servía por unas horas y luego todos esos sentimientos reprimidos regresaban con más intensidad y avasallaban su corazón como en una estampida.

Mako simplemente ya no podía llorar más. Extrañaba demasiado a Korra, era muy doloroso, pero él ya no quería olvidarla... quería tenerla presente. Si no la iba a volver a ver jamás, al menos quería mantenerla viva dentro de su mente, aunque el dolor siguiera. Mako tomó un poco de agua y mojó su rostro, el agua de la bañera se mezcló con el de sus lágrimas. Gimió en silencio mientras permanecía metido en aquella fría y solitaria tina.

**_Goodbye, Goodbye_**

**_Goodbye, My love..._**

**_I can't hide, can't hide_**

**_Can't hide what has come..._**

**_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go_**

**_And leave you alone_**

**_But always know, always know, always know_**

**_That i love you so,_**

**_I love you so..._**

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nuevo Villano que ¿PUEDE DESAPARECER? :O :O :O ¿Qué opinaron?**

**Eska casi muere :O Bolin confronta a Tahno y rescata a Mako :)**

**KATARA APARECE ¿No se lo veían venir? Pero si Korra está en el mundo de los muertos era obvio :p ¡Espero les haya gustado, espero sus increíbles opiniones!**

**Bueno la canción es Goodbye de Avril Lavigne, no todos los songfics serán así de simplones, pero esta canción me pareció indicada para esa escena y la metí a última hora, sorry si no les gustó... espero que les haya gustado :) Me cuentan please!**

**AGRADEZCO A...**

**eliza20: ¿Qué opinaste? Un nuevo villano con un extraño poder, que extraño. ¿Qué opinaste sobre lo de Katara? No soy tan malo después de todo :) gracias por comentar, ahora espero ansioso tus reviews.**

**The Power To Choose: jajajajajajajajaja me sigues matando de la risa, ahora Tahno es Satanás jajajaja eres hilarante. Este libro está shockeante tienes razón, pero espero que te esté gustando.**

**MtezPS: ¿Qué opinaste de este capítulo amiga? Katara ha aparecido en el mundo de los muertos ¿te lo veías llegar? Espero haberte sorprendido :x Y este nuevo villano con el poder extraño es algo shocking**

**Mel.2004: ¿Qué te pareció amiga? Katara ha aparecido, no soy tan malo ahora jejeje todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados ya ves... siempre planeé esto**

**Gabriela13: ¿Adicta? ¿En serio? Oh escuchar eso me pone feliz :) muchísimas gracias, yo soy adicto a sus reviews, escribo tan rápido porque siempre me hacen falta sus apreciadas opiniones y bueno, ya ves que me gusta comunicarme con ustedes siempre :) Espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Jrosass: jajajaja Jess si sigues tardando te robarán el review 20, el 50, el 50 y ojalá que lleguemos a 100 otra vez :) apareció Katara y bueno Mako sigue triste pobre, pero era de esperarse, Korra era muy especial para él.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR... SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO...**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, Revelaciones importantes vienen en camino...**

**Y algo de Makorra... Y un nuevo songfic... :)**

**Adiosito!**


	4. Primeros Destellos de Vida

**HOLA! Disfruten el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una luz brillante irradió en sus ojos. La morena intentó tapar la luz del sol con sus manos mientras intentaba dormir un poco más cuando... Esperen... ¿Luz del sol?

Korra despierta rápidamente abriendo sus ojos como platos y se da cuenta que está en el parque de... ¿Cuidad República? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? -Korra se preguntó confundida. Anoche se había enterado que Katara había muerto y aparecido en el limbo pero... ¿Por qué no estaba allí con ella entonces? ¿Había revivido o algo?- No puede ser! -exclamó la chica con una sonrisa mientras miraba sus manos, estaban intactas, su cabello, su rostro ¡TODO! ¡Estaba viva!.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de la morena, quien no parecía poder dejar de sonreír. Ver la luz del sol, las flores y, estar en el mundo de los vivos la hizo feliz otra vez. Pero su corazón latió con más fuerza al acordarse de algo que pareció calentar su sangre nuevamente.

- ¡Mako! -dijo para sí la morena mientras se levantaba de ese lugar y salía disparada a su antiguo hogar donde sabía que los chicos estarían esperándola con los brazos abiertos, sería una gran sorpresa-

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Siempre a tu lado**

* * *

**Tribu Agua del Sur.**

* * *

Los tristes miembros de la tribu regresaron a sus casas luego de enterrar a Katara. Estaban decaídos y desanimados pero no podían simplemente ignorar que lo que había pasado era extraño.

- ¿Cómo está mi hermana? -preguntó Desna entrando a la sala de curación donde ya estaba Kya y la susodicha metida en la piscina para otra sesión-

- Estará bien Desna, debes relajarte -el chico suspira aliviado-

- No pensé que tus impulsos que te llevan a preocuparte por mi serían tan extralimitados -dijo Eska- pero descuida, lo encuentro lindo

- Siento que lo que te hice fue...

- Fue un accidente! -interrumpió Kya- lo que no fue un accidente fue lo que ocurrió

- ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que pasó con ese sujeto? -en ese momento entran Tenzin y Bumi a la sala y el primero lo interrumpe diciendo-

- Yo te diré por qué... porque cuando algo extraño pasa y lo dejamos de lado, algo más grande pasa que lleva a algo mucho más grande y antes de que nos demos cuenta el mundo entero se encuentra en peligro otra vez. Así fue con la evolución y así fue con el descontrol... pero el descontrol trajo consecuencias más trágicas -suspiró dolido- tenemos que averiguar que ocurrió con ese sujeto

- ¿Será que tiene otro tipo de control extraño? A este punto no me sorprendería mucho -bufa Kya-

- Tal vez -responde Tenzin- no podemos descartar algo como el ¿desaparecer control?

- Creo que sería más algo como Invisi-Control -recita Bumi inspirado- eso me hace recordar cuanto mi equipo de cinco hombres y yo nos perdimos en las cavernas olvidadas cerca de un tenebroso pantano, vagamos por un año y medio sin comer nada más que ramas e insectos pequeños, entonces nos topamos con un gran monstruo marino y yo solito lo derroté usando sólo una hoja seca, entonces cuando...

- CIERRA LA BOCA! -gritó Tenzin furioso- Esto es serio. Debemos tratar de resolver lo que ocurre aquí -luego de soltar un gruñido el maestro aire sale de la habitación seguida por Kya y Bumi. Quedando solo los dos gemelos. Desna le extendió la mano a su hermana gemela para ayudarla a salir de la piscina, entonces al hacerlo Eska arroja una mareada de agua a su hermano pegándolo con fuerza de la pared y congelándolo a la misma. Entonces sacudió sus manos y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la morena dijo-

- Ahora estamos a mano.

Tenzin por su parte se dirigió hacia uno de los iglúes donde vio a su pequeña Jinora escribiendo en un cuaderno en uno de esas casas hechas de hielo.

- ¿Qué haces amor?

- Escribo poesía papá -responde la niña ocultando un poco el cuaderno de la vista de su padre. Tenzin sonríe y se va con sus hermanos a tratar de buscar una solución. Jinora esperó a que se fuera y continuó escribiendo en aquel cuaderno.

_"__**Día 1. Polo Sur. Diario de Jinora**__._

_¿Qué nos pasa tras la muerte? Recientemente he perdido a dos personas muy cercanas a mi en las garras de la muerte, así que muchas preguntas rondan mi cabeza. Quisiera descubrir que pasa después de esta vida, pero desconozco las respuestas por ahora. Quisiera usar la meditación como recurso de búsqueda, espero avanzar en este tema. Necesito saber qué está ocurriendo con Korra y Gran Gran."_ - Finalizó la niña.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo en Ciudad República.**

* * *

Mako bajó a comer y se encontró cara a cara con sus amigos que ya estaban a la mesa hablando para ellos, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia del cejas arqueadas simplemente se callaron y se limitaron a comer. Mako estaba algo apenado, sabía que no se había comportado muy bien los días anteriores, pero esperaba en su corazón que sus amigos no le tuvieran rencor.

Tomó su plato de comida y se sentó frente a ellos a comer, entonces la situación se volvió muy incómoda. Nadie decía nada, no salía ningún tema de conversación, pero sí unas miraditas acusadoras que se posaban sobre Mako de vez en cuando. Él lo notaba y rápidamente los demás desviaban la mirada, no podía comer así, así el chico de ojos dorados suspiró derrotado y rompió el silencio diciendo.

- Ok sé que me comporté mal, sé que no debía hacerle caso a Tahno, Sé que me querían ayudar y fui malagradecido... ¿Me faltó algo?

- Te faltó decir que eres un tonto -dijo Asami con una sonrisa, Mako se contagia de ella-

- Principalmente eso, soy un tonto.

- ¿Por qué recurriste a él Mako? -preguntó Bolin- ¿Por qué Tahno?

- Porque quería olvidar... Siento que he sufrido bastante y mi corazón se vuelve a hacer pedazos cada vez que logro juntar las piezas, siempre un golpe tras otro tras otro... No quería tener que lidiar con tanto dolor, pero ahora sé que no existe la fórmula para olvidarlo todo de forma permanente y... a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué querría? Tengo recuerdos hermosos que pasé con Korra y no quiero que se vaya eso...-

- Sabias palabras Mako -dice Iroh- me alegra que finalmente lo entendieras... La verdad es que ustedes sí han sufrido mucho -admite-

- Es difícil darse cuenta de que algo que amabas tanto de la noche a la mañana ya no está... y sabiendo que pudiste evitarlo y no lo hiciste... yo.. yo... -gimió Mako a punto de llorar otra vez, pero Asami puso su mano sobre la de él para confortarlo-

- Todos hicimos lo que pudimos, era el destino que pasara...

- ¿Y por qué el destino es tan cruel con nosotros? -se levantó Mako molesto de la silla, nuevamente se notaba lo herido que estaba. Indagar en el tema de Korra parecía solo hacerle daño.- ¿Por qué el fulano destino nos trata así si somos los buenos, eh? ¡Mi madre, mi padre, Mila, Korra y ahora Katara!? Seguimos enterrando personas y la matanza no para ¿Cuánta gente más tiene que morir para que el maldito destino nos deje en paz?

- Mako solo hay que aceptar las cosas malas como aceptamos las buenas -insistió Bolin-

- PERO NO QUIERO ACEPTAR NADA! -gritó para luego acallarse apenado, sabía que se había excedido de nuevo sin quererlo. Bajó su cabeza humillado y en voz baja exclamó- ven? por eso es que quería olvidar... estos recuerdos me siguen torturando como taladros en mi cabeza... lo siento chicos, pero ya no tengo hambre -con eso el cejas arqueadas se reverenció amablemente a sus amigos y volvió a su habitación. Los ojos de Asami se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquello y Iroh la abrazó de inmediato-

- Es tan triste... -se le quiebra la voz- Mako está tan... roto.

- No podemos culparlo -dice Iroh- yo me sentiría igual si llegara a perderte -Asami lo ve a los ojos y le planta un rico beso de ternura. Al finalizar se siguen viendo a las niñas de los ojos por un rato y luego Sato sonríe y dice-

- Yo igual si te perdiera

- Oigan chicos -interrumpe Bolin- ¿sería un mal momento para discutir el nombre del bebé? porque tengo dos o tres sugerencias -en eso Bolin saca un rollo inmenso de papel y lo desenrolla sobre la mesa y se extiende hasta quien sabe dónde. Iroh y Asami lo miraron con ojos blancos y rostros petrificados- Ok ok... son 2.545 sugerencias pero la diferencia no es mucha jejeje ¿verdad?

- Bolin que tierno eres pero no creo que...

- PRIMER NOMBRE! -interrumpe de nuevo- Abraham... ¿qué les parece? pudieran decirle Abrih y sería lindo... y si es niña podrían ponerle Avril...

- Bolin no creo que ese nombre sea el indicado para el niño, yo creo que mejor...

- Tranquila linda aún me quedan 2.544 sugerencias por plantearles

- Bolin -interrumpe Iroh en voz dominante- no es el momento.

- Ah... ok... entiendo... claro jijiji -sonrió nervioso mientras enrollaba su papelero otra vez- me avisan cuando sea el momento -Iroh ayuda a su novia a levantarse y llevándola para que se acueste, le responde-

- Si, nosotros te avisamos.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

_"Mako, solo aguarda un momento, ya voy en camino_" -pensaba Korra emocionada mientras surcaba a pie las atestadas calles de Ciudad República-

Korra sabía muy bien que el que la vieran corriendo por las calles de la ciudad sabiendo que ella acababa de morir y había sido enterrada frente a todo mundo traería un poco de desequilibrio, especialmente psicológico, en las personas. Pero ella podría lidiar con eso después, tenía un deseo asesino de ver a Mako, tocar su rostro, decirle que estaba viva, besarlo. Sentir su calor la haría sentirse llena de vida otra vez. Tanto era así que ella siguió corriendo sin detenerse cruzando una autopista sin mirar, pero extrañamente nadie la insultó a su paso.

Antes de que pudiera imaginárselo, Korra ya estaba frente a la casa de los chicos, sonrió muy feliz mientras acomodaba un poco su deshecho cabello. Quería darle una gran sorpresa a Mako y debía verse hermosa, así que una vez lista entró al hogar y no vio a nadie en la sala.

- Qué raro -se dijo a sí misma- deben estar en sus habitaciones llorando o algo. Al menos ahora que estoy aquí esta aura de tristeza se irá -completó para luego llevar sus manos a la boca y gritar- OIGAN CHICOS... ESTOY AQUÍ... SOY KORRA... ESTOY VIVA! -entonces esperó emocionada a que los incrédulos chicos bajaran a verla, entonces Mako abriría su boca con sorpresa y extendería sus brazos, ella correría hacia él, él le daría vueltas en el aire y luego se besarían hasta que sus labios se cansaran, ella lo tenía planeado todo. Pero sus planes se truncaron cuando nadie bajó a recibirla. Confundida se rascó la cabeza y subió las escaleras rumbo a las habitaciones preguntándose- ¿No habrá nadie?

Con eso la morena subió y revisó las habitaciones, todo estaba tan silencioso. Se topó primero con la de Sato y la vio allí acostada sobre el pecho de su novio Iroh. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos, era tan tierno que la morena no quiso despertarlos, así que pasando por alto, a propósito, las demás habitaciones corrió hacia la de Mako. Abrió la puerta y ¡Lo vio! Estaba sentado sobre el borde de su cama con la mirada fija en el suelo. Todavía no había mirado al frente y por tanto no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí. De pronto Korra vio algo que le partió el corazón, por la mejilla del chico se deslizó una lágrima y cayó al suelo creando un pequeño sonido de golpe al impactar sobre la madera. Korra miró el suelo y notó que este estaba empapado. ¿Tantas lágrimas había llorado por ella?. La ojos azules dejó salir una lágrima de tristeza y queriendo acabar con el sufrimiento y la miseria de su amor incondicional dio un paso hacia adelante para darle la noticia, pero a medida que se acercaba de detuvo al escuchar, levemente como el chico profería unas palabras de su boca, parecían susurros que se entrecortaban con cada gemido. Korra quiso acercarse lo suficiente para poder entender lo que decía y entonces se detuvo. Parecía una poesía, que tomando ritmo fácilmente llegaría a ser una canción. Mako decía, entre tanto sus gemidos se lo permitían...

_**Give me love, like her**_

_**'Cause lately i´ve been waking up alone**_

_**Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt**_

_**Told you i'd let them go...**_

_**And i'll fight my corner**_

_**Maybe tonight I'll call you**_

_**After my blood, turns into alcohol**_

_**No, i just wanna hold you...**_

Otra lágrima cayó al suelo luego de deslizarse por la mejilla de Mako y uniéndose a las demás. Entonces se le quebró la voz por unos instantes, luego, como pudo siguió recitando aquellas palabras.

_**Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out**_

_**We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around**_

_**All i want is the taste that you lips allow**_

_**My my, my my oh.. **__**Give me love...**_

Mako no pudo seguir. Estrujó sus ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama apretando sus dientes. Korra estaba destrozada, esas palabras le habían llegado al alma y ahora solo quería llorar junto a él. La parte de las lágrimas en su camisa podía entenderla a la perfección y ella estaba loca porque la última parte de la canción se hiciera realidad. Tan solo quería probar sus labios. Si tan solo pudieran, entonces ella recordó que sí podían.

- Mako... estoy aquí -expresó con una sonrisa un poco forzada por el dolor. Mako no reaccionó al instante, pero entonces, sin moverse de su cama donde yacía tirado como si no tuviera vida dentro de sí, exclamó...

- Korra... -ella sonríe al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, ahora todo se arreglaría- ¿Por qué me dejaste? -continúa el chico destruyendo en un segundo la sonrisa de la morena-

- ¿No me escuchaste, Mako? Estoy aquí... soy yo... -levantó la voz para hacerlo reaccionar, pero él no se movió, era como si no la pudiese escuchar ¿Estaba tan destrozado que no se daba cuenta?-

- ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE!? -gritó él lleno de rabia mientras se sentaba otra vez sobre su cama viendo hacia el frente, mirando justo en dirección a ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, aun así él no reaccionó. Ella caminó hacia él y tomó su rostro con cariño levantándole la mirada, pero él no sintió nada. Los labios de Korra comenzaron a temblar y la tristeza se apoderó de ella-

- ¿Por qué tus ojos no pueden verme? ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta que estoy aquí? -se le quiebra la voz. Mako voltea su rostro y se va a acostar en su cama ignorando completamente a la ojos azules, quien llena de rabia perdió los estribos- AQUÍ ESTOY... FRENTE A TI... ¿CÓMO NO PUEDES ESCUCHAR MIS GRITOS? ¿CÓMO NO PUEDES SABER QUE ESTOY AQUÍ? -inmediatamente Korra tomó un bate que encontró en el suelo y se dirigió a la ventana y golpeándola destrozó los vidrios con fuerza esperando que el sonido que, definitivamente fue estruendoso despertaran al chico y lo alertaran de algo raro. Ella volteó a verlo, pero él seguía acostado- ¿Qué? -se dijo incrédula al voltear a la ventana y darse cuenta en medio de un escalofrío que estaba completamente intacta y el bate estaba en el mismo lugar que antes de tomarlo- pero... si.. yo la acabo de romper!

La morena estaba muy confundida. Acababa de destrozar esa ventana, sus ojos vieron como los pedazos de vidrio caían al suelo, pudo sentirlo, no estaba loca. Y luego un segundo después todo estaba como si nada. Ya Korra no sabía que más hacer así que caminó hacia la cama de Mako y lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza casi levantándolo en peso y golpeándolo de la pared con algo de impotencia y rabia comenzó a mecerlo...

- Mako aquí estoy mírame... Estoy golpeándote contra la pared ¿Cómo mierda no sientes eso? -preguntó con los ojos llorosos y desesperación esperando a que hubiera una respuesta, pero como si estuviese muerto, Mako se deslizó por la pared y cayó al suelo sentado. La morena se mordió el labio inferior con tanta desesperación que comenzó a sangrar. Las lágrimas de sus ojos se mezclaron con la sangre de sus labios. Entonces volteó a la cama y ¡Claro! Allí estaba Mako acostado exactamente en la misma posición. Sus labios se movían entre susurros otra vez... seguía cantando...

_**Give me love like never before**_

_**Cause lately i've been craving more**_

_**And it's been a while but i still feel the same**_

_**Maybe i should let you go...**_

De pronto a la morena pareció faltarle aire. Tanto estrés y depresión hizo que se le dificultara respirar, si seguía allí encerrada en aquella habitación viendo como Mako no podía sentirla seguramente se iba a romper tanto como él...

- Debo salir de aquí -se dijo desesperada para luego correr hacia la puerta de salida. La casa no era muy grande pero llegar a ella le pareció una eternidad. Salió fuera y contempló a varias personas caminando en su dirección, tomó a una de ellas por los hombros meciéndolo con fuerza- Oye... OYE! -lo llamó pero no reaccionó, repitió lo mismo cientos de veces obteniendo el mismo resultado. Estaba tan desesperada y presionada que caminó a la autopista y se paró en todo el medio, las luces de un inmenso camión que venía en su dirección la iluminaron de repente. La morena comenzó a sentir su corazón latir apresuradamente, estaba asustada, pero debía averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que la arrollaran. Pero cuando los abrió ya el camión iba lejos... ¡La había traspasado!.

Korra cayó de rodillas gritando con rabia y desesperación, esa mañana había jurado que estaba viva pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Estaba tan aturdida, confundida y molesta que hubiera querido destruir la ciudad con sus propias manos, entonces recordó que no podía hacer control. Los muertos ya no tienen poderes. Eso la desesperó más aún. Se echó a llorar allí en el medio de la calle.

Pero entonces una mano blanca y pálida se posó sobre su hombro, Korra lo sintió de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y rogó al cielo que se tratara de Mako, levantó la mirada y para su sorpresa era...

- ¿Wan? -exclamó aturdida mientras se echaba hacia atrás con miedo-

- Korra... yo...

- ¡Aléjate! -le grita- tú me hiciste esto

- Déjame ayudarte -dice mientras la toma de la mano, pero rápidamente Korra le patea el estómago y le saca todo el aire. Entonces corrió a toda velocidad lejos de él, pero en medio segundo Wan aparece frente a la morena y ella frena en seco cuando él la ataja con fuerza- Por favor escúchame

- NO! TÚ ME MATASTE HIJO DE PERRA.. DEJAME IR! -gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero Wan no lo permitía. Eventualmente, Korra se cansó de tratar. Entonces el chico exclamó estas palabras llenas de dolor en un suspiro susurrante.

- Sé lo que hice... lo siento tanto

- No tienes idea del daño que me provocaste -responde ella dolida- ¿Ahora eres bueno otra vez o qué?

- Lo sé... Sé que te hice daño, pero no era yo mismo... estaba corrompido Korra, mi espíritu estaba corrupto... Nunca te haría daño, ahora que ambos morimos y no tenemos a Raava, ya ambos estamos libres de corrosión y libres para sanar y perdonar... ¿Me perdonas? -la morena al escuchar la petición de Wan se voltea a verlo. Sus dientes estaban apretados, sus manos también ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo?. Korra le soltó toda la fuerza de su pesada mano en una gran bofetada que casi tumba al chico-

- Jamás te perdonaré -le dice con recelo-

- Me lo merecía -responde Wan- pero nunca digas jamás... Por favor

- Déjame sola... no quiero volver a verte -replicó la ojos azules para luego tratar de marcharse pero Wan le toma el brazo con fuerza deteniéndola-

- Espera... yo puedo ayudarte... puedo darte respuestas... Quiero enmendar mi error... por favor -rogó. Korra se voltea y ve su mirada sincera, realmente lo sentía, pero eso ahora no significaba nada para ella-

- ¿Quieres ayudar? Entonces dime por qué nadie puede verme.. ¿Por qué las cosas que toco o destrozo simplemente se quedan dónde estaban o se arreglan mágicamente? ¿Por qué los camiones me traspasan? ¡DIME POR QUÉ!

- Korra... estamos muertos ¿Qué esperabas?

- NO! YO ESTOY VIVA... DESPERTÉ AQUÍ EN CIUDAD REPÚBLICA Y NO EN ESE FEO LUGAR EN EL QUE ESTABA AYER YO...

- ¿Te refieres a este? -exclama Wan al momento que la escena de la ciudad era borrada y la oscuridad del limbo volvía a aparecer rodeándolo todo. El humo blanco comenzó a ascender de nuevo y estaba justo donde había estado desde que murió y apareció en ese lugar raro-

- Entonces... ¿Nunca salí al mundo real? ¿Todo fue una alucinación?

- Si estuviste en el mundo real Korra... Los muertos podemos desarrollar la capacidad de visitar el mundo de los vivos y vigilar lo que hacen, pero ellos no pueden vernos, sentirnos u oírnos. Lo que viste hoy en realidad pasó en simultáneo.

- Pero Ancor me dijo... -se acalló a sí misma con rabia- Entonces, si ya morimos y esto es lo que sucede realmente cuando dejamos de vivir... ¿Qué somos exactamente? -Wan la miró directo a los ojos y respondió-

- ¡FANTASMAS!

_"Querido Diario. Esas palabras de Wan, fueron el inicio de mi tormento."_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O :O :O Un casi Makorra xD No se me arranquen los cabellos, ya veremos qué sucede con estos dos...**

**APARECIÓ WAN :O :O ¿Qué opinaron? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué hará ahora Korra que es un fantasma y nadie puede verla? ¿Logrará estar con Mako?**

**Solo algunas de las interrogantes que se responderán en los próximos capítulos xD**

**LA CANCIÓN si no es obvio, pertenece al increíble Ed Sheeran y se llama 'Give Me Love'.**

* * *

**Paso a mi habitual sala de agradecimiento, para agradecer a...**

**eliza20: Créeme yo también quisiera desaparecer. Siii Desna sonrió, ya puedes morir en paz xD. Pobre Makito :( bueno hubo algo de Makorra, al menos ya están juntos en una misma escena, es un progreso jajaja gracias por pasarte a leer, eres increíble!**

**The Power to Choose: APARECIÓ EL PINCHE WAN! jajajajajaja como desearía poder ver tu rostro cuando leíste que Wan apareció :) y pues si, Bolin es una mala idea xD Bolin se emborrachó con fideos y Mako con la Tahno-liciosidad jajaja**

**Mel.2004: Mako pobre está destruído :( y :O Ahora aparece Wan! qué tramará? espero te haya gustado amiga mía! hey qué ocurrió con los golpes del amor? Quiero leer leer y leer!**

**Gabriela13: Ya lo está superando? siiiiiiii... me alegra oír tanto eso, me emociona saber que te esté gustando la trama y te puedo decir que no has visto pero nada, esto reciéncomienza señorita :) gracias por leer!**

**Jrosass: Llegas cuando la boda acabó jejeje okno leer tu review de último es como ver los capítulos de Korra antes que los demás jajajaja okno... Lamentablemente no pudiste tener el review 20, pero ahora comienza la lucha por el review 30 vamos tu puedes :)**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEEEEER!**

**Se les quiere...**

**Más emociones en los próximos episodios, gracias por siempre ser tan leales conmigo *Snif***

**Nos vemos!**


	5. El Amor y la Muerte

**Hola!**

**¿Ya se recuperaron de lo de Wan? Veo que aún no confían mucho en él, veremos qué pasa, por ahora**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

_"__**Dia 2. Polo Sur. Diario de Jinora.**_

_Con la muerte de Gran Gran, todos en la tribu están decaídos y sentimentales. Sabíamos que Katara estaba entrada en años pero el mundo __había__ perdido a una gran maestra agua. Sin embargo he estado pensando en lo que pasa después que alguien muere, a dónde van o si nos estarán viendo. No sé exactamente dónde estará Katara en este momento, pero si algo sé, es el lugar al que van los avatares cuando mueren"_

- Papá -dijo Jinora mientras alcanzaba entre carreras a su padre algo impaciente y jalándole las vestiduras-

- ¿Qué ocurre Jinora?

- Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar Korra, sé cómo traerla de vuelta! -Tenzin se sorprendió en gran manera. Horas más tarde, los hermanos de Tenzin se despidieron de él y su hija al verlos marcharse de camino a Ciudad República. Tal parece que habían hallado las respuestas.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El Amor y La Muerte**

* * *

**En Ciudad República...**

* * *

- Hermano.. oye oye... -le dice Bolin emocionado a su hermano entrando a su recámara con una pelota de fútbol-

- ¿Qué ocurre Bolin? -le responde su hermano sin muchas ganas-

- Ven los chicos y yo vamos a jugar, nos falta un jugador para completar los dos equipos...

- Lo siento hermanito pero no tengo ánimos de nada... -confiesa triste-

- ¿Todavía triste por lo de Korra? -el chico de las cejas arqueadas asiente-

- ¿Estoy exagerando?

- No, claro que no -dice acercándosele y palmeando su espalda- nadie se recupera de un duelo en solo tres días pero... quedarte en tu habitación solo todo el día no te va ayudar a recuperarte, tu vida no se ha acabado y debes tratar de seguir adelante... Quiero decir, yo estoy muy triste por la pérdida de Mila pero estoy tratando de no pensar en cosas que me hagan daño...

- ¿Cómo lo haces? -le pregunta Mako incrédulo-

- ¿Cómo hago qué?

- ¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?

- Yo... no lo sé -responde lo primero que se le ocurrió, entonces Mako sonríe, se levanta y lo abraza, Bolin no se vino venir aquello, pero correspondió el abrazo de su hermano-

- Gracias por cuidarme tanto

- Te lo debo por tantas veces que tú lo hiciste por mi -afirma- ahora vienes a jugar? ¡Puedes estar en mi equipo si quieres!

- Claro, vamos -con eso los hermanos salen al patio-

* * *

**Estación de Policías...**

* * *

- Jefa Beifong -se acercó uno de los detectives a la maestra metal-

- Dime, Feng... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hubo un ataque en el polo sur, un maestro fuego atacó la tribu en busca de dinero... pero reportan que desapareció de repente...

- ¿Buscaban dinero, dijiste?

- Si Jefa... dinero...

- Bueno tal parece que ahora que el avatar no está, los ladrones están saliendo hasta debajo de las piedras para robar el dinero del pueblo, cualquier parecido con el robo al banco de ciudad república sería una casualidad. Feng, ya sé cómo vamos a atrapar a esos rufianes

- ¿Cómo mi señora?

- Dándoles lo que quieren -sonrió maliciosamente- Prepararemos una emboscada y los acorralaremos de una vez por todas. Ve al consejo y prepárame una conferencia al pueblo... Hoy será un día ajetreado! -Feng se reverencia y sale de inmediato a cumplir con las órdenes de Beifong-

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

- Buenos días Katara -dice la morena al acercarse a la anciana junto a Wan-

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

- Muertos -bufó la morena molesta- Estoy tan frustrada, ayer pensaba que había vuelto a la vida y estaba feliz porque iba a regresar con Mako pero me di cuenta que él no puede verme ni sentir mi presencia... te juro que no sé qué hacer...

- Tal parece que cuando morimos podemos proyectarnos temporalmente al mundo de los vivos -dice Katara- ya intenté hacerlo apareciendo en el polo sur, pero nadie pudo verme

- Ancor me dijo que nosotros éramos esencias y no sé qué más... pero la verdad es que somos fantasmas -bufa cruzándose de brazos-

- Lo de esencias es solo un título bonito que le dan a algo que no tiene nada de bonito -dice Wan- pero no es del todo falso. Es la misma cosa, disfrazada.

- ¿Y saben que más me dijo Ancor? -sigue Korra- me dijo que no podíamos ir al mundo de los vivos, que estábamos confinados a estar aquí por siempre y no era cierto... Creo que Ancor esconde algo y debo averiguar qué es.

- No creo que debas meterte con el ancla entre ambos mundos -advierte Wan-

- ¿Y qué va a pasar? ¡Ya estoy muerta! -En ese momento una gran brisa sopló con fuerza en aquel lugar y la pelirroja Ancor apareció no muy lejos de allí como una proyección astral. Korra levantó la ceja y levantándose hacia ella ignoró las advertencias de Wan, caminó hacia ella y le gritó - ¡ANCOR!

- Ah Korra... ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó sonriente-

- No muy bien... ¡Me mentiste! -replica-

- ¿Eh?

- No te hagas la inocente, me mentiste y lo sabes... dijiste que me lo contarías todo ¿y me ocultas que podíamos ir al mundo de los vivos como fantasmas?

- O sea que ya lo descubriste -exclamó con la cabeza gacha-

- Pensé que éramos muy parecidas, ¡Creí que ibas a ayudarme!

- TE ESTOY AYUDANDO! -le gritó y Korra se quedó callada al instante- ¿Te ayudó en algo visitar a tu novio y enterarte que él no podía verte ni sentirte? Dime ¿Te sirvió en alguna forma? ¡Sabía que estabas dolida y quería evitarte ese dolor!

- Bueno, admito que fue muy duro enterarme que Mako no podía verme, además me rompió el corazón verlo sufrir tanto -afirma Korra-

- Korra debes entender que la muerte es una fase necesaria que continúa una vez que acaba la vida, no puedes alterar el equilibrio tratando de contactar a los vivos, pero tampoco puedo impedirte que estés con él, vigilándolo, cuidándolo -dijo refiriéndose a Mako- Sé lo mucho que lo amas y también lo destrozado que está, sé su ángel guardián si quieres... Hay amores que son tan poderosos que sobrepasan las barreras de la muerte

- ¿Crees que en algún punto Mako sabrá que estoy con él aunque no me vea? -pregunta Korra con ojos esperanzados, mojados en lágrimas-

- No lo sé -responde Ancor con una sonrisa- pero no se pierde nada con intentar

- Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte! -dijo Wan acercándose a Korra y abrazándola, Katara hizo lo mismo-

- Bueno ahora debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer..

- Espera -la llamó Korra- tengo otra pregunta

- ¿Cuál es?

- Si este es el mundo de los muertos... ¿Por qué siempre está tan solo? -Ancor pone una mirada misteriosa al momento que mueve sus negros labios para decir-

- No estás sola Korra, hay millones y millones de personas que yacen en este interminable lugar, no tienes ni la más mínima idea...

- Entonces por qué nunca veo a nadie?

- El mundo de los muertos está dividido en varias secciones, los que tienen menos tiempo, como ustedes, apenas están en la orilla... Aquellos que llevan años, siglos, incluso milenios aquí, están en lo más profundo de este lugar... Yo inventé eso hace 6000 años... llámalo orden

- ¿Quiere decir que hay otros 'niveles' a los cuales no tenemos acceso? -preguntó Wan-

- Lo tendrán cuando cumplan su tiempo debido... -responde la pelirroja- y hablando de orden... Ya debo irme, tengo inconmensurables almas penando por ahí que necesitan mi atención -con eso la amable chica de cabello rojo desapareció proyectándose a todos lados de aquel limbo como si fuese omnipresente, era realmente sorprendente. Wan se acercó a Korra de manera ridícula y le dice-

- ¿Ves? ¿No te dije que Ancor era un amor? -Korra le golpea suavemente el brazo e inquiere-

- Idiota!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- Atrápalo, Atrápalo! -decía Bolin mientras le robaba el balón a Asami y luego la burlaba con una jugada de sombrero y corría hacia la portería donde se encontraba Iroh II, entonces pateó el balón en un largo pase hacia su hermano Mako y este se enfrentó con él. Pateó la bola tan fuerte que pareció despedir llamas, Iroh saltó y la atajó pero venía con tanta potencia que fue arrastrado y terminó golpeándose contra la red él y el balón- GOOOOOOOOOL -gritó Bolin mientras corría hacia su hermano y lo abrazaba, comenzaron a saltar emocionados. Asami con una sonrisa ayudó a levantar a su novio y luego caminó hacia los ganadores-

- Felicidades chicos... ¡Qué golazo!

- SIIII jajaja No te esperabas eso! -se burló Bolin dando pequeños saltos y demostraciones de grandeza- NOSOTROS SÍ QUE SABEMOS JUGAR CARAMBA! Esta noche no duermo celebrando... GOOOOOLLLL! Ahora el marcador está, Equipo Makolin 1, Equipo Irosami 6! -Mako se tatúa la mano en su frente al golpearse con ella. Asami no pudo más que reír-

- ¿Qué son cinco goles? -carcajeó Iroh, pero entonces Asami gimió de dolor y se agarró del hombro de su novio mientras se encorvaba un poco- ¿Qué sucede linda? ¿Te duele algo?

- Es solo el cansancio es todo... él bebé está pateando muy fuerte, creo que quiere jugar

- Deberías ir a descansar un poco, no debiste ponerte a jugar al futbol -dice Iroh, Asami se sintió regañada pero sabía que su novio tenía razón así que se dejó dirigir dentro de la casa de nuevo-

- Que te mejores Asami! -dijo Bolin seguido por Mako que repitió lo mismo-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Una multitud de personas se hallaban acopladas afuera del consulado del consejo. Había cientos de fotógrafos y periodistas seguidos de gente común que esperaban que la jefa Beifong se pronunciara. Sin hacerse esperar, ella subió al estrado y comenzó a hablar...

- Buenos días a la bella gente de Ciudad República... cómo todos saben sus impuestos son utilizados de la mejor manera para trabajar por el bien común de nuestra metrópoli, pero parte de ser buenas personas es ayudar al necesitado. El día de hoy trasladaremos una gran suma de dinero en un auto blindado desde la ciudad, al pequeño pueblo que está al este y necesitan urgentemente ayuda económica. Por favor manténganse en sus casas, habrá toque de queda después de las 7 y todo aquel que ande merodeando será multado. No deben preocuparse, el dinero llegará a salvo al pueblo del este, yo misma me encargaré de eso!

Con esas palabras terminó su discurso Beifong e inmediatamente comenzó la rueda de prensa y las fotografías. Una mujer que vestía un abrigo negro que cubría su rostro y estaba acompañada de un sujeto que vestía un abrigo similar pero rojo, lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada y mostrándole su rostro al hombre, exclamó...

- Conque un traslado de mucho dinero al pueblo del este... Parece tentador, ¿No es así, Hush? -El sujeto levantó su capa y flasheó su rostro a la maestra cristal, también con una sonrisa ladeada y respondió-

- Excitantemente tentador, Morgana! -con eso los dos maestros ocultos entre la multitud salieron de allí de manera disimulada. Lin Beifong sonrió para sí al ver a dos sujetos saliendo de entre el tumulto, sabía que habían recibido el mensaje. El plan estaba resultando a la perfección-

* * *

**En casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora, amor? -le preguntó Iroh a su novia mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y ella yacía acostada sobre su cama. Le pareció tierno y hasta sexy que él la cuidara-

- Me siento mejor siempre que estás cerca... -en ese momento Mako toca la puerta con delicadeza y entra sosteniendo una bandeja de comida para Asami-

- Wow... se ve delicioso -dice ella al contemplar huevos fritos, ensalada, tocino y otras delicias- ¿Por qué motivo me traes esto, Mako?

- Es una forma de agradecer lo mucho que me cuidaste siempre -volteó a ver a Iroh- todos ustedes

- Somos un equipo, nos cuidamos las espaldas los unos a los otros...

- Lamento haber sido un dolor de cabeza para ustedes cuando comencé a hacer tonterías el otro día... estaba demasiado triste como para tener uso de razón...

- Oye viejo -lo conforta Iroh abrazándolo un poco y palmeando su espalda- Nadie te culpa por eso... más bien nos alegra ver que estás recuperándote cada día más...

- Y se alegrarán todavía más cuando se enteren quién volvió! -dijo Bolin apareciendo en el cuarto de repente. En eso entraron Jinora y Tenzin al cuarto y todos sonrieron felices-

- Tenzin, Jinora ¡Qué gusto verlos de nuevo! -sonrió la ojos verdes-

- Espero que estén bien chicos -dijo el maestro aire-

- ¿Cómo les fue? -indagó el príncipe de la nación del fuego-

- Pasaron algunas cosas extrañas que ya les contaremos pero por ahora, creo que hay algo importante que deben saber de una vez por todas... -finalizó posando su vista sobre Jinora mientras todos lucían intrigados-

- Chicos -dijo la niña- sé que es una locura y que tal vez no funcione pero... Creo que sé la manera de traer a Korra de vuelta! -Justo cuando Mako pensaba que finalmente estaba superando sus días de agonía, alguien mencionaba su nombre otra vez, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero esta vez eran de esperanza. No podía descartar ninguna idea o hipótesis que implicara traer a su amada Korra de vuelta. Nunca se había sentido tandecidido a hacer otra cosa. La sorpresa en la cara de todos no tardó en aparecer, y fue tanta que ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada por un rato-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

La noche no tardó en caer en Ciudad República, tal y como había ordenado la jefa Beifong, las calles estaban completamente despejadas, desoladas y oscuras. Un carruaje de metal solido era empujado por dos caballos negros que arreaban a paso firme mientras se dirigían a la parte más oscura y recóndita de la ciudad, casi saliendo de ella y en los confines que limitaban con el pueblo del este. En todo ese momento Beifong sintió ese silencio aterrador, tal vez no debió ir sola, aunque no cargaba dinero alguno, se recriminó así misma por ser tan cabeza dura y no pedir refuerzos.

La noche era tan virgen y oscura, los caminos eran tan solos y el espacio de aquellos callejones tan cerrados que se podía oír un eco retumbante con cada pisada de las pezuñas de los caballos contra el asfalto. Los ojos de Beifong rotaban a cada lado con presunción, buscando algo sospechoso pero, ya casi salía de la ciudad y nadie la había interceptado ¿Sería que no les interesaba el dinero?

De pronto unas púas salieron disparadas desde la oscuridad y Lin con sus increíbles reflejos pudo sentirlas venir con tan solo escuchar el silbido de las filosas púas de vidrio al resoplar en el aire, echando su rostro hacia atrás esquivó el ataque y los objetos punzantes se clavaron en un árbol cercano. De pronto todo se sumió en silencio otra vez, pero repentinamente una luz cegadora roja se dirigió hacia Beifong a toda velocidad ¡Era una bola de fuego! Reaccionando con rapidez levantó una gran roca y la usó como escudo para resguardarse de las llamas, pronto este ataque también cesó, Lin dejó caer la piedra y con una voz firme y retadora, argumentó..

- ¿Por qué no salen donde pueda verlos? -sin hacerse esperar una voz femenina muy melodiosa salió desde la oscuridad de aquel lugar, aun sin ver a nadie, escuchó decir-

- Me han dicho que tiene dones sensoriales, maestra Beifong... No sería ningún problema para usted detectar nuestra presencia aunque... Si insiste! -entonces de las sombras a la luz de la luna salieron dos sujetos de aspectos peligrosos. Una era una mujer blanca con cabello lacio largo amarrado medianamente con unas agujas. Sus labios eran carnosos y vestía una ropa de cuero negra ceñida al cuerpo. El otro sujeto llevaba una sotana roja, tenía una barba mediana, cejas dispersas y trasquiladas y una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla. Lin se alarma al ver cara a cara a estos criminales-

- Jefa Lin Beifong! -sonrió Morgana-

- Tú... tú eres la maestra cristal que robó el dinero del banco de Ciudad República! -recriminó con firmeza-

- Lamento no haberme quedado a comer galletitas, tenía algo de apuro esa noche

- Tal vez no nos hayan presentado formalmente -prosiguió el maestro fuego- Me llamo Hush!

- Y tú debes ser el que atacó la tribu agua no es así?

- El único e inigualable.

- Ahora escúchenos jefa Beifong -continúa la maestra cristal- Esto puede terminar de dos formas, usted inconsciente y ligeramente golpeada y nosotros llevándonos el dinero o... Nosotros nos llevamos el dinero luego de haber acabado con su existencia... ¡Usted decide!

- Déjame añadir una tercera opción... ¡Ustedes tras las rejas! -Morgana suelta una carcajada-

- Somos demasiado para usted, no debió venir sola -Lin sonríe de medio lado y exclama-

- Una jefa jamás está sola! -en ese momento docenas de látigos de metal fueron disparados desde arriba en los edificios golpeando a Hush contra un árbol y atándolo hacia él-

- HUSH! -gritó Morgana molesta.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que otros látigos de metal venían por ella, así que creó unas cuchillas de diamante en sus manos y cortó los cables magistralmente sin dejarse agarrar. Acto seguido Lin contraatacó volteando el carruaje y arrojando el pesado cofre de metal hacia Morgana para lograr aplastarla con el peso, pero la maestra esquiva el ataque saltando en una acrobacia en el aire y desde allí mismo arroja cientos de cristales filosos hacia Beifong pero ella levanta una pared de tierra y los cristales quedan fijados a ella. Lin comenzó a golpear la pared y a lanzar grandes pedazos de rocas hacia Morgana pero ella las esquivaba con facilidad entre saltos y acrobacias.

- Alguien tiene los pies muy ligeros por aquí! -replicó molesta citando aquella frase que su madre dijo alguna vez.

Acto seguido elevó sus brazos al aire mientras que una grieta de tierra se abría de inmediato arrojando piedras y mucho polvo al aire, pero Morgana evitó también ese ataque.

Mientras tanto Hush estaba apretado contra aquel árbol, parecía no tener escapatoria, casi 6 maestros metal lo tenían acorralado, sin embargo el maestro fuego no perdió jamás su sonrisa ladeada de confianza. Movió ligeramente sus dedos y una chispa de corriente comenzó a generarse, tocó los cables electrificándolos con ese relámpago y la electricidad se extendió a por los cables hasta llegar a los maestros metal que cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Hush se soltó de su amarre y fijó su mirada en Lin y Morgana que peleaban magistralmente.

Lin extendió sus manos hacia arriba y una gran muralla se levanta a los pies de Morgana arrojándola al aire pero esta no pierde el control y en una acrobacia cae al suelo golpeándolo al momento que una gruesa y filosa capa de diamantina cristálica comenzaba a recorrer el suelo con rapidez para atrapar a Lin pero esta salta justo en el momento adecuado y no logra pillarla. Aún en el aire Lin extiende una patada y arranca media pared de una casa cercana y la arroja hacia su oponente pero esta crea dos inmensas espadas de diamante en sus manos y rasguñando en X aquella pared esta se deshace ante sus pies. Lin estaba un poco exhausta mientras la maestra cristal no perdía su sonrisa.

- No sabía que los maestros cristal dominaran el diamante

- No lo hacen, Me gusta ir al otro nivel... El diamante es un cristal demasiado puro y macizo como para que un simple maestro cristal lo controle, requiere práctica y sacrificio, pero una vez que lo dominas... estos bebés cortan lo que sea!

En ese momento Morgana pisotea el suelo e inmediatamente diamante comienza a subir por sus pies cubriéndola por completo en una armadura de cristal. Lin no se queda atrás y magnetiza parte de la cubierta metálica del carruaje y se cubre con ella protegiéndose también. Ambas se ven a los ojos y sin más salen disparadas al encuentro la una con la otra. Lin tenía un plan preparado para acabar con su oponente, ser jefa de policías requería estrategia y ella sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Pero de pronto Morgana desaparece justo cuando estaban a punto de juntarse y Lin se detiene en seco.

- ¿Qué? -de pronto Morgana reaparece de nuevo frente a ella y asestándole un duro golpe a su doble armadura de metal la envió a volar hasta caer en el suelo y arrastrarse varios metros con su armadura destrozada. Morgana deja caer sus cristales y se acerca a la despeinada e incrédula Lin que no dejaba de toser- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo pudiste desaparecer y aparecer así como así? -inquirió asustada e inquieta-

- Es una habilidad que tengo, ¿te gusta? -acto seguido la maestra cristal desapareció y apareció sosteniendo la ropa de Lin golpeándola fuertemente contra una pared, generó una gran púa de diamante que con facilidad agujereó el uniforme de metal de la jefa y se clavaba en su carne levemente. Lin gruñó de dolor al sentir como comenzaba a cortarse. Con ojos llenos de cinismo y una mirada psicópata, Morgana comenzó a clavar más profundo la púa mientras decía- Nos mentiste, no había dinero en ese carruaje, sin embargo, tú vienes con nosotros! -Al terminar de decir aquello, Hush y Morgana desaparecieron al instante junto con Lin llevándosela consigo, pronto solo había quedado en la escena un carruaje destrozado, caballos inquietos y muestras de una pelea de tierra y cristal-

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

* * *

Mako se adentraba en el cementerio de Ciudad República, apretadas a su pecho llevaba rosas azules, porque eran el color favorito de la morena. Respiró profundo y se tomó su tiempo para caminar hasta la tumba de su amada chica mientras en su mente daba rienda suelta a las conjeturas sobre lo que quedaba o no todavía vivo, entre ellos aunque ella ya no estuviera presente.

**I'm holding in a rope, got me 10 feet of the ground**

**I'm hearing what you say but i just can't make a sound**

**You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down**

**But wait...**

**You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think i'd turn around...**

Antes de darse cuenta, Mako ya tenía la tumba de Korra frente a sí. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó a la altura de ella. Puso las flores con cuidado adornando de azul cada rincón de la tumba, entonces tomó el velón que se encontraba apagado y encendiéndolo con sus manos lo volvió a su lugar para luego acomodar la foto de la morena que yacía algo movida. Los ojos de Mako se aguaron al instante.

- Korra, te extraño demasiado, no sabes cuánto -confesó- si tan solo estuvieras aquí podría decirte lo mucho que te amo, te abrazaría y no dejaría que te marcharas de mi otra vez y... aunque tuvieras que irte, te rogaría que me llevaras contigo... ¿Por qué me dejaste? -se le quebró la voz y una lágrima cayó a la arena, entonces respiró profundo y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la foto- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora!? No solo yo... ¡El mundo necesita a su avatar! y yo... -se puso las manos en su corazón- Yo necesito a mi Korra.

Mako no lo sabía pero Korra lo estaba escuchando todo con los ojos aguados. Estaba sentada sobre su tumba viéndolo mirar su foto tan conmovido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y decir...

- Oh Mako... si tan solo supieras que estoy aquí!

- ¿Sabes? -prosiguió Mako luego de limpiar sus lágrimas y dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro- Jinora tuvo una idea para traerte de vuelta, tal vez funcione, tal vez no, pero no puedo negarme a perderte para siempre... sencillamente no puedo. De alguna manera u otra estaremos juntos! -Korra levantó el rostro del chico con suavidad para poder ver a sus sinceros ojos dorados, él no sintió absolutamente nada, pero ella sintió todo-

- ¿Lo prometes? -interrumpió ella al chico-

- Lo prometo -dijo él para sí contestando la pregunta de su amada Korra, sin saberlo-

**It's too late to apologize**

**It's too late...**

**Said it's too late to apologize**

**It's too late...**

**I'm holding in a rope, got me 10 feet of the ground...**

- Te amo Korra -finalizó el chico antes de levantarse, darse la vuelta y alejarse. La morena lo vió partir al momento que una lágrima, esta vez de esperanza se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sentía que pronto volvería a estar con él, de alguna forma estaban destinados a estar juntos y tal vez, como dijo Ancor, hay amores que son tan fuertes que puedes traspasar las barreras de la muerte-

_"Querido Diario, no importa que tan malas se vieran las cosas, sabía que Mako y yo pronto íbamos a estar juntos, no podía estar equivocada. Nada podía ser mas poderoso que nuestro amor, ni siquiera la muerte"_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O :O Morgana también puede desaparecer... Y los villanos se conocen :O :P**

**Equipo Makolin 1 - Equipo Irohsami 6 xD**

**¿Qué sucederá con Lin? ¿Qué quieren esos villanos con ella?**

**PD: La canción es Too Late por One Republic. Espero les haya gustado.**

* * *

**Agradezco sus reviews como siempre a...**

**MakorraFan13: Todos estamos #EnDeprePorMako xD. Ahora pudiste ver más de cerca a los villanos en acción y ambos pueden desaparecer. Más intrigas. Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review, me encantan eres muy creativa jajaja MakorraForever!**

**The Power to Choose: ¿No fotografiaste tu rostro cuando leíste lo de Wan? jajajaja Quería locamente la escena del Makorra, estaban tan cerca y a las vez tan lejos, hagamos llanto control jajaja.**

**Mel.2004: ¿Qué sigues opinando de Wan? Pobre, desconfían de él :/. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y What!? Inspírate Mel necesito mi dosis de golpes del amor no puedo esperar tanto :(**

**Jrosass: Eres la más elegante de todas amiga Jess, shh no spoilees el nombre jajajaja Creo que no se llamará así de todas formas. Ustedes tendrán que sufrir un poco para el verdadero Makorra, ¿Podrán romper las barreras que los separan? Sufre Jess Sufre xD**

**Gabriela13: Soy malo lo admito, juego con los sentimientos de todos aquí... :( Pero espero te esté gustando como se desarrolla todo... Pronto habrá Makorra lo juro :)**

* * *

**Bueno las cosas siguen su curso y las intrigas continúan...**

**¿Será Wan malvado? ¿Ancor? ¿Podrá Korra romper las barreras que la separan de Mako?**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	6. El Valle de las Almas Perdidas

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí estamos de nuevo...**

**Este capítulo revelará varias dudas. ¿Cuál es el plan de Jinora? ¿Funcionará? ¿Qué pasará con Lin? ¿De donde provienen estos extraños poderes de Morgana y Hush?**

**¡TODO SE REVELA HOY!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

Allí estaban los chicos preparados para lo que tenían por delante. Jinora había formulado un plan para intentar traer a Korra de vuelta, el mundo rogara porque fuera así. Sin el avatar para protegerlo, los villanos hacían y deshacían a voluntad, tenía que funcionar... había que intentarlo.

- Por favor Jinora dime que tienes algo bueno -rogó Bolin a la niña-

- Bolin ya Jinora ha dicho el plan unas 10 veces... -contesta Asami-

- Lo sé pero cada vez suena mejor y me lo creo más, tal vez repetirlo otra vez sea lo indicado para que el universo nos ayude -Tenzin rueda los ojos aburrido-

- Vean chicos -prosigue Jinora- Tal vez podamos traer a Korra de la misma en la que Wan se proponía volver a la vida. En el valle de las almas perdidas están los cuerpos de todos los que fueron avatares y murieron, el cuerpo de Korra debe estar allí, entonces solo tendríamos que buscar a Raava en el mundo espiritual y devolverla a su cuerpo, si todo sale según lo planeado habremos traído a Korra de vuelta... Ahora bien, conozco muy bien el mundo espiritual y sé dónde está el valle de las almas perdidas, eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

- "Nos ahorrará tiempo"? Eso no sonó bien para mí -dice Mako-

- Verán chicos -prosigue Tenzin- ahora que el espíritu de Raava no está fusionado a ningún humano hay cierto desequilibrio espiritual que podría traer complicaciones. Seguramente Raava estará comenzando a buscar con quien fusionarse, si eso pasa y no hemos logrado que Wan y Korra reactiven su vínculo con el espíritu de Raava, entonces quedarán fuera del linaje del avatar...

- ¿Eso qué significa exactamente? -pregunta Iroh con algo de miedo-

- Korra y Wan rompieron su vínculo, si no lo reactivan y Raava se fusiona, tanto ella como Wan quedarán fuera del linaje para siempre, como si nunca hubieran existido... Si eso pasa su cuerpo dejará de estar en el valle de las almas perdidas y no habrá forma de recuperarla -los chicos se sorprenden-

- La perderemos para siempre -continúa Jinora con una expresión seria en su rostro-

- Tal vez sea una misión suicida chicos, no voy a mentirles -advierte el maestro aire-

- No me importa, tenemos que intentarlo -interrumpió el cejas arqueadas- No puedo perder a Korra, no ahora que sé que podemos recuperarla... ¿Están conmigo? -extendió su mano al frente con decisión. Los demás se vieron los rostros y dibujaron una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios, pronto todos juntaron sus manos con las del maestro fuego y Tenzin exclamó-

- Hagámoslo!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El Valle de las Almas Perdidas**

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, su corazón casi no bombeaba sangre, estaba muy débil. Sus muñecas estaban irritadas y dolían, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba. Levantó la mirada como pudo y allí la vió, Morgana, la temible maestra cristal y el maestro fuego Hush mirándola con una sonrisa...

- Buenos días jefa Beifong...

- Ustedes... ¿Qué... Qué me hicieron? -replica Lin al verse encadenada y sin posibilidades de escapar-

- Siento que no podrás romper esas cadenas -dice Morgana- no están hechas de metal, sino de titanio puro. Te tenemos en nuestro poder.

- ¿Para qué demonios me quieren a mi?

- ¿A ti? Por favor! -se burla la maestra- No queremos a una pobre maestra metal

- ¿Entonces para qué me trajeron aquí?

- Verás, nos han llegado informes de que existe una maestra en Ciudad República con poderes increíbles... la llaman... Maestra Gaía.. -Lin abre sus ojos como platos al saber que estaban comprometiendo a Asami otra vez- Esa clase de poder no se ve en hace más de mil años y ahora por fin se está desencadenando otra vez...

- ¿Qué están buscando?

- Digamos que tenemos algunas cosas planeadas para el poseedor de ese poder y no puede esperar!

- Dinos quién es el maestro gaía o te irá muy mal -amenaza Hush-

- NO VOY A DECIRLES NADA! PUEDEN TORTURARME TODO LO QUE QUIERAN!

- Oh querida jefa Beifong... ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a torturarte?

- Ah no...? -exclamó confundida y nerviosa, esa sonrisa psicópata de la maestra cristal solo podía significar cosas malas. La mujer se acerca a Beifong y acariciándole el rostro con sus largas y filosas uñas de diamante, rasga un poco su carne y provocándole un corte, la mujer exclama-

- Asesinaremos a todo el mundo en esta ciudad hasta que decidas hablar... ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes vale tu silencio? ¿10? ¿20? ¿200? No importa, los mataremos a todos si es necesario, si decides no hablar entonces ya no tendrás que preocuparte por proteger a nadie en esta mugrosa ciudad... ¡Quedará desolada!

- NO ESPEREN! -exclama Beifong horrorizada y nerviosa, estos sujetos parecían ser los mayores psicópatas de la historia- NO HACE FALTA MATAR A NADIE... -Morgana sonríe de medio lado y pasándole el dedo por la mejilla de Beifong lame un poco de su sangre y luego responde-

- Entonces comienza a hablar... ¿Quién es la maestra gaía? -Beifong baja la cabeza en medio de un suspiro de desesperación, estaba atrapada y lo sabía, no tenía escapatoria. Se sintió terrible, pero levantó su rostro y contestó-

- SOY YO... LLÉVENME A MI! -Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al decir aquello y saber a lo que se estaba exponiendo pero tenía que proteger a Asami y su bebé, no era ni siquiera asunto a considerar-

- Conque tú, eh? -sonríe Morgana mientras mira a Hush con una sonrisa- Dime una cosa... Si tú eres la maestra gaía entonces por qué no nos atacaste con tus grandes poderes anoche? fue muy sencillo capturarte... demasiado diría yo!

- Los poderes gaía no funcionan así -respondió Lin con firmeza- se necesita demasiada práctica y yo aún estoy tratando de controlar mis recién descubiertos poderes!

- Morgana, los poderes místicos milenarios son raros, lo sabes! -le dijo el maestro fuego a su compañera criminal- trata de engañarte porque sabe que no le creerás y sabe que entonces la dejaremos libre.

- Tal vez tengas razón... Digamos que te creemos y eres la maestra gaía... ¿Por qué te entregas a nosotros sin dar pelea? ¿Qué acaso no tienes dignidad?

- La inteligencia de una persona radica en saber cuándo no puede ganar una pelea -contestó Beifong- Me prometieron que no le harían daño a la gente de la ciudad si encontraban al maestro gaía, pues aquí me tienen... ¿Qué van a hacerme?

- Yo, nada... Tú sólo eres mi boleto de salida del infierno -exclamó con ojos tétricos al momento que Hush se le acercaba a Morgana y rodeaba la cintura de ella con su mano de manera muy comprometedora mientras decía-

- Y el mío...

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó ella horrorizada-

- ¿Te asusta, verdad? -se burla la maestra cristal- te asusta el poder que tenemos... Pues no tienes ni idea de cuánto yo lo desprecio -replica- tengo 700 años con esta maldición y ya no puedo soportarlo más, solo quiero ser normal como todos... volver a ser la que era hace siete siglos, si eso significa tener que arruinar algunas vidas, entonces que así sea...

- Espera... -tiembla Beifong mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿Salida del infierno? ¿Maldición? ¿700 años? ¿Acaso tú... ustedes... están...?

- MUERTOS!? SI JEFA BEIFONG NO SOMOS MÁS QUE ESPECTROS MUERTOS! -le gritó de manera horrible haciéndola temblar aún más-

- ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta que hace que los muertos se comuniquen con los vivos...?

- ¿Sabes? -dijo Hush ignorando su paranoia - estar muerto apesta, sólo hay dolor, zozobra y desesperanza... El mundo de los muertos es el lugar más horrible en el que se pueda estar. Condenado por la eternidad a ver cómo los vivos avanzan sin ti, prosperan, disfrutan de la vida... y tú no puedes más que aceptar que no serás como ellos... Por suerte conocí a Morgana que tenía los mismos ideales que yo, la misma meta, el mismo deseo vehemente de salir de ese lugar -entonces pone una mirada terrible y una mirada demencial al decir- ¡Volver de la muerte!

- Están locos! No se puede volver de la muerte! -les grita Beifong-

- Pasé 700 años buscando la manera de regresar al mundo de los vivos y ser una más de ustedes -exclamó Morgana- y ahora finalmente que el poder Gaía se manifiesta otra vez en ti puedo ser libre... Como te dije antes jefa Beifong... tú eres mi boleto de salida del infierno! -en ese momento Morgana patea el rostro con fuerza de Lin dejándola inconsciente, su mirada se oscureció y no supo nada más.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako, Tenzin, Jinora, Bolin, Asami y Iroh II traspasaron el portal de luz entrando al mundo espiritual para dar comienzo a su búsqueda, pero se encontraron con una escena no tan bonita y... ¿espiritual?

Los cielos estaban nublados, despedían rayos a cada momento y los espíritus iban y venían sin control ni coordinación, chocando entre sí. Los chicos se horrorizaron al ver aquello...

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Bolin-

- Exactamente lo que me temía -responde Tenzin- este era el desequilibrio espiritual del que les hablaba, ahora que no existe un avatar, los espíritus están descontrolados y perdidos... hay que moverse con rapidez -Inmediatamente los chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar cuanto antes al valle de las almas perdidas, pero de pronto Asami se detiene tomando su abdomen con fuerza y dejando salir un gruñido de dolor-

- ASAMI! -grita Iroh mientras a ayudarla-

- Lo siento chicos, no creo poder seguir, solo sería un estorbo para ustedes

- Te entendemos, Iroh llévatela de aquí nosotros seguiremos -dice Mako. Rápidamente Iroh carga a Asami quien seguía gimiendo continuamente y la saca del mundo espiritual-

- Continuemos chicos -dice Jinora mientras se adelanta a los demás, pero estos le siguieron el paso y se adentraron cada vez más en aquel sinuoso y relampagueante mundo espiritual que no parecía nada amigable. Había un gran desequilibrio-

- ¿Ya vamos a llegar? ¡Me asustan los rayos! -dice Bolin-

- Ya casi -contesta Jinora- detrás de esas colinas queda el valle de... -entonces la niña se detiene en seco al ver a un gran espíritu gigante púrpura en forma de pulpo parado frente a ella. La respiración se le entrecortó cuando el engendro extendió uno de sus tentáculos y tomó a la niña llevándola consigo-

- JINORA! -gritó su padre al momento que los tres chicos restantes se cuadraban en posición de batalla-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Iroh llevaba entre carreras a Asami entre sus brazos, no sabía qué pasaba, ella simplemente gritaba como si tuviera contracciones, como si estuviese dando a luz. Pero era imposible...

- IROH... ME DUELE! HAY QUE LLEGAR A CASA PRONTO! -desesperado y sin saber qué hacer por unos momentos, el general respiró profundo y dijo-

- Sujétate! -inmediatamente disparó flamas de sus pies y salió volando con ella en brazos mientras planeaba lo más rápido que pudo- Aguanta Asami... por favor!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Bolin golpeó la tierra y arrancando varias rocas del suelo las arrojó con fuerza hacia el espíritu pero no parecían hacerle ningún daño. Tenzin atacaba con ventarrones de aire y Mako con mucho fuego pero no parecían herir al espíritu. Este extendió sus tentáculos e intentó agarrar a Mako pero este hizo una buena acrobacia y evitó el agarre, sin embargo raptó a Tenzin consigo, comenzó a apretarlos tan fuerte que los estaba dejando sin aire con rapidez.

- Mako tenemos que hacer algo! -dice Bolin con desespero, su hermano enciende sus manos en flamas y responde-

- Piedras ardientes Bolin, Ahora!

- Ya lo dijiste! -inmediatamente Bolin comenzó a arrancar grandes rocas del suelo, Mako les disparaba llamas encendiendo las rocas en fuego y el ojos verdes las enviaba con mucha fuerza al espectro, al colisionar contra este se creaba una explosión y parecía finalmente herirlo-

- NO SE DETENGAN CHICOS, FUNCIONA! -dijo Tenzin gastando el último soplo de aire que le quedaba-

- BOLIN MÁS ROCAS! -ordenó el cejas arqueadas, a lo cual el maestro tierra arrancó cinco al mismo tiempo. Mako las encendió todas y el ojos verdes las arrojó sin detenerse por un momento. Mako se desvió de allí y comenzó a generar un poderoso relámpago que arrojó a uno de los tentáculos del espíritu y se lo arrancó de raíz, Jinora cayó al suelo y el espectro gritó de dolor. Muy enojado, el pulpo arrojó un tentáculo para golpear a Mako pero viendo el peligro acercarse Bolin saltó y se puso como escudo recibiendo el golpe. Cayó al suelo debilitado luego de colisionar con varias piedras. Mako arrugó el entrecejo y arrojó otro rayo hacia sus otros tentáculos y se los arrancó también, Tenzin fue liberado. La bestia estaba más fúrica que nunca, su pecho comenzó a brillar de un color púrpura más profundo y poderosos rayos comenzaban a centellear para afuera-

- MAKO CUIDADO, VA A DISPARAR UN PODEROSO RAYO OSCURO! -advirtió Tenzin mientras trataban de acercarse al chico de las cejas arqueadas para protegerlo, pero este parecía confiado-

- ATRÁS! -les ordenó, estos obedecen y van a resguardarse, Mako se quedó mirando aquella luz púrpura centellear frente a sus ojos. Inmediatamente una explosión de luz inmensa se generó en dirección a Mako, era un rayo tan fuerte que con solo con pasar a varios centímetros de la tierra esta se agrietaba, era un poder descomunal pero Mako no tenía miedo, ya no. Había una gran rabia interna dentro de él y un deseo indetenible de recuperar a su amada Korra, nadie iba a detenerlo. Afianzó sus pies sobre la tierra y extendió sus manos al momento que una descomunal llamarada de fuego blanco salió disparada como una avalancha indetenible que consumió el rayo oscuro de aquel espíritu y le explotó justo en frente enviándolo a volar muy lejos destrozando una montaña cercana. El peligro había pasado-

- WOWOWOWOW eso fue increíble! -celebró Bolin yendo a abrazar a su hermano con orgullo aunque seguía un poco dolorido-

- No tenía idea de que el fuego blanco fuese tan poderoso -exclama Tenzin sin aire-

- Me siento poderoso justo ahora -dijo con firmeza- y ahora sigamos, siento que estamos muy cerca de traer a Korra de vuelta... Nada va a detenernos. -Dicho aquello los cuatro personajes se adentraron con rapidez a la montaña que daba con el valle, ya casi lo lograban, estaban tan cerca-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Morgana lanza a Lin al suelo quien cae encadenada en medio de un suelo negro y humeante. No parecía haber nada en kilómetros excepto una persona parada frente a ella. Se escuchaban lamentos por doquier, era una escena muy espantosa, Lin no sabía dónde estaba siquiera.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó con algo de miedo-

- En el limbo amor, donde yacen todos los muertos -responde Hush con una sonrisita burlona- ¡Te dije que este lugar era horrible!

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INTENTAN HACERME!? -gritó pero no encontró respuesta, sin embargo una voz fría y severa que pertenecía a la persona que estaba parada de espaldas a Lin le habló diciendo-

- Así que tú eres la que posee el poder gaía... Eso es... ¡Excitante!

- Ella es jefa... cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, ahora libérenos! -exigió Morgana-

- SILENCIO! -la calló inmediatamente. Ella misma permaneció callada por unos segundos, entonces apretó sus puños y dijo- ¡No tan rápido! Ella no es la maestra gaía... es sólo una maestra tierra común ¡SE EQUIVOCARON! -les gritó el desconocido personaje-

- ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO ELLA DIJO...?

- ¿QUÉ IMPORTA LO QUE ELLA DIJO? -les gritó a ambos- ¿QUIEREN REGRESAR DE LA MUERTE? ENTONCES TRÁIGANME A LA VERDADERA MAESTRA GAÍA!

- ¿Quien diablos es usted y para qué quiere con tanta locura al maestro gaía? -La mujer, de cabellos rojos, labios negros y un largo vestido blanco que estuvo frente a ella todo el tiempo, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y exclama-

- Mi nombre es Ancor... Y eso, querida maestra metal, es clasificado! -Acto seguido Ancor la golpea con fuerza dejándola inconsciente en el suelo- ¡LLÉVENSELA Y NO VUELVAN HASTA QUE ME TRAIGAN A LA CORRECTA ESTA VEZ! -gritó con voz mandona a Hush y Morgana-

- ¿Cómo sabremos cuál tiene el poder Gaía? -Ancor los mira con una sonrisa ladeada y responde-

- Busquen a una tal Asami Sato!

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? -preguntó Iroh mientras le daba una taza de té caliente a Asami quien yacía recostada sobre la cama, finalmente habían logrado llegar a casa-

- Ya me siento un poco mejor...

- Me preocupa lo que está pasando contigo

- El bebé tiene un poder increíble Iroh, y además se está haciendo más grande día a día... ¿Qué esperabas?

- Dijiste que ese bebé no te causaría daño alguno

- No lo hará... -interrumpe ella con firmeza y algo de hipocresía, pues realmente no lo sabía con exactitud- Es nuestro bebé... no lo trates de "ese" -regaña-

- Lo siento Asami es que... -se queda callado por un momento, bastó con verla a los ojos con sinceridad para que ella pudiera sentir su dolor- No podría perdonármelo si algo malo llegara a pasarte -Asami le toma el rostro con cariño a Iroh y le responde-

- No va a pasarme nada, no me atrevería a dejarte! -El ojos ámbar sonríe y se acerca a ella para besarla, pero antes de que sus labios siquiera se junten, ambos escuchan como alguien estaba tocando la puerta. Iroh inmediatamente baja a ver de quien se trataba y entonces se queda sin respiración al ver allí a la jefa Lin Beifong gravemente herida apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie vacilante sobre el marco de la puerta, estaba moreteada y se veía muy mal-

- Jefa Beifong? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Iroh.. ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Por Favor! La ayudo! -agrega mientras la sostiene y la lleva a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina, inmediatamente le sirve un vaso de agua para que se refresque. Asami no tardó en bajar-

- ¿Quién es, amor? ¿Beifong? ¿Por qué se ve tan mal?

- Me atacaron... unos sujetos...

- ¿Unos sujetos?

- Una era la maestra cristal que robó el banco de Ciudad República y el otro era un maestro fuego que atacó a la tribu del sur... Me vencieron dejándome inconsciente y me dejaron tirada en la calle, su casa estaba cerca, por eso decidí pasar... Por eso y por... -se detiene en seco mirando a Asami con preocupación-

- ¿Qué pasó, Qué sucede? -pregunta Iroh con insistencia-

- Asami ellos están buscando al maestro gaía para hacer quién sabe qué cosas... -los chicos se sorprenden-

- ¿Qué? -exclama ella sorprendida-

- Intenté encubrirte diciendo que era yo pero descubrieron mi engaño y me golpearon hasta darme por muerta... Ahora de seguro vendrán por ti... No puedo sola con ellos, necesito la ayuda del antiguo equipo avatar, sé que si nos unimos podremos hacerles frente... No hay otra manera, son demasiado poderosos

- Claro que nos uniremos, tenemos que acabar con esos rufianes cuanto antes -decretó Asami sin pensarlo, Lin sonríe al escuchar aquello-

- Entonces hay algo que deberían saber... Esos maestros, a los que vamos a enfrentar juntos, no... viven

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que "no viven"? -Lin suspira derrotada, sabía que podía parecer que estaba bromeando, pero esto era bastante serio al igual que la mirada que les puso al decir-

- Son fantasmas! -Iroh y Asami abren sus ojos como platos no pudiendo creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- Allí está! -gritó emocionada Jinora mientras señalaba debajo de aquella colina un inmenso valle lleno de neblina que iba de aquí para allá y estaba lleno de espíritus. No tardaron en ver algunas caras conocidas-

- ¿Papá? -exclamó Tenzin mientras de un gran salto de aire control bajaba a su encuentro, su padre estaba allí mirándolo, era simplemente un espíritu brilloso, mientras estuviera en el mundo espiritual seguiría con vida, pero si cruzaba el mundo físico solo sería un cuerpo muerto. Aún así el hijo del anterior avatar no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver de nuevo después de tantos años a su padre en su forma espiritual- ¡No puedo creer que eres tú!

- Me alegra de verte hijo mío... estoy orgulloso de lo que has logrado y también estoy orgulloso de mi nieta Jinora

- Wow no puedo creer que estoy ante la presencia del gran Avatar Aang, no sabe cuanto lo admiro señor -dice Mako reclinándose respetuosamente-

- No tienes nada que envidiarme chico, he sabido de las batallas que has librado junto con el avatar Korra, eres un héroe... todos lo son -completó Aang-

- Papá estamos a contrarreloj... buscamos el cuerpo de Korra ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿Por qué estaría aquí? -preguntó confundido-

- Por.. Porque este es el valle de las almas perdidas, se supone que aquí vienen todas las almas de los avatares fallecidos... -replicó Tenzin siendo seguido por Mako-

- Korra tiene que estar aquí! -Aang suspira cabizbajo-

- Lamento mucho lo de la muerte de Korra, pero ella al morir no era un avatar, Raava no estaba en ella... Temo que no está aquí -escuchar aquello fue otro duro golpe para el joven Mako, quien ya no podía soportar ser siempre el que recibiera los golpes más fuertes, nuevamente sus esperanzas de recuperarla se esfumaron en un instante... y la ira tomó lugar-

- ¿No tenía a Raava? ¿Y eso qué? Todo lo que hizo Korra para salvar al mundo, las cosas que tuvo que sacrificar, los riesgos que tuvo que tomar... ¿Eso no la hace el avatar?

- Así como Wan llegó a ser el primer avatar cuando se fusionó con Raava, Korra dejó de serlo cuando se desligó de ella... Temo que ella no está aquí

- ¿Pero entonces dónde está? -inquiere Jinora desanimada-

- Me temo que en el lugar adonde van todas las personas al morir... Al Limbo -todos se sorprenden y Tenzin pareció perder la voz por un instante, hasta que logró decir-

- Pe...Pero de ese lugar no se puede regresar... -Aang mira al suelo con tristeza y exclama-

- Lo sé! -los ojos de Mako se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y sus fuerzas se vinieron abajo. Puso sus manos sobre su rostro para intentar taparlo y empezó a gemir-

- No puede ser... No puede ser cierto! ¡NO, Korra! -al ver tan destrozado a su hermano, Bolin corre y lo abraza confortándolo en su dolor, pero solo logró que se le contagiara la tristeza y lloró también-

* * *

**Más Tarde en casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Era de noche y Lin ya había regresado a su casa luego de que Asami usara el poder de su bebé para sanar un poco sus heridas. Desde ese momento hasta ahora la maestra gaía y el príncipe de la nación del fuego se dieron tiempo para discutir los asuntos con claridad, sabían que Asami corría peligro, pero ella no estaba decidida a marcharse sin dar la pelea.

- Sabemos cuál es nuestro deber -acotó a su novio antes que la puerta se abriera y mirara con sorpresa entrar a Mako y Bolin a la casa, pero entonces sus miradas tristes lo revelaron todo. Asami llevó las manos a su corazón y con la voz temblorosa, exclamó- yo... lo siento...

- Nos equivocamos, no estaba allí -suspira Bolin con desgano mientras Mako se dejaba tirar en una de las sillas con desesperación-

- De verdad lamento lo que pasó chicos -dice Iroh- pero tenemos otros asuntos que atender...

- Para variar -bufa Mako con recelo-

- Disculpa a mi hermano, está muy afectado ¿Qué sucede?

- Al parecer ahora que no está el avatar tenemos una oleada de villanos que quieren destruir la ciudad, pero hay dos que son de cuidado y debemos detenerlos cuanto antes... ¡Van tras Asami!

- ¿Qué? -exclama Bolin sorprendido-

- Quieren hacer algo con mi poder, bueno el del bebé -confiesa ella- pero no sé qué es...

- No podemos dejar que les hagan daño -dice Iroh- yo creo que podemos hacerlo -en ese momento Asami extiende su mano hacia el frente y con una sonrisa exclama-

- ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Quieren que el equipo avatar vuelva al ruedo? -Bolin desbocó una sonrisa y exclamó-

- Sabes que sí!

- Al 100 por ciento! -prosiguió Iroh. Entonces los tres chicos voltearon a ver al herido y muy desanimado Mako verlos con cierto rencor, pero sobretodo dolor-

- ¿Mako?

- ¿Cuál equipo "Avatar"? -fue lo único que exclamó antes de irse a su recámara y cerrar la puerta con fuerza para otra sesión de tortura psicológica y emocional. Cuando finalmente pensaron que el chico de las cejas arqueadas finalmente se estaba logrando levantar de aquel desastre, entonces ocurren más cosas malas que lo derrumbaron otra vez, los chicos, sin embargo no podían estar enojados con él, no era su culpa-

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Bolin con incertidumbre, sinceramente ya no sabía cómo podía proceder con su hermano, no recibió respuestas-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Aquella mujer de largos cabellos profundamente rojos, labios negros y un flamante vestido blanco que se movía con el viento fue a su encuentro con el avatar Korra, Katara y Wan quienes se encontraban en aquella oscura y fría parte del mundo de los muertos. El aura de Ancor parecía ser más oscura esta vez, pero aún así dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, era muy confuso.

- Ancor -exclama Korra-

- Chicos, ya pasaron el tiempo suficiente en este lugar, es momento de que tomen asiento en el mejor sitio de la casa

- ¿Nos vamos al otro nivel? -preguntó Wan a lo que la pelirroja asintió-

- Vengan conmigo! -sin dudarlo aquellos chicos siguieron al ancla y luego de caminar un buen trayecto la mujer extendió sus brazos al aire y el contorno de una especie de puerta invisible e inmensa comenzó abrirse ante sus ojos, una luz roja salió desde dentro como si de fuego se tratara. Los lamentos se hicieron más intensos y Korra ya sabía de dónde provenían- Bienvenidos... Al sitio donde reposan aquellos que ya no están!

Korra abre sus ojos como platos justo como los demás. Una inmensa cantidad de personas se hallaban esparcidas por aquel campo sin fin, oscuro y luminoso a la vez. Se podía sentir en el ambiente como no había nada de vida allí, estaba todo lleno de mortandad. Las personas deambulaban lentamente como zombies sin alma y los sentimientos parecían haber quedado atrás... ¿Qué clase de persona hubiese querido pasar una eternidad en ese horrible lugar?

_"Querido Diario, lo admito_" -escribe Korra- _"Esa noche, tuve mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante"_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O ¿Qué opinaron? Ahora tal parece que nuestros villanos de este libro ESTÁN MUERTOS! :O :O Ancor está detrás de todo esto ¿Qué les parece?**

**Aunque ahora sabemos por qué ellos pueden desaparecer, están muertos y ayudados por el ancla.**

**El plan de Jinora no funcionó :( Ahora Mako está roto de nuevo. ¿Qué hará Korra?**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO sus maravillosos reviews a...**

**Mel.2004: Si Mel es muy triste que Mako y Korra no puedan estar juntos, pero el reencuentro valdrá la pena :) inspirate quiero leer Los Golpes del Amor.**

**The Power to Choose: :O Cuál es tu opinión..? Nuestros villanos de este libro están muertos! ¿Se lo esperaban? Pobre Lin pero se sacrificó por Asami ¿qué va a pasar ahora? Ahora podrás decir Pinches Morgana, Hush y Ancor xD**

**Gabriela13: Gracias por decir que te dejó sin palabras la historia... Espero que continúe siendo así, ahora con estos villanos que ya están muertos ¿Qué cosas irán a pasar? Lamentablemente lo de Jinora no funcionó... :( Pero todo mejorará... espero xD Gracias por siempre leer, estoy honrado.**

**Jrosass: jajajaja lo del Makolin se me vino a la mente por el mundial ¿No se notó? :p Espero te haya gustado este capítulo amiga Jess, espero tu sexy review**

**Nobodyknows05: Wan tendrá que demostrar si realmente ha cambiado, estoy de acuerdo contigo :) Mako es mi personaje preferido no me gusta que sufra, pero casualmente está enamorado de Korra :p Gracias por leer y comentar, te lo agradezco mucho!**

**eliza20: Las cosas no podrían estar peor ahora amiga, ¿se podrán solucionar las cosas? concuerdo contigo sobre Wan.. esperemos que cambie... Wow de verdad que batiste record te felicido xD**

**MtezPS: ¿Este libro te parece más interesante? GRACIAS ¡Estoy tan feliz que te guste! Trataré de no defraudarte, ustedes mis lectores, merecen lo mejor!**

**MakorraFan13: Allí tienes tus villanos... ¿Qué opinas ahora? :O ¿creíste que iban a estar muertos? Creo que se sorprendieron xD Gracias por tu review**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por comentar. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora?**

**¿Con Mako? ¿Asami? ¿Con Korra? **

**Te invito a conocer las respuestas en el próximo capítulo!**

**Nos vemos allá...!**


	7. Muerto en Vida

**HOLA AMIGOS LECTORES :) Hoy estoy muy feliz!**

**Bueno no los hago sufrir mucho más, hay muchas interrogantes sobre el futuro de Mako y Asami. ¿Qué pasará con ellos?**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

"_**Dia 4. Isla del Aire. Diario de Jinora**_

_Querido Diario estoy tan confundida, nuestro plan para traer a Korra no resultó ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes? Supongo que ya todos lo sabíamos en el fondo pero... No podíamos negarnos a probar ninguna posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, si eso podía traer a Korra de vuelta._

_Ahora estamos donde empezamos, no sabemos dónde buscar o como pensar en algo que pueda traer a alguien de regreso... A la vida"_

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

Aquella temible maestra cristal y su amor maestro fuego pusieron sus pies en la fría carretera de la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana, miraban ante ellos la imponente metrópolis súper poblada de personas, parecía un trabajo difícil encontrar solo a una, pero ellos querían insistentemente dejar de estar confinados a las garras de la muerte, al menos ellos sí sabían cómo regresar...

- Así que aquí es donde hay que buscar -dice Hush con una sonrisa ladeada- Si te llamaras Asami Sato por qué parte de la ciudad andarías? -Morgana lo ve con ojos de cinismo y exclama-

- Creo que podría improvisar!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Wan, Korra y Katara estaban ante una escena terrible, millones de personas iban y venían lentamente con las cabezas gachas como si se tratara de un mercado popular muy deprimente. Algunos ni siquiera se movían, no había nada de vida en ese lugar, todo era mortandad y ruina.

- Esto es tan triste -dijo Wan con impresión-

- Con razón algunas personas prefieren quitarse sus vestiduras físicas e ir al mundo espiritual, como Iroh hizo -comenta Katara-

- Esto no es nada bonito, tenemos que idear una forma de salir de aquí o... O ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos encerrados? -con eso la morena corrió a detener a un hombre de cabellos blancos largos y barba sobre su rostro que caminaba despacio como todos los demás- Oiga Señor... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado atrapado aquí en el limbo? -el hombre levanta su mirada muerta y sin reflejar ningún tipo de emoción humana, le respondió-

- Creo que ya perdí la cuenta... No menos de 500 años -al escuchar eso Korra queda boquiabierta y voltea a ver a sus amigos sintiéndose fatal, sabía que si no hacían algo pronto, les pasaría exactamente igual que a ese pobre sujeto sin alma-

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Muerto en Vida**

* * *

**Más Tarde en Casa de los Chicos...**

* * *

Bolin subió las escaleras sosteniendo un plato de bolas de arroz y carne y deteniéndose en el cuarto de Mako, tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie salió a abrir...

- Mako abre por favor, sé que estás allí... te traje algo de comida ¿No tienes hambre?

Mako estaba sentado sobre el suelo apoyando su espalda en el borde de la cama, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ánimos habían desaparecido, parecía que hubiera apagado su humanidad, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera se dió la molestia de contestarle a su hermano, estaba tan roto que no tenía ánimos de nada. Mientras, Bolin seguía tocando.

- Por favor Mako -rogó- esto está delicioso mmmm... ¿No te llega el olor?

- Vete Bolin -le ordena-

- Esta bien pero... come por favor -dijo mientras le pasaba el plato de comida por debajo de la puerta. Bolin se levantó de nuevo y poniendo sus manos sobre ella, exclamó bajo de ánimos- No te rindas... -con eso se dió la vuelta y se fue. Una lágrima bajo por las mejillas de Mako mientras sacaba de su pantalón una foto en la que ambos salían abrazados y sonrientes, lo podía recordar todo con claridad, se la habían tomado cuando fueron juntos a la celebración espiritual en la tribu del sur, entonces eran tan felices, tan unidos... Korra y él.

- Korra... -suspiró con dolor- no puedo seguir.

- Claro que puedes! -le dijo la morena apareciéndose en su habitación y caminando hacia él, se agachó para verle el rostro y con sus manos limpió sus lágrimas, que siguieron deslizándose- eres un chico fuerte Mako, tienes más fuerza de voluntad de la que podría tener otra persona.

- Lo he perdido todo, lo único que tengo es mi hermano pero ¿A quién engaño? Él está creciendo, pronto se irá también y yo quedaré solo -Korra sabía lo mucho que su novio había sufrido, esos golpes te marcan y trauman tu vida. A Korra siempre le había sorprendido que Mako manejara tan bien el dolor de todo lo que había vivido, pero ahora se dió cuenta de que aún no lo había superado, solo estaban escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser y habían florecido. Muy decidida, Korra le tomó a Mako el rostro con fuerza y dijo-

- No quiero que te rindas ¿Me entendiste? ¡Quiero que luches! No importa si es conmigo o sin mí... No quiero que tu vida entera se eche a perder por los golpes que has sufrido... -le dijo con firmeza, como si él pudiera escucharla, quizás Korra tenía la esperanza de que fuera así, se molestó un poco al saber que él todavía no podía sentirla- Mako por favor... el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro es muy fuerte, lo sé... El amor es más poderoso que la muerte, sé que podrías verme si quisieras -Mako seguía sin reaccionar- si tan solo creyeras que estoy aquí... contigo, y no en ningún otro lugar...

- Korra... -suspira él. La morena tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos morenos con los blancos de aquel descorazonado chico, comenzó a mover sus labios y a recitar poesías en voz baja, parecía que estaba cantando, sólo quería que ambos se conectaran y volvieran a verse...

_**There's a place that's so safe and i want you to see**_

_**I don't care if it hurts, Crash into me**_

_**Let tomorrow clear the **__**smoke**_

_**There's a spark in your heart, that's all you need**_

_**Let me be your trail of gasoline**_

_**Don't let the fire get too low...**_

_**When you're out of faith and searching for a Sign...**_

Korra le acarició el rostro a Mako mientras lloraba una lágrima y proseguía con su canción...

_**I'll be the light, when there's nothing but night**_

_**Till now you've had to feel your way**_

_**Through the honest lies of yesterday**_

_**I'll guide you in, no matter how long you've been**_

_**Lost in love and all alone, a million miles away from home**_

_**And when your dawn refuses to fight...**_

_**I'll be the light...**_

Korra se quedó callada y notó como Mako miraba fijamente en su dirección, él no podía ver nada, pero definitivamente había sentido algo, un calor, un feeling, algo extraño que no podía explicar. ¿Se trataba de ella? Mako tal vez fantaseó con esa idea, pero ya se había cansado de intentar y que todo le saliera mal...

- No puedo.. -dijo para luego ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Caminó con pasos firmes sin detenerse a mirar los residentes de la casa y salió a la calle perdiéndose en el horizonte-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

**Isla del Aire...**

* * *

Jinora estaba en su cuarto escribiendo en su cuaderno cuando de pronto una cosa negra se paró sobre el mismo. Asustada, ella le da un manotón y hiere al animal. Pero al retirar su mano se da cuenta con horror de que se trataba de una simple mariposa negra. Sus ojos se aguaron al instante, los maestros aire no debían asesinar a ninguna cosa que viviera. Pero de pronto algo pasó increíble.

Una mariposa idéntica a la que yacía muerta se le paró en el hombro a la niña quien sonrió encantada. La mariposa se veía muy sana y hermosa. Jinora miró con tristeza a la que estaba aplastada en su cuaderno y observa como esta había perdido la vida. A Jinora casi le dan ganas de llorar, no quería matarla, quería que viviera, lo deseaba con todo el corazón, entonces la mariposa que era idéntica se paró frente a la que estaba muerta y la niña contemplo casi sin aire que ¡Se trataba de la misma mariposa! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Estaba muerta o viva?. A Jinora pareció encendérsele el foco y pronto abrió su mente a las posibilidades. Pasó la página de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir con rapidez...

_"Querido Diario. Estoy comenzando a creer que hay un lugar intermedio. Un sitio entre la vida y la muerte. Puede que nuestros muertos no se hayan ido realmente. Quizás no sepamos ni un poco lo que en realidad pasa cuando uno muere. Tal vez ellos no se hayan ido... tal vez estén aquí con nosotros y no nos demos cuenta... ¿Qué tal si ellos quieren contactarnos y nosotros, en nuestra fase de negación se __lo__impedimos__? ¿Y si la clave solo está en dejar la mente en blanco? Podría funcionar"_ -finalizó la cita la niña.

De pronto una voz de mujer habló de detrás de Jinora asustándola un poco al decir...

- Bien hecho Jinora, lo has descifrado! -la niña voltea y contempla a aquel ser parado frente a ella, con suma sorpresa y casi sin poder proferir palabras, la niña exclama-

- ¿Gran Gran?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Jinora, sorprendida y casi sin aire. Nada más y nada menos que su abuela muerta Katara estaba parada frente a ella, podía oír su voz, podía sentir su presencia, era algo increíble y aterrador a la vez...

- ¿Ka...Katara? ¿Pero... cómo? Tú estás...

- ¿Muerta? -sonríe la anciana- y lo sigo estando.

- ¿Cómo es que puedo verte entonces?

- Jinora hay ciertas cosas que la gente no sabe sobre lo que pasa después de la vida. Los muertos no nos vamos a otro lugar, simplemente somos separados de los vivos por un velo, pero cuando se tiene la fe y el amor necesarios, ese velo se vuelve invisible y nos deja ser libres otra vez. El amor es más poderoso que la muerte, solo basta con creer que una persona sigue aquí contigo para que vuelvas a verla. Tú finalmente lo has descubierto

- Yo deseaba que estuvieras aquí conmigo -dijo Jinora con los ojos lagrimosos-

- Yo también y por eso estoy aquí.

- Eso quiere decir que, los muertos siguen viviendo en otro lugar separado del nuestro y nos ven todo el tiempo?

- Así es.

- ¿Korra está contigo, verdad? -Katara asiente-

- Ella ha estado tratando de contactar con ustedes al igual que yo, pero para que la conexión funcione ambos deben querer estar cerca, funciona de ese modo. Mako está aún en fase de negación, su mente no está despejada, por eso ha sido imposible para Korra aparecérsele.

- Abuela Katara... ¿Hay alguna forma de volver.. de donde estás?

- Me temo que no mi niña, pero el saber que siempre estaremos aquí para cuidarlos aligera nuestras cargas, no es así? -Jinora inmediatamente corre a abrazar a su abuela y ella le corresponde el abrazo. Tenzin entra a la habitación y nota extrañado como su hija abraza ¿Al aire?.

- Jinora ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Con quién estás hablando?

- Papá es la abuela Katara... está aquí con nosotros! -de la impresión Tenzin deja caer la bandeja de comida que traía en sus manos-

* * *

**Parque de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Mako se hallaba sentado viendo a los niños jugar y divertirse, ellos eran tan libres y el tan presionado, ellos eran tan felices y él se sentía miserable. Sencillamente había perdido las ganas de vivir y ya no quería saber de nada más. Pero de pronto una voz algo oscura y burlona le habló al momento que alguien se sentaba a su lado en el banco...

- Pero si es mi hurón de fuego favorito -Mako arrugó el entrecejo y su molestia apareció de nuevo-

- ¿Tahno? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Solo quise venir a visitar a un amigo nada más...

- Tú y yo no somos amigos -le replicó- me dijiste que iba a olvidar y me mentiste, los recuerdos que temía enfrentar volvieron a mi con más fuerza y me derrumbaron...

- No creíste en serio que lo olvidarías todo por siempre, verdad? -ríe-

- Solo me utilizaste.

- Calmado Mako -advierte- no te utilicé ni nada, solo quería ayudar.

- ¿Ofreciéndome falsas esperanzas?

- OFRECIÉNDOTE JUSTO LO QUE NECESITABAS! ¿Querías olvidar? ¡Te hice olvidar! No importa si no es para siempre... fue bueno mientras duró ¿No?... -Mako no pudo responder a eso- Al menos yo intenté hacer algo bueno por ti... ¿Qué hicieron tus "amigos"? ¡Nada! Solo te presionan para que hagas lo que ellos quieren y no se preocupan por ti... Yo querido Mako, he demostrado ser el único amigo que te queda -Mako suspira dolido- y ahora necesito que hagas algo por mi.

- ¿Hacer algo por ti? ¡Sabía que no iba a salirme gratis!

- Oye, los amigos se ayudan entre sí... Yo necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Para qué la podría necesitar?

- Mako, sé cómo te sientes... porque yo me siento igual, perdí algo que amaba demasiado, mis poderes. Ese Amon me los arrebató y ahora soy tan inútil como los demás no-maestros. He estado triste, enojado y ensimismado, pero creo que es momento para mí de sanar, y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Descubrí la ubicación de personas que trabajaron directamente con Amon en su era de terror... Es tiempo!

- ¿De qué?

- ¡DE LA VENGANZA! -dice Tahno con mirada asesina- Sé que tú también estás enojado ¿No te provocaría vengarte del que le hizo daño a Korra? ¡Pues así me siento yo! Ayúdame a vengarme de los sujetos que me hicieron lo que soy... Ayúdame a sanar -Mako estuvo pensativo por un momento y Tahno se mordía los labios de expectación, al final Mako contestó-

- Está bien... ¿Cuando empezamos?

- Mañana temprano! -sonríe-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la isla del Aire...**

* * *

Allí estaba Tenzin, sorprendido y sin aire. Había arroz tirado en todas partes del suelo. No podía creer que Jinora estuviera jugando sobre Katara mientras él todavía intentaba reponerse del dolor, era obvio que no había nadie allí con ella...

- Jinora! ¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar a mi difunta madre en términos de juego?

- No estoy jugando... está aquí conmigo ¿No la ves? -entonces la niña suspiró derrotada y dijo para sí misma- claro que no...

- Intentaré acercarme -dice Katara mientras camina hacia su hijo hasta ponérsele justo al frente, sus ojos se miraron fijamente. Entonces Katara sube su mano y toca el rostro de su hijo con cariño, este siente una especie de calor en sus mejillas, pero no podía sentir mucho más-

- Está acariciando tu rostro en este instante papá -dijo Jinora-

- Mi madre no puede estar aquí -se le quiebra la voz- los muertos no pueden estar junto con los vivos...

- Si pueden -insiste- aunque estamos separados por un velo, ellos pueden visitarnos y hablar con nosotros... Si tan solo tuvieras la fe necesaria para dejar que ella llegue a ti, podrías verla.

- Jinora, basta de juegos...

- NO SON JUEGOS! -le grita- Inténtalo! -Tenzin cerró sus ojos mientras aún podía sentir ese calor en sus mejillas, respiró profundo y despejó su mente. Alejó de ella el pensamiento de que nunca más volvería a ver a su madre y que estaba en otro plano lejano a él, y comenzó a pensar que ella era quien tocaba su mejilla. De pronto el calor se convirtió en un tacto, Tenzin pudo sentir como alguien ahora estaba frotando su mejilla, ya no solo era un calor impersonal-

- Lo lograste, hijo mío! -le dice Katara y Tenzin abre sus ojos de par en par y ve a su madre sonriéndole amistosamente. Sus ojos se aguaron al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron sin dudarlo-

- No puede ser... No puedo creerlo... -gimió Tenzin-

- Estoy aquí hijo... -le dice Katara- ya no tendré que irme...

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Bolin, Asami y Iroh estaban sentados a la mesa esa noche conversando sobre lo que iban a hacer para detener a aquellos rufianes que querían ir tras Asami y su bebé, pero eventualmente salió el tema de Mako a relucir...

- Estoy preocupado por... -dijo Bolin siendo interrumpido cuando el susodicho entra por la puerta y se dirige a su habitación rápidamente- claro!

- Será mejor que alguien hable con él -dice Asami-

- Hablar no sirve, él no escucha.. ¿Qué tal si lo golpeamos? -propone Iroh-

- Esperen... yo intentaré hablar con él por última vez -interrumpe Bolin- sino funciona entonces lo golpeamos... pero déjenme tratar -los demás suspiran y Bolin sube a la habitación de Mako y entonces lo ve vistiéndose con apuro. Tenía una camisa blanca y se estaba poniendo una chaqueta de cuero negra. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero Korra también estaba presente- ¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Bolin su hermano-

- Tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar...

- ¿Qué asuntos serían esos, Mako? -preguntó Korra en voz regañona, obviamente no fue escuchada por nadie-

- Te vas con Tahno ¿no? ¡Otra vez! -juzgó el ojos verdes mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

- Ah conque era eso -exclamó Korra algo molesta con Mako-

- Bolin ya deja de molestar y dame un permiso que voy a salir -ordenó pero Bolin extendió sus brazos y le trancó el paso, con una expresión seria le dejó saber-

- No vas a salir por esta puerta -Mako levantó la ceja y dijo-

- Como quieras! -con eso abrió la ventana y se arrojó hacia abajo-

- Mako deja de portarte así! -gritó Korra. Bolin suspiró con cansancio y responsabilidad de hermano protector y corrió a seguirlo. Mako estaba afuera poniéndose un casco y apunto de subir a su moto. Bolin lo alcanzó y trató de detenerlo de cometer una locura-

- Mako por favor no te vayas... Tahno no es una buena influencia para ti... No puedes irte y dejarnos.

- ¿Por qué no buscas algún pasatiempo? ¡Soy grande Bo! No tienes que cuidar de mi -A Bolin le dolieron esas palabras, agachó su cabeza y en voz algo triste, le respondió-

- Si, si tengo! -con eso Bolin golpeó la tierra y una columna de concreto golpeó la moto partiéndola en dos. Mako abrió sus ojos como platos en gran indignación, se puso muy molesto en seguida-

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?

- ¿A MI? ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA A TI? -le respondió Bolin en un grito. Mako solo se dió la vuelta para no seguir peleando con su hermano y continuó su camino a pie diciendo-

- Tú no entiendes nada! -dijo Mako al instante, Bolin apretó sus puños, él también estaba muy molesto, era tiempo de darle una lección a Mako sobre la realidad-

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo según tú? ¿eh? No eres el único que ha perdido gente, Yo también perdí a mamá, a papá, a Katara, Mila y también perdí a Korra ¿Por qué eres el único que sufre más que todos?

- Porque a ustedes no parece importarle un bledo! -contraatacó su hermano-

- ¡Mako! -dijo indignado- ¿piensas que no me dolió perder a esas personas?

- Chicos es suficiente... ¡Escúchenme maldición! -replicó Korra muy frustrada al saber que no podía hacer nada para detener la discusión-

- No más que a mí -le responde brusco- Yo tuve que ver la muerte de mis padres tú no, yo admiraba a Katara y amaba con todo mi corazón a Korra, no puedes comparar la pérdida de Mila con la de Korra... ustedes ni siquiera se conocían! -Bolin estaba frío y en shock, entendía que su hermano estuviese molesto y dolido, pero esas palabras lo hirieron mucho- Así que ahora déjame en paz! -dicho esto Mako se dió la vuelta dejando a Bolin con el entrecejo arrugado y sumamente molesto, Iroh tenía razón, Mako necesitaba una reprimenda. Así que golpeó la tierra y desprendiendo una gran roca se la arrojó a su hermano partiéndosela en la espalda, este cae de boca al suelo con fuerza. Voltea indignado y miró a su hermano con mucha furia levantar varias rocas para enfrentarlo. De pronto un calor extraño se apoderó de Mako y una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de él y no pudo controlarse, encendió flamas moradas en sus puños y sin detenerse contraatacó arrojando una gran bola de fuego a Bolin quien creó una muralla de fuego para cubrirse pero explotó tan fuerte que lo envió a volar hasta golpearse contra una pared-

- Bolin! -exclamó Mako asustado al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo, nunca tuvo la intención de lastimar a su hermano pero no pudo evitarlo... Entonces recordó aquellas retumbantes palabras del gurú _**"El poder tiende a corromper a las personas"**_ pero... ¿Le estaba pasando?.

Tenía mucho miedo, se sentía culpable y enojado consigo mismo por llegar al extremo de lastimar a su hermano quien se levantaba con dificultad, no pudo resistir estar más allí y se dió la vuelta Mako para irse corriendo hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

- Mako... ¿Qué te está pasando? -se preguntó Bolin para sí en medio de un suspiro, entonces Korra fue hacia Bolin y abrazándolo con fuerza le dijo, aunque él no pudiera sentirla o escucharla-

- Sólo está perdido... Ayúdenlo por favor... No dejes que se convierta en lo que yo me convertí... por favor -lloró una lágrima, pero Bolin se dió media vuelta molesto y comenzó a ir en dirección contraria a su hermano-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Muchas cosas que comentar, Jinora es la primera que pudo lograr ver a un muerto y es KATARA ¿Podrá Mako ver a Korra? UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA DE HACER QUE KORRA VUELVA SEÑORES! **

**Seguro eso lo cambiaría todo ya que sigue destrozado y Tahno lo buscó de nuevo ¿Qué tramará?**

**Mako y Bolin tuvieron una pelea ¿Lo perdonará Bolin?**

**Mientras tanto, OTRO MAKORRA MOMENT... no se frustren amigos, el REAL Makorra is aproaching!**

* * *

**SONGFIC: I'll Be The Light por Colton Dixon.**

* * *

**Paso a agradecer sus reviews a...**

**Mel.2004: Pronto sabrás para que quiere Ancor al maestro gaía... Y gracias por dejarte atrapar en la historia, espero que permanezcas atrapada xD**

**MakorraFan13: Uh que susto... Fantasmas Everywhere... ¿Qué opinaste ahora que Jinora pudo contactar con Katara? ¿Podrá Mako? *O* Ancor es malvada :O Pronto sabrás para qué buscan a Asami y su hijo xD lo tengo todo planeado.**

**Eliza20: luego de tanta oscuridad parece haber un poco de luz ahora que Jinora pudo contactar con Katara. Ancor si es muy mala xD Gracias por decir que te gusta el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, te lo agradezco muchísimo. **

**Gabriela13: Hubo Makorra! Aunque ahora Mako está fuera de control :( ¿Será Korra capaz de salvarlo antes que cometa una locura? No te preocupes amiga pronto algo se les ocurrirá a los chicos para traer a Korra de vuelta.**

**Nobodyknows05: ¿Volvió esa esperanza? aunque sea un poquitín? #StayStrongMakorra... nunca es tarde para soñar.. gracias por leer!**

**Jrosass: Nuestros villanos están muy muertitos xD y Ancor encabeza la lista ¿te imaginas lo poderosa que debe ser? Será que Korra podrá ayudar a Mako ahora que ha decidido ayudar al pinche de Tahno xD aprecio tu elegantemente retrasado y sexy review :)**

**Mtezps: ¿Te dejé con la boca abierta? awww muchas graaaacias, me alegra que te esté gustando amiga steph... Hay muchas interrogantes todavía. No te preocupes, me como las uñas esperando tu review pero siempre vale la pena.**

* * *

**¿QUÉ SE TRAE TAHNO ENTRE MANOS? ¿POR QUÉ MORGANA Y HUSH ROBABAN DINERO SI ESTABAN MUERTOS? ¿SE DARÁ MAKO CUENTA DEL ERROR QUE COMETIÓ AL DEJAR A BOLIN POR TAHNO?**

**TODO Y MÁS... a la misma hora y por el mismo canal :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	8. Consumido Por Fuego

**HOLA A TODOS**

**Wow ahora veo que hasta en inglés me comentan *O* Thank You Very Much!**

**Bueno tenemos varias dudas con respecto a lo que pasará.**

**No los hago sufrir más...**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Consumido por fuego**

* * *

_"Querido Diario"_ -escribe Korra_- "Llegando a este punto, que es uno de los que menos me gusta recordar, debo admitir que me sentí aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar con Mako. Él jamás hubiese lastimado a su hermano o a ninguno de nosotros de manera consciente, su poder, el fuego blanco, finalmente estaba haciendo mella en él... Tenía miedo de que se convirtiera en el ser frío y malvado que yo me convertí una vez por culpa de tener poder en exceso. Mako necesitaba ayuda y rápido, o sería consumido por su propio fuego."_

**.**

**.**

**Mundo de los Muertos**

**.**

**.**

Korra estaba sentada sobre una piedra con su mirada fija en el suelo, sus manos sostenían su cabeza con fuerza. Estaba tan molesta y tan desesperada, en fin, tan cansada que las cosas con los chicos se estuviese poniendo tan tensa y ella no pudiera ayudar. Bolin estaba enojado, Mako se había ido con Tahno, Asami estaba a punto de dar a luz y Iroh dedicaba todo su tiempo a cuidarla. ¿Se separaría el equipo?. Korra esperaba un milagro, una manera de sentirse mejor... Al menos para desahogarse con algo.

De pronto, cuando más inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos una pequeña libreta de color azul cayó a los pies de la morena, ella abrió sus ojos como platos al instante, reconocía perfectamente esa libreta.

- Mi diario! -dijo ella mientras la recogía, entonces levantó su mirada y vió un vestido blanco virginal precioso que se movía con el viento y que tapaba la escultural figura de una pelirroja de labios negros y ojos verdes- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? -le pregunta inquieta- yo lo había quemado

- No solo los muertos vienen a parar aquí -responde Ancor- existe un lugar no muy lejos de aquí llamado "Valle de los Recuerdos Olvidados", allí vienen a parar las cosas que los humanos abandonan o que dañan, encontré ese diario y al ver que tenía tu nombre quise venir a traértelo -Korra suspira a sus adentros con emoción mientras apretaba su diario a su pecho-

- Gracias, de verdad necesitaba tener algo para desahogarme y este diario me sirvió de mucho... pero... ¿Por qué me ayudas? -inquiere expectante. Ancor suspira incómoda como tragándose su orgullo, viéndose arrepentida y luego dijo-

- Considéralo una oferta de paz, no debí ocultarte cosas como que podías ir a visitar a tus amigos en el mundo de los vivos, estuvo mal... aunque quería protegerte

- Y tenías razón -interrumpe Korra- nunca debí ir al mundo de los vivos a revisar nada en primer lugar, todo allá en sus desastre, mis amigos están muy presionados, molestos entre sí... Y todo es por mi culpa, porque yo me morí y los dejé solos -bufa aburrida- tal vez es mejor si no vuelvo a vivir y acepto que, pasaré mi eternidad en este lugar -al escuchar aquello Ancor dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado, algo malvada en su rostro y palmeando el hombro de la morena, dice-

- Es duro acostumbrarse, pero somos amigas ¿No? haré que tu estadía aquí no sea tan terrible...

- Korra mira esto! -dijo apareciendo Wan muy emocionado con una espada de metal oscuro mientras la ondeaba magistralmente de aquí para allá, Korra levanta un poco la ceja izquierda y pregunta-

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?

- Fui con Ancor al Valle de los Recuerdos Olvidados... ¿Sabías que esta espada viene del espacio y perteneció al miembro del antiguo equipo avatar, Sokka?

- Emmh... No..

- Ancor es genial... -sonríe Wan- ya que Sokka nunca vino a buscar su espada, la reclamo como mía -dijo de manera ridícula antes de irse a lanzarle espadazos al aire. Korra deja salir una sonrisa y luego Ancor le dice a la morena antes de desaparecer-

- Recuerda lo que te dije... avatar Korra -desaparece-

_"Debo admitir, querido diario, que Ancor me sorprendió ese día. Si antes estaba molesta con ella por algo, ahora que me había devuelto mi diario, todo había vuelto a estar bien sobre nosotras. Creo que la había juzgado mal, a fin de cuentas era la única persona que me había recibido con los brazos abiertos desde que llegué aquí... El destino me mostraría más adelante el por qué es importante rodearte con personas buenas, las malas compañías solo pueden dañarte a ti y a tus costumbres, eso lo aprendí yo por las malas... Esperaba que Mako se diera cuenta también"_

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

**Casa de Tahno...**

* * *

El oscuro chico de ojos delineados puso un mapa de la ciudad sobre la lujosa mesa de cristal que tenía en su casa y señalando uno de los puntos, dijo a Mako que estaba frente a él escuchándolo con los ánimos un poco bajos...

- Esto es lo que haremos -dijo Tahno- hay una pequeña colonia al sur de la ciudad, sobre unas colinas... esas personas viven como nómadas, escaparon allí cuando Amon fue vencido por el avatar Korra. ¿Mako? -lo llama y este no reacciona, parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos- ¡MAKO! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Te veo distraído -El ojos dorados reacciona al instante-

- Ah si, perdón... es que, anoche tuve una discusión con mi hermano y, tal vez me pasé de la raya -dijo sintiéndose muy culpable-

- Siento oír eso -dijo Tahno- de verdad.

- Gracias -asintió el cejas arqueadas- ahora ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Los nómadas!

- Ah si, bueno esa gente eran bloqueadores de chi y trabajaron codo a codo con Amon, sé incluso cual de ellos fue el que me inmovilizó en la arena de procontrol antes de que Amon me arrebatara mis poderes, es de ese sujeto del que me quiero vengar -terminó aquella frase apretando sus dientes con mucha rabia interna-

- ¿Crees que esas personas sigan haciendo daño como cuando estaba Amon?

- Dúdalo... son peores ahora que no tienen que servir a nadie... necesitan ser detenidos... son los malos y nosotros los buenos... Ayúdame Mako -le pide- sé que mi huroncito favorito no me defraudará -luego de unos segundos pensando sobre el tema, Mako suspiró derrotado y luego dijo-

- Ok, te ayudaré... -Tahno sonríe de medio lado y exclama-

- Perfecto!

* * *

**Plaza de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Un hombre caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza de la ciudad, silbaba relajado con sus manos en los bolsillos, parecía un hombre adinerado pues vestía ropa de muy buena calidad. De pronto sintió el sonido de una ramita rota detrás de él, así que voltea pero se da cuenta de que nadie lo seguía, levantó sus hombros por un segundo y luego quiso seguir su camino, pero al voltearse de nuevo se vió frente a frente con una peligrosa mujer blanca, de cabellos largos negros y piercings en el rostro, se veía muy peligrosa. Ella reía al ver que el sujeto se llenaba de miedo...

- ¿Adónde vas, Azúcar? -el hombre pensó inmediatamente que iban a robarlo así que se volteó para intentar escapar pero detrás de él estaba Hush bloqueándole el paso, el sujeto simplemente se tapó el rostro con los brazos diciendo-

- Llévense lo que quieran, pero no me hagan daño... -Hush inmediatamente lo tomó de la ropa y levantándolo en peso lo golpeó de la pared con fuerza diciendo-

- Nosotros no queremos tu dinero, ya tenemos suficiente -admite con una sonrisa macabra- más bien necesitamos que ayudes a localizar a alguien por nosotros... -Entonces la bella pero peligrosa Morgana se acerca y con su ronca y rastrera voz dice-

- ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Asami Sato?

- A-Asami? -dice el hombre asustado- Si, es la hija de Hiroshi... ¿Para qué la quieren?

- Tenemos una sorpresa para ella -dijo mordaz la maestra cristal-

- Si no nos dices dónde podemos encontrarla rostizaré todo tu cuerpo... ¡Decide! -amenaza Hush mientras encendía una flama de fuego en su mano y el hombre dejaba salir un alarido del susto-

- NO, no me hagan daño... les diré todo, todo lo que quieran saber -Morgana dibuja una sonrisa cínica en su rostro y luego dice-

- Comienza a hablar!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

La puerta de una casa común y corriente comenzó a sonar, entonces un pequeño niño de uno años abrió la misma y se encontró con Bolin, el maestro tierra de ojos verdes detrás del marco de la puerta.

- Silly! hola ¿Cómo estás campeón? -sonrió Bolin pero Silly no apartaba la mirada del suelo, sabía que estaba triste por la pérdida de su hermana Mila, no podía evitarlo- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro -dice el niño abriéndole paso, entonces caminaron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá. Silly no miraba al frente, siempre tenía la cabeza gacha-

- Oye... ¿Cómo estás?

- No muy bien -gimió Silly- ahora que mi hermana no está, una vecina viene de vez en cuando a visitarme, pero un niño como yo no puede vivir solo, creo que me darán en adopción...

- ¿Adopción? P-Pero y tus padres?

- Ellos no... están -dijo el niño con cierta rabia-

- Oye Silly lo siento tanto... ¿Sabes? Podrías ir a vivir a la isla del aire, no está muy lejos de aquí y tendrás amigos niños con los que jugar... ¿No sería súper dúper genial? -sonrió el ojos verdes, por primera vez, el niño maestro cristal levantó la mirada y lo vió con una sonrisa-

- Eso estaría bien...

- Arreglado entonces, empaca tus cositas y nos vamos allá -levanta su pulgar- por cierto, me regalarías un poco de agua... es que vine corriendo hasta aquí y MUERO de sed...

- Claro -dice el niño mientras se levanta y va a la cocina. Bolin se acomoda en el sofá y suspira feliz, sabía que Mila hubiera estado muy contenta de que estuviese ayudando a su pequeño hermano, pero no lo hacía por eso, lo hacía porque tenía un corazón enorme y... porque le gustaba presumirlo. Bolin eventualmente miró a todos los lados de la casa y entonces en una esquina, vió algo que le llamó la atención, era un gran saco azul oscuro tirado sobre el suelo-

- ¿Qué es eso? -se preguntó a sí mismo y se levantó a curiosear. El caso era grande y no era el único... habían varios. Muy intrigado el ojos verdes abrió el saco para ver que tenía dentro y un brillo dorado ilumina su rostro literalmente. ¡EL SACO ESTABA LLENO DE DINERO!. Bolin pareció quedarse sin aire todo el dinero de la ciudad parecía estar en casa de ¿Silly?.- Oye Silly -lo llama Bolin y este aparece con el vaso de agua-

- Si, Bolin?

- Oye que es esto? -preguntó con desconfianza- este es el dinero que robaron del banco de ciudad república... ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? -replicó-

- No lo sé, lo juro... No lo robé, solo apareció allí

- Me cuesta creerte, dime la verdad sino no podré ayudarte... La jefa Beifong dijo que el ladrón había sido un maestro cristal ¡Tú eres maestro cristal!

- SI, PERO YO NO ROBÉ NADA... ALGUIEN LO HIZO Y DEJÓ EL DINERO AQUÍ, DEBES CREERME! -Bolin se rascó el mentón pensativo y entonces dijo- bueno, si esto no es tuyo no te importará si lo llevamos con la jefa Beifong a ver qué opina

- Por mi está bien... ni siquiera he tocado ese dinero desde que lo dejaron aquí, está completo

- Vamos! -dijo el maestro tierra mientras salían de la casa llevando los sacos de dinero con ayuda de su control-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- Allí es -dijo Tahno mientras le prestaba sus binoculares a Mako. Ambos vestían ropas negras y gorros pasamontañas en sus cabellos. Mako miró por el lente y no muy lejos vió una pequeña colonia con tiendas de campaña y una fogata a mitad de la aldea. No habían muchas personas pero tal vez vivían allí unas cincuenta-

- Los veo -dijo Mako-

- Esas personas son el mismísimo demonio -exclamó Tahno con rabia interna mientras apretaba sus puños. Mako se sorprendió de que ese chico estuviese tan resentido por algo, le recordó a sí mismo cuando Amon lastimó a Korra esa vez, tenía mucha rabia interna, la misma que sentía cuando alguien lastimaba a su hermano. Entonces recordó que él mismo lo había hecho y su consciencia volvió a torturarlo- Debemos ir con cuidado, esos bloqueadores de chi están entrenados muy bien -continuó Tahno- Mako? ¿Estás escuchando lo que te digo?

- Si -respondió decidido- vamos!

* * *

**Central de Policías...**

* * *

- Jefa Beifong, Jefa Beifong -apareció Bolin gritando a la oficina de la susodicha-

- ¿Qué ocurre Bolin? estoy algo ajetreada

- Es importante, encontré todo el dinero robado de la ciudad! -al escuchar aquello Lin abre sus ojos en toda su cuenta no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar-

- ¿Qué? -Inmediatamente Beifong siguió a Bolin hasta la otra planta donde estaban los sacos de dinero, la jefa le hizo un corte a uno de los sacos y un mar de monedas se derramó en el suelo. No podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos- ¿Dónde encontraste eso?

- ¿Recuerda al hermano de Mila, Silly? Alguien dejó el dinero en su casa

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé -admite Bolin bajo de ánimos- ¿cree que Silly sea el ladrón? Después de todo, es un maestro cristal, no?

- No, él no es el ladrón? -responde Lin decidida-

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Porque yo conozco a la que lo hizo... Es una poderosa y letal maestra cristal llamada Morgana... Ella y otro maestro fuego llamado Hush fueron los que hicieron los robos de los últimos días...

- ¿Cree que Silly tenga algo de relación con Morgana?

- ¡Imposible! Morgana es demasiado vieja

- Y.. ¿Pues cuántos años tiene? -pregunta Bolin confundido, realmente no entendía nada-

- Ah lo siento claro, tú no estabas en casa cuando hablé con Asami y Iroh sobre esto... -exclama Lin- Verás, esa maestra cristal y el maestro fuego... ¡Están Muertos!

- ¿Qué!? -dijo sorprendido-

- Sé que es difícil de entender pero es verdad... me llevaron al limbo y todo allí conocí al ancla entre ambos mundos, ellos me secuestraron porque pensaban que yo era la maestra gaía

- ¿Por qué pensaron eso?

- Porque buscaban a Asami y yo debía protegerla... Pero cuando se dieron cuenta que no era yo me dejaron ir... Ahora deben estar tras la pista de Asami

- Oh no... ¡Debo ir a protegerla! -dice saliendo entre carreras de la central mientras antes de irse definitivamente se volteó para decir-

- Le dejo a Silly un rato -lo señala sentado en una de las bancas de espera-

- Yo iré cuando me desocupe! -le grita Lin al chico, pero este ya estaba lejos-

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Iroh estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando nota que Asami baja las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Iroh sonríe al verla y va hacia ella abrazándola por detrás y sintiendo con sus manos la notable pancita que la tenía Sato. Ella se sonroja al sentirlo tan cerca a ella...

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor -le susurró Iroh a Asami al oído. Ella se voltea y le planta un rico beso rápido-

- Con un galanazo como tú cuidándome.. ¿Cómo no me voy a poner bien?

- Oye... cuando salgamos de todo esto, te llevaré de vacaciones a la nación del fuego, hay unos paisajes hermosos allá y podemos vivir el resto de tu embarazo en paz...

- Me encantaría -sonríe ella volteándose para besarlo pero de pronto algo explota rudamente en la cocina cerca de donde estaban y una onda expansiva los golpea y caen al suelo. Los cristales de las ventanas comenzaron a romperse y a ir rápidamente hacia los chicos, pero Iroh los cubrió a ambos con una tabla- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? -gritó Asami confundida. Iroh le toma la mano y la levanta rápidamente-

- NO LO SÉ.. HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! -de pronto otra explosión resuena en la casa y los chicos son golpeados nuevamente por una onda expansiva pero estando tan cerca de la puerta los chicos simplemente fueron arrastrados fuera de la casa cayendo al suelo en el jardín. Entonces levantaron su mirada y vieron a dos sujetos de aspectos peligrosos justo frente a ellos. Sus nervios se dispararon-

- Asami Sato! -dijo la mujer en tono despectivo- ¡Enhorabuena!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaban Iroh y Asami, viendo aterrados como una mujer con piercings en la cara y un sujeto con barba los miraban atemorizantemente a ambos. El sujeto tenía sus manos encendidas en flamas de fuego, era obvio quién había provocado esas explosiones pero... ¿Quién era la mujer?

- Después de tanto buscarte sin éxito por fin te encontramos -sonrió Morgana-

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Iroh mientras ayudaba a Asami a ponerse de pie-

- Eso es irrelevante guapo -respondió la pelinegro- lo único relevante aquí es que ella es la maestra gaía -mirando a Asami con deseo-

- Espera... -razonó la ojos verdes- ¡Tú eres la maestra cristal que robó el banco de Ciudad República no es así!?

- Vaya, parece que me hice famosa por eso -bromea-

- Aquí nadie se va a llevar a nadie! -amenaza Iroh con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía a Asami detrás suyo-

- Si, ella vendrá con nosotros! -inmediatamente Morgana extendió sus manos hacia Iroh y de sus uñas comenzaron a dispararse púas de diamantina con suma rapidez pero Iroh disparó una gran llamarada de fuego púrpura que destrozó las diamantina y explotó con fuerza a los pies de Morgana creando una gran y arremetida explosión pero ella saltó y esquivó el ataque cayendo de pie metros atrás con una sonrisa desafiante- mmmm... fuego púrpura ¡Interesante! -entonces la peligrosa maestra volteó hacia su compañero y dijo- ¡Hush! ¿Puedes encargarte de él?

- Creí que nunca lo pedirías! -inmediatamente el hombre disparó grandes flamas hacia Iroh pero este las evitó de un salto y Hush fue a perseguirlo dejando a Asami sola con la aterradora Morgana. Esta extendió sus manos al suelo y unas garras muy largas de diamante salieron de sus uñas, con su característica sonrisa psicópata, dijo-

- Tú eres mía!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en aquella aldea...**

* * *

Una mujer salió de la tienda de campaña llevando consigo una olla con agua que había traído del río, entonces otro hombre que tenía una pequeña barba fue a ayudarla y se dirigían a llenar los suministros de la aldea cuando de pronto una gran bola de fuego explota justo sobre la fogata en medio de la colonia creando una gran onda expansiva que los arrojó al suelo. Los hombres vieron incrédulos como dos chicos saltaban de entre las ramas de unos árboles y caían en ese lugar, vestían ropas negras y gorros de pasamontañas sobre sus cabellos, sin embargo sus rostros estaban al aire.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -dijo el hombre aterrado, en ese momento comenzaron a salir hombres con lanzas para defender su aldea pero Mako les arrojó una bola de fuego y derribó a algunos. Otros se le abalanzaron a Tahno pero este hizo una acrobacia hacia atrás y con su pie pateó la mano de aquel sujeto arrancándole la lanza. La atajó con sus manos y comenzó a acabar con ellos uno por uno. Luego de vencerlos a todos se dió tiempo para contestar la pregunta-

- Deberías saber quién soy! -dijo a aquel hombre mientras lo señalaba con la punta de la lanza y este temblaba aterrado-

- Nunca antes te había visto! -Mako caminó hacia el sujeto sin paciencia y encendiendo sus puños en grandes flamas flamas que ardían como sopletes de cegadora luz, le decía-

- Será mejor que no nos mientas porque no vinimos a jugar...

- Juro que no sé quiénes son! -Replicó a lo que Tahno lo tomó de la ropa levantándolo en peso y gritándole a todo pulmón-

- EN LA ARENA DE PROCONTROL, EN LAS FINALES DEL TORNEO, TÚ ME ATACASTE Y DEJASTE INMÓVIL PARA QUE AMON ME QUITARA MIS PODERES... TAMPOCO RECUERDAS ESO IMBÉCIL! -dicho esto lo arrojó hacia arriba y pateó su estómago al bajar enviándolo al suelo-

- Jamuh... -gritó la mujer horrorizada al ver a su esposo ser golpeado por ese chico oscuro. Mako al ver aquello la rabia interna que parecía tener se disipó y entró en un estado de shock apagando las flamas de sus manos-

- Juro que no sé quién es Amon, juro que no sé ni siquiera lo que es procontrol -decía el sujeto escupiendo un poco de sangre debido a la fuerte patada que le propinó Tahno-

- DEJA DE MENTIR!

- TAHNO BASTA! -gritó Mako mientras le tocaba el hombro- es obvio que estas no son las personas que te atacaron.

- CLARO QUE LO SON! -gruñó-

- No, no lo somos -dijo la mujer que atendía al sujeto- solo somos colonos que hemos vivido aquí siempre...

- ACABARÉ CON USTEDES CUERDA DE MENTIROSOS! -decía mientras se les iba encima con la filosa punta de la lanza para acabar con sus vidas pero entonces Mako se puso entre ambos y agarrando la lanza con fuerza detuvo el ataque. Tahno ve incrédulo como el chico de las cejas arqueadas le estaba haciendo frente y protegiendo a esas personas-

- Basta he dicho! -ordenó Mako. Tahno comenzó a molestarse y gruñir- no dañarás a estas personas.

- ¿De qué lado estás Mako? ¿Del de ellos o del mío?

- Pensé que estaba de tu lado -responde- pensé que tenías motivos para sentirte enojado y debías dejar salir todos esos sentimientos, pero nunca esperé esto... Ni siquiera de ti... ¿ESTÁS TAN ENFERMO QUE INTENTAS VENGARTE DE PERSONAS QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE TE HICIERON!? -le gritó-

- ESAS PERSONAS...

- ¡BASTA! -lo calla- No puedo creer ni siquiera cómo me dejé engañar por ti -decía el chico sintiéndose terriblemente enojado consigo mismo- Mis amigos tenían razón y no los escuché... TÚ ERES UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA MI... dejé que mis poderes, este maldito fuego blanco, me controlara... El gurú tenía razón, Bolin tenía razón... TODO EL MUNDO MENOS YO TENÍA RAZÓN! -gruñó lleno de rabia-

- Yo te ayudé cuando me necesitaste y ahora tú me das la espalda... Si te atreves a cruzarte en mi camino correrás el mismo destino que esta gente! APÁRTATE! -le ordena pero Mako no mueve ni un músculo heroicamente y permanece cuidando a aquellos colonos-

- Si quieres ir por ellos, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! -Dijo cuadrándose para pelear, Tahno sonrió de medio lado y dijo-

- Si gustas!

Con eso el chico oscuro se le fue encima a Mako y lo embiste mientras ambos se iban al suelo. Inmediatamente rodaron para separarse y poniéndose de pie se vieron frente a frente. Mako comenzó a arrojar golpes pero Tahno los bloqueó todos y viceversa. Pronto comenzaron a forcejear con los brazos mientras se veían a los ojos con mucha rabia.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mako? ¿No vas a usar tus letales poderes de fuego control contra mi, Un hombre que no tiene control?

- No temas -sonrió Mako- te patearé el trasero sin encender una chispa. -Acto seguido Mako empujó a Tahno separándose de él y saltando arrojó una patada voladora a la mejilla del oscuro chico enviándolo al suelo, sin perder tiempo Mako se acercó para golpearlo pero Tahno reaccionó con rapidez y extendió su puño golpeando con fuerza el estómago del ojos dorados que se arqueó al no tener aire para respirar. Rápidamente Tahno se levantó y ahorcándolo por detrás lo inmoviliza y le dice al oído-

- El peor error que pudiste cometer fue pensar que podías derrotarme! -Inmediatamente Tahno suelta a Mako y haciendo una acrobacia hacia atrás extiende ambas piernas pateando la espalda del maestro fuego quien cae al suelo de boca y comienza a rodar algo herido. Tahno sonrió alegre- Esto será rápido.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Hush arrojó una gran bola de fuego hacia Iroh mientras ambos se hallaban surcando los cielos en remolinos de fuego. El príncipe bloqueó el ataque y le arrojó un poderoso relámpago a su oponente pero este lo ataja y redirige casi al mismo segundo, era algo sorprendente. Iroh solo pudo esquivar el ataque.

Mientras tanto Morgana comenzó a arrojar pesadas hojillas de diamante hacia Asami pero esta comenzó a hacer acrobacias y a esquivar el ataque hasta caer justo frente a ella. Asami comenzó a arrojar golpes pero Morgana los bloqueaba, entonces esta se agacha para lanzar una patada rastrera y tumbarla sin embargo Asami salta y esquiva el golpe. La embarazada cae frente a ella y siguen peleando, ambas eran increíbles luchadoras, pero Morgana tenía ventaja. Cuando Asami le arrojó un puño, la maestra cristal lo ataja con su mano al momento que esta queda apresada en un círculo de diamante pesado. Asami perdió la movilidad en su mano y el peso la hizo arquearse un poco. Entonces Morgana pateó el pecho de la ojos verdes y esta se va al suelo. Sato mira su mano apresada por aquel diamante y abre sus ojos de par en par cuando Morgana genera una gran púa cristálica en su brazo. Asami estaba aterrada.

Mientras tanto Hush disparó una fuerte llamarada hacia Iroh y este la ve venir tan cerca que no puede esquivarla así que solo se cubre y se arrastra varios metros cayendo al suelo de pie. Hush cae frente suyo y dispara una increíble mareada de fuego pero Iroh contraataca con una cantidad parecida de fuego morado que rápidamente rebatió las llamas de Hush explotándole en la cara y arrojándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente Iroh observa como Asami estaba en el suelo con esa maestra cristal apuntándola peligrosamente-

- SUÉLTALA! -le gritó mientras le arrojaba una llamarada, Morgana vió venir aquella bola de fuego y saltando ágilmente la evita y cae de pie mirando a Hush en el suelo-

- TE DIJE QUE TE ENCARGARAS DE ÉL IDIOTA!

- Estoy en eso! -responde el maestro fuego para luego aparecer justo frente a Iroh sorprendiéndolo y golpeando su estómago con su rodilla, desapareció y apareció detrás de él pateándole la espalda y enviándolo hacia adelante, entonces apareció justo frente a él y dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo bateó con fuerza arrojándolo al suelo al momento que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar-

- IROOOOH! -gritó Asami con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estos tipos que podían aparecer donde quisieran eran letalmente peligrosos. Morgana le arroja a Hush una daga hecha de diamante que este atrapa y le dice-

- Mátalo, sólo la necesitamos a ella!

- Con gusto! -dice el hombre para levantar la daga y apuntar al corazón del maestro fuego quien estaba a punto de despedirse de este mundo-

- NOOOOOO! -gritó Asami mientras que una poderosísima explosión envió a todos al suelo, entonces la chica se levantó ejerciendo su gran poder gaía nuevamente. El suelo se agrietó y truenos comenzaron a caer a tierra. El aura de Asami era muchísimo más poderosa ahora. Morgana miró con los ojos bien abiertos aquella escena de poder, sin poder creer lo que veía-

- ES ELLA... ES LA MAESTRA! ATRÁPALA! -gritó mientras ella misma corría hacia Asami haciendo flotar miles de cristales a su lado, pero Sato extendió su mano hacia Morgana y un poderoso rayo la embistió enviándola muchos metros al suelo electrificada. De pronto sus reflejos notaron como Hush le estaba arrojando una llamarada a la cara así que esta quitó su rostro y con su mano sostuvo el brazo de Hush, y con la otra lo tomó del cuello elevándolo en peso. Asami parecía no tener rival, sus ojos verdes que despedían pequeños rayos eléctricos miraron al aterrado Hush y este por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Inmediatamente Asami lo golpeó contra el suelo mientras un gran cráter se abría y ambos quedaban en el fondo del mismo levantando mucho polvo.

- HUSH! -gritó Morgana mientras se levantaba con dificultad pero entonces Iroh, quien también se había incorporado la apuntó y disparándole una gran flama de fuego, le dijo-

- VETE AL INFIERNO PERRA! -pero Morgana desapareció de allí evitando ser impactada y apareció en el cráter, tomando el cuerpo de su amado Hush y ambos desaparecieron juntos del lugar. En ese momento Asami sale de su trance gaía y Iroh corre a abrazarla con fuerza-

- Iroh! -dice ella emocionada al verlo vivo-

- Gracias al cielo estás bien... -entonces la cabeza de Bolin se asoma desde arriba del gran cráter en el suelo y viendo a ambos chicos abrazados, el ojos verdes exclama-

- Uhhhh como que llegué tarde a la pelea otra vez! -acto seguido Bolin eleva a los chicos sacándolos de aquel agujero y lo rellena con tierra de nuevo volviéndolo a la normalidad y se une al abrazo grupal-

- Esos tipos no van a volver a molestar... -dijo Iroh- no ahora que saben el tipo de poder que tiene Asami

- Tres hurras por eso! -dijo Bolin a lo cual los chicos se pusieron a cantar los hurras con alegría -

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Mako aún estaba en el suelo viendo como Tahno esperaba a que se levantara.

- Vamos chico lindo, no tengo todo el día... -Lleno de ira Mako se levantó y corrió para atacar a su oponente pero este lo evade y jalando su camisa por detrás lo atrae hacia él para asestarle un golpe en el rostro y luego arrojar una patada rastrera tumbándolo al suelo. Inmediatamente se puso sobre él y lo apuntó con su puño mientras decía- ¡Nunca debiste traicionarme! ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a quienes hacen eso?

- Tú no me conoces! -gruñe Mako liberándose del agarre de Tahno y pateando su pecho con fuerza sacándoselo de encima y cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Tahno se levanta molesto y corre a enfrentar a Mako pero este arroja una fuerte patada que el oscuro chico esquiva, entonces trata de golpear a Mako pero este evita todos sus golpes con maestría y encontrando un punto ciego en Tahno, arrojó un golpe a su costado y el chico pierde estabilidad, entonces Mako corre hacia él y saltando muy alto puso ambas piernas entre la cabeza de Tahno para luego girar su cuerpo y arrojarlo al suelo con maestría. Este cae y rueda unos metros en el suelo. Lleno de rabia Tahno se levanta para ir hacia Mako, este sabía que imitaría sus movimientos y trataría de evadirlo, así que el se adelantaría y usaría eso en su favor, pero Mako en vez de evadirlo lo esperó en ese mismo sitio, extendió su rodilla y golpeó el estómago de Tahno haciendo que abriera sus ojos en toda su cuenta y escupiera un poco de saliva. No podía creer que lo hubiesen engañado. Acto seguido Mako tomó el brazo de Tahno y dándole un jalón este da una voltereta y cae al suelo. El ojos dorados enciende sus manos en flamas rojas de manera amenazadora y dice- Se acabó Tahno... Fuiste derrotado, si intentas escapar te rostizo! -el sombrío chico solo pudo apretar sus puños con mucho recelo y obedecer a las órdenes del maestro fuego.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

**Isla del Aire...**

* * *

Tenzin ve junto a sus hijos llegar a Bolin en compañía de un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello marrón alborotado.

- Papi ¿Quién es ese? Papi ¿Quién es ese? Papi ¿QUIEN ES ESE? -preguntó Ikki insistente-

- No lo sé hija...

- Hola chicos! -saludó Bolin a todos los de la casa-

- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Bolin? -preguntó Meelo al ver al niño-

- Su nombre es Silly, es hermano de Mila y bueno... no tiene dónde quedarse, le ofrecí pasar unos días aquí con ustedes en la isla -Tenzin sonríe y dice-

- Parece buena idea...

- SIIIIIIII TENGO UN NUEVO HERMANITO! -gritó Meelo mientras corría a abrazar a Silly- ellos son Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki... somos maestros aire y tú eres mi nueva familia! -dice él abriendo sus brazos-

- No sé qué decir -dijo el niño conmovido y con inocencia- pensé que me odiarían... no creí que me trataran tan bien

- Odiarte? Pero si ya te amamos! -dijo Ikki-

- Vamos a ir a jugar! -propuso Meelo-

- Si, suena bien... -con eso los chicos salieron corriendo por todas la isla y comenzaron a perseguirse entre ellos con risas y mucha alegría. Tenzin caminó hacia el maestro tierra y poniendo un brazo en su hombro, le dijo con una sonrisa-

- Eres un buen chico... ese niño ahora ha encontrado una nueva familia gracias a ti, Mila estaría muy orgullosa -Bolin avista una sonrisa no estando muy lejos de llorar-

- Lo sé... no importa si ya no está con nosotros... cuidaré a su hermanito como si fuera mío... No le va a pasar nada malo

Bolin no lo sabía, pero allí mismo en aquella escena el fantasma de Mila estaba presente viendo todo aquello con lágrimas en los ojos. La ojijade no podía creer que Bolin fuese tan bueno con su familia aun cuando ella no estaba presente. Realmente sentía que lo amaba ahora más que nunca. Sabía que no la oiría, sabía que no podía sentirla, pero aun así como si sus ojos fuesen nubes a punto de reventar, Mila dijo...

- Muchas Gracias Bolin, por todo!

* * *

**Esa noche...**

* * *

Tahno fue arrojado a una celda de detención allí en la central de policías. Mako mismo lo arrojó dentro y Lin estaba a su lado.

- No te preocupes Mako, me encargaré de él personalmente

- Creo que no está bien de la cabeza -suspiró el chico de ojos dorados- vengarse de personas completamente inocentes que ni siquiera conoce no es normal...

- No todos pueden manejar la pérdida de algo tan preciado de la manera que tú lo hiciste... aún no sé cómo eres tan fuerte, has perdido tanto y sigues perdiendo cosas, pero sigues siendo el chico valiente, heroico y luchador que siempre has sido, te pareces a mí... creo que es por eso que te tengo tanto cariño -dijo Lin a Mako, este sonríe, pero no tomando el crédito esta vez, responde-

- Me halaga lo que dice jefa Beifong, pero no puedo llevarme el crédito esta vez, conozco a un chico que ha perdido tanto o incluso más que yo y sigue con una sonrisa en su rostro todos los días, ese chico llena de luz mis días y no podría vivir sin él a mi lado... -se tocó el corazón- y la última vez que lo vi, le hice mucho daño... Olvidé por un momento que la familia es lo principal, el poder me cegó y logró dominarme, Tahno se aprovechó y me hizo hacer cosas que evidentemente eran malas. Me siento terrible

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -pregunta Lin-

- Primero lo primero, no quiero que nada ni nadie me vuelva a controlar de nuevo. Si tener este poder del fuego blanco significa que voy a tratar mal a mi hermano o mis amigos... Entonces no lo quiero, RENUNCIO a él... -acotó con fuerza prometiendo que jamás utilizaría ese poder otra vez- y Segundo, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve o cuántas energías me consuma... tengo que comenzar a reparar lo que yo mismo eché a perder.

- Sé que lo harás, eres una persona humilde y sencilla al igual que tus amigos... Sé que ellos aceptarán tus disculpas

- Gracias por escucharme jefa... le debo una -la abraza, Lin al principio pareció algo incómoda con eso, pero luego dejando sus preferencias de lado, le correspondió el abrazo y Mako comenzó a salir de la estación, Korra estaba allí mirándolo con una sonrisa. Estaba tan orgullosa de él-

- Siempre supe que lograrías encontrar tu camino... y lo hiciste tú solo por tus propios méritos... eres un héroe! -aunque sabía que Mako no podía escucharla, no le importó, debía decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba por tomar las decisiones correctas. Mako salió de aquel lugar y Korra desapareció con una sonrisa en su rostro, más feliz y satisfecha no podía estar-

_"Querido diario"_ -escribe- _"Ese día realmente aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí que no importa en qué situación te encuentres o qué tan mal estés, siempre tendrás alguien a tu lado que, como Iroh, te protegerá no importa el precio. También aprendí que a veces los débiles son los que más poder poseen, como Asami lo demuestra cada día. Por otro lado aprendí que las personas más rudas y reacias también pueden tener sentimientos, ¿Quién lo diría de Lin?. Aprendí que las personas más sencillas y desinteresadas como Bolin, son las que más te ayudarán incluso si ya no estás presente. Pero lo más importante que aprendí ese día fue que no importa si la vida ha sido dura contigo o te ha quitado todo dejándote indefenso al mundo como a Silly, tampoco importa si te equivocas y tu visión se nubla por un momento y dices o haces cosas que no sentías en tu corazón, al igual que Mako, no importa. Todos... TODOS merecen tener una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores y tratar de ser mejores, personas"_ -Fin de la cita-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno en mi humilde y parcializada opinión xD Este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir.  
**

**Mako finalmente se dió cuenta de su error e hizo frente a Tahno quien ahora está tras las rejas. Mako renunció a su fuego blanco :O. **

**Ahora sabemos que sabemos que Morgana y Hush dejaron su dinero en casa de Silly queda la duda ¿Por qué? Morgana tiene muerta 700 años.**

**Mila hizo un cameo xD y Silly ahora vive en la isla del aire y por otro lado Asami se salvó de que los malvados maestros fuego y cristal se la llevaran pero... ¿Se darán por vencido?**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADOOOO! Ahora todo mundo me comenta en ingles jajaja okno!  
**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS QUE CADA VEZ SON MÁS A...**

**The Power to Choose: jajajajajajajajajajaja MAKO SE LA HOJA jajajajajajajaja, esa fue mi reacción. Bueno parece que encerraron a Tahnonás! xD**

**Eliza20: Morgana envió el dinero que robó a casa de Silly O.O aún queda la duda ya que Morgana tiene casi mil años muerta no podría conocer a Silly. Espero que ahora que Mako recapacitó todo mejore.**

**Mel.2004: gracias por leer amiga Mel, ya sabes, no de deshipnotices nunca :)**

**Gabriela13: Ahora queda la intriga de si Bolin perdonará a su hermano :( su discusión fue muy fuerte ¿Tú que opinas? Por cierto amiga, creo que tal vez te confundiste, Lin no está muerta, ella está viva. La dejaron libre porque no era la guerrera gaía, no debes preocuparte por eso :) ah y soy de Venezuela :)  
**

**ejp: gracias!**

**Jrosass: Me das un poco de tu cabello? jajaja okno. ¿Qué te pareció? Casi se llevan a Asami, Tahno está preso y Mako recapacitó. ¿Qué pasará con el Makorra? ¿El equipo avatar? Más intrigas jejeje Eres malvada le robaste el review 50 a MtezPS jajaja mal, mal  
**

**MtezPS: Jessi es malvada amiga stephy, te robó el review #50 pero no importa, ve por el #60! he tenido muchos reviews estoy feliz, apenas vamos por el cap 8 yay! Bueno espero te haya gustado.**

**MakorraFan13: Gracias por ese Hashtag :) Espero te haya gustado. Ahora que Mako ha reaccionado parece que será más fácil que acepte que Korra está presente pero ¿Lo recibirán sus amigos?**

**Guest: Thank you :p**

* * *

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer. El Makorra se acerca ¿No pueden sentirlo?**

**Al parecer Mako se dió cuenta de que su corrosión le estaba haciendo daño y logró sobreponerse, pero antes de irse le hizo mucho daño a sus amigos y entre ellos su hermano. ¿Lo recibirán?**

***SPOILER* EL CAPÍTULO 9 Y 10 SON DE REVELACIONES SEÑORES, DESCUBRIRÁN MUCHAS COSAS ACERCA DEL PODER GAÍA, ANCOR Y SUS PLANES MALVADOS.**

**NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDEEEEERRRRR!**

**Nos vemos :)**


	9. En El Principio

**HOLA!**

**Gracias por pasarse a leer :)**

**Bueno como les dije antes este y el siguiente capítulo es de revelaciones y se contestarán las siguiente dudas.**

**¿Quién es Ancor? ¿Cómo llegó a ser el ancla? ¿Para qué quiere Ancor a Asami? ¿De dónde proviene el poder gaía? **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

Llovía a cántaros esa noche. Un aura de frío hacía que todo mundo permaneciera en sus camas como si estuviesen confinados a ellas. Las sábanas dobles y triples no alcanzaban para proveer el calor necesario. Las densas gotas de lluvia se entremetían por las ventanas aunque estuviesen cerradas y empapaban el suelo. Los truenos resonaban con insistencia haciendo que la casa retumbara como si hubiese un terremoto y la luz titilante de los relámpagos iluminaba la oscuridad de aquella habitación, engrandeciendo las sombras de los objetos y convirtiéndolas en algo aterrador.

Asami yacía profundamente dormida en su cama. Sus cabellos negros y lacios se desparramaban sobre la almohada como cataratas negras, parecía dormir tranquila, incluso con los rayos. Estaba demasiado cansada y su bebé que le robaba muchas energías, no ayudaba.

La habitación estaba completamente sola, pero de pronto... La sombra de un hombre se dibujó en el contorno de la pared cuando un rayo iluminó la escena. Este sujeto había aparecido de repente, como si tuviera una clase de poder extraño. El hombre se acercó lentamente hacia Asami hasta detenerse en el contorno de su cama, la vió dormir plácidamente sin decir una palabra, parecía disfrutar de la indefensa chica. Entonces acercó su rostro al de ella inclinándose hacia adelante, en ese instante otro rayo, uno más fuerte explotó en el cielo creando un sonido tan fuerte que retumbó la casa iluminando la habitación entera, Asami abre los ojos de golpe y mirando a un sujeto frente a ella grita aterrada, pero el sujeto mantiene una distancia prudente mientras le dice...

- Por favor, no te asustes! -Asami se cubre hasta el pecho con las sábanas mientras aún con miedo decía-

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿De verdad no me reconoces? -Asami intentó echarle una mirada a ese hombre. Sin pensarlo lo hubiese sacado a patadas, pero había algo en él que se le hacía familiar. Aquel chico frente a ella debía tener su misma edad, de piel muy blanca, ojos azules y cabello del color de la nieve, parecía tener una aurora azul bordeando su cuerpo, no era de carne y hueso. Asami no pudo reconocer a sus ojos, pero algo dentro de ella le seguía diciendo que si la conocía. Asami ve su vientre abultado con confusión y luego mira al sujeto a sus ojos celeste otra vez mientras exclamaba sorprendida-

- ¿Dan? -el chico sonríe a gusto, los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron como platos y su cara se puso pálida como patena-

- Hola Asami -dijo en una voz dulce y caballerosa-

- Pero.. ¿Cómo? -exclamó la ojos verdes fuera de sí. No entendía cómo era posible que el mismísimo ser que tuvo el poder gaía hace mil años estuviese frente a ella como si nada, ¿Qué era eso?-

- No debes preocuparte, he venido por una razón -contestó el peliblanco- Sé que tienes muchas dudas acerca del poder que cargas en tu vientre. El mundo, tanto de los vivos como de los muertos está a punto de enfrentarse a desafíos muy grandes, tal vez conocer la verdadera historia de los guerreros gaía te haga entender el papel que juega ese niño que llevas dentro de ti, en la guerra que está apunto de desatarse... -dicho esto el joven le extiende la mano a la bella pero indecisa chica y con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa amistosa, pregunta- ¿Vienes conmigo?

- ¿A dónde? -preguntó-

- A donde todo comenzó. -puntualizó, entonces Asami extiende su temblorosa mano y deja que Dan la sostenga, en ese preciso momento el aura azul que rodeaba el cuerpo del peliblanco comenzó a absorber el cuerpo de Asami también y a cubrirlo por completo, entonces su parte espiritual se desprendió de su cuerpo físico. Una Asami idéntica pero de un contorno azul y que no era de carne y hueso dejó su cuerpo y levantándose de esa cama quedó de pie junto a Dan quien todavía tocaba su mano. Aunque no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, Asami se sentía segura, ella y el niño que llevaba en su vientre-

- ¿Qué pasará con mi cuerpo?

- Descuida, estarás bien, si alguien te despierta solo regresarás a él. Espero que me dé tiempo de mostrarte todo lo que quiero mostrarte antes que eso pase. ¿Confías en mi?

- Confío en ti -sonrió la ojos verdes, entonces el ojiazul la miró decidido y le dijo-

- Entonces es momento que sepas... cómo inicio todo -inmediatamente los chicos desaparecieron cuando el siguiente rayo de luz iluminó la habitación nuevamente-

* * *

**Capítulo 9: En El Principio**

* * *

- Mi nombre es Ana -dice una chica de unos 18 a su profesora mientras ella y otras chicas de su edad estaban sentadas en un círculo en el suelo en aquella aldea. La chica tenía cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros, de color negro y muy liso. Sus ojos eran cafés y sus labios carnosos, era muy bella. Pero no era para nada popular- vengo de la aldea de al lado, me gusta cazar, pelear y matar a las serpientes venenosas que se meten a mi tienda siempre -finalizó con una sonrisa mientras su maestra la miraba perpleja, al igual que las otras chicas a su lado, salvo que estas la veían con algo más de resentimiento-

- Ah.. o... ok.. -dijo la maestra sin saber qué pensar-

- Uy pero que niña tan rara -dijo una de cabello verde, se había presentado antes, se llamaba Khofa y su tono de voz agudo y melancólico era realmente molesto-

Ana siempre fue una chica sencilla de pueblo. Hace 7000 años las cosas eran muy diferentes. Las grandes naciones del fuego y la tierra, las fastuosas tribus agua y los icónicos nómadas aire simplemente no existían, solo habían grupos pequeños tratando de moldear sus ideales y con un elemento que los caracterizaba. De hecho, muchos de ellos peleaban por el dominio de ciertas tierras, los maestros fuego y aire siempre parecían ganar las batallas sobre los demás.

La vida hace 7.000 consistía de arrear vacas, cazar animales para comer, matas bichos raros que se metían en las casas y enfrentar a los ladrones que querían robar el poco dinero del pueblo. ¿Por qué entonces le tenían que decir extraña a Ana-

- Solo mírala -dijo Khofa prosiguiendo con sus burlas- seguramente puede comunicarse con los animales

- Khofa basta! -ordenó la profesora-

- Si, cierra la boca ignorante! -le gritó Ana horrorizando a media clase, hace 7.000 años bueno... nadie se insultaba-

- ANA! -gritó la profesora- tenemos que hablar! -la agarra del brazo y se la lleva aparte mientras podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Khofa era la chica popular... y yo no lo sabía"_ -recuerda Ana- _"Era una habilidosa maestra tierra al igual que la mayoría de la gente de la aldea, yo, simplemente era sólo una no-maestra, una más del montón. Una marginada. Día tras día, Khofa se encargó de hacer mi vida un infierno. La odiaba, pero no podía vencerla, podía ser muy fuerte y tener un carácter dominante pero los poderes... los tenía ella"_

_"Menos mal que al final del día siempre tenía a alguien que, luego de tanta tristeza, lograba sacarme una sonrisa... Mi verdadero amor"_

- Hola preciosa! -decía un chico rubio de ojos verdes con ropaje algo sucio con los brazos abiertos mientras ella corría a sus brazos y saltaba sobre él para luego estamparle un rico beso-

- Jin, cuánto me alegra verte! -decía sin poder dejar de besar a su novio. Jin era un pastor de ovejas que también era no maestro, ambos eran felices juntos porque se entendían. A ambos les gustaba estar sucios, despeinados, en plena comunión con la naturaleza, otras personas los miraban como si fuesen malvivientes, pero cuando estaban juntos no les importaba. Para ella, él era el chico más precioso del mundo, aun con sus dientes algo separados y pecas en la cara y para él, ella era la flor más bella del jardín, aunque tuviera músculos más grandes que los suyos o las cejas algo pobladas. Se amaban-

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela? digo... Tenías tanto tiempo sin ir -dijo el chico-

- Horrible -bufó ella para sentarse en el suelo alterada- todas se burlaron de mi, justo como la última vez -suspira- supongo que no soy buena haciendo amigos, una chica de cabellos verdes me llamó rara.. ELLA ERA LA DEL CABELLO VERDE NO YO! -gritó con frustración, como solía hacer cuando estaba molesta y lo cuál el disfrutaba tanto-

- Hey hey... -le dice mientras se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos- no importa lo que nadie te diga... tiene que importarte lo que YO te diga... y siempre te diré que eres hermosa y extraña, ese es tu gancho -ella sonríe al instante-

- No tienes idea de cuánto has mejorado mi vida desde que viniste a trabajar a mi aldea -le confiesa- creo que pasaría todos los días llorando sola si no te tuviera.

- Y nunca vas a perderme -afirma él para luego besarla otra vez-

_"Cuando estaba en los brazos de Jin me sentía tan protegida, tan amada. Pero cuando estaba en otro lugar me sentía tan despreciada y marginada como siempre, ahora que me he ganado una enemiga importante y, con ella media clase, las cosas solo pudieron empeorar"_

La maestra había ordenado que las chicas entrenaran enfrentándose en combates para perfeccionar sus tácticas de tierra control. Las que no tenían poderes, eran adiestradas con las armas.

La actividad de ese día era un todas contra todas, habían tres no maestras, entre ellas Ana y las otras 6 si dominaban el elemento tierra. Ana se enfocó en su tarea y con sus dos armas favoritas, una especie de lanzas o tubos lados en cada mano con puntas filosas, iba abriéndose paso por el campo de batalla y lograba sobrevivir mucho más que las otras no-maestras.

Una maestra tierra golpeó el suelo creando una muralla que iba hacia Ana pero esta la esquivó en un instante y se impulsó hacia la maestra en un gran salto. Con uno de los tubos la golpeó en el pecho empujándola hacia atrás mientras con el otro golpeaba detrás de sus piernas y la arrojaba al suelo. Si caías, perdías.

En ese momento otra maestra golpeó el suelo y desprendiendo una roca la arrojó con fuerza hacia Ana pero esta extendió su lanza puntiaguda clavando la piedra allí, dió una vuelta de 360° al contorno de su eje y en el proceso usó su otra lanza para cortar la piedra a la mitad y arrojarla al aire, entonces cuando terminó de girar bateó la piedra con su lanza y sale disparada de nuevo a la maestra tierra quien no se esperaba que le devolvieran el ataque y fue golpeada en el estómago cayendo al suelo.

Pero de pronto otra roca golpea a Ana en el brazo y la hace perder estabilidad casi yéndose al suelo, pero clavó su lanza en la tierra y se impulsó hacia arriba de nuevo. Miró al frente y allí estaba, Khofa, mirándola con desprecio, como siempre.

- Te crees muy buena con esos palos que tienes, no? -le gritó la peliverde- A ver qué tan buena eres peleando contra una verdadera maestra tierra!

Inmediatamente Khofa se agachó y golpeó la tierra con ambos puños al momento que dos columnas de tierra se levantaban a cada lado de ella, volvió a su posición original y moviendo sus brazos como un ventilador comenzaron a desprenderse cientos de piedras de mediano tamaño de las columnas que iban como una avalancha hacia Ana, pero esta inmediatamente comenzó a hacer acrobacias y evitar las piedras como pudo, era muy difícil, pero también muy ágil. Al ver que no había logrado darle, Khofa arranca una gran piedra y se la arroja a Ana pensando que sería tan tonta para intentar bloquear el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, la pelinegro lo que hizo fue saltar muy alto esquivando la piedra que se incrustó en una montaña, entonces mientras aún estaba en el aire, Ana arrojó con mucha fuerza y precisión su lanza que se clavó en la manga de la bonita ropa de su oponente y se enterró en el suelo, dejándola con una mano menos. Muy molesta la peliverde, pisotea el suelo y arranca una piedra mientras con su mano libre la arroja con persistencia hacia la no maestra pero ella corre hacia el ataque y lo espera, entonces centímetros antes de ser impactada, Ana clavó su tubo en el suelo mientras se impulsaba hacia arriba, entonces en el aire despega con su brazo la lanza del suelo y haciendo una acrobacia hacia adelante arroja la lanza con fuerza y precisión hacia Khofa clavándose la otra manga y dejándola inmóvil. Entonces Ana cae detrás de ella y hunde aún más los tubos en la arena obligando a Khofa a caer de rodillas, la pelea había terminado. Ana era la triunfadora. Nadie se lo veía venir, una no maestra derrotando a maestras tierra.

- TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO NIÑA TONTA! -gritó la peliverde mientras comenzaba a gruñir y hacer berrinche-

- Asegúrate de devolverme mis lanzas cuando logres liberarte cariño -se rió Ana para luego marcharse entre risas-

_"Ese día me sentí muy bien"_ -recuerda Ana- _"Finalmente había logrado darle su merecido a esa bravucona. Finalmente mi entrenamiento me había servido en algo ¡Había vencido a gente con poderes!. De pronto no me sentí más pequeña, indefensa o débil. Al final comprendí que Khofa tenía razón, era extraño que una no maestra fuera tan buena peleando, y definitivamente era extraño que derrotara a más de 3 maestras tierra en una misma batalla. Si, el término extraña comienza a parecerme agradable."_

**Días Después...**

- Entonces le amarré los brazos con mis báculos y quedó humillada en un santiamén -reía a carcajadas mientras Ana y su novio Jin estaban sentados sobre una cerca de madera disfrutando de una hermosa puesta de sol. El cielo se pintaba de un bello naranja rojizo e iluminaba a aquellos enamorados con su luz, era hermoso-

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti -dijo Jin- sabía que le demostrarías al mundo lo valiosa que eres -ambos voltearon la mirada y quedaron hipnotizados por el horizonte-

- Creo que las cosas comenzarán a mejorar para ambos -suspira ella enamorada. Comienza a observar a Jin jugar con sus dedos y ponerse nervioso con rapidez-

- Oye... Ana

- Si Jin?

- Quiero de...decirte algo importante...

- ¿Qué es?

- Hemos estado juntos muchos meses y en todo ese tiempo he llegado a conocerte y amarte por lo que eres -dijo el chico mientras de su ropa comenzaba a sacar un anillo con una gran roca brillante ataca a una liga. Ana se quedó sin aire- ¿Quisieras hacer feliz a este pobre granjero por el resto de su vida?

- Oh por Dios... -exclamó ella sorprendida, sus manos tapaban su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos como luna llena. Eran tan jóvenes, qué iban a decir los demás?. Aunque por otro lado lo amaba con todo su corazón, no quería dañarlo, al fin y al cabo era la única persona que la entendía... No podía dejarlo ir- SI! Jin... Quiero casarme contigo! -él le pone el anillo sonriente y ambos se abrazan y pactan con un increíble beso, pero una voz femenina acabó con la magia-

- Ay pero qué romántico! -ambos voltean y ven a la chica peliverde rodeada de otras dos amigas. El entrecejo de Ana se arrugó rápidamente-

- Khofa!? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

- Vine a traerte tus báculos, no era eso lo que pediste? ¡Chicas! -dijo a sus compañeras a su lado y estas arrojaron al suelo las armas de Ana completamente dobladas, destruidas e inservibles, la pelinegro apretó sus puños con fiereza. Khofa la ve con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa psicópata-

- A mí nadie me humilla y mucho menos de manera pública, PAGARÁS TU ATREVIMIENTO! -En ese instante Khofa arrojó una avalancha de tierra hacia los chicos pero Ana empujó a Jin sacándolo del camino y ella cubrió sus brazos siendo impactada y arrastrada varios metros. Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la peliverde y sus compañeras quienes comenzaron a arrojarle rocas-

- ANA CUIDADO! -gritó Jin, pero ella no lo escuchó-

Ana esquivaba con maestría las piedras que le arrojaban con insistencia, pero entonces Khofa golpeó el suelo y con sus pies arrojó una que la impactó en el estómago y la hizo caer al suelo, sin perder tiempo la peliverde golpeó la tierra y una masa de concreto la apresó elevándola en una columna de piedra y quedando suspendida sin poder moverse.

- Bájame cobarde! ¡Sin tu control no eres nadie!

- El control es la nueva era -contestó ella- No voy a vivir la humillación de que una no-maestra me haya derrotado!

- Oye, DÉJALA EN PAZ! -gritó Jin-

- ¿Qué vas a hacernos? -inquirió la pelinegro-

- Me pregunto si tu prometido es tan bueno como tú esquivando rocas! -en ese momento Khofa golpeó el suelo y arrojó varias piedras hacia el chico quien miraba aterrado la escena-

- NO, EL NO SABE... DÉJALO EN PAZ! -En efecto, Jin solo era un chico normal, no tenía entrenamiento. La roca que le arrojó Khofa se le quebró en la cara y él se desplomó al suelo sangrando- NOOOOOO!

- Khofa ¿Qué hiciste? Se te pasó la mano -la regañó otra de las chicas-

- ¡Cállate! Él está bien verdad.. ¿Verdad? -preguntó inquieta, pero él estaba sangrando tendido en el suelo, de pronto les dió miedo- Mejor vámonos! -se dieron la vuelta y marcharon, pero una de ellas volvió y liberó a Ana, luego se fue también-

- JIN! -gritó horrorizada corriendo hacia él y cayendo de rodillas, él tenía una gran herida abierta en la frente que sangraba y su cara entera se bañaba del rojo líquido. Apenas respiraba y su vida se le escapaba en cada segundo. Ana no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo salvarlo, estaba tan desesperada que simplemente rompió a llorar sobre su pecho- POR FAVOR JIN NO ME DEJES... ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME HA ENTENDIDO... LLÉVAME CONTIGO ENTONCES!

- Siento... ser... tan... débil -susurró el joven antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse en la muerte-

- JIIIN! -lo meció, le gritó, lo abofeteó pero él no reaccionó estaba muerto-

_"Ese día acabó todo para mi"_ -Narra Ana- _"Verlo allí, tirado... muerto, fue lo más horrible que tuve que experimentar. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mis sentimientos se tornaron el odio asesino, lo quería de vuelta, no importa de qué forma ni a cuenta de lo que fuera."_

En medio de la noche Ana dejó el cuerpo de Jin tendido en el suelo y llena de desesperanza y frustración corrió lo más lejos que pudo sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigía. Lloraba a mares y sus ojos no enfocaban bien el camino, al parecer había entrado en una especie de bosque oscuro. Lamentos y Sonidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse, un aura negra se podía sentir en aquel bosque, no era humano, ese lugar tenía un poder extraño.

Ana se desplomó a llorar a los pies de un árbol y golpeó el suelo y gritó todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo tenebroso que era ese lugar, solo quería dejarlo salir, todo lo que tenía dentro. Pero de pronto una voz le habló a Ana diciendo...

- ¿Por qué lloras? -ella levanta mirada asustada a una clase de espíritu bordeado con una sombra negra, tenía ojos pero no tenía nariz ni boca, el sonido de su voz era desconocido de donde procedía-

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Kalom, espíritu guardián del bosque de los desprotegidos eternos...

- ¿Eres un espíritu? Pensé que el avatar Wan los encerró a todos en el mundo espiritual

- Existen varios espíritus -respondió- como Wa Shi Tong que han salido del mundo espiritual y se han adaptado al físico. Pero el avatar Wan nunca me encerró a mí, este bosque siempre ha existido.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Uno que no existe para los maestros -contestó el espíritu- uno que solo está para los desprotegidos, como tú... -Ana simplemente observó en silencio- Los maestros abusan de su poder siempre que pueden y los que no pueden defenderse terminan perdiendo a sus seres queridos... Como tú... espíritu al momento que los ojos de Ana se llenan de lágrimas otra vez-

- Yo no le hice daño a nadie, espíritu ¿Por qué me arrebataron lo único que quería en este mundo? -gimió Ana-

- Si deseas yo puedo ayudarte

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi deber es proteger a los que no tienen protección, puedo entregarte un poder para que nunca más tengas que sentirte indefensa... No será un poder como el que tienen los otros, serás única, poderosa y especial

- No quiero tener un poder si tengo que ser como ellos

- No tendrás que serlo, los que nunca han tenido un poder valoran más las cosas... Si te concedo este poder no habrá vuelta atrás

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Este poder tiene un ciclo, tú iniciarás un linaje y cada mil años una persona no-maestra que parezca indefensa al mundo, que sea hostigada, maltratada y humillada por la sociedad, recibirá el poder como un recordatorio de que a veces los más débiles podemos ser los más fuertes...

- ¿Nunca tendré que volver a tener miedo? -pregunta ella limpiando sus lágrimas, sintiendo un rayo de... esperanza-

- Ni tú ni los que vengan después de ti

- Entonces quiero ese poder, quiero tenerlo... -El espíritu extendió sus manos tocando la frente de Ana y con su otra mano su hombro, una luz comenzó a transmitirse desde el cuerpo de aquel espíritu medio-rostro hacia la chica que estaba arrodillada. La luz se hizo más fuerte y brillante, era tanto así, que parecía de día aunque ya había caído la noche. De pronto el poder cesó y la chica se desplomó débil al suelo-

_"Comencé a sentir una energía emerger dentro de mí, algo que no había sentido antes. Era poderoso, incontenible.. lleno de vida. A mi cabello negro le salieron dos mechones blancos a los lados de mi cara, que representaban el nuevo poder. No podía creer que iniciaría mi propio linaje y que otros como yo podrían tener este mismo poder, solo me preguntaba.. ¿Por qué cada mil años?"_

- ¿Espíritu? ¿Espíritu dónde estás? -preguntaba Ana al ver hacia todos lados pero no poder distinguirlo, parecía que estaba y de paso, el bosque ya no estaba... todo parecía sencillamente un camino de tierra común y corriente ¿Había perdido la razón? ¿El bosque había desaparecido de repente?- Espíritu por qué ya no puedo verte?

- ¿Por qué me buscas? -respondió la voz del espíritu aunque aún no podía divisarlo- Si ahora vivo dentro de ti -completó a lo cual Ana se vió a sí misma y supo que la fuente de su poder era el espíritu de Kalom que ahora vivía dentro de ella-

- ¿Por qué de repente todo el bosque desapareció?

- Porque el bosque solo era una ilusión espiritual que emanaba de mi, ahora que yo vivo dentro de ti, tienes el poder para hacer algo diferente por el mundo.

- Descuida Kalom, ya sé perfectamente qué es lo que voy a hacer -exclamó decidida y con ojos algo oscuros-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Viste, Asami? -preguntó Dan a la bella chica de ojos verdes mientras ambos, en espíritu, contemplaban la escena de hace 7000 años atrás repitiéndose de nuevo.-

- Así que el poder gaía viene del espíritu Kalom -exclama impresionada- ¿Pero por qué el espíritu no sale del cuerpo de la persona al morir y se fusiona con otra en vez de esperar a que pasen mil años?

- Porque el espíritu de Kalom no es igual al de Raava ni es tan desprendido. Cuando la persona que posee el poder Gaía muere, Kalom muere con él y vuelve a nacer dentro del próximo guerrero Gaía mil años después... -contesta Dan-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la historia de Ana con lo que dijiste sobre el mundo de los muertos? -Dan la mira con seriedad y algo de preocupación, sus labios parecieron temblar y sentir terror al decir-

- Porque la que un día fue la primera Maestra Gaía terminó siendo, el ancla entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos! -Asami se sorprende-

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

Allí estaba Ancor, en la cima de una gran montaña, desde allí podía ver a todos los muertos esparcidos por el limbo, vagando, sufriendo, acongojándose. La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica de cabellos rojos era malsana, oscura y llena de satisfacción. Era como si disfrutara ver aquel sufrimiento. Sus ojos reflejaban cinismo. Parecía disfrutar de los lamentos que retumbaban sin cesar en aquel horrible lugar sin descanso. Aquella chica, no era la misma tierna y buena persona que Korra conoció en su primer día en el mundo de los muertos.

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- Llueve a cántaros, eh? -dijo Iroh a Bolin mientras ambos disfrutaban de un café caliente. Asami dormía tranquilamente en la habitación de arriba mientras los chicos conversaban allí-

- Parece que no terminará hoy...

- Oye... -rompió el silencio Iroh luego de unos segundos- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mako ya no está, Korra ya no está... No hay equipo avatar sin ellos -Bolin chasqueó la lengua algo molesto y luego dijo-

- Mako se fue porque le dió la gana, Korra no tuvo opción

- Creo que deberíamos buscarlo, no debe estar muy bien afuera

- Mako es grande, ¿No me lo dijo? Me dijo que no tuviera que preocuparme por él y ¿ya ves? No lo hago

- Bolin -lo regaña- no deberías comportarte así, Él no sabía lo que decía

- Es igual.. estoy molesto con él -de pronto, a mitad de la lluvia y de la noche, la puerta de la casa suena con insistencia-

- ¿Quién podrá ser? -pregunta Iroh mientras se levanta a abrir, Bolin lo acompaña. Los chicos abren la puerta y se sorprenden de ver la escena.

Un triste y descorazonado Mako se hallaba detrás del marco de la puerta, mojado, con ojos llorosos, ropa sucia y labios temblorosos, había roto a llorar apenas extendió su mano para tocar la puerta. Verle la cara a sus amigos, sencillamente no podía, después de todo lo que habían hecho por él y cómo los había tratado, se sentía terrible.

- MAKO! -exclamó Iroh sorprendido, el chico de las cejas arqueadas, aun mojándose, exclamó en voz entrecortada-

- Sé que cometí muchos errores pero... ¿Puedo volver a casa? -Iroh inmediatamente salió de la casa para abrazar a su amigo sin importar que ambos se mojaran con la lluvia. Mako comenzó a llorar más fuerte al ser recibido desinteresadamente por su mejor amigo. Bolin se contuvo de hacer lo mismo, entonces el príncipe hizo que Mako entrara a la casa, estaba empapado y escurriendo muchas gotas de su ropa-

- Mako, estábamos preocupados.. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Si, ¿Dónde estabas, eh? -preguntó Bolin algo brusco-

- Sé que los herí, sé que hice muchas cosas malas pero, vine aquí a rogar su perdón... no pensé que me aceptarían tan rápido

- Claro que te aceptamos, eres parte del equipo -sonrió Iroh- ahora quítate esa ropa o te dará un resfriado-

- Gracias chicos, gracias -decía Mako mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y comenzaba a temblar de frío, entonces Iroh le trajo una toalla para que se cubriera- Gracias por dejarme ser parte del equipo avatar

- ¿Quién dijo que eras parte del equipo? Tú mismo declinaste, ¿Lo recuerdas? -le gritó su hermano y Mako baja la cabeza con tristeza-

- Bolin basta! ¿Qué te pasa con tu hermano?

- No, déjalo -interrumpe Mako con voz susurrante y muerta- Bolin tiene razón.. A él fue a quien más herí con mis acciones y entiendo que esté molesto conmigo.

- Al menos eres honesto y sabes que esta vez la embarraste demasiado y no hay vuelta atrás -replicó Bolin antes de subir a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza y dejando a Mako triste y resignado junto a su amigo Iroh en medio de aquella fría y desolada noche.

Korra estaba allí viéndolo todo, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Quería gritar y ser escuchada, pero ya se había cansado de hacerlo, nadie la escucharía, lo único que le permitía estar muerta era mirar y mirar... con impotencia, ¡Maldita impotencia!

_"Esa noche me sentí terrible"_ -recuerda Korra en su diario_- "El equipo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Bolin estaba enojado con Mako. Asami pronto no podría luchar más debido a su embarazo. Iroh estaba entregado a ella y los problemas internos los hacían perder su norte. ¿Cuánto podrían resistir antes de claudicar? ¿Se darían por vencidos?... Eso me preguntaba mientras veía a Bolin marcharse esa noche y cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza"_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O ¿Qué les pareció? Resulta que Ancor, el ancla entre los vivos y muertos fue LA PRIMER MAESTRA GAÍA DE LA HISTORIA :O**

**Todo parecido con la historia de Wan es mera coincidencia xD Yo quería hacer algo así, narrar un origen y aunque obviamente nadie supera la historia de Wan pero al menos haber hecho algo remotamente decente.**

**DÍGANME LOCO pero me gusta el Dasami (Dan/Asami) jajaja Adiós Irohsami xD OkNOP...**

**Por otro lado Mako regresó y al parecer Bolin está enojado ¿Podrá Mako hacer las paces con él?**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y me cuentan en sus reviews...**

* * *

**Agradezco a...**

**mayferksy21: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animaron :)**

**eliza20: awww eres adicta a la historia? Que genial! ¡Es la única adicción que te permito, eh?! jajaja oknop Bueno este es solo el primer capítulo, el otro complementa la historia, pero muero por saber qué te parece hasta ahora la trágica historia de Ana *O***

**Mel.2004: No ofendes tranquila jajajajaja Esperemos que Bolin perdone a su hermano, parece que no quiere verlo ni en pintura. Espero tu opinión sobre la historia de Ana amiga Mel :) Saludos.**

**Gabriela13: Diste en el clavo, Bolin está enojadísimo con Mako pero... ¿Lo irá a perdonar?. Gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho. Espero te esté gustando la historia de Ana, aún queda un capítulo con revelaciones shockeantes. WOW que genial Colombia el país vecino, muchos saludos :)**

**The Power to Choose: Ahora con Satanás encerrado y Mako siendo la hoja xD no lo supero xD el chico de las cejas arqueadas tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Qué opinaste de la historia de ana? Pues Pinche Khofa! :) PD. Que emoción que seas de Venezuela :) ya descargué todo lo que te iba a decir por MP, saludos :)**

**Jrosass: Dame un poquito de cabello chica :) Oknop jajajajaja Lo de Silly se contesta más adelante, por ahora quiero saber tu opinión sobre esta primera parte de la historia de Ana que luego llegó a ser Ancor. Espero tu retrasado y sexy review. PD. Malvada te apropiaste del review 60 estás pasada jajajaja**

* * *

**BUENO este es solo la primera parte, aún queda parte de la historia de Ana que contar. **

**¿Cómo Ana llegó a convertirse en Ancor? ¿Por qué ahora es malvada si antes era buena? ¿Para qué Ana quiere el poder de Asami? ¿Qué se trae entre manos? ¿Lograrán Dan y Asami estar juntos? jajajaja ignoren esa última pregunta.**

**NOS VEMOS MAÑANA**

**IMPACTANTES REVELACIONES VIENEN EN CAMINO.!**

**Saludos a todos!**


	10. IRREPARABLE

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Bueno ayer leímos grandes revelaciones sobre el poder Gaía y Ancor, pero la historia continúa y es hora de más revelaciones.**

**¿Cómo se convirtió Ana en Ancor? ¿Por qué se volvió malvada? ¿Para qué quiere el poder gaía?**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra...**

* * *

Una chica corría a toda velocidad por unos túneles oscuros, sus respiraciones podían sentirse a kilómetros, su miedo también. Una extraña sombra corría tras de ella acercándose cada vez más...

- DÉJAME EN PAZ! -gritó la chica muy asustada mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y una avalancha de tierra se generó enviando muchas rocas en aquella dirección. La chica siguió corriendo asustada sin detenerse y un silencio pareció asomarse en aquellos túneles. La chica se detiene a respirar cansada. Sus piernas temblaban al igual que su pulso, acababa de ver escenas terribles y su mente apenas estaba procesándolo todo.

Pero de pronto cuando pensó que aquella avalancha le había finalmente dado seguridad, una risita burlona hizo eco en esos túneles de tierra diciendo...

- ¿Una avalancha de tierra? ¡Eres tan ingenua que es patético!

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿DÉJAME TRANQUILA? -gritó la mujer desesperada mientras comenzaba a gemir y temer por su vida. La risita apareció de nuevo por todos lados del túnel, era una risa aterradora-

- ¿Dejarte tranquila? ¡Pero si apenas estamos comenzando! -La chica comenzó a sentir que la persona detrás de la voz estaba muy cerca así que comenzó a correr de nuevo adentrándose más en aquellos oscuros túneles, sabía que luego de unas cuantas esquinas encontraría la salida, pero apenas dobló en la primera esquina una mano tomó la ropa de aquella chica y la golpeó contra la pared con fuerza-

- SUÉLTAME! -gritó la chica horrorizada, entonces el rostro de una tenebrosa Ana apareció con dos mechones de cabello pintados de blanco a los lados de su rostro- DÉJAME EN PAZ!

- ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? -se burló Ana mientras la apretaba con más fuerza a aquella pared- No te ves tan valiente ahora que hace unos días cuando asesinaste a mi prometido a sangre fría ¡Khofa!

- Fue un accidente! -gritó la peliverde con frustración-

- Tal vez! pero tu muerte esta noche si no será un accidente! -en ese momento las paredes del túnel comenzaron a agrietarse y una ventisca muy tenebrosa comenzaba a resoplar de aquí para allá dentro de los pasadizos arrojando muchas partículas de polvo al ambiente. Khofa parecía asustada, aterrada, no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba-

- CÓMO? CÓMO OBTUVISTE ESOS PODERES? TÚ NO ERES UNA MAESTRA!

- No lo soy! -sonrió la poderosa Ana de medio lado- Estoy un paso adelante ¿No me hablabas de una nueva era? ¡Pues esa era acaba de quedar desfasada!

- ¿Qué eres? -inquirió Khofa muerta del susto. Ana arrojó a la peliverde al suelo con fuerza y extendiendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho comenzaron a generarse pequeños remolinos de viento, su cabello negro y blanco comenzaba a mecerse con fuerza mientras sus ojos peligrosos alarmaban la escena en la que respondía-

- SOY LA MUERTE!

- Ana ¡Detente! -gritó una voz dentro de la peligrosa maestra gaía- No hagas esto... no fue para esto que te di el poder -Ana identificó la voz inmediatamente, provenía del espíritu que vivía dentro de ella, Kalom-

- Me dijiste que me lo dabas para que no tuviera que sentirme desprotegida nunca más.. Ella es la causa de que me sintiera desprotegida -Señala a Khofa- ¡NO TRATES DE DETENERME!

- No Ana... ¡Para! -grita el espíritu- Tú no eres como ellos, Si te vengas entonces no habrá nada que te diferencie de ella. Ella es una asesina tú no.. Aún! -Ana se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y gritó con desespero-

- ¡NO TRATES DE METERTE EN MI CABEZA! Ella es la asesina de prometido.. DEBE PAGAR!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ese fue el último grito de horror que se escuchó antes de que un mar de sangre comenzara a desparramarse por aquellos pasillos...

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ****IRREPARABLE**

* * *

Estaba a punto de amanecer, la lluvia no cesaba, más bien, parecía hacerse más y más fuerte cada vez.

Mako entra al cuarto y ve a su hermano tendiendo su cama luego de levantarse. Tenía una camiseta blanca ceñida a su musculoso cuerpo de maestro tierra y unos shorts de rayas verdes. Al notar la presencia de su hermano, Bolin solo pudo bufar aire con fastidio y seguir en lo suyo. Mako se veía un poco demacrado, su cabello, sin forma estaba desparramado sobre su cara y estaba algo pálido, y por supuesto, triste.

- Oye bro... ¿Podemos hablar?

- Ah, ahora si quieres hablar? -refutó el chico molesto- ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo cuando te pedí hacerlo el otro día en vez de lanzarme una bola de tu súper fuego!?

- TU ME ARROJASTE PRIMERO UNA RO... -gritó pero se contuvo inmediatamente, no quería que su prepotencia lo arruinara todo nuevamente, suspiró, se relajó y prosiguió- Escucha Bo, sé que fui un idiota, sé que me equivoqué y te hice mucho daño... Lo siento!

- Puedes ahorrártelo! -replicó, Mako se sorprendió, nunca había visto a su hermano tan molesto por algo, de hecho nunca lo había visto molesto-

- Bolin... Cómo puedes no perdonarme? Los dos nos equivocamos...

- ¿Equivocarme? -lo confronta dándole un pequeño empujón y acorralándolo a la pared- Lo único que yo hice fue intentar ayudarte, evitar que hicieras una ridiculez y ¿Qué recibí? ¡MUCHO FUEGO EN MI CARA!

- LO SIENTO! -gritó desesperado mientras se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación- Ya te dije que lo siento... ¿Cuánto más me tengo que humillar? ¿Acaso lo estás disfrutando? -Bolin solo pudo soltar un gruñido al oír aquellas palabras, sabía que su hermano no era nada bueno pidiendo disculpas o expresando sus sentimientos pero eso era ridículo-

- Eres increíble y es exactamente por eso que no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices... ¡No lo sientes ni un poco! -el ojos verdes le dió la espalda y volvió a lo suyo, Mako solo cerró sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus ojos, una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas al instante y sumido en la desesperación y la impotencia, solo pudo gritar entre gemidos-

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Lo que sea que quieras ya te lo di! Te dediqué toda mi vida, te protegí y traté de que tuvieras todo lo mejor siempre, ¿ahora no puedes perdonarme un simple error? -Ahora fue Bolin quien cerró sus ojos con fuerza y lloró unas lágrimas muy afectado, se volteó para confrontar a su hermano y dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro-

- YO CONFIÉ EN TI! -Mako se queda callado- Eras mi ídolo Mako ¿No lo entiendes? Yo te tenía en un pedestal, se suponía que debías protegerme no hacerme daño!

- Bolin yo...

- No quiero escucharte... Tal vez no signifique nada para ti, pero para mí es como si ya no tuviera nadie en quién confiar. Te lo advertí, traté de ayudarte maldición... ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¿Ahora vienes como el hijo pródigo y pretendes que te perdone?

- Bolin por favor solo permíteme...

- Vete de mi cuarto -advirtió en voz amenazante-

- Si tan solo me dejaras expl...

- VETE DE MI CUARTO! -gritó más fuerte noqueando al chico de las cejas arqueadas con sus palabras. Su espíritu se desvaneció dentro de su alma, primero Korra y ahora Bolin. ¿Qué le quedaba? Bolin representaba toda su fuerza de voluntad, toda su valentía, era como una parte de él con vida propia y ahora era como si para él, Mako estuviera muerto. No podía soportarlo. Se encerró en su cuarto y se lanzó a su cama con furia. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a sufrir? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a hacer todo mal?.

Por un momento, el chico de ojos dorados deseó simplemente acabar con su sufrimiento, con su dolor de una vez por todas. Sin saberlo, se sintió igual que una chica con un gran poder llamada Ana hacía más de 7000 años atrás...

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

La Asami de carne y hueso seguía durmiendo en su cama. Pero la Asami espiritual seguía con Dan recordando la historia de lo que había pasado hacía siete milenios y cuya transcendencia tenía un punto culminante en la generación que vendría con el pequeño bebé que cargaba en su vientre.

- La historia de Ana de verdad que fue muy triste -admitió Asami al peliblanco- y, ahora que lo mencionas, todo tiene sentido... No conozco la historia de los otros 5 maestros gaía que vinieron antes de ti, pero tu historia Dan, la conozco bien. Sufriste mucho para proteger al pequeño Klin y cuando quisieron quitártelo tocaste fondo y tu poder se desató. Realmente el poder gaía se manifiesta en No-Maestros con terribles pasados. Lo que no entiendo es... Si mi hijo es el maestro y aún no nace ¿Por qué se desató su poder ahora, como si estuviese sufriendo?

- Porque tú y tu bebé están conectados, conozco tu pasado Asami -dice Dan- sé todo lo que has sufrido y en tu desesperación por encontrar tu poder, hiciste que los dones del bebé se desataran, porque él pudo sentir tu lucha, tus sentimientos te hicieron tocar fondo y, por ende, a él también.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero aún quiero saber cómo fue que Ana terminó convirtiéndose en... ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?

- "El ancla" -responde- el puente entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Verás, todo comenzó luego de que, al perder el control de su poder, terminara quitándole la vida a la asesina de Jin. Entonces se dió cuenta de que eso, en realidad... No le sirvió para absolutamente nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kalom me lo advirtió una y otra vez, y no le hice caso"_ -recuerda Ana- _"Supongo que me lo merezco. Me convertí en asesina y ¿Qué logré con eso? ¿Venganza? Eso no significa nada ahora, Jin está tan muerto como antes. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que él hubiese querido que lo vengaran. Estaba sola una vez más... ¿Qué iba a hacer con tanto poder? Ya no lo quería"_

_"Mi duelo se extendió por más de 7 años. Entonces no podía haber caído más bajo"_

- ¿Ahora qué? -preguntaba una demacrada Ana con una voz muerta, cabello extremadamente largo y sucio, ojos vidriosos, semblante de pocos amigos y casi sin vida en si misma mientras se hallaba tirada en un rincón de su casa, llevaba tantos años de agonía que extrañaba que aún respirara-

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó el espíritu dentro de ella. Realmente había sido su amigo y había estado con ella durate todo el tiempo del duelo y la negación. El espíritu fue la única razón por la cual Ana no se había dado por vencida-

- Mal, frustrada, triste, culpable, impotente, igual que todos los días.. -contestó entre susurros-

- ¿Qué es lo que más desearías que pasara? -preguntó Kalom-

- Desearía volver las cosas atrás, que todo fuera como antes... Cuando Jin y yo éramos felices porque éramos diferentes al resto... Quisiera volver al tiempo en que todo tenía sentido. Soy la peor maestra gaía del mundo.

- Tal vez puedas volver las cosas a cómo eran antes, en cierta forma -respondió el espíritu haciendo que Ana abriese milimétricamente los ojos con una sorpresa disimulada-

- ¿De qué hablas Kalom? -preguntó con desgano-

- ¿Conoces el verdadero estado en el que se encuentran los muertos, Ana? -ella simplemente niega su cabeza a ella misma y el espíritu dentro de sí- Ellos, no se han ido... están presentes, pero separados de nosotros por un velo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que si mueres, volverás a estar con él -dijo el espíritu, en voz ligeramente entrecortada-

- Pero ¿Y qué pasará contigo?

- Moriré -admitió- pero entonces volveré a la vida dentro de 1000 años...

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo -gimió pero sin llorar, sus lágrimas se habían acabado hacía mucho tiempo, tenía siete años llorando-

- ¿Por qué no puedes? Jin debe estar allí en el mundo de los muertos esperándote, y una vez allí, estarán juntos para siempre.

- Aún estoy viva, tengo una vida por delante, solo tengo 25 años...

- Esto que vives, no es vida -refuta Kalom- a veces marcharse es la mejor salida.. ¿Cometiste errores? Quizás, pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para ser felices... El próximo maestro gaía que nazca dentro de mil años lo hará mejor que tú y así sucesivamente.

- No me voy a suicidar -replicó de inmediato-

- No tienes que hacerlo -contesta Kalom- solo cierra tus ojos y todo habrá terminado.

¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Para qué iba a luchar si todo había sido un fracaso? ¿A qué podría aferrarse si no tenía nada? Lo único que tenía era la vida y odiaba vivirla. Así que sólo cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y se durmió. El ciclo habría de comenzar 1000 años después una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Es tan triste -decía Asami con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se aferraba al hombro de Dan quien tenía la cabeza gacha-

- Si, lo es. Ana se reencontró con Jin en el mundo de los muertos pero él no le perdonó todo lo que había hecho en vida. Asesinar a Khofa, darse por vencida, dejarse morir. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella ver que había muerto por nada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió después? -indaga Sato-

- Con tanto tiempo libre y la eternidad en sus manos, Ana se dedicó a estudiar la verdadera cara de los muertos, descubrió que podían proyectarse al mundo de los vivos, que podían aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad. Nadie lo sabía, los muertos simplemente caminaban desesperanzados en aquel tiempo, como me imagino que lo hacen ahora. Con el tiempo, Ana descubrió nuevos poderes y habilidades, cruzó la línea de lo que un muerto puede hacer y los espíritus la castigaron por eso condenándola a ser el puente entre los vivos y los muertos, su cabello se pintó de rojo y fue obligada a vigilar a los millones de millones de muertos que le llegaban continuamente. Pronto se comenzó a darse a conocer como Ancor y se convirtió en un personaje temido y rencoroso, con sed de venganza.

- ¿Venganza por qué? -preguntó Asami-

- Porque se dió cuenta que confiar en la palabra de Kalom fue un error, nunca debió dejarse morir. Cansada y luego de milenios esclavizada a su nueva asignación, eventualmente, solo decidió que quería vengarse de Kalom y de todos, por eso apagó su humanidad. -La belleza de ojos verdes permaneció pensativa un rato y luego mira al peliblanco y pregunta-

- Dijiste que la estabilidad del mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos iba a enfrentar duras pruebas, y que por eso debía conocer la historia del poder gaía... ¿Por qué de eso?

- Porque a Ana le tomó como 4000 años darse cuenta de que Kalom, al pedirle que se dejara morir no la estaba ayudando a ella, sino al mundo entero de algo terrible.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -exclama sorprendida-

- Ana estaba dolida por la pérdida de Jin, hubiera deseado haber hecho cualquier cosa para traerlo a la vida. Kalom le ocultó que el poder gaía era la clave para romper el velo que separaba a los vivos de los muertos y unir ambos mundos, pero sabía que si lo hacía iban a haber complicaciones.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? -Dan le clava una mirada siniestra y responde-

- Los muertos volverían a la vida -Asami abre sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquella revelación- Con el portal al mundo de los vivos abierto, cualquier persona fallecida que lo deseara podría regresar...

- Pero eso sería maravilloso ¿No?

- Así como regresarían los buenos, también lo harían los malos... Asami -la llama mirándola a los ojos con preocupación- Nadie puede meterse con el equilibrio del universo, el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos son cosas separadas como el día y la noche, no se pueden fusionar... Los muertos, muertos están, no se puede cambiar eso.

- Hay algo que no me queda claro, Dan -dice Asami desviando su mirada, al igual que el tema-

- Me dices que Kalom evitó que Ana rompiera el velo cuando le dejo morir. Comprendo que al morir, perdió su poder gaía y ya no podría abrir los portales pero... ¿Para qué podría querer el poder gaía ahora?.

- Para acabar con él! -exclamó tajante sorprendiendo una vez más a la joven Sato- Todo linaje tiene una salida de escape. Sé que sabes que si un avatar muere durante su estado de trance, el linaje se corta y el avatar dejaría de ser. En el caso de los poderes gaía es diferente, si un maestro gaía muere a manos de alguien del mundo de los muertos, se quiebra la línea del tiempo y el mundo volvería al tiempo en el que todo comenzó, el poder gaía nunca se desataría y sería eliminado para siempre, entonces el mundo comenzaría desde cero.. una vez más...

- Espera -exclama nerviosa- te refieres a que...

- Si -la interrumpe con ojos frenéticos- el loco deseo de "Volver a los días de antes" de Ana sigue en pie. Si asesina al actual maestro gaía, el tiempo se regresará 7000 años en la historia y ella podrá estar de nuevo con su amado, que nunca habrá muerto...

- Pe... pero Jin murió antes de que ella se convirtiera en guerrera gaía... ¿de qué le serviría?

- No sé cómo lo hizo, pero Ancor se encargó de hacer que si el tiempo se regresaba otra vez Khofa se quedara en este presente, nunca habría nacido, y por ende, Jin nunca habría muerto.

- Esto se escucha y no se cree! -decía Asami fuera de sí, no tenía palabras-

- El amor a veces es tan fuerte que puede romper las barreras de la muerte -le recitó- un desenfrenado, psicópata y cínico amor... pero amor al fin.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que si mi hijo muere, todo lo que conocemos dejará de existir y la historia comenzará a escribirse una vez más, pero sin el poder gaía?

- Si el poder gaía no existe, yo no existo, tú y tu hijo tampoco. Y puede que la ausencia de ese poder cambie muchas cosas... Nadie está seguro. No puedes dejar que Ancor logre su cometido, o nadie sabe qué pasará.

Asami se sentía presionada, sorprendida, asombrada. No podía creer que en su vientre cargaba un arma letal que querían usar para que una loca con un amor desmedido por su antiguo prometido pudiera estar con él... después de 7000 años.

- Debemos volver Dan... Debo advertir a los chicos.

- Tendrás que esperar a que alguien te despierte, pero ya sabes qué hacer Asami. No permitas que la historia se reescriba.

En ese instante Dan desapareció, la escena también y finalmente... Asami lo hizo igualmente.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

**En Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Korra entra a la habitación y allí lo ve, sentado sobre el borde de su cama con las manos tomándole la cara con fuerza. Sabía que él deseaba verla pero no aceptaba la realidad, y la realidad era que ella estaba allí con él y él no se daba cuenta. Era momento de cambiar eso. Era momento de hacerle saber a Mako que ELLA estaba allí con él, no iba a rendirse hasta conseguirlo. Había escuchado que Katara había logrado contactarse con su nieta Jinora y Korra estaba decidida a hacer lo mismo. La morena caminó lentamente hacia Mako quien dejó salir un suspiro y se enderezó. Korra lo miró con ojos azules esperanzados y llenos de amor para darle, entonces puso sus manos morenas sobre las de él esperando a que sintiera algo y comenzó a recitarle...

_**Sé que, te han herido una y otra vez**_

_**Qué tienes ganas de correr al fin del mundo**__**.**_

_**Sé que, duele cuando intentas sonreír**_

_**Que lo que quieres es dormir, porque así despiertas**__**.**_

_**Lloras... Lloras, tanto que parece lluvia...**_

La morena se levantó y quitó sus manos sobre las de él y subiéndose a la cama lo abrazó por detrás acercándose hasta sentir su espalda caliente, acercó sus labios a los oídos de él, esperando a que pudiera sentir algo y prosiguió con su canto. Mako definitivamente estaba sintiendo unos pequeños murmullos.

_**Déjame cuidar de ti, de ti**_

_**De ti.**_

_**Sé que tienes el alma rota**_

_**Rota, Rota...**_

_**Y que piensas que eres IRREPARABLE**_

_**Déjame... Déjame...**_

_**REPARARTE!**_

Al decir aquello la morena ya se había bajado de la cama y había vuelto a tocar la mano de Mako, esta vez algo cambió ¡Mako había sentido el tacto! Levantó su mirada inmediatamente viendo al frente, viendo a Korra a los ojos, aún no podía divisarla, pero podía sentir como tocaba su mano, ese sentir, ese calor, no podían ser de otra persona...

- ¿K-Korra? -suspiró extasiado. La morena sabía que estaba funcionando, no podía parar ahora-

_**Sé por qué, sé por qué apagas la luz**_

_**Y es porque yo he estado allí**_

_**Sintiendo lo que sientes tú**__**.**_

_**Sola, no me dejes tan sola...**_

_**Bajo la lluvia...**_

- No te dejaré sola -respondió Mako sorprendiendo a la morena. Aún no la veía, pero ahora podía escucharla. Se estaba abriendo ante ella, estaba dejándola entrar.

Sin perder tiempo Korra tomó la mano de Mako y la jaló hacia adelante, él se levanta y comienza a dejarse guiar por la invisible morena bajando las escaleras. Iroh y Bolin vieron al cejas arqueadas caminar con su mano extendida como si un fantasma lo guiara afuera, pero no le importó. Mako se estaba dejando guiar. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, la camiseta blanca de Mako comenzó a empaparse al igual que su cabello pero ni siquiera lo notó, casi podía imaginarse el contorno de la morena llevándolo a dónde ella quisiera, y él iba a ir. Ella se separó de él un momento y ahora que la escuchaba prosiguió mientras ambos seguían mojándose en la lluvia.

_**Déjame cuidar de ti, de ti**_

_**De ti.**_

_**Sé que tienes el alma rota**_

_**Rota, Rota...**_

_**Y que piensas que eres IRREPARABLE**_

_**Déjame...**_

La morena ojos azules acto seguido sintió el deseo incontenible de estar entre los brazos de Mako, no podía esperar más, tenía que tenerlo. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que no resultara, pero agarrando sus miedos y lanzándolos lejos de ella, la morena corrió hacia Mako y se lanzó sobre él, sorpresivamente él extendió sus manos y la atajó, dieron varias vueltas bajo la lluvia y Korra completó antes de besarlo...

_**Déjame... REPARARTE!**_

En ese momento sus labios se juntaron. Mako no podía creer que podía sentir el peso de la morena en sus brazos, estaba cargándola. Pudo sentir los labios desde el primer momento, su corazón latió otra vez y la felicidad lo abrumó instantáneamente. De pronto todo comenzó a agarrar color y Korra dejó de ser invisible para él. El cejas arqueadas quedó en shock al abrir sus ojos y verla allí, con él, tan cerca... Tan real.

- No puedo creer que seas tú... No puedo creer que siempre estuviste conmigo -le dice en voz enamorada, Korra le responde-

_**Cuando caigas al piso toma mi mano que allí estaré**__**.**_

_**Cuando vayas sin rumbo toma mi mano te llevaré**__**.**_

_**No te dejaré, sé que piensas que eres irreparable**__**.**_

_**Aquí estoy**__**,**__** no me voy.. Déjame...**_

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Mako tomó el rostro de Korra y le robó otro beso de pasión desmedida. Dos novios besándose bajo la lluvia, sus cuerpos mojados juntándose el uno al otro y aportándose calor. ¡Era perfecto! No quería cambiar nada.

Los chicos que estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de Mako salieron a ver por qué había salido bajo el chaparrón y lo vieron allí besando a Korra con insistencia... ¿KORRA!?... La estaban viendo junto a él, se quedaron boquiabiertos de inmediato...

- No... No puede ser... -exclamó Iroh-

El beso por el que se hallaban unidos Mako y Korra terminó y se dieron un momento para verse a los ojos luego de tanto tiempo. Mako aún no podía creer que la podía ver, sentir, tocar, besar. Sus ojos parecían más hermosos que nunca. Todo este tiempo había tratado de recuperar algo que no había perdido, casi se daba por vencido y no podía ver lo evidente. Pero ahora que estaba con ella, todo aquello había valido la pena.

- No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé... -le dice Mako en ojos perdidos por ella-

- Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto te amo... -se abrazaron con fuerza. Los chicos incrédulos aún por lo que veían se acercaron a la pareja-

- ¿Korra? -exclamó el ojos verdes y la morena voltea a verla-

- ¡Bolin! ¡Chicos! ¡Qué gusto verlos!

- No puedo creer que estés... aquí... que podamos verte -exclamó Iroh no pudiendo contener su emoción y la abraza, a lo cual se les van uniendo cada uno de ellos en un gran abrazo grupal. Los cuatro para ese entonces estaban empapados pero... ¿Qué les importaba eso?-

- Aquí estoy chicos, ya no tendré que irme -finalizó la morena para concentrarse en el abrazo-

La escena era perfecta. El momento ideal. La tristeza de Mako pronto se convirtió en alegría, Korra, tal como le había recitado antes, lo había reparado de formas que más nadie hubiese logrado hacerlo. Él era de ella y ella de él, eso había quedado demostrado una vez más.

Todo el sufrimiento, toda la ira, todo el recelo había terminado. Ahora que Korra había vuelto, todo se había solucionado o, al menos eso creían.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**MAKO VIO A KORRAAAAAAAAAA! :O No se lo esperaban en este capítulo verdad? Bueno debo admitir que esta es la escena que más me ha gustado de toda la temporada :D fue hermoso, ¿Les gustó? Espero que este reencuentro haya valido la pena todo el sufrimiento de Mako y de mis queridos lectores :) **

**SONGFIC: IRREPARABLE de JENCARLOS CANELA (Amo esa canción xD)**

**Por otro lado :O :O :O :O ¿Qué pensaron de las revelaciones sobre Ancor? Está enferma de amor y quiere volver con Jin y para hacerlo piensa retroceder el tiempo 7000 años en la historia. ¿Lo logrará?**

**ESPERO SUS INCREÍBLES REVIEWS...**

**Hoy me rebelo, dejaré que comenten todo lo que deseen en sus preciosos reviews y en el próximo capítulo agradezco doble!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOS!**

**SON GENIALES!**

**Nos vemos!**


	11. Como Hace 7000 Años

**HOOOOLA ¿Cómo se encuentran?**

**Pues ya les di un fin de semana para que saltaran de alegría.**

**Mako ha visto a Korra! Ahora todo parece mejorar, sin embargo Ancor continúa queriendo a Asami. ¿Qué pasará?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

_"Querido Diario" _-escribe Korra- _"El día en el que Mako logró verme, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, aún puedo recordar la alegría en su rostro, la sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros durmió esa noche, estuvimos hablando por horas acerca de todo lo que pasó durante nuestra separación por el velo. Mako tuvo la cabeza gacha por un buen rato de la conversación se sentía apenado de que yo hubiese visto todo lo que había hecho durante mi ausencia pero ahora, finalmente comenzaba a creer que podríamos comenzar de nuevo, volver a ser un equipo. Unir las piezas de ese maltrecho y algo extraño... rompecabezas"_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Como hace 7000 Años**

* * *

- Así que todavía no estás viva -decía Bolin en una voz neutra mientras él, Mako y Korra se encontraban sentados a la mesa conversando-

- Lamentablemente no, hay un velo que separa a los vivos de los muertos, pero ese velo no impide que exista un contacto. Pero ¡Oigan! -los animó- pueden verme ¿no? escucharme, sentirme... Algo es algo

- Tienes razón -dijo Mako mientras tomaba la mano de la morena y lograba sonrojarla. En ese momento Iroh baja de las escaleras diciendo-

- Korra, hay alguien que quiere verte -la morena voltea y su mirada encuentra a la bella chica de ojos verdes mirándola atónita y muy feliz-

- ¿Korra? No puede ser... -entonces la embarazada corre a abrazarla y esta la recibe con los brazos abiertos la panza de Asami casi las separa de golpe. Korra se agacha y frota su estómago- ¿Cómo es posible que te veamos? pensé que era todo un proceso de aceptación

- Mako era el que estaba en el estado de negación más profundo, al verme, me hice visible para ustedes también-

- Estoy muy alegre de que estés aquí -dice abrazándola de nuevo-

- Oye pero que grande estás -sonrió hablándole al bebé dentro de ella- ¿Cómo te has sentido Asami?

- Un poco cansada, este niño me roba todas las energías que tengo... pero.. no hablemos de mi, sino de ti.. ¿Cómo es que volviste? ¿Acaso lograste resucitar? -dijo incrédula. No pensaba que podría volver a ver a Korra a menos que se abrieran los portales y, a decir verdad, esa idea no sonaba tan tentadora ahora-

- Sólo soy un fantasma, aún vivo en el limbo pero puedo proyectarme

- ¿Cómo es el limbo? -preguntó Iroh-

- Es un lugar tétrico y aburrido, lleno de.. muertos. Parece que yo y los otros éramos los que más se movían, supongo que porque acabábamos de llegar, eventualmente todo el mundo pierde las esperanzas y terminan convirtiéndose en "zombies".

- Espera "Yo y los otros"? ¿hay más? -pregunta el ojos verdes-

- Si, de hecho me encontré con Katara, y luego con Wan -los chicos se sorprenden y Mako golpea la mesa con su puño-

- ¿Wan? No te hizo daño ¿verdad?

- No, de hecho... es bueno ahora

- Lo siento, pero no hay nada bueno dentro de Wan -refutó el cejas arqueadas-

- Claro que si -insiste Korra- Él actuó mal por la corrosión que había dentro de él, yo misma actué mal... pero al morir y liberarnos de Raava, nuestra corrosión se esfumó.

- Creeré lo que digas -sonrió Mako un poco fingido, Korra no le creyó -

- Hay admitir que somos seres humanos y vivimos equivocándonos, hacemos cosas malas y dañamos a los que más queremos, pero todas las personas merecen recibir un una segunda oportunidad, si de verdad sienten lo que hicieron. -Bolin se levanta de la mesa algo brusco y exclama-

- Hay personas que no merecen otra oportunidad! -luego de aquello el ojos verdes sube a su habitación y se encierra allí con fuerza. Mako suspira derrotado, aunque estaba muy feliz por la vuelta de Korra, no estaría completamente bien hasta que su hermano lo perdonara-

- ¿Cómo vas con eso Mako? -preguntó la morena acariciando la espalda de su novio, este apoya los codos en la mesa y se toma la cabeza con fuerza-

- No sé cómo tratarlo, no sé cómo acercarme... Me odia, y con razón

- Bolin no te odia y tampoco tendría razones para hacerlo -afirma Korra-

- Korra tiene razón -interrumpe Asami- Bolin solo está molesto, ya se le pasará...

- Es que no entienden -dijo Mako algo afectado- no se trata de una simple pelea de hermanos, Bolin siente que lo traicioné.

- ¿Por qué sentiría eso? -preguntó Iroh-

- Porque mi hermano y yo desarrollamos una relación muy fuerte estando en las calles, yo lo sobreprotegía y él me miraba como su ídolo, pero ahora que me he puesto en su contra y le he hecho daño, realmente lo herí, es como si te enteraras que tu madre, a la que tanto amabas te desprecia.

- Eso no suena tan bien ahora que lo dices -prosigue el maestro fuego- pero tú no eres malo, te equivocaste y ya, que el mundo lo supere!

- Pero tal vez Asami tenga razón, se le pasará con el tiempo -sonrío Mako- y gracias chicos por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

- ¿Saben qué? -interrumpe Korra con una sonrisa- No importa, las cosas van a ir mejorando ahora que he vuelto, solo confíen. -Los chicos sonríen-. Por otro lado tengo que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con Mako -el cejas arqueadas voltea a verla con una sonrisa y dice-

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Algo muy especial ¿Vamos? -propone, Mako ve a los demás chicos y exclama-

- ¿Estarán bien chicos?

- Anda picarón -sonríe Iroh- nosotros estaremos bien y trataremos de hablar con Bolin, ustedes diviértanse.

- Gracias chicos son geniales! -con esto Korra tomó del brazo a su novio y ambos salieron entre carreras de la casa-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

- No veas, no veas! -decía la morena mientras tapaba los ojos del cejas arqueadas mientras ambos chicos se dirigían dentro de un bosque lleno de árboles inmensos y con mucha luz ténue-

- ¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó Mako con una sonrisa-

- Ya casi.. a ver... -respondió mientras lo posicionaba y luego completó- muy bien, ya puedes ver -con eso la morena retira las manos del rostro de su novio y este abre sus ojos quedando atónito ante la escena. Un hermoso lago cristalino se abría frente a ellos en aquel lindo bosque. Los animales iban a beber agua allí y las flores adornaban el lugar. Los espíritus más bonitos también volaban alrededor de ese sitio-

- Wow... es hermoso -suspiró Mako, entonces Korra abraza al cejas arqueadas por detrás apretando suavemente su abdomen y apresándolo a ella. Él voltea la cabeza y la mira provocativamente, ella se sonroja y sonríe también-

- Es que extrañaba tanto tocarte. Sentir tu piel -dijo esto último mientras entremetía sus dedos dentro de su camisa para tocar su duro abdomen y sentir el caminito de vellos desde su obligo hasta ocultarse en su pantalón. Mako dejó salir un suspiro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Entonces el chico se dió vuelta y tomando la delantera empujó a la morena hasta posarla con algo de fuerza sobre un árbol. Entonces la miró a los ojos y acercando sus labios prometedoramente a los de ella dice en voz susurrante mientras ella disfrutaba su aliento a menta-

- Y yo extrañaba darte besos ardientes

- Pues descarga lo que tengas -dice la morena en voz de desafío. Entonces Mako responde apresando las manos de ella y uniendo sus labios en medio de un gran beso de pasión desmedida. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban acariciándose mutuamente. Mako no pudo resistir meter su lengua dentro de la boca de ella y dejar que ambas lucharan por el dominio de aquel beso. La temperatura subió rápidamente y Korra logró liberarse jalando a Mako de la espalda y uniéndolo más a ella, sus cuerpos se juntaron y cada curva delataba los cuerpos de aquellos chicos. La morena gimió al sentir la protuberancia en la entrepierna del maestro fuego que besaba su cuello sin cesar para luego buscar sus labios y proseguir con los besos y caricias. Ella comenzó a respirar acalorada y sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Mako estaba tan hambriento de ella que para aprisionarla aún más contra el árbol clavó sus dedos en el tronco y los hundió tan fuerte que estos abrieron agujeros y comenzaron a despedir pequeñas chispas de calor. Los besos no se detuvieron al igual que las llamas que salían de los dedos de Mako, calentando el árbol desde su mismísimo centro. De pronto ocurrió algo increíble. Las hojas de aquel árbol se encendieron todas al mismo tiempo en llamas de repente como si de una gran antorcha se trataran, brillaba de un rojo profundo como si fuese una señal, el árbol del amor, un signo entre ellos. Korra elevó su mirada y observó el color rojizo brillar ante sus ojos, era hermoso-

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas recuperando el aliento-

- Me fascina -responde la morena mientras acerca sus labios y le da un pico. Entonces lo abraza con fuerza y él le corresponde. Nuevamente ella se sintió protegida, no importaba si aún estaba muerta, si no tenía poderes, sabía que Mako la protegería de todo mal-

- Soy tuyo Korra -le susurró al oído cariñosamente, ella sonríe victoriosa por lo bajo y levanta su rostro, alcanzando el oído de él, y le responde en el mismo tono-

- Y yo tuya mi maestro fuego.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- Voy al templo del aire, vuelvo en un rato -avisó Bolin a Asami y Iroh antes de salir de la casa sin darle tiempo de que preguntaran otra cosa-

- O...ok...? -musitó Iroh con confusión. Entonces la ojos verdes suspira para si luego de pensarlo mucho y tocando la mano de su novio para que este voltee a verla, le dice-

- Iroh?

- Si, Asami?

- Tengo que hablarte de algo

- Luces preocupada... ¿Es algo serio? -preguntó un poco preocupado el ojos ámbar-

- Me temo que sí... Ayer, mientras dormía se me apareció Dan.

- ¿El maestro gaía? -exclamó sorprendido-

- Si, me llevó con él en espíritu para ver cómo se originó ese poder y así conocí a Ana, la primera maestra gaía de la historia. Se fusionó con un espíritu llamado Kalom que es la fuente del poder. Ana sufrió la pérdida de su prometido a manos de una maestra tierra y quiso repararlo trayéndolo de la muerte, pero el espíritu Kalom para evitar un mal mayor mató a ambos para que el ciclo volviera a iniciarse y ese tema quedara enterrado.

- ¿Evitar un mal mayor? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ana no sabía que los guerreros gaía son la clave para abrir los portales al mundo de los muertos, así como el avatar era la clave para abrir los portales del mundo espiritual. Alguien con el poder de un guerrero gaía podría romper el velo y traer a aquellos que ya no están de vuelta a la vida... Pero no se puede elegir quienes vuelven...

- Espera... si lo estoy entendiendo bien... Quieres decir que tú tienes el poder para abrir los portales y traer a Korra de vuelta de la muerte, pero que nos exponemos a que otro vuelvan con ella? -Asami asiente y Iroh se nota a sí mismo preocupado- Vaya esto está mal... Apuesto a que es la única forma real de resucitar a alguien y, es demasiado peligrosa para probarla.

- No sé como reaccionará Mako cuando se entere de que tiene que elegir entre Korra, o el equilibrio del mundo... de ambos mundos -termina la ojos verdes con un tono y mirada peligrosos-

* * *

**Templo del aire...**

* * *

- Mira esto! -decía Silly mientras golpeaba el suelo e inmediatamente una gran estatua de Meelo, Ikki y Jinora hecha de cristal se generaba del suelo perfectamente esculpida. Bolin y Tenzin vieron impresionados aquella escena-

- WOW... WOWOWOWOW... GENIAL! -gritó Meelo mientras se iba a revisar sus estatuas y seguir jugando con su nuevo amiguito-

- ¿Cómo se porta Silly? -preguntó Bolin al hijo de Aang-

- Es una delicia de muchacho... se porta magnífico, los niños lo adoran y es todo un ángel. Puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que desee.

- Me alegra oír eso -sonrió Bolin por lo bajo para luego completar sus palabras agregando un toque de recelo- sería genial tener un hermano así como él.

- ¿De qué hablas? Tienes un hermano estupendo... No sé cómo podrías querer uno mejor -dijo Tenzin algo sorprendido-

- Mako no es lo que yo creí que era -suspiró dolido el ojos verdes. Tenzin lo animó palmeando su espalda y diciendo-

- Algo oí de que ustedes dos tenían un problema, pero no le presté mucha atención porque pensé que lo iban a resolver rápidamente como dos hermanos que se quieren... ¿Qué sucede entonces?

- Es que... no sé... Mi hermano y yo ya no tenemos la misma relación de antes, cuando estábamos en las calles éramos solo nosotros pero ahora está Korra y Asami y Iroh y usted y Lin... Y el mundo entero depende de nosotros... Supongo que es... complicado.

- ¿Te doy un consejo?... El amor es más poderoso cuando proviene de la familia porque la familia es lo único que siempre tendrás aunque otros te lastimen y, si tu misma familia te lastima en alguna ocasión, debes recordar que en su momento, esa familia fue quien curó las heridas que te hicieron en el pasado y te protegió de que algo malo te pasara. Mako es tu familia.

- Wow... sabias palabras maestro Tenzin -exclamó el maestro tierra sorprendido para luego tomar su rostro con fuerza y dejar salir un suspiro de frustración- Sé que debería perdonarlo pero justo ahora no puedo... Hay muchas cosas que no están bien en este momento, la vida es tan injusta con algunos, Silly es un niño bueno, no merecía perder a su hermana.

- Date tiempo entonces para sanar tus heridas y cuando estés listo... perdona. -Bolin se levanta de su silla en medio de un suspiro para tomar algo de aire y pensar, pero antes de irse, Tenzin lo detiene diciendo- Por cierto, Mila no está tan lejos de ti cómo crees, ninguno de los que se han ido lo están... Si tan solo dejaras de sentir tanta lástima por Silly y comenzarás a pensar en ti, te darías cuenta de muchas cosas que te harían feliz otra vez.

- Ooook? De...debo ir a respirar -exclamó Bolin presionado antes de irse corriendo a un lugar apartado de la isla. En ese momento una mano blanca se posó sobre el hombro de Tenzin, este levanta la mirada y la ve. Allí estaba Mila sonriéndole agradecida.

- Gracias maestro Tenzin -Entonces el pequeño Silly corrió hacia ambos y mirando a su hermana algo preocupado le preguntó-

- Hermanita ¿Crees que Bolin logre verte, como todos nosotros? -ella se agacha para ver a su hermano a los ojos y con una sonrisa, le dice-

- Vamos a averiguar eso.

Mientras tanto Bolin se alejó de todos y de todo. Se detuvo al borde de la isla mirando al mar fijamente, las olas reventaban con fuerza sobre los montículos de piedra, el aire arreciaba en su rostro y movía su curvo cabello. Era tan libre y a la vez estaba tan atrapado, no sabía que sentir, tenía ganas de llorar. Mako no era el único que había sufrido, él también sufrió mucho pero todos piensan que no es así porque él si supo mantener un buen sentido del humor hacia todo. Quería con toda su alma a su hermano pero odiaba que estuviesen tan separados ahora.

Tenzin insinuó además que Bolin no veía a Mila porque ¿No la amaba suficiente? ¿O fue solo lo que entendió o quiso entender?. Bolin había intentado contactarla, pero no había podido. Pudo ver a Korra que también estaba muerta ¿Por qué no podía ver a Mila? ¿Será que ella no quería verlo? Nuevamente se sintió pésimo, quería conversar con alguien, pero alguien ajeno a todo, alguien que no conociera, que no lo juzgara. Casi con dificultad para respirar y con una presión en su pecho, sintió como estaba a punto de caer de un risco así que se aferró a la única cosa que le traía calma... Mila...

- Mila -dijo Bolin al aire mirando la marea y la distancia con ojos empapados- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo disculpar a mi hermano? ¿Qué dices tú? ¡Dame una señal!

Bolin cerró sus ojos y solo... creyó.

De pronto unas manos tomaron por detrás al maestro tierra abrazándolo y él abre sus ojos con rapidez. Una dulce voz susurrante le habló al oído diciéndole.

- Creo que debes hacer lo que te parezca correcto! -Bolin comienza a temblar y su corazón late muy deprisa. Se volteó y encontró dos hermosos ojos esmeralda mirándolos y una sonrisa blanca debajo. Una lágrima salió inmediatamente de sus cuencas bañando sus mejillas al momento que casi sin aire, exclama-

- ¿Mila?

- Lo has hecho Bolin -sonrió la ojos verdes- ahora ya no tendré que irme -dicho esto ella abraza al incrédulo maestro tierra quien parecía estar frío y sin reaccionar, sus ojos estaban brillosos y vidriosos, su vista... empañada.

- Pensé que no querías verme... pensé que me odiabas! -replica Bolin herido y con inocencia, no sabía cómo manejar esa situación-

- No te odio, te amo -le dijo- me demostraste que eres una persona especial e increíblemente leal, protegiste a mi hermano como si fuera tu hermano y le diste un hogar... una esperanza. No tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Bolin. Yo te amo -en eso ella se le fue encima en un gran beso de desmedida pasión, lo tomó con fuerza y lo apretó hacia ella. De pronto se escucharon aplausos y barras. Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a la familia entera que vivía en el templo del aire emocionados mirando y silbando la escena, pero a Bolin no le importaba. Estaba completamente feliz.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

La puerta de la casa de los chicos se abrió y Mako entra pegado a Korra. Ambos se besaban con pasión y caminaban mientras se golpeaban de las paredes y proseguían con sus muestras de cariño. Pero entonces Korra vió que Asami y Iroh estaban mirándolos y se despegó rápidamente de su novio.

- Oh... lo siento -dijo sonrojada- No debimos...

- Descuida Korra -dice Asami- oigan chicos necesitamos hablarles de algo ¿Pueden sentarse?

El cejas arqueadas y la morena obedecieron a la petición de la bella Sato y se sentaron a la mesa para poder escuchar las palabras de ambos. Entonces ella procedió a contarles con lujo de detalles la historia de Ana y cómo Dan se la había mostrado. También le contó sobre Ancor y sus planes de hacer que el mundo fuera justo como hace 7000 años atrás. Korra tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creerlo, estaba en shock. Les contó también sobre la habilidad que tiene el maestro gaía de romper el velo que separa los muertos de los vivos pero las consecuencias que eso podría traer, entonces Mako pareció ser el sorprendido. Sato y Iroh les explicaron todo a los chicos sin ocultarles nada, para que supieran a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

- No puede ser... -dijo Korra casi sin aire al descubrir aquellas declaraciones- Ancor desde un principio me dió mala espina pero pensé que era porque su trabajo no era nada llamativo, pero nunca imaginé que después de 7000 años todavía estuviera loca de amor por Jin, su amor es tan... Enfermizo. ¿Piensa regresarlo todo a como era hace 7000 años? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros entonces?

- No existiremos... Nunca habrá existido el primer maestro gaía ni sus descendientes, mi hijo no existiría... -se le parte la voz y Iroh la abraza-

- No podemos dejar que eso pase -exclamó Mako decidido- tenemos que impedirlo, necesitamos al avatar y para eso Korra tiene que volver. ¡Y Wan!

- Pero es peligroso Mako, ya lo escuchaste -refuta la morena-

- No me interesa si es peligroso, tenemos que traerte de vuelta, es la única forma de hacer que regreses, además el mundo necesita un avatar.

- Chicos, esto no puede ser tomado a la ligera -insiste Iroh- no podemos dejar que regresen más muertos, eso pondría en desequilibrio al universo

- ¿No hay una forma de traer solo a Korra y luego cerrar los portales? -pregunta Mako- Korra podía abrir y cerrar los portales al mundo espiritual a su gusto.

- Supongo que podría cerrar los portales después de abrirlos, pero no puedo romper parte del velo, si lo hago caer, tiene que ser todo y dejaría la entrada abierta para el que quiera regresar pueda hacerlo. Aunque nos movamos con rapidez correríamos riesgo de que se nos escapen uno o dos.

- Vaya esto es tan frustrante! -dice Korra golpeando la mesa- pero creo que no hace falta que me traigan yo... estoy bien así

- Korra ¿Qué dices? -pregunta Mako inquieto pero la morena toma su rostro con cariño y la hace verla-

- Puedes verme, puedes tocarme, escucharme hablar... ¿Cuál es la diferencia de estar viva y estar muerta? ¿Qué ya no tengo control o que no podré dar a luz?

- Yo quería tener una familia contigo -dice Mako en un susurro con la cabeza gacha-

- Y y no puedo impedir que cumplas tu sueño de hacerlo... con una mujer que esté viva y te ame.

- Yo no quiero a otra! -replicó- Tienes que volver.

- No, lo siento... Pero será mejor que Raava se fusione con otra persona y ella llegue a ser el avatar.

- No tenemos tiempo de que otro avatar aprenda a dominar los elementos, tú ya lo sabes y podemos traerte yo...

- Mako! -lo interrumpe Iroh- escucha a Korra, ella tiene razón. -Mako gruñe y se levanta golpeando la mesa pero en ese momento la pared se rompe y Bolin es lanzado dentro cayendo algo moreteado, los chicos rápidamente se alarman al ver aquello-

- BOLIN! -gritó su hermano mientras va en su ayuda, el chico estaba consciente- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Quieren a Asami... -Rápidamente los chicos salen de la casa y ven allí a Morgana y Hush nuevamente con sus miradas asesinas. Se veían sumamente enojados y llenos de rencor. Iroh ocultó a Asami detrás suyo para protegerla y Mako y Bolin se cuadraron para pelear. Korra aunque quisiera no podría ayudar.

- Ustedes otra vez!? -replica Iroh- pensé que les había quedado claro que no debían regresar.

- Lamento decepcionarte muñeco, pero yo nunca me voy con las manos vacías! -dice Morgana al momento que extiende sus manos arrojando agujas de diamante con rapidez. Iroh quiso lanzar una llamarada pero las agujas se le clavaron en la piel a él y a Asami y ambos cayeron al suelo doloridos. Iroh intentó mover su brazo pero no podía, estaba paralizado- ¿Alguna vez te han bloqueado tu chi bombón? -pregunta Morgana en voz burlona-

- No se llevarán a Asami -dice Mako- no si podemos impedirlo -Hush mira con seriedad al chico de las cejas arqueadas y responde-

- Esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos de volver del otro mundo, no nos importa matarlos a todos para asegurar esa posibilidad. Entreguen a la chica o no saldrán con vida. Su maestra gaía está bloqueada y nosotros somos más poderosos que ustedes.

- VAYANSE AL DIABLO! -gritó Bolin golpeando la tierra y haciendo que una muralla elevara a Mako en los aires donde comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego. El maestro tierra por su parte comenzó a arrojar rocas a Hush pero este las bloqueó con puños de fuego.

- Ven, te sacaremos de aquí -dijo Iroh inmediatamente mientras levantaba a su novia con dificultad y la metía en la casa-

- Iroh... debes ayudarlos...

- Bloquearon mi chi, Asami

- Los matarán si no los ayudas, ellos aún no han lidiado con el poder que tienen.

- Los ayudaré...

* * *

**Mientras...**

* * *

Morgana hizo una voltereta hacia adelante cayendo al suelo con sus manos al momento que dos grandes rocas de diamante se generaban entonces se impulsó hacia adelante y las arrojó con fuerza hacia Mako, este bloqueó una de las piedras pero la otra lo golpeó en el estómago haciendo que perdiera estabilidad, Morgana aprovechó y apareció justo detrás de Mako tomándolo del cuello para ahorcarlo...

- Tú debes ser el novio del avatar -le dijo mientras forcejeaban- que lindo.. ¿Qué opinas si te mato y así podrías estar con ella siempre? -Mako solo pudo soltar un gruñido e inmediatamente calentó sus manos quemando a Morgana quien soltó el agarre. Entonces Mako la tomó del brazo y dándole una voltereta hacia adelante la arrojó al suelo.

- CUIDADO! -gritó Bolin rápidamente dándole un empujón a su hermano y creando una muralla para protegerse de una explosión que estalló con fuerza. Un relámpago.

- Bo, me salvaste! -dijo Mako sorprendido, el ojos verdes le pone una mirada indescifrable y responde-

- No te emociones. -Inmediatamente Bolin salta cayendo al suelo y comienza a movilizar una increíble cantidad de rocas en medio de una gran avalancha. El poder de Bolin era increíble y realmente no había una manera de bloquear esos ataques, pero entonces Hush desaparece y reaparece justo detrás del chico tomándolo de la camisa y arrojándolo hacia atrás mientras lo bateaba con una bola de fuego-

- BOLIN! -gritó Mako abriendo sus brazos y atajando a su hermano yéndose ambos al suelo. Morgana apareció frente a ellos golpeándolos contra un árbol y amarrándolos a él con una tira de diamante, aunque forcejearan no iban a poder liberarse-

- Lo lamento niños, pero no se van a escapar. Hoy finalmente saldré del mundo de los muertos y nadie va a impedirlo. -En ese momento Morgana voltea su rostro y mira a Iroh allí parado frente a ellos algo encorvado y dolorido, la maestra cristal solo puede soltar una carcajada- ¿Tú? ¿Qué podrías hacer tú? ¡Tu chi está bloqueado!

- No... Se... van.. a llevar a Asami oyeron? -dijo ensimismado por el dolor. Hush dió un paso al frente preguntando-

- ¿Quieres que lo mate? -Morgana lo detuvo extendiendo su mano detrás de él y luego generó dos filosas y mortales cuchillas en sus manos al momento que una sonrisa perversa aparecía en su de por sí ya oscuro rostro y con ella dijo-

- No, yo tendré el gusto... -inmediatamente Morgana comienza a correr muy rápido hacia el maestro fuego desapareciendo y apareciendo una y otra vez en el trayecto-

- IROH CUIDADO! -gritó Mako al ver aquello. El maestro fuego solo pudo cubrirse y esperar lo peor-

- MUERE! -gritó la maestra mientras lanzaba su certera cuchillada pero entonces una mano blanca detuvo el ataque tomando con fuerza el brazo de Morgana, esta vió sorprendida que se trataba de la valiente Sato-

- Deja a mi novio en paz, perra! -le ordena mientras que de un empujón los separa- ¿Ustedes me quieren a mi verdad? ¡Pues aquí me tienen!

- Vendrás con nosotros! Ancor te espera! -dijo Hush con impaciencia-

- Conozco una manera mejor de hacer las cosas -afirmó Asami extrañando a los maestros muertos- Hacer tratos con el ancla puede resultar en desventajas para ustedes. Yo sé para qué Ancor quiere al guerrero Gaía

- ¿Por qué te quiere? -preguntó Morgana-

- Porque sabe que yo puedo romper el velo y traer a los muertos -los maestros cristal y fuego se sorprenden-

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Ancor una vez se llamó Ana y fue la primera maestra gaía de la historia. Nunca se enteró que nosotros tenemos el poder para revivir a los muertos y traerlos a la vida. Si dejan a mis amigos en paz y prometen no volver a atacarnos, abriré el velo y serán libres de volver, tal como querían y sin tener que hacer negocios con el Ancla que obviamente les ha mentido...

- ASAMI NO! -gritó Iroh- ABRIR EL VELO ES PELIGROSO -la ojos verdes ignoró a su novio y mirando a los fantasmas, dijo-

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Decimos... -exclamó Morgana poniéndose frente a Sato con una mirada peligrosa- que si es un engaño te mataremos y condenaremos tu alma por siempre, pero por ahora... tenemos un trato! No quería atacar a nadie en primer lugar, si hubiese sabido que el tal maestro gaía podía abrir el velo sin hacerle daño a nadie... hubiera recurrido a ti y esto no hubiese pasado.

- Pero pasó! -replicó Asami- y tendrás que lidiar con tu consciencia por el resto de tus días por lo que hiciste. Abriré los portales y podrán volver -luego voltea a ver a sus amigos y dijo- Al igual que Korra. -Mako lloró una lágrima pero no demostró ninguna emoción facial-

Con eso Asami se separó de los chicos y formó un círculo de tierra. Se paró en el medio y extendió sus manos al frente al momento que sus ojos se tornaban azules en toda su cuenca y entraba en trance gaía. Una gran explosión estalló en aquel lugar y las ráfagas de viento del mundo de los vivos comenzaban a escaparse al mundo de los muertos, un gran portal invisible en forma de velo comenzaba a rasgarse y un sonido de corte se escuchó de repente por todo el mundo.

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Wan a Katara mientras veían que una gran luz se abría frente a ellos. De pronto una fuerte brisa los golpeó casi haciendo que perdieran estabilidad pero ¡En el mundo de los muertos no soplaban vientos!- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Están abriendo los portales! -dijo Katara sorprendida-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Una luz blanca incontenible se generaba de las manos de Asami y se entremetía en aquel portal de luz que despidió rayos. El cielo estaba completamente nublado y la tierra temblaba como en un terremoto. De pronto los fantasmas de Morgana y Hush comenzaron a desaparecer siendo absorbidos por el portal que estaba siendo abierto. Korra misma fue chupada por el portal y en una gran explosión que arrojó a Asami de espaldas al suelo, todo volvió a la normalidad.

- ASAMI! -gritó Iroh mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-

- Lo hice... el velo está roto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunta Bolin preocupado-

- Tendremos que esperar a que Korra encuentre el camino de salida del mundo de los muertos y regrese, entonces deberemos cerrar el portal y rezar, porque nadie más lo haya cruzado... -todos se ven las caras con preocupación sin saber qué esperar-

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

Un sinnúmero de personas se agolpaban en ese punto del limbo. Una poderosa luz blanca brillaba en todo su esplendor. Los muertos parecían hipnotizados por esa luz, que se veía peligrosa pero esperanzadora...

- Miren eso

- ¿Qué es esa luz? ¿Qué es eso? -se preguntaban los que se agolpaban allí-

Ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso hacia ella, pero morían de ganas por hacerlo. No sabían lo que pasaría si cruzaban esa luz pero querían intentarlo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, CON USTEDES... MÁS MAKORRAAAAA! xD**

**:O :O EL VELO HA CAÍDO... Justo lo que Dan no quería que pasara acaba de ocurrir... ¿Qué depara el futuro ahora?**

**Agradezco sus increíbles reviews a...**

**Maryfersky21: Yay Ana-Ancor es tu villana favorita del fic... :) Aún no las has visto en acción como se debe, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por leer.**

**MakorraFan13: wow te emocionaste bastante con el Makorra :D Espero que la escena Makorra de este capítulo te haya gustado también... xD**

**The Power to Choose: Ancor tiene una mente retorcida, en el próximo capítulo verás más sobre ella y su loca mente. Y me alegra que te gustara el Makorra.**

**Mel.2004: ¿Qué te pareció este nuevo Makorra Mel? Espero te haya gustado **

**Eliza20: Ancor tiene planes muy malvados, eh? Nuevas intrigas surgen, espero estén disfrutando de este libro :D**

**Gabriela13: Muchísimas gracias por tu preciado comentario. Me alegra que te guste.**

**Jrosass: Más Makorra Jess espero hayas disfrutado jajajaja Un Makorra ardiente oh yeah! Espero tu retrasado y sexy comentario oknop jajaja**

**MtezPS: OMG OMG OMG OMG que emoción que te gustó :) Es un honor para mi. Gracias amiga Steph**

**NobodyKnows05: ¿Yo? Me crees tan malo de arruinar el Makorra moment? ¡Jamás! *dice de dientes para afuera* conmigo nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar jejejeje Pero amo el Makorra con toda mi alma.**

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

Nos vemos prontoooo


	12. Resurrecciones Parte 1

**HOLA!**

**Bueno muchas intrigas quedan en el aire.**

**Ahora que los portales están abiertos ¿Qué irá a pasar?**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra.**

* * *

Era una mañana fría y húmeda. El clima había estado un poco loco esos días, cuando los cielos parecían más despejados, entonces caía una tormenta, era evidente que algo mayor se estaba desatando. Algo maligno.

Silly se encontraba en su antigua casa recogiendo algunas cosas para llevarlas al templo del aire. Estaba feliz porque ahora haría su nueva vida allá, con su nueva familia, con sus nuevos amigos. No había hablado con su hermana muerta Mila desde la noche anterior pero ahora que sabía que podía contactarla cuando quisiera ya no estaba triste ni amargado.

El niño recogió algunos trofeos que se ganó en una feria a la que asistió con su hermana y dejó salir una sonrisa al ser inundado con recuerdos. Entonces tomó la foto de ambos que estaba sobre la mesa y se quedó mirándola, desearía que su hermana estuviera viva, aún podía verla y hablarle pero no era igual. Él crecería, se casaría y envejecería mientras ella sería la misma chica joven, quería compartir su vida con Mila, pero ahora tendría que conformarse a medias.

Quería remediarlo de alguna forma pero... ¡Hasta él mismo lo sabía! De la muerte no se puede volver.

Pero de pronto... la puerta sonó y Silly volteó su mirada hacia la misma.

_"Debe ser Tenzin que vino a recogerme"_ -pensó-

- Ya voy Tenzin -dijo para luego meter la foto sobre la caja y cerrarla, acto seguido abrió la puerta pero se sorprendió un poco al saber que quién estaba detrás de ella no era Tenzin- ¿Quién es usted?

Una mujer de cabellos negros largos yacía parada detrás del marco de la puerta, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su cara estaba cubierta de piercings en varios lados de la nariz y las orejas. Tenía unos ojos penetrantes y vestía una ceñida ropa negra. De momento la mujer pareció conmovida al ver al chico, sus ojos se aguaron de repente...

- Silly... eres tú!

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Tú no me conoces, pero yo sé exactamente quién eres -el niño se sorprende-

- Y usted es...?

- Mi nombre es Morgana!

* * *

**Capítulo 12: RESURRECIÓN**

* * *

**Parte 1: Escape Del Infierno**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mundo de los Muertos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es esa luz?

- ¿Es un portal?

Preguntaban personas de la cada vez más grande multitud de muertos que se aglomeraban a la entrada del limbo al ver como a lo lejos brillaba una luz blanca tan pura y penetrante que los hipnotizaba como moscas a la luz.

Pero ese brillo, ese resplandor no era una luz común y corriente, aunque en un mundo de tanta oscuridad, una simple luz sería sorpresiva, pero no lo era. Ese resplandor tenía vida, energía, poder, cada uno de los muertos que miraban aquello podían darse cuenta de eso. Tenía que ser algo mágico, místico, milenario.

- ¿Creen que sea un portal de regreso a los muertos? ¿En verdad? -preguntó Wan a Katara y Korra que estaban alejados de la multitud pero cerca de la escena. La maestra agua anciana exclamó-

- En efecto, alguien ha roto el velo haciendo que los mundos de vivos y muertos queden juntos como uno solo. Cualquiera que cruce esa luz, volverá a la vida.

- El portal fue abierto por Asami, yo lo ví anoche -dice Korra-

- Ya veo.. Así que el maestro gaía era el único que podía romper el velo? Interesante -continúa la anciana-

- No podemos dejar que estos muertos vuelvan a la vida, habría un desequilibrio total -dice la morena-

- Pero ellos lo abrieron para que tú salieras y resucitaras, no? -preguntó Wan-

- Así es, pero si yo salgo, más querrán hacerlo, por ahora los muertos están pensando que la luz es peligrosa pero no tardará alguien en ofrecerse a cruzarla.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Tengo una idea!

- Korra mira! -señaló Wan y todos voltearon a detallar la escena-

Los muertos, luego de discutirlo por un rato y quedarse viendo aquella luz, decidieron dar la voz de mando y todos salieron corriendo hacia el gran portal, sin saber a qué atenerse pero confiando en que sería lo que ellos creían que era.

- NO, NO PUEDEN CRUZAR ESA LUZ! -gritó Korra pero nadie la escuchó, todos se fueron corriendo en estampida-

- TODOS A LA LUZ...

- ES UN PORTAL AL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS

- HAY QUE CRUZARLA! -decían los que iban tomando la delantera en la estampida. Parecía que lo iban a lograr, que nadie podría detenerlos.

Pero de pronto una inmensa pared de humo negro salió del mismísimo suelo justo frente al portal de luz deteniendo a los muertos en seco. El humo negro comenzó a expandirse por todos lados del limbo al momento que una oscura y poderosa Ancor aparecía allí frente a todos. Una aura negra tan espesa como la muerte la rondaban y al parecer, por primera vez, Korra estaba viendo los verdaderos poderes del ancla entre ambos mundos.

Ancor se veía molesta, poderosa y sanguinaria, su ceño fruncido y entrecejo arrugado lo decía todo. Los muertos que antes corrían como gacelas hacia la salida ahora estaban agolpados y temblorosos ante la presencia del ancla.

- ¿A dónde creen que iban asquerosas ratas? ¿Acaso iban a la luz?

- No mi señora Ancor -dijo uno de los incitadores inclinándose ante ella- sólo pensamos que era un portal hacia el mundo de los vivos.

- ESO ES RIDÍCULO! -gritó- LOS MUERTOS NO PUEDEN VOLVER A LA VIDA... ¡Están muertos! Y ESTE ES SU LUGAR!

- ¿Entonces qué es esa luz?

- No lo sé -mintió el Ancla, claro que sabía que el velo había caído, pero jamás lo admitiría- No puede ser nada bueno. Jamás había pasado algo como esto en el limbo, tal vez sea un portal a otra dimensión en llamas donde se rosticen por siempre y como ya están muertos el tormento no podrá parar... ¿No pensaron en eso antes de actuar?

- PERDÓNENOS ANCOR, NO SABÍAMOS LO QUE HACÍAMOS! -dijo el incitador-

- No quiero que se vuelva a repetir -exclamó la pelirroja con autoridad- esa luz, puede ser muy peligrosa y no quiero que NADIE se acerque a ella... ¿Quedó claro?

- Si mi señora! -de pronto Korra apareció al lado de Ancor y dijo-

- Ancor tiene razón -la pelirroja la mira sorprendida- nadie puede cruzar esa luz, como el avatar sé perfectamente lo que es luz significa...

- ¿Qué está haciendo Korra? -preguntó Wan en voz de susurro a Katara quien miraba sonriente la escena-

- Supongo que está poniendo en marcha su plan

- Esa luz conduce a un planeta congelado lleno de frío, fieras y monstruos. Si pasan por ese portal de luz entonces vivirán su eternidad siendo acechados y con mucho frío.

- No nos acercaremos a la luz! -respondieron mientras iban alejándose cada vez más hasta despejar la escena. Ancor le sonrió a Korra y le dijo-

- Gracias... ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

- Supongo que algo se me pegó de las locuras de Bolin

- ¿Bolin?

- Uno de mis amigos vivos

- Ah.. entiendo... -sonrió la pelirroja- Bueno Korra, te agradezco por ayudarme con esto, estaré muy pendiente de que nadie cruce ese peligroso portal. Me quedaré en este mismo sitio custodiándolo todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están las amigas -sonrió con nerviosismo para luego alejarse y llegar hasta donde estaban Wan y Katara, entonces los tres se esconden detrás de una gran piedra lejos de Ancor y comienzan a hablar-

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -reclama Wan- ahora Ancor custodia la salida y no se moverá de allí ni dejará que nadie salga... ¿Cómo se supone que volverás? Ya ni siquiera podemos proyectarnos al mundo de los vivos desde que el velo se rompió.

- Ya encontraremos una forma... Wan. -dice Korra- por ahora hay cosas más importantes que averiguar

- ¿Cosas como qué?

- Asami me contó la historia de Ancor, ella fue la primera maestra gaía de la historia, fue condenada por los espíritus a ser el ancla y no puede dejar que los muertos crucen el velo, pero algo me dice que esa Ancor esconde muchas cosas más que aún desconocemos.

- Tendrás que explorar este lugar si quieres descubrir esas cosas -dice Katara-

- Y ahora que Ancor está ocupada vigilando la entrada del limbo, podremos merodear por lugares recónditos sin que nos descubran. -completó Korra-

- ¿Qué exactamente quiere encontrar?

- La verdad sobre Ancor! -exclama Korra en voz firme y recia mientras sus ojos serios se posaban sobre Wan- Así lo siento mucho por Mako y los demás que esperan a que regrese pronto para volver a cerrar los portales, pero esto es importante, mi resurrección tendrá que esperar.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en casa de los chicos.**

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Korra? -preguntó Asami con impaciencia mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa a la cual ya estaban sentados Mako y Iroh- Abrimos los portales ayer en la noche, debería ya estar aquí!

- Tal vez se retrasó o... no consigue el camino de regreso a la vida

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al limbo y la ayudamos a volver? -propuso Mako pero Iroh dijo inmediatamente-

- Eso sería peligroso. He oído que si una persona viva va al mundo de los muertos, esa persona comienza a morir también.

- Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! -replicó Mako con molestia golpeando la mesa- estamos tan cerca de lograrlo, ya los portales están abiertos, los dos mundos son una otra vez... ¿Por qué no regresa? -Asami le pone la mano en los hombros al chico de las cejas arqueadas para calmarlo y dice-

- Tal vez solo necesite más tiempo. -suspira- Solo espero que durante ese "tiempo" otros muertos encuentren la salida antes que ella. -De pronto la puerta se abre con fuerza y Bolin entra a la casa entre carreras y respiraciones aceleradas-

- ¿Bolin? -exclamó Iroh-

- Uff que cansado estoy... un momento... -dijo para recuperar el aliento que le faltaba, segundos después estaba listo para hablar-

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Te ves peocupado! -dijo Asami-

- Fui al templo del aire esta mañana y me encontré conque los chicos no podían contactar a los fantamas de Mila, ni de Korra ni de nadie...

- Pero tú viste a Mila ayer, no? -preguntó Mako-

- Si, pero he tratado de contactarla, de hablarle y nada... Jinora tampoco ha podido ver ni a Gran Gran ni a Korra... ¡Los Fantasmas han desaparecido! -los chicos se asombran-

* * *

**Casa de Silly...**

* * *

- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar, amor? -dijo Morgana con su peligroso tono de voz-

- No puedo dejar pasar extraños -contestó el niño-

- Silly no soy una extraña, somos familia ¿Por qué crees que vine? Me enteré de que te habías quedado solo y te iban a adoptar y por eso vine a ayudarte. Ahora voy a entrar -dice dándole un pequeño empujón y entrando a la casa. Silly vió que un maestro fuego venía con ella-

- ¿Quién es ese señor?

- Mucho gusto pequeño -le estrecha la mano- Yo soy la pareja de Morgana.

- NO ENTIENDO NADA DE ESO! -gritó el niño con confusión. Morgana, quien hurgaba en la casa, le preguntó impaciente-

- ¿Dónde está el dinero que robé para ti?

- Conque usted es la ladrona... oh no.. LIN ME ADVIRTIÓ DE USTED ¡VÁYASE DE MI CASA! -dice el niño mientras le arroja una roca cristálica a Morgana pero ella la rompe con su puño y se agacha frente a él para verlo a los ojos-

- Escúchame Silly, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho para protegerte

- ¿Cómo podría protegerme robando dinero?

- Sabía que habías perdido todo y que no podrías sobrevivir así que robé todo ese dinero para que lo usaras para tu futuro, si hubieses sido inteligente lo habrías utilizado!

- Si usted dice que es de mi familia ¿Por qué entonces no la conozco? -Morgana suspira derrotada y luego dice-

- Porque yo estaba muerta! -El niño abre sus ojos de par en par y queda frío ante las declaraciones de esa mujer-

- ¿Muerta?

- Si Silly, al igual que Hush lo estaba pero encontramos la manera de volver porque queríamos protegerte. Todo lo que hicimos fue para estar contigo de nuevo, sé que a lo mejor hice daño a algunas personas que no se lo merecían era la única manera de que volviéramos a estar juntos

- ¿Por qué le importo tanto?

- Porque desde el tiempo que morí, he estado vigilando a mi familia desde el más allá, sé quién era tu madre, tu abuela y todos los que vinieron antes de ellas. Silly, tú vienes de mi linaje, 700 años después de mi viniste tú... Eres de mi familia y quiero protegerte, acéptame por favor! -El niño se quedó pensativo e indeciso por unos momentos pero luego miró decidido a Morgana y le dijo-

- Usted dijo que encontró una manera de regresar de la muerte, ¿Eso significa que mi hermana Mila puede regresar también?

- Me temo que no podrá ser así... El limbo está siendo custodiado por el ancla para que los muertos no puedan salir, nosotros pudimos porque lo hicimos apenas se abrieron los portales, ya sabíamos el camino, pero tu hermana está encerrada dentro.

- ¡ENTONCES NO LA ACEPTO! le gritó... Usted ha venido a mi haciendo puras cosas malas ¿Quiere probar que de verdad me quiere? ¡Entonces demuéstrelo! Haga algo bueno y ayude a mi hermana a regresar a la vida... Solo entonces aceptaré que usted es de mi familia -Morgana suspiró derrotada y miró a Hush con algo de cansancio, nunca pensó que sería tan difícil reconstruir a su familia de nuevo, sabía que había hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero era lo que cualquier habría hecho para poder regresar, es la ley del más fuerte. Silly no tenía edad para entenderlo, pero sí para pedirle ese gran favor que sabría sería complicado-

- Esta bien Silly, trataré de traer de vuelta a tu hermana y volveremos a ser la familia feliz que solíamos ser antes de que... la muerte nos separara

Con esto Hush y Morgana salen de la casa del chico y se van dejándolo intrigado y sumamente nervioso.

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

Korra y Wan estaban preparados para buscar respuestas. Ancor aún estaba vigilando la salida del limbo como una muralla impenetrable y que no se le escapaba nada. Los muertos estaban intimidados por el ancla pero aun así se sentían atraídos por aquella luz que, según ellos, no podía ser tan mala.

- Suerte chicos -sonrió Katara al verlos prepararse para salir-

- ¿Tú no vienes? -preguntó Korra con cierta confusión-

- No, dos de ustedes son suficientes para encontrar lo que andan buscando. Yo tengo otros planes aquí en el limbo, así que suerte -Korra y Wan se ven las caras intrigados y luego de abrazar a Katara siguen su camino. Luego la misma Katara se levanta y va en dirección contraria

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Allí estaba Bolin mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta al cuarto de su hermano como el cejas arqueadas estaba sentado sobre el borde de su cama frotando sus manos con impaciencia. Sabía que todos esperaban ansiosos el regreso de Korra que no parecía darse por lo pronto pero sabía que Mako era quien más estaba sufriendo, había sufrido desde el primer día, más que todos y, aunque a Bolin le ofendió que su hermano insinuara que el no había sufrido las pérdidas, sabía que le debía mucho a su hermano, sería egoísta enojarse con él por una simple discusión en la que se dijeron cosas que no se sentían.

Aún así era difícil...

Bolin tomó un buen respiro de aire fresco y tocó la puerta de manera delicada, Mako inmediatamente volteó a verlo y su semblante cambió radicalmente, ¿Era su hermano quién había tomado la iniciativa de verlo? Mako suspira derrotado sabiendo que o era que Bolin venía a hacer las paces o significaba que tendría que soportar otro concierto de insultos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó el ojos verdes, Mako sonríe y dice-

- Sabes que sí. -Bolin entra con cara de piedra y una mirada indescifrable y mirando por un momento a su nervioso hermano, le dijo-

- Mako, tenemos que hablar! -Mako traga un sorbo de saliva al oír aquello-

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

La tensión se podía agarrar en el aire, los muertos miraban desde un ángulo estratégico como la poderosa ancla vigilaba la salida del limbo con insistencia, nadie se atrevía a desafiarla pero todos querían salir.

Korra y Wan llevaban un buen rato caminando, yendo en dirección contraria y adentrándose en las partes más profundas e inesperadas del limbo, pero llevaban caminando mucho tiempo y todo era kilómetros de lo mismo. Wan se dejó caer en una roca diciendo...

- Oye hay que descansar un poco ¿No?

- Tenemos que encontrar lo que andamos buscando

- ¿Qué exactamente buscamos? -inquirió Wan como una manera de probarla-

- No sé, cualquier cosa, no importa.

- ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas información Korra? -la morena levanta la mirada y lo ve al rostro un poco nerviosa- Pensé que éramos un equipo

- ¿Qué información podría estarte ocultando? Yo...

- Dijiste que tenías un plan y parte de él era aprovechar la ausencia de Ancor para buscar algo... ¿Qué cosa me ocultas?

- Uff muy bien! -se sentó en otra roca- Hace 7000 años, cuando Ancor era humana, estaba enamorada de un sujeto pero él murió... O sea que debería estar aquí en el limbo, en una la parte más profunda supongo, ¿No?

- ¿Lo buscamos a él?

- Ancor está enamorada, muy locamente pero enamorada al fin, tal vez si encontramos a Jin y hacemos que se junten otra vez, Ancor deseche esa idea loca que tiene de devolver el tiempo.

- ¿Hacer de casamenteros? ¿Ese es tu gran plan?

- ¿Tienes uno mejor? -replica Korra- Tal vez la respuesta está ante nuestros ojos y la ignoramos siempre, ella quiere volver con él pero él la rechazó.. Si logramos que la quiera de nuevo podrán ser felices aquí, sin tener que matar a Asami y sin devolver el tiempo 7000 años atrás. -Wan se quedó callado ante el argumento- No podemos desechar ninguna idea.

- Tienes razón, si hubiésemos cruzado ese portal no tendríamos la oportunidad de buscar al tal Jin.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos!

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Mako estaba sentado esperando pacientemente y mirando las agujas del reloj marcar tan lento que parecía una burla. Sus zapatos daban pequeños golpecitos al suelo con insistencia y sus puños se cerraban y abrían a cada momento. De pronto el silencio atormentó al chico y de un brinco se para del sofá decidido diciendo...

- Oh bueno es suficiente, iré a buscar a Korra! -los chicos que estaban junto a él rápidamente lo abordaron-

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Iroh mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y trataba de calmarlo-

- Suéltame Iroh, tengo que ir por Korra

- AL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS? ¡PIENSA MEJOR MAKO! -le gritó mientras lo mecía con fuerza para que reaccionara, pero el cejas arqueadas de un manotón se liberó-

- ¡Basta! Sé que es peligroso pero es algo que tengo que hacer ¡No traten de detenerme! -Asami suelta un suspiro de resignación y luego dice-

- ¿Y si vamos contigo? -Mako voltea sorprendido al escuchar aquella petición pero solo se encontró con una mujer embarazada, un novio que la estaba cuidando y un hermano que no le dirigía la palabra. Tragó saliva y luego dijo-

- Yo puedo solo chicos, pero gracias -dicho esto Mako salió de la casa y los chicos dejaron salir un suspiro, entonces Asami miró con molestia a Bolin y le regañó diciendo-

- Dijiste que ibas a hacer las paces con tu hermano ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?

- Iba a hablar con él esta mañana pero luego no supe que decir y nada resultó como esperaba ¡Disculpa, Si!? -dijo de manera ridícula-

Mientras tanto Mako corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la abertura del portal de luz que brillaba en la ciudad y con la mirada fija en ese resplandor siguió a paso firme. Sabía que era peligroso, sabía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo allí terminaría muriendo, pero la imagen de Korra le daba fuerzas y ánimos para seguir, él era valiente debido a ella.

_"Aguanta Korra, voy por ti"_ - Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente.

Pronto el gran portal se dejó ver a sus ojos, había llegado y estaba preparado para lo que viniera, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco al ver que del lado contrario se acercaban Morgana y Hush rumbo al mismo portal de luz, el cejas arqueadas se detuvo en seco con algo miedo al ver a aquellos terribles asesinos frente a él.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -preguntó Mako cuadrándose para pelear, lo que también hicieron Morgana y Hush-

- Venimos a sacar a Mila -contestó Morgana a lo cual Mako solo pudo sorprenderse ¿Por qué la sacarían a ella? Pero antes de que pudiese pensar más, la maestra cristal contraatacó con otra pregunta- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- Vengo a sacar a Korra.

- ¡Hay que trabajar unidos! -propuso Hush, ahora Mako sí que estaba confundido-

- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?

- La única razón por la que hice daño era porque quería recuperar a mi familia -La única palabra que casi noquea a Mako fue "Familia". ¿Acaso Mila, Silly y Morgana eran familia?- Ahora que estoy viva, no tengo por qué hacerte daño o a tus amigos. -Mako se dió cuenta de que no podría hacerlo solo y una ayuda no vendría mal-

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? ¡Entrar en el mundo de los muertos es peligroso! -exclamó el cejas arqueadas-

- Ancor está vigilando la entrada, si atacamos desde afuera podremos someterla, nos dará tiempo suficiente para buscar a los nuestros y salir -dijo Hush-

- ¿Preparados? -gritó Morgana con firmeza mientras los tres chicos se alineaban frente al portal cuadrados para atacar- ¡FUEGO!

En ese instante Morgana golpeó el suelo con sus manos enterrando sus dedos al momento que una gran avalancha de cristal salió disparada entrando por el portal al mismo que tiempo que Mako disparaba grandes ráfagas de fuego y Hush atacaba con un gran relámpago.

Del otro lado del portal Ancor estaba pendiente de que nadie que estuviese dentro pudiera salir, pero jamás pensó que los que estuviesen afuera pudieran entrar. De pronto una bola de fuego golpea su espalda arrojándola al suelo, un rayo la alcanza y comienza a electrocutarla mientras ella grita de dolor y acto seguido una masa de cristal la apresa al suelo. Todos miraban atónitos la escena. De pronto, del portal de luz aparecieron dos hombres y una mujer.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO? -gritó Ancor tratando de liberarse de la prisión, parecía que ni siquiera podía desaparecer, tenía muy poco espacio para practicar los movimientos de la técnica-

- Hay que separarse -dijo Morgana- busca a Korra, nosotros a Mila y nos encontramos aquí en cuanto las encontremos -Mako asiente y corre en dirección contraria a los maestros fuego y cristal-

- CUANDO ME LIBERE DE AQUÍ LOS MATARE! -gritó la poderosa Ancor mientras el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse debido a su furia y el duro diamante que la mantenía atada al suelo comenzaba a ceder-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- Oye ¿Qué es eso? -exclama Wan al señalar a lo lejos una especie de volcán en erupción que arrojaba fuego hacia arriba con insistencia en medio de una piscina de lava. Los gritos de todo el limbo se hacían más intensos en ese lugar, parecía un infierno, un condenatorio. Mucho humo salía de aquella prisión de fuego y los gritos no cesaban. Korra se alarmó de inmediato-

- HAY GENTE ATRAPADA ALLÍ!

* * *

**En eso...**

* * *

Un vestido azul se detuvo en medio de la colina pasando el valle de los recuerdos perdidos. Una pequeña fogata y un círculo de amigos voltearon a ver a la persona que había irrumpido en su lugar. Vieron a una anciana de tez morena, ojos azules vidriosos y un vestido distintivo de la tribu agua del sur. Los que estaban allí reunidos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían y sentían, después de tantos y tantos años, finalmente la veían.

- ¡KATARA! -gritó uno de ellos con emoción, la anciana sonríe y dice al grupo de adultos jóvenes que estaban allí-

- Chicos, cuanto tiempo!

Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee y Suki sonrieron al oírla decir esas palabras. El antiguo equipo Avatar.

- Chicos, necesito su ayuda con algo! -finalizó Katara-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Korra y Wan se acercaron a aquella piscina de lava que arrojaba fuego hacia arriba en cada momento. Mientras más cerca estaban, más fuertes eran los gritos de terror.

- Ten cuidado Korra -advierte Wan mientras se acercan al borde. Korra queda sin aliento-

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Un gran voladero se hallaba frente a ellos. Casi a diez metros abajo había un mar de lava que explotaba arrojando fuego al aire continuamente. Korra y Wan quedaron fríos al saber de dónde provenían los gritos. Cuatro manos se hallaban nadando en aquella piscina de lava, dos personas únicamente soportando aquel tormento.

- AYUDAAAAAAAA! -gritó una de las voces de abajo. Korra miró aterrada a Wan y replicó-

- TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLOS!

- KORRA CUIDADO! -gritó de inmediato el chico mientras tumbaba a Korra al suelo y él se ponía sobre ella al momento que otra explosión de fuego arrojó mucha lava al aire. El calor se intensificó y algunas gotas de lava cayeron en la espalda de Wan haciéndolo gritar de dolor, pero gracias a que la cubrió con su cuerpo, Korra estuvo a salvo-

- Wan ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Korra, solo me quemé un poco, es todo... -se levantan-

- ¿Oíste los gritos de esas personas mientras ocurría la explosión de fuego? ¿Quién podría soportar un tormento como ese?

- Tal vez cayeron allí por error y.. aún podemos salvarlos -Pero antes que lograra terminar su frase, la roca que los sostenía cedió y ambos cayeron por el borde del precipicio rumbo al mar de lava, pero en un acto reflejo Wan movió sus brazos y una gran muralla de tierra salió de aquella caída y los atajó-

- WAN! -exclama sorprendida Korra al ver que no habían caído en aquel mar de lava- ¿Hiciste tierra control?

- Oh Por Dios, Sí hice tierra control! -celebra él-

- Pero ¿Cómo? Los muertos no podemos hacer control.

- No sé qué está pasando, pero supongo que podremos sacar a esas personas ahora. Ayúdame a que escuchen Korra! -ordenó Wan a lo que la morena mira hacia abajo y, viendo a las dos pobres almas quemarse en el lago, les gritó-

- OIGAN, LES ARROJAREMOS UNA PLATAFORMA DE TIERRA, SUJÉTENSE DE ELLA PARA SALIR! -Inmediatamente Wan formó una muralla de piedra en la pared y la bajó justo hasta donde estaban los infortunados que rápidamente subieron a la plataforma- SÚBELOS WAN, AHORA! -gritó Korra con impaciencia al ver que una nueva explosión de lava estaba a punto de dispararse. El primer avatar subió ambas plataformas con rapidez pero cuando apenas iban a mitad de camino el fuego explotó subiendo como un misil- WAAAAANNN! -este hizo su mayor esfuerzo y lograron salir del hoyo medio segundo antes de que todo nuevamente volviese a explotar, inmediatamente el chico se levantó y disipó el fuego que caía con su fuego control-

Finalmente estaban a salvo, habían salido por poco de aquel infierno de lava y casi no lo cuentan. Korra se preguntaban quiénes eran esos infortunados que habían caído allí. Mientras, esas personas respiraban con dificultad emitiendo pequeño chirridos de dolor con cada bocanada de aire. La piel de ambos sujetos estaba al rojo vivo brillante, como un metal súper caliente. Sus cuerpos despedían humo y apenas podían mantenerse conscientes. A Korra casi se le escapan varias lágrimas al ver que ellos estaban soportando tanto dolor.

- G...Gracias por...s...sal..varnos... -dijo una de ellos en voz vacilante y dispareja-

- No hay problema -respondió Korra sin salir de su horror- ¿Por qué estaban en ese foso ardiente? ¿Acaso se cayeron?

- ¿Nos caímos? ¡Nos arrojaron allí! -dice la otra voz, igualmente débil-

- ¿Los arrojaron? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí? -inquirió Wan. Uno de los sujetos levanta la mirada, sus ojos rojos y quemados penetraron entre la piel de los dos avatares y luego, temblando de calor, respondió-

- Llevamos allí más de 7000 años!

- ¿QUÉ PODRÍAN HABER HECHO USTEDES PARA TENER QUE SOPORTAR ESE TORMENTO POR TANTO TIEMPO!? -gritó Korra espantada. Entonces el sujeto le contesta-

- Porque somos Jin y Khofa! -los ojos de Korra se abrieron como platos o lunas llenas, su mandíbula cayó al suelo de la impresión. Ahora lo entendía todo, Ancor realmente estaba loca. Pero antes que pudieran decir nada más Mako apareció corriendo hacia los chicos-

- ¿MAKO? -exclamó la morena- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Korra... tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, los portales siguen abiertos y... -antes de poder terminar Mako cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo sin control-

- MAKO QUÉ TIENES!? -Gritó la morena al momento que el cejas arqueadas comenzó a escupir sangre y luego caer desmayado al suelo- MAAAKOOOO!

- Sospecho que Mako se ha metido vivo al mundo de los muertos, hay que sacarlo cuanto antes -dijo Wan mientras cargaba al chico y se lo montaba en el hombro-

- ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos? -pregunta Korra señalando a Jin y Khofa aún moribundos y quemados en el suelo. Wan golpea la tierra y una masa de arena los recubre al momento que el primer avatar dice-

- Ellos vienen también...!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la entrada del limbo...**

* * *

- LOS MATAREEEEEE! -gritó el ancla con tanto poder que el suelo y los cristales se rompieron, inmediatamente se puso de pie y una gran masa de humo negro comenzaba a salir de sus manos y boca con tanto horror que los muertos comenzaron a correr lejos de ella- SE ARREPENTIRÁN!

En eso Ancor golpea al suelo y este se parte al momento que comienzan a salir enredaderas oscuras del mismo y atrapar a los muertos que huían a toda prisa y a suspenderlos en el aire. Disparó varios golpes oscuros y grandes explosiones comenzaron a retumbar. Ancor estaba realmente furiosa.

- LES DIJE QUE NADIE ENTRABA Y NADIE IBA A SALIR!

En ese momento Wan y Korra llegan al sitio donde el ancla estaba desplegando todos sus poderes, era imposible salir si ella estaba allí bloqueando toda posibilidad. Wan y Korra se horrorizaron y la vida de Mako se apagaba más a cada momento. De pronto Morgana y Hush aparecen viéndose en muy mal estado junto a Mila.

- ¿Ustedes también entraron?

- A buscarte -tose Morgana algo débil - y a Mila

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir con Ancor tapando la entrada? -inquirió Wan con desespero pero entonces una voz femenina habló detrás de los chicos diciendo-

- No se preocupen, lo tenemos todo controlado -todos voltean a verla-

- KATARA! -ella sonríe-

Mientras tanto Ancor seguía liberando todo su poder en aquel descontrol de ira cuando de pronto una gran roca fue disparada hacia ella y apenas le dió tiempo de esquivarla. Ancor miró impresionada al ser que se había atrevido a atacarla y entonces divisó a tres jóvenes adultos frente a ella. Una de ellas, de cabello corto y negro, armadura de metal y ojos totalmente grises había disparado la piedra-

- TOMA ESO HUMITOS NEGROS!

- ¡TOPH! -gritó Korra sorprendida- ¡SOKKA! ¡SUKI! pero... ¿CÓMO?

- Los encontré en lo profundo del limbo -sonríe Katara- y ahora todos vamos a pelear para que puedan salir. Por favor tengan cuidado. -De pronto Katara cierra los ojos y comenzó a rejuvenecer justo frente a los ojos de Korra quien no daba crédito a lo visto por sus ojos. Katara estaba dejando de tener canas y su cabello marrón volvía a ser, sus arrugas se plancharon y volvió a la edad en la que tenía alrededor de 30 años. La poderosa maestra agua abrió sus ojos y observó a Korra sin palabras, no le explicó nada, simplemente le sonrió y saltó a la lucha-

Al caer Katara desprendió agua del suelo y se las arrojó a Ancor en forma de púas, pero esta las esquivó y lanzó varios golpes de oscuridad hacia los chicos, era como una gran masa de humo negro que destrozaba piedras y creaba explosiones al contacto con algo. Toph creó una gran muralla que los resguardó de la explosión pero los hizo arrastrarse un poco hacia atrás. Al ver eso, Wan bajó el cuerpo de Mako y se lo entregó a Korra.

- ¿Qué haces? -pregunta ella-

- Debo ir a ayudarlos, por favor prométanme que saldrán en cuanto puedan! -Wan se da la vuelta pero Korra lo toma del brazo-

- No tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros! -Él voltea a verla y responde-

- Es hora de que enmiende mis errores del pasado! -inmediatamente Wan se libra del agarre de Korra y se avienta hacia el área de pelea arrojando varias patadas de fuego y una gran ventisca. Cayó al suelo junto a Toph y ambos inmediatamente comenzaron a arrancar cientos de rocas y arrojarlas con fiereza hacia Ancor, quien simplemente creó un escudo oscuro en el cual comenzaron a impactar todas aquellas rocas creando pequeñas explosiones y haciendo que el ancla se arrastrara un poco hacia atrás con cada impacto.

- AHORA, SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA! -gritó Katara a lo cual Korra levantó a Mako y salió junto a Morgana y Hush. Mila usó su tierra control para ayudar a Jin y Khofa a moverse fuera del portal-

- WAN ¿NO VIENES? -gritó Korra antes de salir, pero este muy ocupado arrojando más rocas a Ancor, solo pudo responder-

- Los alcanzo luego! ¡VAYANSE! -Korra cruzó el portal y cayó del otro lado junto a los demás que la esperaban-

Mientras tanto Ancor seguía cubriéndose con su escudo oscuro de los continuos ataques de sus enemigos, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su poder se desplegó en todo esplendor. Una gran explosión oscura arrojó una onda expansiva poderosísima que los golpeó a todos y los arrojó al suelo al momento que la tierra comenzaba a temblar y mecerse con fuerza. Ancor elevó sus manos al aire a medida que una prisión oscura encerró a cada uno de los chicos en una celda que se cristalizó en una especie de hierro duro que no pudo ser doblegado por nadie.

- USTEDES NO SALDRÁN JAMÁS DE LAS SOMBRAS DE SU PERDICIÓN! -En ese instante Ancor golpea el suelo y se abre un gran voladero en el cual cayeron todas las celdas. Ancor extendió el gran precipicio por todo el trayecto que se abría el portal dejando una gran separación entre el mundo de los muertos y el portal de luz. Un gran precipicio que no se podía pasar ni cruzar, ahora ciertamente no había forma de salir del mundo de los muertos, ni siquiera con el portal abierto.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Korra abrió sus ojos y respiró profundo, era su primera respiración desde que estaba viva. Morgana, Hush y Mila también habían salido y ahora estaban completamente vivos. Menos Mako quién yacía débil en el suelo. Sólo él había ido tan lejos en el limbo buscando a Korra que su mortandad se aceleró más que en los demás. Si Mako moría aparecería nuevamente en el limbo y sería otra travesía sacarlo, no podía morir.

- MAKO! -gritó la morena con ojos llorosos mientras se arrojaba de rodillas al suelo y abrazaba su pecho- No me dejes por favor, ahora que yo estoy viva... Tú no puedes morir...

- K-Korra -suspiró el chico débil- desearía ser más fu..erte...

- ERES FUERTE! RESISTE!

- Adiós... -suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos. Korra apretó sus puños y de un tirón le abrió la camisa a Mako dejando ver su cuerpo. Puso su mano sobre su pecho y notó que aún no había dejado de latir su corazón. Mila y los otros miraban atentos como Korra intentaba salvar a su novio de las garras de la muerte, no podía dejarlo ir-

- TÚ NO TE IRÁS A NINGÚN LADO ME OÍSTE!?

Korra tenía su mano puesta sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio, ella le aportaba calor y energía. Bajó su mano delicadamente por su torso, recurriendo cada músculo y cada parte de su piel, se detuvo ligeramente en el área del diafragma y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo hacía lo que le indicaba su corazón. Bajó su mano hasta el abdomen de Mako y puso ambas manos sobre el duro estómago de su novio, Korra apretó los dientes y una lágrima cayó en la piel del maestro fuego. Korra abrió los ojos y su mente, aceptando las posibilidades. Entonces dejó que su fuerza espiritual fluyera a través de ella al momento que, aún tomando el estómago de su novio con delicadeza, exclamó-

- PORQUE EL AMOR ES MÁS PODEROSO QUE LA MUERTE!

De pronto Mako respiró profundamente, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y su estómago se abombó, Korra pudo sentirlo, levantó su mirada hasta Mako y observó sonriente como abría sus ojos dorados. Las lágrimas se le salieron y solo pudo lanzarse sobre él besándolo con pasión allí mismo en el suelo. Él abrazó su espalda mientras correspondía los besos.

Finalmente estaban vivos... Ambos.

- ¿A..acaba de revivirlo? -preguntó Mila sin aliento-

- Creo que más bien no lo dejó irse -respondió Morgana-

- Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas rescatado, otra vez -susurró Mako a Korra teniéndola tan cerca que ella pudo disfrutar de su fresco aliento. La morena sonríe y le dice-

- ¿Te gusta que te rescate, no es cierto? -Él sonríe también y ambos comienzan a besarse nuevamente-

- Oigan -interrumpió Morgana- ¿Qué haremos con los fulanos portales abiertos?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Mila- Él único portal que hay abierto es este y Ancor lo está bloqueando

- No me digan que no lo saben -exclamó Hush con algo de preocupación-

- ¿Saber qué? -inquirió Mako poniéndose de pie con Korra-

- Este no es el único portal... Por todo el mundo se cayó el velo y los portales están esparcidos por toda la tierra, al abrir uno se abrieron todos -Los chicos se sorprenden-

- Hay que buscar la manera de cerrarlos antes de que más gente comience a resucitar...

- Supongo que... -dijo Korra preocupada- Tendremos que cerrar todos los portales una vez más!

* * *

**Nación del fuego...**

* * *

El Señor del Fuego Honora se encontraba revisando sus hermosos lirios de fuego plantados en el patio trasero del castillo, entonces se dirigió a la inmensa sala y contempló los cuadros de los antiguos señores del fuego cuando de repente la puerta suena.

- Alguien toca! -dijo Honora pero ninguno de sus sirvientes le respondió- ¿NADIE? Entonces supongo que abriré yo.

Honora se dirigió a la puerta principal y la dejó abierta, acto seguido contemplo a un pobre hombre joven del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba cubierto con una colcha algo sucia, despeinado y con la cabeza gacha, respirando con dificultad...

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? -preguntó Honora algo preocupada. Entonces el hombre joven levanta su mirada hacia ella y la mujer se espanta como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo demonio. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no parecía representar un peligro para nadie, más bien necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Dejando salir varios tosidos miró fijamente a Honora quien parecía en shock. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salírsele al momento que exclamaba en forma de suspiro-

- ¿ZUKO? -el chico de la cicatriz la mira y responde-

- Hola Honora... ¿Puedo pasar?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O :O GAANG ¿ERES TÚ? El viejo equipo avatar hizo su aparición en este episodio.**

**Mako casi muere pero lo lograron... SALIERON DEL LIMBO! Ahora Korra y Mila están vivas, vivitas.. SIIII!**

**Por otro lado Ancor está más furiosa que nunca. **

**JIN Y KHOFA HAN APARECIDO LUEGO DE 7000 AÑOS DE TORMENTO!**

**ZUKO HA RESUCITADO :O**

**¿Qué opinaron de este episodio? Es uno de los que más me ha gustado. Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también :)**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS A...**

**MtezPS: GRACIAS GRACIAS viniendo de ti es un honooooor... Incluso lo leíste dos veces! ¿Qué te pareció este episodio Steph? Tus reviews me emocionan :D**

**Mel.2004: Amiga Mel espero que ya estés mejor :( No quiero que mis lectoras la pasen mal.. Espero que la noticia de que Korra ahora está viva te haya puesto feliz :)**

**Eliza20: KORRA ESTÁ VIVAAAAA! Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo varias veces, es un honor. :3. Y pues si, Bolin se hace el dificil o no encuentran el momento xD... Pero tendrán su escena esos dos :)**

**Jrosass: Jess qué te pareció este capítulo? Tienes bastante que comentar xD Espero te haya gustado. Y pues si.. el Makorra es hermoso.**

**Maryfersky21: :3 gracias por tus palabras ;) me emocionan. Y pues esa serie me inspira mucho y saco algunas ideas de allí, soy un ultra fanático... Gracias por notarlo xD**

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER...**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	13. Resurrecciones Parte 2

**¡HOLA!**

**Pues con un 'elegante retraso' aquí está la actualización.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Korra y Mila estás, Zuko ha regresado y Morgana y Hush ahora están del lado del bien?**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: RESURRECIÓN**

* * *

El mundo de los vivos y de los muertos había sido fusionado otra vez. El portal de Ciudad República estaba bloqueado, pero en las ciudades restantes del mundo aún estaban abiertos los demás portales. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¡El equilibrio del mundo estaba en peligro... Una vez más!

La bahía de Ciudad república traía un oleaje espeso esa mañana, los pocos turistas que estaban allí miraron agitados como las olas se hacían cada vez más grandes y comenzaban a asustarse...

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó uno de los temporadistas al ver una enorme ola llegar desde altamar y dirigirse a toda prisa hasta la orilla-

- ¿Es un tsunami?

¿Qué era eso?

Un poderoso ser se dirigía desde quién sabe dónde hasta la bahía de ciudad república. Controlaba las aguas y surfeaba en aquella gran ola. Algunos temporadistas comenzaron a correr despavoridos al verse venir aquel siniestro pero el maestro agua extendió una de sus manos y un látigo de agua se desprendió de la ola y atajó a uno de los sujetos impidiéndole escapar, acto seguido el maestro agua saltó de la ola la cual se deshizo rápidamente y cayó a tierra de pie. El hombre que había sido atrapado con el látigo de agua cayó empapado frente a él.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó aterrado- ¡No me hagas daño!

- Mmmm... no me conoces y ya me temes -sonrió aquel hombre mientras sacudía un poco su ropa quemada y rota. Parecía que hubiese perdido una batalla contra un maestro fuego, aún así, su aura era demasiado oscura- Ahora sirve para algo citadino y dime hace cuánto murió Amon.

- ¿A-Amón? -carraspeó con miedo- Hace casi 4 años ya... ¿Eres tú Amon? -Noatak se reclinó para mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre que temblaba de miedo y dejando salir una sonrisa macabra de medio lado le dijo-

- Sabía que no me reconocerías sin mi máscara!

- P-Pero tú moriste... No? -dijo casi en tono de grito por el miedo que tenía mientras daba pequeños arrastres hacia atrás-

- Si y también acabo de levantarme de la muerte, tal parece que las cosas están cambiando un poco... Un nuevo futuro ha de venir al mundo, y este futuro me gusta más! -dijo de manera retrechera antes de irse caminando dejando a aquel hombre sin aliento y frío del miedo-

¿R-Realmente Amon había resucitado?

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Korra abre la puerta de un golpetazo entrando al cuarto de Iroh y Asami. Ella estaba durmiendo pero se despertó con el golpe y él estaba poniéndose su camisa. La morena parecía inquieta, no interrumpiría si no fuera importante, por eso Iroh no la regañó por violar su privacidad...

- Iroh, No vas a creer lo que pasó

- ¿Qué sucede Korra? -pregunta el príncipe intrigado-

- Tu abuelo Zuko ha... ha...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con Zuko... ha qué?

- HA RESUCITADO! -los ojos de Iroh se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula se abrió casi sin pensarlo. Volteó a ver a su amada Asami quien se encontraba en la misma fase de sorpresa que su novio-

* * *

**Parte 2: El Despertar De Los Muertos**

* * *

**Muelle de Ciudad República...**

Iroh abrazaba a su novia Asami con fuerza y luego besaba sus labios. Mako y Korra hacían lo mismo. La morena y el príncipe tenían que irse inmediatamente a la nación del fuego luego de ese alarmante recado que les llegó de parte de la mismísima Honora.

- No tardaré amor -dijo Iroh mientras le daba un rico beso a Asami-

- Espero que encuentres las respuestas cariño.

- Lo haré... -Por otro lado el abrazo de Korra y Mako duró más aún. Sencillamente no querían despegarse el uno del otro, apenas lograban estar juntos y todo el trabajo, el maldito trabajo les impedía pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran pero, tenían responsabilidades que cumplir-

- Quisiera que vinieras conmigo, al menos tendríamos el tiempo del viaje para platicar -le dice Korra al cejas arqueadas-

- Yo también quisiera pero sabes que no puedo. Iroh debe viajar y nosotros tendremos que cuidar de Asami, no podemos dejar que le pase nada.

- Lo sé... lo.. siento -sonrió nerviosa- no quise sonar egoísta solo... -Mako la calla poniéndole el dedo sobre sus labios, ella se sonrojó de inmediato-

- Eres más linda cuando no hablas -dicho esto la besó en los labios-

- OH POR DIOS ESTO ES TAAAAAN HERMOSO! -gritó Bolin desgarrado- IROOHHH TE EXTRAÑAREEEEEEEE!

- Bolin, sólo serán unos días, dejo una mujer embarazada en Ciudad República, no es como que me voy para siempre -dice el ojos ámbar a lo que Bolin sonríe con nerviosismo-

- Oh si claro.. jejeje... ignora eso quieres, ahora estoy apenado.

- Les avisaremos apenas sepamos algo -dice Korra antes de subir a la lancha a motor-

- Cuiden de Asami, por favor -rogó el príncipe y Mako respondió-

- Con mi vida.

Inmediatamente Korra aceleró la lancha y salieron disparados rumbo a la nación del fuego, era la manera más veloz de llegar, en un navío pesado tardarían días. Si viajaban a toda mecha, llegarían en pocas horas. Mako tomó a Asami rodeándola con sus brazos y dijo...

- ¿Vamos a casa a que te reclines? -Ella le sonríe-

- Si, gracias... a los dos

- Es broma cierto? -sonríe Bolin- tú me salvaste el pellejo una vez... Es hora de pagar mi deuda! -los chicos ríen y se van de aquel muelle-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

La puerta de la antigua casa de Silly suena y el niño va a atender al llamado abriendo la misma y encontrándose con ese mismo rostro oscuro y temerario de Morgana. Lo veía con una sonrisa ladeada, había algo maligno en ella, el niño traga saliva porque pensaba que lo iba a atacar y obligar a amarla a la fuerza o algo así, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Morgana se apartó y detrás de ella apareció el contorno de Mila con una sonrisa, los ojos del pequeño se iluminan y una lágrima de felicidad baja por sus mejillas.

- MILA!

- SILLY! -el niño corrió hacia ella y saltó encima de su hermana yéndose ambos al suelo, comenzaron a reír y a jugar. Morgana dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y Hush se acercó a ella y le plantó un rico beso. Más temprano que tarde ambos se levantaron del suelo y Silly abrazó a Morgana, ella parecía conmovida-

- Gracias, GRACIAS! Estoy muy feliz, no creí que nos ayudaría! -dijo el niño sin poder ocultar las lágrimas-

- Yo también estoy sorprendida -prosiguió Mila- pensé que usted era pura maldad, no puedo creer que me haya rescatado del mundo de los muertos.

- Escuchen chicos -dijo ella luego de aclarar su garganta- Sé que cometí muchos errores de los cuales ahora me arrepiento pero, es que sentía tantas ganas de verlos y ayudarlos, sabía que estaban solos en el mundo y no quería que sufrieran. Lamentablemente acepté la ayuda del "Ancla" -dijo aquello con recelo- y tuve que hacer cosas tan terribles que ni yo misma puedo creerlo... Arruiné muchas vidas y no me importó hasta ahora. A veces el amor que uno siente por otras personas puede llevarte a hacer cosas horribles, mi mente se cegó y sé que la vida me hará pagar por mis errores pero... ahora que sé que son felices, que me aceptan... todo eso valdrá la pena-

- No creí que diría esto pero... -dijo Silly- ahora comienzo a pensar que de verdad somos familia -Morgana ríe-

- Y nadie nos separará ahora! -todos se unen en un gran abrazo-

Todo lo que pasaba en la mente de Silly era_... "La gente sí puede cambiar, y todos merecen una nueva oportunidad"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Querido Diario"_ -relata Korra- _"Aún recuerdo ese día en el que fui con Iroh a la nación del fuego. Nos sentíamos ansiosos, impacientes, aterrados. La primera persona fuera de nuestro círculo había resucitado y, ahora que nos habíamos enterado de que existían otros portales abiertos ¿Cuantos más habrían de volver?. Nuevamente, mis nervios me atacaron"_

Los chicos llegaron a la nación del fuego y se dirigieron al castillo con rapidez. Honora los estaba esperando, su mirada reflejada lo afectada que estaba, su padre acababa de volver de la muerte, no era para menos.

- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó Korra-

- En la recamara, descansando.

- ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

- Por favor -Con eso Korra entra al castillo y Iroh abraza a su madre rápidamente-

Korra se adentró en los pasillos del castillo y buscó la recamara correcta. Entonces abrió una de las puertas y vió a un hombre de espaldas a Korra sentado sobre la cama. Vestía una bata roja y su cabello era de color marrón oscuro. La morena entra un poco más y con voz temblorosa, exclama..

- ¿Zu.. Zuko? -este voltea y Korra se sorprende al encontrarse con un jovencito apuesto con una gran cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. El chico pareció sorprendido al verla también-

-¡Korra!

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Por supuesto que lo sé -dijo el chico levantándose y caminando hacia ella mientras llegaban Honora y Iroh II a la habitación- Yo y tu padre te protegimos por mucho tiempo de los que querían hacerte daño...

- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso -interrumpe Honora- primero ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué es esto? -dice confundida señalando a su padre- ¿Cómo es que está vivo¡? y ¡Mírenlo! es solo un adolescente. Mi padre murió en buena edad y de repente aparece vivo y joven? -la verdad era que Honora estaba muy intranquila y no era para menos-

- Trata de calmarte mamá -le dice Iroh- Korra te explicará lo que sucede -la morena tomó la palabra diciendo-

- Bueno Honora, la verdad es que tu hijo ha vuelto porque el velo que separaba el mundo de los vivos y los muertos ha caído, ahora ambos mundos se comunican dándole oportunidad a todos los que han fallecido de volver a vivir... -El señor del fuego se sorprende rápidamente-

- Pe.. Pero eso es imposible...

- De hecho yo también morí y estuve en el limbo, allá también estaban Katara, Toph y los demás... Pensé que Zuko también estaba allí.

- ¿Cómo fue que volviste ¿Abuelo? -preguntó Iroh un poco extrañado, hasta él tenía más edad que Zuko ahora-

- No lo sé -respondió- solo vi una luz y la seguí y luego desperté en un campo de la nación del fuego no muy lejos de aquí. No puedo creer que estoy vivo.

- ¿Por qué te ves tan joven? -le preguntó Honora-

- Creo que sé por qué -interrumpió la morena- Vi a Katara hacer lo mismo, rejuveneciendo de repente, tal parece que los muertos tienen la habilidad de volver a tomar la forma que desean luego de su deceso, porque el resto del antiguo equipo del avatar Aang también lucían jóvenes todos.

- Esto me confunde tanto... Dices que los portales están abiertos ¿No? ¿Eso quiere decir que la puerta está libre para que todo el que quiera... Pueda volver?

- Me temo que sí -respondió la ojos azules con desdén-

- Maldición -fue lo único que pudo objetar la monarca antes de un gran silencio-

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Mako baja las escaleras y encuentra a su hermano sentado a la mesa en silencio.

- Asami ya se durmió -dijo Mako-

- Ajá... -respondió su hermano mientras jugaba con sus dedos como si se sintiera incómodo, las cosas entre ellos aún no estaban del todo bien, incluso Mako sintió que el aire se escapaba de aquella habitación así que solo tiró del cuello de su camisa y tragó saliva para luego decir-

- Bueno supongo que... iré afuera o algo...

- No Mako ¡Espera! -dijo Bolin de repente deteniendo a su hermano en seco quien volteó a verlo-

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿P-Podemos hablar?

- Claro que podemos -con eso el cejas arqueadas camina hacia su hermano hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Bolin suspiró profundamente y comenzó a decir-

- Mako, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no están muy bien que digamos pero y la verdad eso en parte fue mi culpa porque me puse necio y no quise escucharte. Estaba tan molesto pensando en lo que hiciste que olvidé que eras mi hermano y que gracias a ti estoy vivo y tengo este tamaño. Todo este tiempo estuve a la defensiva y estuvo mal porque tú regresaste y eso es lo que importa. La gente comete errores ¿No?. -Luego se silenció un por un momento, entonces Mako tomó la palabra-

- Hermano, yo sé que te fallé... al principio yo tampoco entendía por qué estabas tan molesto conmigo pero sé lo duro que es saber que tu familia quien se supone que tiene que protegerte se vuelve en su contra. Yo jamás hubiese querido lastimarte pero me dejé corromper por el maldito poder del fuego blanco ¡POR ESTÚPIDO, POR IMBÉCIL, POR IDIOTA! -dijo con recelo mientras se golpeaba el pecho para demostrar su dolor -

- No seas tan duro contigo Mako -lo consuela Bolin- Yo miro hacia atrás y me doy cuenta de que no fuiste el único que estaba corrompido, yo igual lo estaba, aunque a mí no me corrompió el poder sino el orgullo, el rencor... Yo debí ser el primero que debió salir a recibirte cuando regresaste mojándote bajo esa lluvia torrencial y decirte lo mucho que te quería y la falta que me habías hecho todo este tiempo pero no lo hice, fui muy egoísta y ahora me siento terrible. Hermano... ¿Podrás perdonarme? -Los ojos de Mako se aguaron de repente al ver que los de Bolin hacían lo mismo. Solo pudieron ir el uno al otro y abrazarse con fuerza mientras rompían a llorar. Desde siempre habían sido una familia, su lazo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Saber que casi pierden eso por cometer simples errores los hacía cuestionarse, pero ahora que habían hecho las paces, todo estaría mejor.

- Siento ser un tonto -gimió Mako-

- Pero eres mi tonto hermano mayor y te quiero. Tenzin tenía razón, no podría tener un mejor hermano -En eso la puerta suena y Mako se limpia las lágrimas y va a abrir la puerta. Entonces Bolin abre sus ojos como platos al ver que se trataba de Mila, ¿Viva?-

- BOLIN HE VUELTO! -gritó ella emocionada-

- OH PERO NO PUEDE SER! -ambos corren a abrazarse y Mako se rasca la cabeza algo apenado-

- Ah si, olvidé decirte que la trajimos a ella de vuelta junto con Korra jejeje -De pronto a la casa entran Morgana y Hush junto a Silly y al ver aquello, Bolin nuevamente abre sus ojos y entra en pánico-

- OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS! MILA ESOS TIPOS TIENEN A SILLY HAY QUE FRUSTRAR SUS MALVAAAADOS PLANES PERO YAAAAAA!

- Bolin cálmate! -dice Mila- ellos fueron los que me trajeron del limbo, gracias a ellos estoy viva otra vez.

- Y taaaal vez olvidé decirte eso también jejeje -prosigue Mako rojo de la pena-

- Ustedes seguramente tienen mucho de qué hablar, vayan, nosotros cuidaremos a Asami -dijo Morgana-

- Pero... -titubeó Bolin pero Mila se le acerca y lo interrumpe con un gran beso de amor que lo sonrojó de inmediato, correspondiendo el beso-

- La familia primero Bolin -dijo la ojijade- pero me debes una cita!

- Vayan, no dejaremos que nada le pase -con eso los hermanos agradecen y salen de la casa rumbo a pasar un tiempo de hermanos y sanar las heridas-

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Una señora de edad adulta estaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa hecha de madera muy decente. La tarde era hermosa y fresca. En su silla mecedora, la señora tejía algunos abrigos para irlos a vender al mercado y así ganarse la vida. Tarareaba una canción muy significativa para ella, su niño pequeño, el único que hijo que tenía la cantaba siempre y era el único recuerdo que la señora ahora tenía luego de que el niño muriera de una enfermedad terminal, lo extrañaba demasiado y le dolía seguir su vida sin él.

Pero tenía que comer, así que se dedicaba a hacer abrigos para vivir. De pronto alzó su mirada y vió los pastizales que cultivaba su esposo, la sombra de una persona se veía venir a lo lejos, ella sonrió feliz al saber que su esposo había llegado a casa así que salió a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, de pronto, la sombra se hizo más y más pequeña y la mujer quedó sin respiración al divisar aquel rostro.

Un niño de ropas sucias y polvorientas venía caminando despacio hacia aquella casa con mirada fija en el suelo, parecía débil pero estaba vivo. La señora queda boquiabierta y su abrigo se cae al suelo cuando allí, luego de 10 años veía a su hijo regresar... De la muerte.

- ¿Javi? ¡JAVI! -gritó la señora entre sollozos mientras corría a abrazarlo, su hijo había regresado, estaba vivo, caliente, respiraba, era él. El niño correspondió el abrazo de su madre y lloró también para después en voz inocente preguntar-

- Mami ¿Me cantas mi canción?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el mercado de la ciudad las noticias corrieron muy deprisa y la gente comenzaba a recibir a sus seres queridos que había muerto, se podían escuchar gritos de emoción y muchas lágrimas.

- LOIDA HA VUELTO

- KEN-CHEN HA RESUCITADO

- FILKAI REGRESÓ DE LA MUERTE!

Gritaba la gente que corría como loca por las calles avisando a los vendedores quienes cerraban sus puestos para ir a sus casas a dónde sus familiares muertos los estaban esperando. Nadie sabía qué pasaba o cuánto duraría, pero los muertos estaban despertando.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -detuvo uno de los mercaderes a otro sujeto que venía gritando la resurrección de alguien-

- Viejo la gente está resucitando... VUELVEN DE LA MUERTE TE DIGO!

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

- Ve a casa viejo... Seguro tu hijo Javi también resucitó -al hombre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar ese nombre luego de 10 años. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar una multitud de gente pasó en estampida corriendo y pidiendo auxilio y gritando por sus vidas- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? -preguntó el sujeto pero entonces sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando una marea de fuego azul salió disparada en dirección a la estampida de personas. Luego varios rayos centellaron por el cielo, los hombres que quedaron allí y vieron en dirección contraria y entre tanto humo, solo pudieron ver la sombra de una persona con la espalda arqueada hacia adelante encorvada y con aspecto aterrador, lo que si pudieron oír fueron gruñidos, risas y gritos diabólicos que venían de esa misma persona-

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL AVATAAAAAR? -gritó antes de lanzar otra bola de fuego azul que destruyó medio mercado. Aquella persona rompió a reír con salvajismo y frenesí, entonces unas botas muy caras pero algo maltrechas se unían a un uniforme distintivo de la nación del fuego. Una chica blanca de ojos dorados y de cabello negro con dos mechones a los lados de la cara apareció con mucho sadismo disparando rayos por doquier. Ella sola había desolado el mercado- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAN!? -gritó con terror.-

Los hombres que estaban escondidos entre los puestos mirando de cerca a la chica no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- Llámame loco pero... esa no es... la hermana del difunto señor del fuego Zuko... ¿A-Azula?

* * *

**Castillo de la Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Zuko corrió hacia un gran armario y tomó ropaje que le quedara y también dos espadas. Los demás lo siguieron de cerca.

- Zuko ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Honora con curiosidad-

- Si yo volví más gente no tardará en hacerlo. Esta nación tiene una interminable lista de personas malas muertas que de seguro querrán venganza -responde el chico- Korra, ¿Cómo se cierran los portales?

- No lo sabemos con exactitud

- Algo hay que hacer! -replicó el chico de la cicatriz-

- Creo tengo una idea -dice la morena de repente-

- ¿Cuál? -Inquiere Iroh II-

- El portal de Ciudad República no está cerrado pero sí bloqueado. Podemos bloquear este portal también para que los demás no puedan salir.

- Hagámoslo -dijo Zuko-

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

- ¿Hace cuánto que no hacíamos esto? -pregunta Bolin a su hermano mientras ambos caminaban por la orilla de la playa en la costa de la ciudad y comían pinchos de carne-

- Creo que hace mucho, mucho tiempo. -Sonrió Mako-

- Sabes, ahora que hemos crecido, nuestras vidas se han separado un poco... Tú con Korra, yo con Mila... Antes éramos solos tú y yo en las calles, creo que el destino nos está separando -Suspira con debilidad, pero su hermano le toca el hombro y lo hace mirarlo a los ojos-

- Oye no importa cuánto cambien las cosas, somos hermanos y estaré allí para ti siempre, la familia primero -Bolin corre a abrazarlo-

- Eres lo único que me queda, por eso me siento tan apegado a ti...

- No pienso irme... -Sonrió el ojos dorados antes de sentirse asfixiado por el fuerte abrazo de Bolin- Oye Bo.. te dije que no me iré.. puedes soltarme ahora..

- No... No puedo... moverme -dijo Bolin en voz ronca preocupando a Mako-

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes moverte? -de pronto los brazos de Bolin se despegaron de su hermano y tomando impulso el ojos verdes le asesta un fuerte golpe a Mako en la boca del estómago sacándole todo el aire y haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo gruñendo de dolor- Oh.. BOLIN... ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?

- Yo no fui Mako.. no... no puedo controlar mis movimientos! -se excusa el maestro tierra mientras movía sus brazos de un lado al otro. Preocupado, el cejas arqueadas mira hacia el frente y a lo lejos observa la sombra de un sujeto con sus manos levantadas como si controlara un títere, los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos mientras gritaba con horror-

- SANGRE CONTROL! -En seguida Mako se levantó disparando una gran llamarada de fuego Azul pero el sujeto la esquiva y lo señala al momento que Mako también comenzó a perder la movilidad de su cuerpo y a contorsionarse justo como su hermano. Unas risas siniestras comenzaban a escucharse- PE.. PERO... PERO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? ¡NO EXISTE NADIE VIVO QUE CONOZCA ESA TÉCNICA!

- Te equivocas... -dijo aquella terrible voz mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los hermanos, entonces salió de las sombras y la luz del sol le dió en la cara- No quedaba nadie vivo.. hasta ahora! -Mako y Bolin abren sus ojos como lunas llenas-

- AMON! -gritó Bolin-

- Creo que mi verdadero nombre es Noatak.. pero Amon también sirve -dicho esto en un movimiento de manos le torció el brazo a Mako haciendo que gritara de dolor-

- LOS PORTALES ESTÁN BLOQUEADOS... ¿CÓMO FUE QUE VOLVISTE?

- No me hagas decir mis secretos tan pronto maestro tierra, déjame guardármelos un poco más -bromeó antes de arquear la espalda de Bolin hacia atrás provocándole mucho dolor-

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? -le gritó Mako- ¡YA NO HAY NADIE A QUIÉN IGUALIZAR! ¡NADIE TE CREERÍA!

- Lo sé, y es por eso que mis planes han cambiado un poco... Verán, necesito que me entreguen el poder gaía para llevárselo a Ancor.

- ¿Vienes de parte de ella?

- Eso no te incumbe maestro fuego! -le gritó antes de torcerle una pierna y que este soltara un alarido de pena- Lo único que debe incumbirte es que si no lo haces la ciudad entera se arrepentirá... Más como yo vienen en camino, más muertos se van a levantar y todos ustedes los cuales una vez tuvieron la osadía de detenernos tendrán que ocupar nuestros lugares y nosotros los suyos. ¡Así debió ser desde un principio! ¡TRÁIGANME A LA MAESTRA GAIA AHORA!

- NO! -gritó Bolin-

- No tienen elección, ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de ir a buscarla, ustedes mismos nos la entregarán en bandeja de plata, créanme.. la ciudad está a punto de cernirse en un tiempo de caos y terror... El mundo de los vivos se llenará de muertos y el mundo de los muertos se llenará de vivos... Ni siquiera su amada maestra gaía vale tanto dolor... ¡Están advertidos! -Dicho esto Amon baja sus manos y ambos hermanos caen al suelo muy debilitados al momento que el maestro agua sale de allí caminando tranquilamente-

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

- Aquí es -dijo Korra mientras se acercaba al gran portal del mundo de los muertos junto a Zuko y Iroh II-

- ¿Cómo vamos a bloquear el portal?

- No tiene que ser gran cosa, Ancor bloqueó el portal de Ciudad República abriendo un precipicio entre el resto del limbo y la salida.

- Pero los muertos pueden desaparecerse ¿No? -inquirió Iroh- ¿cómo eso es un impedimento para ellos?

- Afortunadamente la mayoría de los muertos ni siquiera saben que tienen el poder de proyectarse a dónde quieran, solo caminan aburridos y sin esperanza, eso puede darnos algo de tiempo mientras cerramos los portales de los otros mundos.

Pero de pronto un temblor muy fuerte sacudió la tierra enviando a los tres maestros al suelo, un gran ruido se dejó escuchar al mismo tiempo salir desde dentro del portal.

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Zuko-

- Vamos a ver -responde Korra mientras los tres maestros entraron al portal del mundo de los muertos y vieron allí como una gran pared de carbón se levantaba muchísimos metros del suelo. Los chicos miraron hacia arriba y allí una poderosa Ancor era la que creaba tal muralla, rápidamente salieron de allí al mundo de los vivos de nuevo- Ancor está bloqueando los demás portales.

- ¿Por qué lo hace? -pregunta Zuko confundido-

- Porque es el ancla entre ambos mundos, es su trabajo no dejar que nadie escape...

- Me imagino que así como cerró este portal irá cerrando los demás -razonó Iroh-

- Tengo que volver a Ciudad República -exclama Korra- Si los portales están cerrados creo que todo se limita a proteger a la única que puede cerrarlos.

- Asami!

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Mako y Bolin entran a la casa cojeando y con algo de dolor se arrojaron cada uno a su silla.

- Oh Por Dios... ¿Qué les ocurrió? -preguntó Mila preocupada al verlos-

- Amon volvió! -responde Mako-

- No puede ser...

- Precisamente de esto hablaba Korra -exclamó Mako tomándose la cabeza con arrepentimiento- de esto hablaba y no le hice caso... Ella volvió pero ahora más gente está volviendo y, Amon no será el único.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Amon dijo que más como él iban a venir... -respondió Bolin con algo de miedo-

- "Más como él"? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

* * *

**Mundo de los Muertos...**

* * *

- Tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes -resopló la voz de la peligrosa pelirroja ancla entre los mundos a un grupo de muertos que estaban sentados frente a ella- Como todos sabrán necesito al maestro gaía para cumplir con mis planes, quisiera que vayan y aterrorizaran a todo el mundo por mi...

- ¿Por qué no sólo vamos y te la traemos? -preguntó la voz de una anciana cuyo cabello blanco estaba desparramado sobre su cara-

- Porque ya me cansé de pedir las cosas amablemente, mi paciencia se agotó. He esperado más de 1000 años para que el poder gaia se manifieste de nuevo y no pienso dejar que nadie interfiera con mis planes. Curiosamente esa maestra gaía está rodeada de amigos que la quieren, esos chiquillos molestos entre los cuales se encuentra el avatar, podrían ser un tropiezo para mi y mis planes, así que quiero que vayan al mundo de los vivos Y LOS MATEN. Una vez que estén aquí estarán bajo mi control.

- ¿Y qué pasará con la maestra gaía? -preguntó otra voz ronca y desinteresada-

- La quiero viva, maten a todo si así lo desean. Pero quiero que esa Asami venga rogándome de rodillas que acabe con su sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué ganaremos nosotros?

- Soy el ancla entre ambos mundos, no simplemente puedo revivirlos cuando me plazca, sino que recuperarán sus poderes y toda su gloria para vengarse de quienes quieran. ¿No les gustaría volver? Entonces...¿Qué dicen maestros agua?. ¿Trabajarán para mi?

- Es un trato! -dijo una funcionando como vocera de todos. Ancor sonríe de medio lado con malicia y extendiendo su mano hacia el precipicio que daba con el portal se creó un gran puente de piedra oscura que cruzaba el abismo y dejaba el camino libre para que lo cruzaran-

- Bienvenidos a la vida -les dijo mientras los miraba con cinismo- 'Club de la sangre'.

Los maestros agua se levantaron y caminaron de la oscuridad del limbo a la luz que irradiaba aquel portal. Entonces los miembros de ese club de la sangre comenzaron a flashear sus caras.

Hamma, Yakone y Tarrlok. Estaban a punto de encontrarse con Amon en el mundo de los vivos.

_"Querido Diario...El control de la sangre... había vuelto al mundo."_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Amon ha regresado y no sólo él sino también todos los demás maestros sangre. ¿Qué van a hacer los chicos ahora?**

**Azula también ha vuelto y quiere quedarse con el trono de Honora ¿Podrá Zuko detenerla?**

**La esperada reconciliación entre Mako y Bolin por fin llegó ¿Les gustó?**

**Ancor está bloqueando todos los portales pero entregando pases a aquellos que le entreguen a Asami... ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella?**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER... :)**

* * *

**Agradezco sus comentarios a...**

**Mel.2004: Me alegra saber que ya estás mejor :) Gracias por leer, es un honor que te gusten mis Makorras :D**

**Nobodyknows05: ¿Qué te ha parecido? Los portales están bloqueados pero nuevos enemigos han emergido de la muerte.. ¿Qué irá a pasar?**

**Eliza20: wowowowowow que emoción! Tu review me hizo feliz, que bueno que te guste tanto ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita del fandom? Me da curiosidad :)**

**Jrosass: Que bueno que te haya gustado amiga Jess... Bueno allí tienes la reconciliación de los hermanos, pero ahora hay nuevos peligros. Espero que la intriga esté a millón!**

**The Power to Choose: XD A ti te hago sufrir mucho con este fic, soy muy malo :(. Ahora debes estarte golpeando contra el muro al saber que este 'Club de la sangre' busca a Asami. Amon, Hamma, Yakone y Tarrlok son muuuy peligrosos y juntos! :O Hasta yo iré a golpearme contra el muro xD**

**MtezPS: Wow que genial que te gustara siiiii *saltando*. Pues bien, Ahora que Morgana y Hush son buenos, nuevos enemigos han salido y VAYA QUE ENEMIGOS! Los chicos no la tendrán fácil esta vez. Y Zuko en mi fic murió, de hecho en el libro 3 Honora lo dice. Ya tenía la idea de traer a Zuko hasta que llegó Bryke a decir que Zuko estaba vivo hahahaha xD. Gracias por leer amiga.**

* * *

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. SOLAMENTE ME FALTAN 13 REVIEWS PARA LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS YEEEEAAAAHHHH PARTY HAAAARRRDDD... Todo se lo debo a mis fieles lectores :)**

**Nos vemos prontísimo :)**

**PD. A partir de mañana voy a estar viajando hasta el lunes y estaré ocupadísimo, haré lo posible por actualizar, sino, el lunes todos vengan puntualitos :D**

**Salu2**


	14. El Club de la Sangre

**Hola a todos... Estoy de vuelta... bueno.. sort of xD**

**Resulta que estuve de viaje el fin de semana y ahora me agarró la fiebre -_- el mundo se opone a que actualice pero como dice una buena amiga de ff 'Fuck the Police' xD Aquí está la conti...**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios del comentario anterior. Sé que tienen muchas intrigas sobre los nuevos resucitados, así que no los hago sufrir más. **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra...**

* * *

La luna fulguraba en todo su esplendor, la noche parecía infinita, poderosa, misteriosa. Las mareas se mecían con fuerza al compás de la fuerza gravitatoria y las olas reventaban con ira sobre la costa. El agua control en su máxima expresión y la sangre, clamando a gritos ser controlada aún dentro de los cuerpos de las personas.

Una puerta se abre y hace que entre un poco de luz a aquella habitación oscura. La chica de cabellos profundamente negros y ojos esmeralda encendió las luces del cuarto y dos cuerpos aparecieron acostados sobre dos camas separadas. Despertaron apenas la luz les irradió en su rostro.

- ¿Descansaron? -preguntó Asami mientras entraba más en la habitación. El chico rubio y la chica de cabellos verdes se sentaron sobre las camas y miraron con algo de miedo, provocado por 7000 años de tormento, a la chica que hizo la pregunta-

- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Jin-

- Soy aliada, no se preocupen...

- ¿Dónde está Ancor? -preguntó Khofa con miedo-

- En el limbo a dónde pertenece, ya no les hará daño.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Quiero respuestas -dice Asami- Soy la única esperanza para la humanidad y la única que puede detener a Ancor de llevar a cabo sus planes, pero para eso necesito ahondar más en lo que pasó hace 7000 años.

- Responderemos lo que quieras saber! -dijeron al unísono y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la ojos verdes-

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El Club de la Sangre**

* * *

Cuatro sujetos vestidos de azul caminaban por la ciudad República a paso firme entre la gente. Las miradas de cada uno revelaban un aura negrísima y muchos deseos de venganza. Ahora que estaban vivos y podían hacer control ¿Quién podría detenerlos?

Entraron sin más a la central de policías e ignorando a la mujer de la recepción se disponían a entrar en el área solo destinada para los detectives.

- Oigan.. señores, no pueden entrar allí, esa área es... -En ese momento Hamma estira la mano hacia la mujer y esta comienza a gritar de dolor y su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a contorsionarse sin control hasta que cayó inconsciente al suelo-

Siguieron su camino hasta las oficinas de los policías y las puertas de aquella planta se abrieron de golpe a medida que cuatro látigos de agua entraban con fuerza y golpeaban a los detectives que estaban cerca congelándolos a la pared.

- ¿Qué quieren? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -se levantó Lin al ver el alboroto. Pero entonces la maestra metal perdió el control de su cuerpo y sus tendones comenzaron a ser controlados por los dedos de aquellas personas. En ese momento una voz sale desde detrás de ese club de villanos, un moreno de cabellos largos y vista muy sádica diciendo-

- ¿No reconoce ese sentimiento de no poder moverse? -Lin queda fría al verlo-

- Tarrlok! ¿Cómo es que tú...?

- Se llama Sangre Control -la interrumpe. Entonces el moreno retoma el ataque y atrae a Beifong hacia él atajándola del cuello con su mano- Mucha gente morirá a menos que nos den lo que queremos..

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó en voz entrecortada por falta de aire-

- El poder gaía! -respondió frío-

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Mako estaba sentado a la mesa vendándose la muñeca cuando la puerta se abre y la bella morena entra junto al príncipe de la nación del fuego. La mirada se le iluminó al cejas arqueadas quien saltó a abrazar a su novia y robarle un rico beso.

- Hola preciosa -dijo el chico y ella corresponde el beso tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura-

- Te extrañé... -suspira ella-

- No esperaban que volvieran tan rápido -admite-

- Nosotros tampoco, íbamos a bloquear los portales pero Ancor ya lo había hecho. Ahora supongo que tenemos que idear una forma de... ¿Mako qué es eso? -preguntó la morena al ver la venda en el brazo del chico-

- No es nada -sonrió nervioso pero Korra le puso unos ojos acusadores y este suspira derrotado, no podía mentirle-

- Está bien... -bufa- Amon regresó -los chicos se sorprenden- resucitó y nos atacó a mi y a mi hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! -exclamó Iroh con sorpresa-

- ¿Dónde está ese imbécil? -gruñó Korra- ahora sí tendré motivos para matarlo y enviarlo de regreso al infierno.. ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo? -Mako traga saliva preocupado y responde-

- Sangre control!

Al oír aquellas palabras el corazón de la morena da un salto y comienza a latir con rapidez. Casi no recordaba ese tipo de don en el mundo, de hecho ya no quedaba en la tierra ningún maestro capaz de desarrollarlo, al menos... hasta ahora. Korra se sintió aterrada por la idea de no saber cómo iba a poder rebatir esos poderes, si bien ella había hecho la sangre control una vez, pero no continuó desarrollando la técnica.

- ¿Y qué diablos quiere Amon? -preguntó el príncipe-

- Parece que se alió con Ancor y ahora buscan a Asami.

- Genial, qué predecible -gruñe la ojos azules- supongo que tendremos que ir a enfrentarlo antes de que haga más daño

- No -la detiene Mako- necesitamos un plan

- ¿Un plan para qué?

- Ya no es solo Amon el que volvió. Él dijo que más maestros sangre iban a venir.

- ¿Más Maestros sangre? ¿Cuántos son? -preguntó con un nudo en la garganta-

- Cuatro, -Kora se sorprende- cuatro poderosos maestros sangre sueltos en la ciudad.

- Oh mi Dios...

* * *

**Con Asami...**

* * *

- Cuéntame qué pasó luego del accidente -le preguntó la ojos verdes a Khofa mientras los tres se encontraban encerrados en esa habitación oscura-

- La noche que Jin murió, yo y mis amigas nos escapamos de la aldea. Sabíamos que lo que habíamos hecho estuvo mal, muy mal pero no podíamos remediarlo. Siempre molesté a Ana y su novio y ahora me arrepiento de eso. Escapé, pero a los días ella me encontró y tenía ese poder descomunal... El poder Gaia y parecía conversar con un espíritu sobre si matarme o si no... Al final lo hizo.

- ¿Qué era ese lugar dónde estaban?

- Se llama EL TORMENTO -responde Khofa- es una cámara de tortura que creó Ancor especialmente para nosotros, nos arrojó allí y por 7000 años hemos estado sufriendo sin parar, hasta que nos sacaron.

- Entiendo que Ancor se quisiera vengar de ti.. ¿Pero por qué arrojó a Jin también al tormento?

- Porque ella es muy rencorosa -contesta el rubio- Cuando ella murió y llegó al limbo tuvimos grandes discusiones sobre cómo había actuado en vida, nunca le perdoné que asesinara a Khofa y no acepté volver con ella. Ana me rogó pero yo fui el que no quise continuar. Cegada por la ira y luego de descubrir sus nuevos poderes creó ese sitio de tormento para darnos una lección a Khofa y a mí.

- Dan dijo que Ancor había encontrado una forma de hacer que si el tiempo se devolvía, Khofa no existiera y por ende Jin nunca hubiese muerto. ¿Tiene algo que ver con EL TORMENTO? -pregunta Sato y Khofa la mira con ojos tristes-

- Tiene TODO que ver con EL TORMENTO. Esa cámara de tortura está separada del limbo por un gran precipicio, estar allí te mantiene aprisionado a la tortura, no puedes salir, no puedes escapar. Ancor pensaba dejarme allí atrapada para siempre de modo que si lograba retroceder el tiempo a la época en la cual vivíamos, yo me quedara en este presente sufriendo el tormento eterno y nunca hubiera existido en aquel pasado.

- ¿Y pensaba dejar a Jin también?

- No -contesta el rubio- Al principio dijo que quería darme una lección y por eso me arrojó allí, pero tal parece que esa lección se extendió por 7000 años. Iba a sacarme antes de devolver el tiempo para estar con ella en el pasado pero por la rabia que tenía hacia mi decidió castigarme hasta que ese momento llegara. -Entonces el chico miró al suelo triste y continuó- Esa mujer... ese monstruo, no es la Ana que yo solía conocer. No quiero volver a estar cerca de ella nunca, si devuelve el tiempo, los días se retrocederán hasta el momento antes de morir y nunca habremos terminado o muerto. Nos habríamos casado y quizás tuviéramos hijos. Pero yo ya no quiero eso para mi. No quiero tener nada que me mantenga ligado a Ancor ni quiero perdonarla, ella nos ha hecho mucho daño... a todos -dice mientras toma la mano de Khofa-

- ¿Cómo vencemos a Ancor?

- Ella es inmortal, no puede morir así que mientras sea el ancla no podrás matarla a menos que...

- A menos que qué? -preguntó impaciente-

- No creo que quieras oír la respuesta -musitó la pelo verde-

- Necesito saber cómo vencerla... Por favor! -Khofa suspira con presión-

- Verás, si Ancor llegase a matar a tu hijo, los días comenzarán a retroceder, durante ese cambio Ancor perderá su inmortalidad velozmente y se convertirá en la humana que era antes de convertirse en el ancla. Entonces será débil.

- ¿Quieres decir que mi hijo tiene que morir para poder deshacernos de ella? No, tiene que haber otra solución. Tal vez podamos encerrarla o algo. -replicó Asami inmediatamente-

- El ancla no puede ser vencida, es demasiado poderosa, aún no ha mostrado sus verdaderos poderes. Si realmente queremos vencerla, el guerrero gaía tiene que morir.

- PERO ESCÚCHENSE! -gritó Sato- Si el guerrero gaía muere el tiempo se retrocederá, el poder gaía dejará de existir igual que muchas otras cosas, todo volverá a repetirse desde 7000 años atrás... Te aseguro que el que el ancla sea humana sería el menor de nuestros problemas.

- No precisamente tienes que esperar a que el tiempo se retroceda para poder matarla -dijo Jin y Asami levanta la mirada curiosa- puedes detener el proceso antes de que acabe y así nadie tendrá que dejar de existir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Verás, los días comenzarán a regresarse otra vez, tendrás tiempo de permanecer en este mundo si derrotan a Ancor antes de llegar al día en que naciste, entonces dejarás de existir. Pero puedes cortar el proceso de recuento del tiempo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con una peligrosa técnica que jamás se ha completado satisfactoriamente.

- ¿Técnica? ¿Qué técnica?

- Una que requiere la fusión de todos los elementos en uno, es tan poderosa que puede destruir hasta los embrujos más poderosos y las líneas del tiempo más marcadas. Será el portal que detenga los planes de Ancor.

- ¿Qué técnica es esa?

- La llaman... El Quinto Elemento!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

El día se había oscurecido totalmente. Las nubes centelleaban como presagio de que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Aunque era de día, en la ciudad parecía de noche debido al oscuro ambiente cernido por aquella terrible aura negra. Las mareas parecían también muy violentas.

Pronto otra inmensa ola comenzó a formarse en la bahía frente a la isla de la estatua del avatar Aang. Era una ola enorme de casi 20 metros. Los lugareños comenzaron a divisar aquel siniestro y sin más corrieron por sus vidas.

Debajo del tormentoso cielo y encima de la gran ola cuatro poderosos maestros agua y sangre surfeaban a toda velocidad sin pensar en detenerse. Dejando que la masa de agua siguiera su curso, la gran ola se entremetió en la ciudad llenando las calles de ríos y afluentes que comenzaron a llevarse a todo mundo de por medio. Amon y Hamma usaron rampas de hielo para movilizarse por la ciudad arrojando púas y látigos de agua arrojando a las personas en el mar mientras que Tarrlok y Yakone inundaban la ciudad creando un gran deslave.

- ALTO! -gritó de repente una voz deteniendo a Hamma y Amon, ambos ven al frente y se encuentran con casi 30 maestros tierra y metal de la policía que venían a poner orden- NI UN PASO MÁS O ATACAREMOS!

- No necesito dar ni un solo paso para derrotarlos a todos. -advirtió Hamma con malicia y una mirada satanica-

- ATAQUEN! -gritó el maestro metal al momento que cada uno de los policías arrancaban rocas al mismo tiempo y las arrojaban hacia los maestros agua. Inmediatamente Hamma salta muy alto junto a Amon esquivando la lluvia de piedras. Aún en el aire el antiguo enmascarado crea una gran pared de hielo de unos 4 metros de alto y sobre ella caen los maestros agua. Amon se deja caer hacia atrás de la muralla de cabeza y a centímetros de ella. Entonces comenzó a golpear suavemente la pared mientras caía al momento que grandes trozos de hielo salían disparados hacia los maestros metal golpeando a algunos y sacándolos del medio. Al final Amon cayó de pies al suelo y la muralla estaba muy agujereada. Hamma procedió a derretirla y el suelo quedó empapado. Los maestros metal estaban sorprendidos de ver a estos dos poderosos maestros agua hacerles frente-

- Sus caras están de fotografía -se burló Amon-

- Les dije que no podrían detenernos! -replicó Hamma en medio de una sonrisa macabra. En ese momento Tarrlok y Yakone caen al suelo de pie junto a sus compañeros luego de hacer acrobacias por los edificios-

- Necesitaban ayuda? -pregunta Yakone en voz burlona a la anciana, quien levantó una ceja y con tono frío le responde-

- ¡Por favor! Soy más que todos ellos juntos!

- NO DESTRUIRÁN LA CIUDAD! -gritan los maestros metal al momento que todos se unen en un mismo movimiento de control al instante que la tierra comienza a temblar y una grieta en el suelo rodeaba a los maestros y estaban a punto de salir volando de aquel sitio, pero Hamma extendió sus manos rápidamente y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo controló a los maestros metal que quedaron inmóviles e indefensos. La anciana comenzó a reír de manera sombría mientras los policías se contorsionaban todos a la vez y gritaban con dolor y desesperación-

- No debieron desafiar a una maestra sangre -reclama-

- Parece que tienes todo bajo control -sonrió Tarrlok con malicia- supongo que entonces iré a aterrorizar otra parte de la ciudad -con eso Tarrlok se marcha entre acrobacias, lo mismo hicieron los demás dejando a Hamma sola quien luego de haber torturado bastante a los maestros metal, los dejó inconsciente en el suelo-

* * *

**Central de Policías...**

* * *

- ¿Lin? ¿Lin? -llamaba el maestro Tenzin mientras entraba a la desolada, maltrecha y destruida central de policías, era obvio que habían atacado la misma. Tenzin corrió dentro a buscar a la jefa hasta que la encuentra en el suelo gruñendo de dolor- LIN!

- ¿Tenzin? -dice esta sorprendida al verlo llegar-

- Déjame ayudarte! -dijo al momento que usando su aire control la ponía de pie con cuidado- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Maestros agua, atacaron la central de policías y acabaron con todos mis guardias, las fuerzas metal fueron derrotadas. La única protección con la que la ciudad cuenta ahora mismo es el equipo avatar, y nosotros -Tenzin se sorprende-

- ¿Qué clase de maestros agua pudieron acabar con la entera orden de policías de metal de Ciudad República?

- No son cualquier maestros agua -dice Lin- son maestros sangre también. Hamma, Yakone, Tarrlok y Amon. Todos han regresado de la muerte y quieren a Asami viva.

- Hay que avisarle a los chicos... Tenemos que detener esta locura!

- Voy contigo -con eso ambos salieron entre carreras-

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Zuko recorre la plaza de la nación y se da cuenta como gran parte de ella está destruida, sobretodo el área de mercado que yacía como si millones de rayos hubieran explotado en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? -se preguntó el chico de la cicatriz al ver aquello, bajándose de su caballo-avestruz. Recogió un polvillo negro en el suelo con sus dedos y le dió una ligera olfateada. Ceniza.- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- ATRÁS! -gritó una voz detrás de él, Zuko se voltea y ve una gran bola de fuego venir hacia él, apenas le dió tiempo de cubrirse y arrastrarse unos centímetros atrás. Indignado, el chico ve a un sujeto con sus manos encendidas en llamas y mirándolo con recelo-

- Oye ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy ZUKO!

- No, no lo eres! -le gritó el atacante- ni tú ni esa persona que se hace pasar por tu hermana... Ambos están muertos Y LOS MUERTOS NO VUELVEN! -gritó antes de arrojarle otra bola de fuego pero Zuko hizo una acrobacia hacia adelante esquivando el ataque y cayendo frente a él. El hombre le arrojó un fuerte golpe pero Zuko pateó su brazo desviando el ataque. Con su codo golpeó el estómago del sujeto y de una patada voladora en la mandíbula lo arrojó al suelo. Entonces el chico de la cicatriz enciende sus puños en fuego de manera amenazante mientras dice-

- Dime cómo es eso de que mi hermana también ha vuelto a la vida.

- Zuzu... ¿eres tú? -dijo una voz femenina y desafiante. Zuko abre sus ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa. ¿Acaso la había invocado?. El chico voltea hacia atrás y ve allí a su hermana muerta Azula mirándolo con cierta impresión pero también con su característica malicia-

- ¡Azula!

- Así que tú también regresaste Zuzu -sonríe la chica al momento que el sujeto que fue vencido por Zuko se iba a las carreras- No perdiste oportunidad de volver al darte cuenta de que el velo había caído ¿No es así?

- ¿Qué haces en el mundo de los vivos, Azula? -regaña Zuko-

- Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Yo también vi esa luz y la seguí, y luego descubrí que estaba viva ¿No es genial?

- Tú destruiste toda el mercado, verdad? Fuiste tú!

- ¿A quién más conoces con el talento de destruir una plaza entera sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y aún así lucir fabulosa?. De hecho las cosas están muy cambiadas por aquí -dice mientras le clava una mirada coqueta- Algo me dice que desde que morimos han pasado algunas décadas, ¿verdad?... El avatar Aang está muerto. ¿En quién reencarnó?

- Aún después de morir y pasadas varias décadas todavía sigues con la idea de matar al avatar? ¡Estás enferma! Nuestra era ya pasó! -le reclama-

- Por eso nunca serás un líder Zuzu, no tienes visión a futuro. Nuestra era tal vez ya pasó pero estamos aquí, jóvenes, vivos... Mis ideales de grandeza siguen intactos. -Zuko se cuadra en posición de batalla rápidamente y amenaza-

- No dejaré que causes más problemas -ella suelta una ligera carcajada y prosigue con desinterés-

- Ya peleé suficiente contigo en la otra vida Zuzu. Ahora que eres sólo un pobre resucitado sin posición no tengo el más mínimo interés en ti. Ahora dime ¿Quién ocupa el trono de Señor del Fuego actualmente? -Zuko permaneció callado y expectante-

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mí misma. -Dicho esto la princesa disparó flamas al suelo propulsándose hacia arriba rumbo al castillo de la nación del fuego, pero Zuko inmediatamente disparó un látigo de fuego hacia su hermana tomándola de uno de sus pies y con un gran jalón hacia abajo le hace perder estabilidad. La chica cae dando vueltas al suelo y tosiendo algo de polvo. Voltea a mirar a su hermano con un gruñido y poniéndose de pie, exclama- SI ESO QUIERES! -Gritó mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda y disparaba mucho fuego propulsándose hacia adelante, Zuko hizo lo mismo y ambos comenzaron a volar uno rumbo al otro. Al juntarse una mega explosión de fuego retumbó en todo el mercado creando una gran onda expansiva seguida por mucho fuego y mucha luz.

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Tenzin y Lin entran a la casa de golpe sorprendiendo un poco a los chicos quienes estaban en la sala.

- Chicos -gritó el maestro- menos mal que están bien.

- ¿Tenzin? ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Bolin-

- ¿Dónde está Asami? -inquiere Beifong con insistencia-

- Está arriba hablando con Jin y Khofa -responde Iroh- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La ciudad está siendo atacada por maestros sangre, buscan a Asami, tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

- ¡Maestros Sangre! -gruñe Korra- ¡Les dije que teníamos que hacer algo! Pero Mako dijo que era muy peligroso ir tras ellos sin un plan -remedó la morena las palabras de su novio para luego sacarle la lengua. Mako solo se cruzó de brazos pensando que solo era un acto infantil de la morena-

- Hiciste bien en escuchar a tu novio -continúa Lin- El club de la sangre ha arremetido contra toda la fuerza policial de la ciudad, están destruyéndolo todo y solo nosotros quedamos para hacerles frente.

- Toma eso! Jajaja lero lero lero -Se burla Mako mientras le saca la lengua a su novia de manera aún más infantil-

- ¿Adónde quieren llevar a Asami? -preguntó Iroh-

- A un lugar seguro a dónde los maestros agua no puedan llegar. Estamos pensando en pasaje subterráneo. No hay tiempo que perder. -replica Tenzin-

- Bolin, Mila y Tenzin llévense a Asami y pónganla en un lugar seguro -ordena Lin- el resto vengan conmigo, tenemos que detener a esos maestros sangre antes que causen más daño.

- Esperen -dijo Mako mientras se rascaba la barbilla- Conozco a dos maestros más que podrían sernos de ayuda.

- Avísales, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Con eso los chicos se dispersaron por la habitación preparándose para una batalla sin cuartel que habría de librarse muy pronto y que no tenía marcha atrás.

La puerta del cuarto dónde Asami se encontraba se abrió de repente y la sombra de Bolin apareció allí.

- ¿Bolin? ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Asami-

- No hay tiempo de explicar Asami, tú y ellos vengan conmigo ahora... Hay que ponerlos a salvo. -Al ver la indecisión de Sato, el ojos verdes la toma del brazo y los lleva afuera dónde todos se reunieron para afinar los últimos detalles.

- Llévense lejos a Asami y protéjanla a toda costa -dijo Lin a Bo, Mila y Tenzin-

- Voy a destruir a esos maestros sangre tan salvajemente que no les quedarán ganas de volver a molestar! -replica Korra-

- Será una batalla dura, pero no podemos perder el control de la ciudad, no podemos perder a la maestra gaía. Ancor no puede ganar.. No esta vez -con eso la jefa de policías extiende su mano al frente y todos hacen lo mismo uniéndose como un solo equipo- Suerte chicos!

- Suerte a todos -exclamó Tenzin antes de irse. Asami corrió hacia Iroh y lo besó en los labios con cariño-

- Cuida a nuestro bebé, por favor -rogó Iroh-

- Lo haré -respondió- cuida de nuestra cuidad -él asiente y pronto se va junto a Bolin, Mila y Tenzin. El resto se miraron a los ojos preparados para pelear-

- Hamma, Tarrlok, Amon y Yakone con maestros agua excepcionalmente poderosos -dice Lin- pero podemos derrotarlos. Tenemos el poder del fuego, el agua, el rayo, la tierra, el metal y el cristal. Podemos ganar esta batalla. -Korra choca sus puños y exclama-

- HAGÁMOSLO!

_"Querido Diario"_ - Relata Korra_- "Ese día sabíamos que una gran guerra se avecinaba, Ancor estaba atacando con fuerza y quería destruirlo todo, pero teníamos que luchar, al menos tratar. Estaba nerviosa al igual que todos. ¿Y si no lo lográbamos? ¿Y si no salíamos vivos de esta? Fueron las preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza en ese momento. Pero no era momento de tener miedo, era momento de erguirse... Y luchar"._

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**El momento de la verdad llega y nadie podrá detenerlo... El equipo Avatar Vs. El Club de la Sangre ¿Qué pasará?**

**Por otro lado Jin y Khofa hicieron declaraciones importantes sobre Ancor y sus planes.**

**Al parecer el bebé de Asami no sale bien en dichos planes :( ¿Qué sucederá?**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SEÑORES... El favorito de Prota hasta ahora xD**

**Espero mejorarme rápido para seguir actualizando para ustedes, cuando estoy enfermo no puedo escribir, eso me entristece un poco.**

* * *

**Pero como sea, agradezco sus comentarios a...**

**The Power to Choose: Chama se te salió lo venezolana en ese review, por cierto tremendo chinazo te echaste con lo de la pared xD ahora no cabe duda que somos vzlanos xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y no puedes perderte el próximo por aquí, por aquí, por aquí, por Meridi... por Fanfiction :)**

**Jrosass: El emociometro se te va a reventar en el próximo capítulo, amo ese episodio xD pero espero que este te haya subido la intriga de saber qué ocurrirá, además hay revelaciones sobre Ancor :O bicha pa loca jajajaja nos vemos amiga.**

**Maryfersky21: Wow no sabes como me llena de emoción leer tu comentario, me motiva a seguir haciendo lo que me gusta para el disfrute de mis lectores... gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Eliza20: Amiga que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior :) Morgana y Hush ahora son buenos, si.. ¿No lo notaste? jejeje y pues aún no hay avatar, Korra debería ir pensando en arreglar eso aunque desde que apenas regresó de la muerte ha estado ocupada :O llamarla avatar es de puro título, por ahora. Gracias por tu fiel apoyo :) Ah por cierto, tu pareja favorita es el Korroh que bien! No trato de hacerte cambiar de opinión ni nada, a cada quien le gusta lo que le gusta, pero de verdad me siento halagado cuando dices que te estoy haciendo cambiar de opinión. Es un orgullo :)**

**NobodyKnows05: Y pues la cereza del pastel es este capítulo que deja la intriga latente para el próximo capítulo, ya lo hice y está genial, en mi opinión muy humilde xD. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**MakorraFan13: Mako y Bolin por fin se reconciliaron :) Sé que a veces mis pobres lectores se vuelven locos porque quiere que yo resuelva las cosas pero ya pero ya pero ya... Pero a mi me gusta esperar a que llegue el momento indicado y hacerles una escena de calidad :) Así CREO que lo hice la vez que Mako finalmente vió a Korra y ahora con la reconciliación de los hermanos... #FamilyForever**

**MtezPS: Si estabas muy urgida amiga por saber que iba a pasar pues adivina... ¡Próximo cap! jajajaja eso te pasa por spoilear el nombre del cap muuuuhuuahahahahaha xD Pero te gustará, la pelea estuvo uufff.. yo ando presumiendo ese cap, ahorita no les gusta y yo quedo como -_- jajajaja Mejor tarde que nunca, tu review se aprecia y no dejes que nadie te robe el review 100 :)**

* * *

**Bueno gracias a todos por leer.**

**Próximo capítulo, la batalla por el control de Ciudad República y el destino de Asami, está a punto de desatarse.**

**Aguante Makorra!**

**Adiosito!**


	15. ¡GUERRA!

**HOLA!**

**Disculpen la 'tardanza' xD El universo se seguía oponiendo a que actualizara pero ya estoy mejor de salud. Gracias a los que se preocuparon.**

**Pues aquí está la conti, disfruten :)**

**PD. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA LLEGUÉ A LOS 100!**

**Ahora sí, a leer xD**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

Había una larga fila de personas esperando su turno para entrar al edificio más alto de Ciudad República. Las personas, forzadas y contra su voluntad eran obligadas a caminar hasta el último piso, subir las escaleras que daban con la azotea y abrir la gruesa puerta de metal.

El horrorizado sujeto que iba de primero fue asediado por una gran ráfaga de aire que venía desde el occidente cuando llego a lo más alto del edificio. Sus nerviosas pupilas rodaron de aquí para allá en busca de la fuerza que le robaba su movilidad. Entonces allí, en la azotea de ese alto y encumbrado edificio, donde incluso era difícil respirar... la vió.

Una señora mayor con un vestido algo desgastado y desgarrado en las puntas, cabellos extremadamente grises desparramados sobre su cara, con dedos huesudos y uñas extremadamente largas y filosas. Sus brazos estaban extendidos sobre su cabeza como si controlara títeres y, de hecho, así lo hacía. El sujeto tragó saliva mientras era obligado a caminar hacia aquella tenebrosa mujer junto con los otros. Pronto la azotea se llenó de almas temblorosas que temían por sus vidas.

La anciana levantó su rostro para mirar a sus víctimas y decir...

- Bienvenidos al último día de sus vidas. -Algunos murmullos aterrados se oyeron luego de decir aquello- Sus miserables vidas o lo que queda de ellas serán utilizadas con la única finalidad de mostrarle al avatar y al maestro gaía que no vinimos a jugar. La ciudad república caerá y todos sus habitantes con ella, pero descuiden -sonrió- cuando todo pase descubrirán las ventajas de estar muerto. Hay mucho espacio en el otro lado para jugar -luego de decir aquello comenzó a reír mientras que levantando sus manos otra vez atraía hacia el borde del edificio a dos personas que sin querer miraron hacia abajo el gran precipicio al que iban a ser lanzados. Una satánica risa de fondo acompañó la escena- ¿Cuánta gente tiene que morir para que al guerrero gaía comience a importarle? ¡SUPONGO QUE LO DESCUBRIREMOS AHORA! ¡SALTEN! -ordenó a los hombres y estos extienden sus pies hacia adelante pero en ese mismo instante la puerta de la azotea se abre interrumpiendo a Hamma, era Amon quien al verla gritó-

- HAMMA!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mi juego macabro? -replica la tenebrosa anciana-

- Deja eso... Los amigos de la maestra gaía están en el puente, esperándonos, quieren tener una batalla. -se mofó-

- Mmmm... ¡Interesante! -se saboreó- Pero déjame terminar al menos con estas dos miserables vidas antes. -Pronto movió sus dedos y arrojó a aquellos dos seres cientos de metros abajo. La abuela se echó una carcajada de emoción luego de aquello y mirando con rabia al resto de los humanos que estaban en aquella azotea caminó hacia Amon quien la veía con ojos divertidos-

- ¿Lista para pelear? -Hamma mostró sus garras afiladas y con su sonrisa deformada y sin dientes, respondió-

- Yo nací lista!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: ¡GUERRA!**

* * *

**Puente de Ciudad República...**

* * *

El gran puente colgante sobre el lago que atravesaba la ciudad estaba desolado y lleno de autos vacíos. Korra y los otros habían desalojado toda aquella calle que serviría como el epicentro de la guerra por el control de Ciudad República. Mientras pasaban los minutos más parecía alejarse el momento y la espera era realmente una tortura. Korra miraba a Mako con ojos sinceros y él la animaba con una sonrisa. No quería que tuviera miedo, quería más bien que supiera que estaba ahí para ella. Sin embargo la morena sí tenia miedo, pero por él. Si algo llegaba a pasarle, no se lo perdonaría.

- ¿Crees que podamos ganar? -preguntó la morena a su novio en forma camuflajeada-

- Claro que podemos ganar... -titubea por un momento al recordar a lo que se enfrentaban- Tenemos que...!

- Allí vienen! -gritó Lin, entonces todos a lo lejos, en el otro extremo del puente comenzaron a ver un gran látigo de agua que comenzó a dividirse en cuatro fracciones que sirvieron más tarde como toboganes de hielo por los cuales se deslizaron los maestros agua y sangre. Yakone usó agua control para apartar los autos que estorbaban el paso de los cuatro maestros a medida que los lanzaba del puente al lago y caminaban a su encuentro con el equipo avatar y ellos a su vez caminaban también. Más temprano que tarde quedaron a escasos metros uno de los otros.

Hamma, Yakone, Amon y Tarrlok veían con una sonrisa a Mako, Korra, Lin, Iroh y Morgana, quienes estaban listos para la pelea.

- Eligieron el puente de Ciudad República para el epicentro de nuestra batalla, un lugar completamente rodeado de agua... hermoso! -se burló Amon de manera peligrosa-

- Escúchenme bien todos -dijo Korra con voz de líder- No tenemos que pelear... ¿Por qué siquiera hacen lo que Ancor les ordena? ¡Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que trama!

- No me interesa Ancor ni lo que trame -respondió Tarrlok- aquí lo único que importa es que esta ciudad me despreció y quiero vengarme de ustedes por lo que nos hicieron a mi hermano y a mi.

- ¿Hablas de tu amado hermano que te hizo cosas terribles? -replicó Lin-

- En el limbo tuvimos tiempo de conversar y resolver nuestras diferencias -aclara Amon- y ahora sólo queremos encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

- Dejen en paz la ciudad! -advirtió Mako a lo cual Yakone soltó una carcajada-

- ¿Están asustados verdad? Asustados de nuestros poderes... Saben que no están en posición de exigir... ¿Dónde está la chica?

- NO LA VAN A TOCAR! -gritó Iroh fúrico-

- Lamento informarles chicos... -dijo Hamma- Que ella vendrá con nosotros.

Inmediatamente Hamma levanta sus brazos al momento que dos inmensas murallas de agua se levantaron a ambos lados del puente. Entonces Tarrlok y Amon comenzaron a crear látigos de agua que sacaron de las murallas y atacaron a los chicos quienes saltaron esquivando el primer ataque-

* * *

**Nación del fuego...**

* * *

Bolas de fuego azul estallaron sobre una roca creando una gran explosión de la que Zuko apenas pudo escapar con un gran salto. Cayó al suelo y se arrastró un poco. Las risas macabras de su hermana se escucharon a lo lejos y el chico de la cicatriz observa como esta vuelve a encender flamas azules en sus manos.

- Zuzu ¿No se siente genial poder hacer fuego control luego de tantos años de estar muerto? ¡Siento que mi fuego está aún más caliente que antes!

- Azula ¿Nunca aprendes, verdad? Ni siquiera porque volviste de la muerte puedes buscar de enmendar tus errores, en vez de buscar tu redención buscas tu ruina...

- Al contrario Zuzu... Estoy buscando mi maldita redención! -en ese momento la ex princesa arrojó una llamarada azul hacia Zuko pero este extendió sus brazos y atajó el ataque moviendo sus brazos circularmente y deshaciendo las llamas. Entonces se impulsó sobre una roca y saltó hacia arriba disparando grandes y explosivas bolas de fuego que explotaron sobre muchos lugares. Azula se propulsó hacia su hermano y lo embistió mientras ambos comenzaban a volar con mucha rapidez. Zuko voltea su rostro y se da cuenta de que iban a colisionar contra un edificio así que en una gran acrobacia se zafó del agarre de su hermana y disparó una gran llamarada hacia el suelo haciendo que ambos consiguieran altitud. Entonces Zuko pateó con ambas piernas el pecho de su hermana y ambos se separan. Azula deja salir un gran gruñido y ambos salen disparados al encuentro de uno con el otro. Otra gran explosión de luz resonó en todo el ambiente.

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

* * *

- Creo que este es un buen lugar. Mila Ayúdame -dijo Bolin mientras él y los chicos llegaban a un sitio bien apartado de la ciudad. Entraron a una casa abandonada y rápidamente ambos maestros tierra comenzaron a abrir un gran hoyo en el suelo y con su magistral control del elemento crearon túneles subterráneos en un instante- Vengan chicos...

- Déjame ayudarte -dijo Hush mientras tomaba a Asami del brazo y la ayudaba a entrar. Ella se quejó de un agudo dolor en el vientre al hacerlo-

- Asami ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Bolin con preocupación-

- El bebé está pateando fuerte es todo... AAHHHH... -gritó de nuevo mientras se ponía las manos entre las piernas y se encorvaba-

- ASAMI! -gritó Mila mientras corría a sostenerla. Pero de pronto la ojos verdes apaciguó su dolor y volvió a su posición original, pero en ese momento todos se aterran al ver que tenía sus manos ensangrentadas. Mila se cubrió su boca con las manos de la impresión mientras que Sato casi se queda sin aire. Todos se miraron las caras con preocupación cuando dijo-

- Chicos... creo que el bebé ya viene!

- Oh no... -suspiró Bolin-

* * *

**Puente de Ciudad República...**

* * *

Hamma movió sus brazos a manera de circunferencia para luego extender sus brazos hacia los chicos al momento que las dos paredes de agua salían como chorros a presión. Lin saltó y creó una barrera de tierra al instante que contuvo el ataque, pero era demasiada agua y no pudo evitar arrastrarse unos centímetros. Korra y Morgana al instante pusieron sus manos entrejuntadas cada una para luego impulsar a Mako y Iroh hacia arriba. Ambos chicos lanzaron al mismo tiempo patadas de fuego giratorias en forma de medias lunas. Pero Yakone las invalidó al instante.

Pronto Tarrlok y Amon que se acercaban peligrosamente a los chicos en toboganes de hielo dispararon grandes pedazos de hielo hacia los chicos pero Morgana y Korra los destruyeron con sus puños. La morena disparó una gran ráfaga de aire y alejó a los hermanos que cayeron de pie junto a sus compañeros.

En ese preciso momento los cuatro maestros agua copiaron sus movimientos de agua control a la perfección al tiempo que unían fuerzas para generar la misma técnica. De pronto las aguas debajo del puente se levantaron con muchísima fuerza golpeándolo por debajo y haciendo que la estructura se meciera con fuerza. Los chicos caen al suelo sin remedio al tiempo que Amon levanta dos muros de agua nuevamente con la ayuda de Tarrlok mientras que Hamma y Yakone comenzaban a utilizar esa agua moviendo sus manos como ventiladores para crear miles de púas de hielo que volaban como proyectiles hacia los chicos quienes no les quedó de otra que esconderse detrás de unos autos. Aquellas púas no se detenían y estaban destrozando los vidrios de los autos y agujereando el metal. Era como una lluvia de flechas disparadas con la fuerza de un cañón y la velocidad de una metralleta. Yakone comenzó a reír de manera diabólica sin dejar de atacar, para luego decir..

- Vamos chicos... ¡NO PODRÁN OCULTARSE PARA SIEMPRE!

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

* * *

- Pónganla por aquí -ordenó Mila a Bolin y Hush luego de que sacaran a la chica nuevamente del túnel y la subieran a la mesa de la sala. No paraba de sangrar-

- AAARRGGHHHH... DUELE! -gritaba Asami-

- El bebé ya viene! -dijo la maestra tierra-

- ¡Genial! ¿Cómo va a ocurrírsele dar a luz ahora? Necesitamos ocultarla! -replicó Bolin exasperado-

- Bolin, no puedes elegir el momento en que una mujer dará a luz, además no podemos atenderla en los túneles subterráneos, necesitamos luz y herramientas -regañó Tenzin-

- Pero allá abajo es más seguro... Hay una curda de muertos-no muertos buscándola para llevársela

- Bolin, basta! -gritó Asami con cierto recelo-

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? -preguntó Hush luego de escuchar otro grito de parte de Asami quien con sus uñas se agarraba de la mesa y comenzaba a rasguñar la madera con fuerza-

- Puedo atender el parto -contestó Mila-

- ¿Sabes hacerlo? -inquirió el maestro aire-

- Tuve que atender algunos antes... Ella estará bien. Pero no podremos usar los túneles por ahora, tendrán que custodiar la casa, Maestro Tenzin, usted podría ser de ayuda, quédese conmigo.

- Ya lo oíste Bolin -dijo Hush- montemos guardia afuera.

- No dejaremos que nadie entre -inmediatamente los chicos salen y Asami grita de nuevo. Una brisa muy extraña comenzó a entrar por las ventanas de la casa y a hacer vibrar algunos objetos montados sobre los estantes-

- Trae una manta por favor! -pidió Mila a Tenzin, este obedece y la maestra tierra acaricia el cabello de la ojos verdes mientras observa impotente su sufrimiento y dice- Tranquila Asami... Aguanta

- DUELLEEEEEE! -gritó con más fuerzas, algunos objetos se cayeron de las estanterías mientras que una brisa más fuerte golpeaba la habitación-

* * *

**Nación del Fuego...**

* * *

Zuko corría por los techos de los edificios al mismo tiempo que Azula y en paralelo. Ambos se arrojaban bolas de fuego mientras seguían su curso y saltaban al próximo.

Zuko se propulsó hacia su hermana pero esta da un gran salto y este pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Azula aprovecha para dispararle un gran relámpago a Zuko pero este lo ataja con algo de dificultad para luego desviarlo hacia el cielo. Azula dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Aun sabiendo que no puedo redirigir relámpagos no me lo avientas a mi? Mala jugada! -Entonces la princesa arrojó una media luna de fuego hacia Zuko que apenas se recuperaba de la técnica de redirección y fue golpeado en el costado cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Azula caminó hacia él y le pisó el pecho con fuerza quebrándole una costilla y haciendo que gritara de dolor- ¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedes derrotarme Zuzu? ¡Nada impedirá que recupere el trono del señor del fuego que me arrebataste hace 70 años! -Zuko tomó con ambas manos el pie de Azula para evitar que siguiera haciéndole más daño-

- Azula...No.. tan...rápido! -en eso los dedos de Zuko despidieron electricidad y la princesa gritó adolorida mientras los voltios recorrían su piel y caía sobre el cuerpo de su hermano con la ropa algo chamuscada. Aún seguía consciente pero estaba muy asombrada-

- P..Pero.. ¿Cómo? -Zuko sonrió de medio lado y respondió-

- No redirigir por completo el relámpago... ¡Clásico! -Azula dejó salir un gruñido de rabia en sus manos y replicó-

- TÚ NO PUEDES VENCERME... NO VAS A IMPEDIR QUE RECUPERE EL TRONO!

- Tal vez no pueda vencerte Azula -respondió Zuko- pero sí puedo llevarte conmigo! -En ese momento el chico de la cicatriz golpeó la tierra y una gran explosión de fuego los golpeó a ambos con muchísima fuerza destrozando sus cuerpos en un instante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mundo de los Muertos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zuko y Azula aparecen en el limbo nuevamente. La princesa ve sus manos y palpa su cuerpo, estaba intacta pero muerta otra vez. No sintió otro deseo más que gritarle a su hermano-

- NOOOO! IDIOTA MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

- Lo siento, Azula! -dijo Zuko ignorando el regaño de su hermana y asestó una fuerte patada en la mandíbula que arrojó a la chica hacia un gran precipicio que se encontraba entre ellos y el portal de luz. La chica disparó una gran llamarada de fuego azul al caer, pero sus llamas fueron tragadas por la distancia- Todo acaba aquí -dijo el chico de la cicatriz mientras miraba por aquel precipicio y entre la oscuridad ni siquiera pudo divisar el cuerpo de su hermana. Una lágrima cayó involuntariamente de sus mejillas y la acompañó en aquella fosa. No podía odiarla, era su sangre... solo estaba perdida y no lograba encontrar su camino. El chico se levantó para marcharse cuando de pronto...

- ¿Zuko? -gritó una voz desde el fondo del precipicio, no era de Azula, aún así era inconfundible para él -

- ¿Katara? -respondió antes de volver a asomarse al precipicio-

- ¡ZUKO!

- Oye chispas.. Sácanos de aquí quieres? -dijo entonces la voz de Toph. El maestro fuego buscó con la mirada pero no lograba ver nada-

- Chicos... ¿Dónde están?

- AQUÍ ABAJO... SÁCANOS! -contestó Katara-

- Y TRAE ALGO DE CARNE, TENGO HAMBRE! -completó la voz de Sokka. Zuko sonrió ante la ocurrencia. Disparó un látigo de fuego que amarró a una roca y preparándose para bajar, contestó-

- Esperen chicos... ya voy!

* * *

**Puente de Ciudad República...**

* * *

La lluvia de púas congeladas seguía cayendo sobre los chicos y los autos que les servían de protección ya estaban bastante agujereados e inservibles. Tenían que idear algo rápido.

- Chicos.. ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos ni siquiera defendernos de sus ataques. -Dijo Iroh-

- Y ni siquiera han usado su sangre control, son muy poderosos -prosiguió Mako-

- Yo puedo bloquear su chi con agujas de diamante para que no puedan hacer control, pero tengo que acercarme, necesito inventen una distracción y que Korra me cubra la espalda. -dijo Morgana-

- Yo puedo crear una distracción -contestó Lin- Mako.. Iroh.. Prepárense... AHORA!

En ese instante los maestros fuego saltaron creando una gran pared de fuego que derritió al instante las púas heladas. Entonces dispararon varias bolas de fuego que los maestros agua bloquearon con facilidad. Inmediatamente Lin elevó sus brazos y levantó dos autos con la ayuda de su metal control. Mako disparó llamas hacia uno de los autos y Iroh continuó con el otro.

- TOMEN ESTO MALDITOS! -Gritó Lin con furia mientras arrojaba los autos en llamas como si de una catapulta se tratara. El club de la sangre vió llegar ese ataque con sorpresa...

- CUIDADO! -gritó Tarrlok al momento que todos saltaban a un lado diferente para esquivar aquellos ataques. Mako y Iroh siguieron encendiendo los demás autos y Lin era el cañón que los disparaba.

Yakone rápidamente extrajo agua del lago para congelar uno de los autos que venían sobre ellos, pero aún al hacerlo tuvo que saltar para evitar que el auto congelado los golpeara. Hamma congeló otro auto que venía en llamas y repitió el mismo proceso. Pero Mako disparó un poderoso relámpago que impactó a la ocupada anciana y la golpeó contra una de las vigas de soporte del puente y la hizo caer de rodillas. La anciana levantó su cabeza mirando con odio a los chicos. Los carros encendidos seguían lloviendo.

- Es nuestro turno -dijo Morgana a Korra al momento que ambas salieron con rapidez y entre acrobacias comenzaron a abrirse paso entre los látigos de agua, los relámpagos y los autos encendidos. Entonces la morena creó una columna de tierra como trampolín para ambas y salieron disparadas hacia los maestros agua mientras Morgana preparaba sus púas de diamantina para atacar.

Pero de pronto Yakone extendió sus manos al frente y Korra y Morgana se detuvieron en el aire, comenzando a flotar y a perder movilidad. Yakone estaba ejerciendo sangre control sobre ellas.

- No tan rápido señoritas!

- KORRAAAAAA! -gritó Mako con molestia. En ese mismo segundo Yakone juntó sus brazos haciendo que el cuerpo de Morgana chocara contra el de Korra y luego abrió sus manos como abanicos al momento que arrojaba a ambas chicas volando a cada lado del puente con la finalidad de que cayeran al mar y se hundieran pero Lin abrió sus brazos al momento que disparaba sus látigos de metal y las atajó a ambas. Dió un medio giro de tronco y juntó sus brazos devolviendo a las chicas a batalla otra vez. Morgana aprovechó el momento para disparar cientos de púas de diamantina pero Yakone creó una barrera de hielo que lo protegió pero las púas alcanzaron a Tarrlok y Amon-

- Aaahhh... -gritaron doloridos mientras intentaban mover sus brazos pero no respondían- No puedo hacer agua control! -replicó Amon-

- SE ARREPENTIRÁN NIÑITAS! -dijo Hamma para levantar sus manos y hacerles sangre control a Morgana y Korra para luego lanzarlas con mucha fuerza-

- KORRA! -gritó Mako mientras corría a atajarla. Se montó sobre el techo de un auto y saltó abriendo sus brazos. Ella lo embiste y ambos caen sobre el capó de un auto rompiendo el vidrio con la espalda del maestro fuego. Lin atrapó a Morgana con su látigo de metal-

- ¿Estás bien Mako? -preguntó la morena al pararse de encima de su novio-

- Estoy bien... -respondió el cejas arqueadas-

- CHICOS CUIDADO! -gritó Iroh, entonces estos voltean hacia adelante y ven un gran chorro a presión de agua venir hacia ellos con rapidez. Sin poder evitarlo fueron golpeados con fuerza y cayeron a los pies de los otros chicos. Pero se levantaron con rapidez-

- Es hora de acabar con esto! -replica Lin con pose de líder al momento que todos se cuadran para atacar. Ahora que Amon y Tarrlok no tenían poderes sería más fácil acabar con ellos, pero en el momento que iban a atacar los cuerpos de todos quedaron paralizados. Yakone y Hamma tenían sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba como si controlaban a los demás como títeres.

- No... -gritó Korra con desesperación, quería moverse pero no era tan sencillo sobreponerse al control de los poderosos maestros-

- Korra! -gritó Mako preocupado, él tampoco podía moverse, ninguno de ellos podía, pero aún así al maestro fuego le preocupaba más el bienestar de su novia sobre el suyo-

- LAMENTARÁN EL DÍA EN EL QUE SE ATREVIERON A DESAFIAR EL PODER DE LA SANGRE CONTROL! -gritó Hamma mientras movía sus dedos y contorsionaba los cuerpos de los chicos al mismo tiempo. Era una tortura muy dolorosa y no parecía terminar-

- Arrojémoslos al agua Hamma... ¡Qué se ahoguen! -propuso Yakone a lo que Hamma lo mira con una sonrisa cómplice y comienza a obligar a los chicos a caminar hasta el borde del puente. Ellos miran con miedo las aguas de Ciudad República, aguas que serían su tumba muy pronto.

- NOS VEMOS EN EL INFIERNO CHICOS!

Pero en ese momento una gran explosión de fuego retumbó con mucha fuerza generando una gran onda expansiva que envió a la anciana y el resto de los maestros sangre al suelo liberando a los chicos del agarre. Se preguntaban qué había ocurrido, entonces miran caer con mucha maestría a un chico delgado de cabello hasta los hombros y una pequeña barba. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡WAN! -el chico los mira con una sonrisa- ¿Pero.. Cómo? -preguntó la morena atónita-

- No hay tiempo de explicar Korra... ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! -contestó el primer avatar mientras se cuadraba en posición de batalla y el resto de los chicos lo imitaban. Los rostros de Hamma y Yakone comenzaron a reflejar miedo y recelo. Estaban perdiendo la guerra.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- Oye chico... ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hush a Bolin mientras señalaba al cielo nublarse con tanta rapidez que no podía tratarse de algo natural. Comenzó a tronar muy rápido y Bolin miró con ojos sorprendidos lo que ocurría.

- Es Asami... -contestó-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- AAAAHHHHH DUEEEELEEEE! -gritaba Asami-

- Ya casi Asami... puja... puja... -contestó Mila mientras atendía su parto-

- AAAHHHHHH! -gritaba con fuerza mientras que una gran grieta se abría en el suelo y se extendía hasta las paredes. Las grandes corrientes de aire comenzaron a arremolinarse dentro de la habitación y las grietas se hacían cada vez más grandes.

- El poder gaía está manifestándose -dijo Tenzin- esta casita no va a aguantar mucho más...

- Aguanta Asami! -exigió Mila-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde afuera Hush y Bolin podían oír los gritos que provenían de Sato. La tierra había comenzado a temblar y además los cielos centelleaban como nunca. Rápidamente comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

- ¿Crees que debamos ir a ayudar? -preguntó el inocente y preocupado Bolin-

- No, dijeron que tenemos que quedarnos cuidando la entrada...

- ¿Cuidar de qué? No hay absolutamente nada que...

- CUIDADO! -gritó Hush cuando ve una gran roca venir hacia el chico a toda velocidad. El maestro fuego lo quitó del medio con un empujón y creó un escudo de fuego. La piedra colisionó con fuerza sobre su escudo y lo hizo irse al suelo. Bolin mira sorprendido al frente y ve que otra gran roca venía hacia ellos. El maestro tierra se levanta y de un puñetazo destroza la piedra en pedacitos arrojando mucho polvo al ambiente-

- ¡Muéstrate! -exigió. Unas risitas se escucharon al momento que la sombra de una mujer se dibujaba detrás de la nube de polvo, Bolin se restregó los ojos para ver mejor-

- mmmmm... después de algún tiempo, nos volvemos a ver -exclamó esa misteriosa voz femenina. De pronto, la nube de humo se disipa y unas largas piernas aparecen en escena cubiertas por una ropa de cuero muy sexy ceñida al cuerpo junto a una escultural figura. El rostro de aquella chica era de ensueño, sus ojos eran tan verdes como una esmeralda y su cabello castaño claro ondulado hasta las puntas hacía juego con sus labios carnosos y rosados. Tenía una mirada pícara y desafiante. Al verla, Bolin queda frío.-

- ¡IRISH! -la chica sonríe de medio lado-

- Veo que me recuerdas... ¡Qué honor!

- ¿Quién es ella Bolin? -le preguntó Hush al anonadado maestro tierra-

- Su nombre es Irish, era una poderosa maestra tierra que robó el collar de Kyoshi y luego fue al mundo espiritual para absorber el espíritu de un avatar y dominar los cuatro elementos. Una freak total -Hush la mira sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que te ves tan bien? Cuando Mako y Korra te vencieron tu piel estaba completamente quemada

- Por suerte los muertos podemos rejuvenecer nuestros rostros a cómo eran antes. Fue un gran alivio para mi saberlo, créeme...

- ¿Estás muerta?

- Estaba -corrige- Además ¿Qué esperabas? Una persona con quemaduras de tercer grado y en el estado en el que me encontraba no duraría ni unas semanas, morí a los pocos días.

- Y ahora vienes por la maestra gaía, no es así? -Completó Hush en pose defensiva-

- ¿Soy tan obvia? Aunque la verdad sí, no voy a mentirles. Ahora háganse a un lado si no quieren irse al otro mundo a conocerlo un poco.

- He estado allí hermosa y créeme... NO ME GUSTÓ! -con esto Hush dispara una gran llamarada pero Irish golpea la tierra y una pared de concreto la protege de las llamas. Irish patea la pared y esta sale disparada hacia el maestro fuego pero Bolin se puso delante de él y la destrozó sin esfuerzo. Acto seguido el ojos verdes golpeó el suelo con ambas manos mientras que una poderosa avalancha arreció en contra de la hermosa maestra tierra pero de un gran salto ella esquivó el ataque y cayó de pie frente a ambos maestros-

- La maestra gaía será mía! -sonrió antes de propulsarse hacia ellos con el poder de la tierra-

* * *

**Puente de Ciudad República...**

* * *

- Avatar Wan -sonrió Yakone al ver al chico entrar en escena- qué honor estar en su presencia.

- Ríndanse... se los advertimos. No podrán con nosotros. -Una risa silenciosa que se fue acrecentando en el hombre se contagió a Hamma hasta que ambos comenzaron a carcajear malvadamente, de pronto se callaron y el hombre prosiguió- No me hagas reír -de pronto abrió sus ojos de par en par y tanto Wan como Korra perdieron movilidad de sus cuerpos y estos comenzaron a contorsionarse ferozmente. Yakone ni siquiera había extendía su brazo hacia ellos, solo su mente le bastaba para hacer la sangre control, era muy aterrador.

- KORRA! -gritó Mako aterrado por su novia al verla sufrir. Pronto Hamma volteó a ver a Amon y Tarrlok que no podían hacer control y les dijo-

- Encárguense del maestro fuego!

- En seguida -respondió Tarrlok al momento que él y su hermano salían disparados al encuentro con Mako. Casi al instante Hamma levantó una gran pared de agua y dando una vuelta sobre el contorno de su eje y ejerciendo control sobre las aguas. Creó una gran corriente cortante que reventó todos los cordones que sostenían el puente de Ciudad República y este comenzó a venirse abajo-

- VA A TUMBAR EL PUENTE! -gritó Iroh horrorizado-

- No si puedo evitarlo! -respondió Lin mientras afianzaba sus pies sobre la tierra y respirando profundo, adoptó una posición de maestra tierra inquebrantable y levantando sus brazos empezó a ejercer su poder de metal control y detener la caída del puente. Su frente comenzó a sudar debido al esfuerzo de levantar ese puente ella sola pero había impedido que cayeran- Iroh... Morgana... ARREGLEN LAS BASES! -ordenó Beifong a lo cual estos asienten. El general se propulsó por los aires y con su fuego control comenzaba a soldar las muchas bases rotas mientras Morgana hacía lo mismo uniéndolas con diamantina-

Mako esperó a Tarrlok y Amon que llegaron hacia él por medio de acrobacias. Entonces el cejas arqueadas disparó una bola de fuego pero estos las esquivan y le arrojan varios golpes pero este los evade con facilidad. Amon y Tarrlok siguieron arrojando golpes y patadas al chico que bloqueaba los ataques y de vez en cuando encontraba el punto libre para lanzar algo de fuego. Pero de pronto ellos pierden medianamente la estabilidad cuando el puente se comienza a mecer producto de que Lin era la única razón por la que el puente no estuviera hundiéndose bajo el agua.

Mako tambaleó y Tarrlok aprovechó eso para arrojar una patada al estómago de Mako que se arqueó hacia adelante. Entonces de una acrobacia cayó detrás de él y le inmovilizó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Amon no tardó en usar a Mako como una pera de boxeo arrojándole muchos golpes a la boca del estómago y al rostro, el chico gruñía de dolor con cada puñetazo que le daban. Pero entonces encendió sus manos en fuego quemando a Tarrlok y sin perder tiempo giró sobre su eje arrojando más fuego a todos lados. Los maestros agua saltan y logran esquivar el ataque. Pero no estaban fuera de combate aún.

Mientras tanto Yakone reía con malicia al ver que Korra y Wan estaban apresados bajo el control de su sangre.

- Wan... -dijo Korra preocupada-

- Korra... po.. podemos sobreponernos...

- ¿Cómo?

- También somos maestros agua... -dijo para luego gruñir por el dolor que le provocó la torcedura de uno de sus brazos- sé que podemos... Sólo concéntrate...

- Lo intentaré... -Con eso Korra y Wan cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en el líquido que recorría sus cuerpos. De pronto, sus articulaciones dejaron de doler y pudieron sentir como recuperaban su movilidad. Ambos abren los ojos y Yakone queda boquiabierto al ver que se habían liberado de su compulsión-

- PERO CÓMO!?

- No eres el único que tiene trucos Yakone! -exclamó Korra antes de lanzar una llamarada combinada con una ráfaga de viento que arrojó Wan en forma de media luna-

- HAMMA AYÚDAME! -gritó el hombre mientras se cubría con una pared de hielo. La anciana no tardó en unírsele y comenzó el intercambio de poderes.

Mientras tanto Iroh disparó una llamarada de fuego a la última base destruida y Morgana la reforzó con cristal. Entonces Lin finalmente pudo dejar de sentir el peso del puente y casi se va de espaldas al suelo pero el general la atrapa antes de que ocurriera. Estaba muy agotada.

Al mismo tiempo los dos maestros agua Tarrlok y Amon corrieron hasta Mako quién al verlos venir extendió ambas manos para disparar dos llamaradas pero estos inmediatamente hacen una acrobacia hacia atrás pateando las manos de Mako hacia arriba y desviando las llamas. Entonces Amon golpea en el rostro al chico y Tarrlok le saca el aire con un rodillazo. Mako casi cae de rodillas por la magnitud de aquel golpe, pero antes que se diera cuenta ambos hermanos le estaban arrojando una patada voladora a la mandíbula que lo envió a volar hasta estrellarse contra el vidrio de un auto y destrozarlo por completo. El cejas arqueadas sangraba por el labio y tenía una ceja rota.

- No puedes vencernos chico. -dijo Amon mientras de un salto caía sobre el capó del auto justo encima de Mako. Tarrlok también imitó a su hermano-

- Es hora de que mueras! -exclamó, pero entonces el chico de las cejas arqueadas arrugó su entrecejo con molestia y comprimiendo su abdomen sopló una gran cantidad de fuego que alcanzó el rostro de Tarrlok quien se cayó del auto gritando de dolor. Rápidamente Mako dispara un circular de fuego para darle a Amon pero este salta con maestría. Mako corre hacia él y comienza la batalla de nuevo.

Amon le arrojó un golpe a Mako pero este le toma el brazo y lo jala hacia él, entonces le da un fuerte codazo en el costado y lo hace gritar de dolor. Mako acto seguido le da un pisotón y luego lo envía al suelo luego de darle una voltereta en el aire. Sus reflejos le indicaron que Tarrlok se le venía encima y el chico se quita y el maestro agua le pasa por el lado pero Mako lo toma de uno de sus largos moños y lo detiene en seco. Entonces con su pie le dispara una llamarada a la espalda de Tarrlok quemándosela por completo mientras este suelta alaridos descontrolados de dolor.

- DEJA A MI HERMANO! -le oyó gritar a Amon, entonces cuando voltea Mako, ve que ya tenía al ex-enmascarado encima, este lo taclea y ambos se van al suelo. Pero luego el maestro agua se da cuenta de que Mako había recogido sus piernas y sus pies estaban sobre su pecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces Mako usa sus piernas como resorte y patea el pecho de Amon enviándolo hacia arriba a volar, se levanta con rapidez y prepara un relámpago en cuestión de segundos que dirige hacia arriba bateando a Amon con él y enviándolo aún más alto. Segundos después este cayó muerto y achicharrado al puente, muy cerca del cadáver de Tarrlok.

Mako, con su boca y frente algo llenos de sangre y con algunos moretones respiró profundo al ver que había sido el vencedor.

Mientras tanto Korra golpeó el suelo y arrojó una gran roca hacia Hamma pero esta con un chorro de agua cortante la rompió en dos. Pero entonces cuando iba a contraatacar Wan disparó una corriente de aire que bloqueó el ataque. Los avatares sincronizaron movimientos y se pusieron a disparar muchas ondas de fuego explosivas con sus pies tan velozmente que los ancianos solo podían cubrirse con su agua. Korra aprovechó el descuido y con la ayuda de Wan ambos levantaron dos paredes inmensas de agua justo como Hamma había hecho anteriormente, pero esta vez le arrojaron todo el peso del elemento a los maestros sangre que fueron embestidos por la gran ola y en un movimiento certero las aguas fueron congeladas aprisionando a Hamma y Yakone en ese cubo de hielo. No tardarían en perder oxígeno y morir.

- Lo hicimos! -dice Wan mientras abrazaba a Korra. Luego la morena mira a su novio algo herido pero aún con vida. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro. Corrió hacia él y le brincó encima, el extiende sus manos y la ataja no pudiendo evitar dar varias vueltas-

- Ouch Korra... calmada, me lastimaron. -sonrió el cejas arqueadas. Korra lo miró enamorada y antes de besarlo le dijo-

- Sabía que podías hacerlo! -entonces lo besa con pasión y fuerza. Las manos de la morena se enredaron en los cabellos marrón oscuro de él y sus manos abrazaron la cintura de ella. Juntaron sus cuerpos y siguieron besándose con ternura por varios segundos más- eres un increíble maestro fuego.

- Yo tampoco dudé de ti -le responde Mako-

- Bueno chicos -dijo Morgana- El club de la sangre ha caído... Creo que eso merece una celebración.

- Celebraremos después, hay que ir a ver a Asami -exclamó Iroh, todos recordaron que la guerrra gaía seguía oculta y debían ir con ella de inmediato. No había nada más que hacer en ese puente ahora.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Irish levantó sus brazos y docenas de rocas se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Comenzó a arrojarlas con fiereza hacia los maestros quienes intentaban rebatir aquellos poderes. Hush consiguió desviar algunas pero pronto una roca lo golpeó en el pecho y lo arrojó al suelo.

Bolin destrozó algunas con sus puños pero eran demasiadas, así que golpeando la tierra se elevó a sí mismo en una gran columna para mantenerse fuera de los ataques. Cuando la lluvia de rocas cesó, el maestro tierra se arrojó al suelo cayendo de pie y arrancando de raíz la columna que lo había suspendido en el aire y la arroja con rapidez hacia Irish pero esta arquea en C su espalda con maestría y la columna pasa por centímetros encima de su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Asami seguía gritando sin control mientras que las paredes se agrietaban cada vez más, los ventarrones eran insoportables y los rayos ensordecedores.

- YA CASI ASAMI... PUJA... YA VIENE... EMPUJA UNA ÚLTIMA VEZ! -gritó Mila y Asami hace su último esfuerzo-

- AAAAAAHHHHHH! -de pronto como si de una gran explosión se tratara una gran onda expansiva de poder destruyó aquella casa, las paredes cedieron, los vidrios se rompieron y una gran luz salió desde dentro hacia afuera.

Bolin se voltea horrorizado al ver que la casa había volado en pedazos pero antes que pudiera hacer nada la gran onda expansiva lo golpeó arrojándolo al suelo y haciendo lo mismo con Irish pero esta golpeó su cabeza muy fuertemente con una roca y perdió el conocimiento además de provocarse un pequeño corte que empezó a sangrar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa estaba destruida, eran solo escombros. Algunos tosidos comenzaron a escucharse dentro de la vivienda seguido de algunos quejidos de dolor.

- ¿Chicas? ¿Están bien? -preguntó Tenzin saliendo de debajo de una pared que aprisionaba su cuerpo.

- Estoy bien.. -contestó la voz de Asami, al parecer ella había sido protegida junto con Mila de aquella fiera explosión-

- Asami... -dijo Mila con voz de sorpresa a Sato, esta se inquieta de inmediato-

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ MILA? ¡DIME!

Mila no contestó, pero al instante el lloro de un infante se escuchó en aquella casa y los ojos de Asami se llenaron de lágrimas. Una pequeña pizca de humano estaba sobre los brazos de Mila empapado en sangre, pero vivo y sano.

Ese llanto hizo que la mente de Asami se despejara, quedara en blanco, en paz. Aunque era un quejido quejumbroso, para ella era como una exquisita sinfonía. Su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez y solo pudo extender sus brazos y tomarlo consigo.

- Es... Hermoso... -dijo perdida y enamorada al verlo. Tenzin se acerca a las chicas y exclama con una sonrisa-

- Bienvenido al mundo... Maestro Gaía!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**ACCIÓN! A-C-C-I-Ó-N-! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**:O Pasaron muchas cosas, pero los chicos pudieron vencer al club de la sangre con la ayuda de Wan.**

**Asami dió a luz...**

**IRISH! D: Más resucitados siguen apareciendo AAAAHHHHH! xD**

**Zuko venció a Azula Yeah! y salvó el trono de su madre. Ahora ha encontrado al antiguo equipo Avatar que Ancor tenía apresado, junto con Wan.**

**¡Tienen mucho que comentar amigos! Díganme sus opiniones, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos junto con el 10..**

**Del 1 al 10 ¿Cuanto odiaron este cap? jejeje Gracias por siempre leer.**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS A...**

**Maryfersky21: Gracias por tus palabras, me animan mucho :). Y tienes razón, aún no has visto los poderes de Ancor en acción, tengo algo muy grande preparado. Espero que sea una villana de altura :) por ahora todos la obedecen jejeje**

**Mel.2004: Querida Amiga Mel, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, también espero que la batalla haya sido decente... Gracias por siempre apoyarme con tus reviews, eres genial :)**

**Eliza20: Gracias por tus palabras amiga, ya estoy curado gracias a Dios :). Espero que esta batalla haya sido de tu agrado, apenas salió el puente de CR en el libro 3 quise usarlo en mi fic, espero que haya quedado bien y :O Asami dió a luz.. Irish.. Wan... AAHHH xD Espero tu genial review :)**

**Jrosass: TE GUSTÓ JESS? Los chicos pudieron yeah! No soy tan malvado como creen... bueno sí lo soy, pero tengo mis días buenesitos jajaja... Asami dió a luz yaaaaa... :O te dije que ya estaba a punto de caramelo, No spoilees el nombre que tendrá... que será Waldemarcito xD jajajaja Espero tu opinión amiga.**

**MakorraFan13: Y El Quinto Elemento no es el único término raro que vas a escuchar, hay otra cosilla por allí... Este es el libro final y quiero que sea ÉPICO... Grandes cosas se vienen para el final de temporada. Ancor ¿Qué hará?.. Por ahora disfruta la victoria de los chicos, yay Mako mato a Amon y Tarrlok... otra vez jajajaja xD**

**MtezPS: Un minuto de silencio por el review 100... y lo más gracioso fue que es de otra lectora que está comenzando el libro jajajaja No siempre se puede Steph :) Pero al menos espero que este cap te haya subido la adrenalina, es un adelanto de lo que se viene :O jajaja No te tardes en comentar o te ahorco :D**

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¿Qué hará Ancor ahora que el club de la sangre fue derrotado?**

**¿Volvió el antiguo equipo Avatar junto con Wan?**

**¿Qué pasará con Irish, estará viva o sólo fue un susto?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Asami dió finalmente a luz?**

**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS...**

**En el próximo cap :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	16. Contingencia Espiritual Pt 1

**HOLA DE NUEVO :)**

**Pues luego de aquella fiera batalla el equipo Avatar con la ayuda de Wan lograron vencer al Club de la Sangre.**

**Pero Ancor sigue queriendo adueñarse del guerrero gaía y ahora que Asami ha dado a luz ¿Qué la detiene?**

**Además Korra necesita arreglar su contingencia espiritual encontrando a Raava y fusionarse cuanto antes. ¿Lo lograrán?**

**DISFRUTEN! :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Contingencia Espiritual**

* * *

Era un día muy rosa y acaramelado. El cielo vislumbraba ese color fucsia tan llamativo mientras llovían caramelos. Un gran y lindo arcoíris de azúcar surcaba todo el arco de la tierra y todo era tan dulce y prechocho.

Bolin se hallaba flotando en una nube hecha de algodón de azúcar, Sus ojitos verdes miraban ilusionado todo el paisaje, estaba tan emocionado como niño con juguete nuevo. Todo era tan adictivo, no podía ni siquiera evitar contagiarse de esa musiquita de carrusel que sonaba de fondo en aquella escena.

- Ohhh... mi sueño se hizo realidaaaad -gritó Bo excitado- un mundo de azúcar sólo para mi. Apuesto a que esta nube puede volar más rápido... ARRE NUBE! -ordenó al momento que la misma lo llevó a pasear con mucha velocidad por el firmamento. Quedó sin aliento al observar una fuente cascada de chocolate con la forma de las cataratas del Niágara, era demasiado chocolate. El maestro tierra solo pudo saborearse y disfrutar del vuelo- WIIIIIII!

Disfrutó bastante hasta descubrir que ese mundo azucarado realmente estaba muy solo. Dejó salir un suspiro y bufó..

- Vaya, este lugar no es tan divertido si no hay nadie más aquí, desearía que mi hermano Mako estuviera junto a mí en este momento -de pronto y como por arte de magia otra nube de algodón de azúcar que tenía de pasajero a Mako alcanzó a Bolin y su nube- WOW MAKO!

- ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? -preguntó el chico confundido y algo empalagado por tanta melaza y por la musiquita chillona que sonaba de fondo-

- Genial -sonrió Bolin- Como es mi mundo se me cumplen mis deseos wooooowww... Esto es ultra mega genial -dicho esto el chico comenzó a comerse su nube de algodón con frenesí y Mako lo miró regañón y dijo-

- Bolin no comas tanta azúcar, te saldrán caries... ¡No sé por qué te gusta tanto! -admitió el cejas arqueadas antes de tomar un poco de su nube y metérselo a la boca, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una luz iluminó su alma- Oh por Dios... esto es lo más rico que he probado...

- Si verdad? jujua-jujua-jujua-jujua -comenzó a reírse Bolin como un retrasado mental estaba... ¿Borracho de azúcar?- Esto es lo mejor viejo!

- Hoooohooohooo -sonrió Mako de manera estúpida también luego de meterse mucho más algodón- que riiiicoooo...

- Jujua-jujua-jujua

- Hoooohooohoooo

- Jujua-jujua-jujua

- Hoooohoooohoooooo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- BOOOOOLLLIIIINNNNNN!

El chico despierta de repente cuando su hermano le grita muy alto mientras lo mece con fuerza. El chico se levantó de un salto y su frente chocó con la de su hermano enviando al maestro fuego al suelo...

- CUIDADOOO! -gritó Bolin exaltado-

- Aaaauuuchhh, Bolin... ¿Por qué ahora siempre me pegas? -se quejó Mako mientras Korra soltaba una carcajada y ayudaba a su novio a levantarse mientras con sus manos le quitaba algo de arena de su traje y procedía a besarle su frente sonrojada por el golpe, entonces el chico se sintió mejor-

- ¿A qué te referías con eso de "cuidado" Bolin? -preguntó Lin. Todo el grupo se había vuelto a unir luego de la lucha contra el Club de la Sangre-

- I-I-I-Irish..! -Señaló justo en el sitio donde la maestra tierra había caído inconsciente pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba allí, se mordió los labios tan fuerte que casi los hace sangrar-

- ¿Irish? -preguntó Morgana-

- Siiii Irish... revivió, t-también y vi-vino aquí para lle-llevarse a Asami pero peleamos contra ella y luego BOOOM y caímos inconscientes, yo allí, ella allá y ahora yo estoy aquí y ella no está...

- Cálmate bro -le dice su hermano en voz tenue mientras lo toma de ambos hombros-

- ¿Por qué ese lugar está destrozado? -preguntó Korra a lo que siguió Iroh-

- ¿Dónde está Asami? -en ese momento, el maestro aire Tenzin aparece en escena mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa-

- TENZIN! -gritó Korra antes de darle un gran abrazo, él le corresponde para luego decir-

- Chicos, hay alguien que queremos que conozcan... Sobretodo tú Iroh -el chico se sorprendió de inmediato y entraron a la casa en escombros pero que ya estaba más acondicionada de nuevo, solo había mucho reguero. Al entrar miraron a Mila con una gran sonrisa viendo a los chicos, entonces Iroh y los demás ven a Asami parada de espaldas sosteniendo algo en sus brazos. A Iroh casi se le baja la tensión al notar aquello. Caminó a pasos lentos hacia su novia diciendo-

- A-Asami...?

- Iroh -responde ella sin voltear- ¡Lo hicimos!

- H-hicimos qué? -preguntó nervioso, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento casi hasta respirar se le dificultaba. Entonces la chica de ojos verdes se dió vuelta y un hermoso bebé apareció entre sus brazos. Iroh quedó boquiabierto al momento que Sato dijo- Mira a nuestro bebé...

Un hermoso niño de grandes ojos dorados, cabello profundamente negro como la noche, lindas facciones en el rostro, labios muy rosados, algo gordito y juguetón y con un mechoncito de cabello blanco en el frente de su cabeza. Los chicos todos se enternecieron al ver aquello pero a Iroh se le aguaron los ojos, las piernas le temblaron y no pudo evitar sentir una conexión tan fuerte con él que rápidamente extendió sus brazos para tomarlo y cargarlo con amor...

- No lo puedo creer... es hermoso! -dice el maestro fuego con la voz entrecortada. Mako aparece palmeándole el hombro y diciendo-

- Felicidades viejo... es una ternura

- AAAWWWWWW QUE LEEEENDOOOOHHHH! -gritó Bolin casi derritiéndose al ver aquello, la mayoría estaba sin palabras, solo disfrutaban del hermoso bebé, ese silencio continuó por un rato hasta que Korra al ver al niño fijamente, exclamó sorprendida...

- El nuevo gerrero gaía ha nacido!

* * *

**Parte 1: El Poder del Amor**

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Ahora que el peligro con los maestros sangre había pasado era seguro que podían volver a su antigua casa. Asami estaba recostada en la cama junto a Iroh y con el bebé en el medio. Finalmente eran una familia y todos estaban muy felices.

Jin y Khofa estaban en la casa en los cuartos de arriba. Morgana y Hush fueron a la suya junto con Mila y Silly. Bolin quiso ir también para pasar tiempo con su novia y Tenzin fue a ver a su familia en el templo del aire.

Mako estaba sentado afuera de la casa en las escaleras de la entrada, parecía tranquilo, parecía meditar, pensar en silencio cuando la morena lo divisó detrás del marco de la puerta y salió para estar con él. Se sentó en los escalones de arriba abriendo sus piernas y poniéndolas a los lados de su novio. Entonces entremetió sus manos debajo de sus brazos y abrazó el torso del chico con cariño mientras besaba su nuca con delicadeza. Mako inspiró enamorado al sentir el calor de la morena en su cuello y sus manos acariciando su pecho. Él extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de ella con cariño.

- Hola -dijo Korra en voz juguetona-

- Hola -sonrió Mako de la misma manera-

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -pregunta ella mientras seguía besando la nuca de su chico y abrazándolo a ella de manera posesiva-

- Sólo pensando...

- ¿En qué?

- En cosas... como... en Asami y Iroh que ya tienen una familia.

- Es genial no? -sonrió la morena-

- ... Y en cuando nosotros tengamos la nuestra -al escuchar aquello Korra se detuvo de besarlo y se levantó de allí para buscar sentarse a su lado y poder verlo a los ojos. Sus miradas se consiguieron, la de ella estaba algo perdida, con sorpresa, sin saber qué decir. La mirada de Mako era sincera, esperanzada y de cara al futuro-

- Creí que dijiste que no te importaba tener hijos...

- No me importaba si se trataba de ti -contesta Mako mientras la toma de la mejilla con cariño- por eso me molesté un poco cuando, estando muerta, te atreviste a decir que debía buscarme a otra chica que no fueras tú para formar mi propia familia.

- ¿Y no era verdad?

- No, tal vez no para mí -refuta él- Con tal de estar contigo no importa si no podemos tener hijos o si sí podemos. Eres la única persona de la cual he logrado enamorarme de esta manera y no creo que consiga a nadie que logre eso en mi otra vez.

- Aún eres muy joven para saber. -Respondió ella levantando los hombros-

- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? -regaña Mako- ya estás viva y estamos juntos de nuevo... -Korra sonríe apenada-

- Si, claro... lo siento, es solo que... No entiendo qué ves en mi -Mako abre sus ojos de par en par no pudiendo creer las palabras de la ojos azules- Sólo soy una chica de pueblo malcriada y sin el debido respeto por las cosas, no entiendo por qué soy tan especial para ti...

- Me ofendes -dice él de manera coqueta mientras con su mano derecha retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro de la morena y con su mano izquierda le tomaba la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él y plantándole un delicioso beso de amor. Sus lenguas guerrearon una con la otra, pero ambas decidieron que no debían pelear, así que terminaron acariciándose. Korra metió sus dedos en la cabellera de su novio al momento que los besos seguían su curso. Mako no tuvo que decirle nada, mágicamente Korra lo entendió todo, entendió por qué era tan especial para él, qué veía en ella y por qué la amaba tanto... y todo eso, solo con un beso.-

- Wow... -suspiró la ojos azules recuperándose un poco luego de aquello. Él sonríe victorioso mientras ella se desvanece en sus piernas, se recostó sobre sus piernas bocarriba mientras contemplaba su agraciado mentón y su perfil griego- nunca te había contemplado desde este ángulo... ¿No tienes lados malos, verdad chico lindo? -él suelta una carcajada-

- Tú dime...

- Quizás luego -se hizo de rogar con una sonrisita. Él usó sus manos para acariciar el cabello de ella que aún estaba recostada sobre sus piernas- sé que desde que volví no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos. Todo este asunto con Ancor queriendo volver con Jin y trayendo a gente muerta para llevarse a Asami ha sido agobiante. Pero quizás aún dentro de todo el trabajo que tengamos que hacer, podamos encontrar momentos como este para estar juntos.

- Tienes razón -responde él mientras se inclina para besar sus labios con cariño-

- Sabes Mako, estaba pensando en que tal vez es momento de arreglar mis asuntos espirituales inconclusos.

- Te refieres a... -por increíble que parezca, Mako había olvidado-

- Mi conexión con Raava se rompió, ya no soy un avatar... solo domino los elementos pero ni mis avatares pasados, ni mi dominio espiritual, ni mi estado avatar ni nada de lo que tenía antes... lo tengo ahora. Debo reparar eso.

- Tienes razón -dijo Mako- el mundo necesita a su avatar. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Raava está en el mundo espiritual, tengo que ir allí y fusionarme de nuevo con ella para poder convertirme en un avatar completo. Eso a su vez nos ayudará a derrotar a Ancor.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Korra sonrió de manera pervertida-

- Creí que nunca lo pedirías. -Entonces él tomó su rostro y la besó de nuevo-

* * *

**Casa de Mila, Morgana y Hush...**

* * *

Mila estaba besando tiernamente a su novio maestro tierra mientras ambos estaban abrazados en el marco de la puerta. Él la dominaba teniéndola arrinconada contra la pared y ella lo disfrutaba puesto que Bolin era todo un adonis fuerte y musculoso, ella adoraba eso. Además su aliento frutal la enloquecía. Él por su parte disfrutaba de su aroma, olía tan bien. Sus labios eran suaves y azucarados como las gomitas que tanto le gustaban y sus manos sedosas recorriendo su espalda hacían que su imaginación volara. Sin embargo ya era algo tarde y su presencia era requerida para cuidar de Asami. Nunca era demasiada ayuda.

- Lamento que tengas que irte -dijo Mila apenas dándose tiempo para hablar entre los besos-

- Yo igual... pero pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo... -ella lo mira con una sonrisa sincera y le dice-

- Muchas gracias por ser parte de mi vida, eres increíble. -Él hizo una mueca de 'chico cool' y dándole el último pico salió de la casa. Ella suspiró enamorada y cerró la puerta-

El maestro tierra comienza a caminar por la plaza sintiendo sus mariposas en el estómago y cara de embobado. Ahora todo parecía más hermoso, la luz del sol brillaba con más fuerza. El cantar de los pájaros era más armonioso y todo parecía compaginar. Parecía un sueño, no tan meloso y azucarado como el de la otra vez, pero este si era real, y era hermoso.

Pero de pronto el chico es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oye un grito a lo lejos y voltea hacia uno de los callejones. Entonces se da cuenta como dos sujetos con todas las fachas de un ladrón perseguían a un sujeto inocente llevándolo hasta aquel callejón. Bolin rápidamente se indignó...

- Hey! ¿Qué hacen? -gritó para luego ir corriendo a la escena-

El sujeto que escapaba de los abusones corrió dentro del callejón y rápidamente tropezó con un tocón de tierra yéndose al suelo. Se levantó con rapidez pero tenía en frente a aquellos dos maestros vestidos de negro frente a él. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y a dar ligeros pasos hacia atrás...

- Finalmente damos contigo, vaya que eres escurridizo -dijo una de las personas que perseguían al hombre-

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó un poco nervioso, pero al ver que los sujetos dieron pasos hacia él, se alarmó más y disparó una llamarada de fuego para defenderse pero rápidamente uno de los sujetos atajó las llamas y las rebatió con un movimiento circular, el otro sujeto golpeó la tierra y desprendió una gran roca que arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al pobre hombre quien estaba aterrado pero de pronto una gran muralla de tierra se levanta delante de él y lo cubre del golpe. Los agresores se sorprendieron puesto que era imposible que ese maestro fuego hubiera hecho tierra control. Pero entonces la voz de Bolin apareció detrás de ellos diciendo-

- HEY! DÉJENLO EN PAZ! -rápidamente el ojos verdes golpea el suelo y una gran grieta se abre arrojando bastante polvo. El maestro tierra agresor creó dos columnas de concreto que lo elevaron a él y su compañero evitando los ataques de Bolin. Aún en el aire, el otro sujeto comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego al ojos verdes pero este creó una gran muralla que lo protegió de los ataques. Los ataques cesaron de repente y el chico de ojos verdes retiró la muralla, entonces, entre el humo de las explosiones y algunas llamas de fuego encendidas en diversos sitios, se dió cuenta que la banda de agresores había escapado.

El maestro tierra caminó hacia el sujeto que estaba siendo ultrajado y este lo miró con algo de miedo. El heroico maestro tierra la extendió la mano con una sonrisa cortés diciendo...

- Hola, Soy Bolin... no tienes nada que temer ahora.

- G-Gracias -dijo el sujeto y este pudo echarle una mejor mirada. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años de piel tostada pero no morena. Tenía largos y finos bigotes sobre su rostro y ojos café. Tenía también algunas cicatrices de batalla en sus brazos-

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunta Bolin-

- Me llamo Kuao-Yun

- Bien Kuao... estás a salvo ahora... ¿Por qué esos sujetos querían hacerte daño?

- No lo sé.. No los conozco, desde que el avatar murió muchos delincuentes azotan ahora las calles de la ciudad -Bolin se rasca la nuca sonriente y dice-

- Bueno... sobre eso... No creo que haya que preocuparse más de que el avatar no esté -el sujeto lo miró raro, sin entender lo que había dicho. El chico solo se dió media vuelta y exclamó- Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ok?

- Ok? -dijo antes de que se fuera completamente. El hombre respiró aliviado, gracias a ese simpático chico su vida estaba a salvo otra vez. Ciudad República se había vuelto demasiado peligrosa sin la ayuda de nadie heroico como él. El sujeto recogió algo que se le fue al suelo al caerse y se disponía a marcharse cuando un peso cae detrás de él sobre el suelo. El hombre sintió un escalofrío en el espinazo. Volteó y solo pudo ver dos sombras oscuras y cuatro ojos sombríos, dos eran verdes y dos eran dorados. Sus dientes parecían colmillos y sus negras auras le robaron el aliento.

- ¿En qué estábamos? -dijo uno de los sujetos antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro que hizo que todo se tornara oscuro-

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Ojos dorados sobre ojos dorados.

Iroh miraba sin parar a su pequeño bebé y este le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos se aguaron en un santiamén. No podía creer que de él hubiese salido... vida. Era su mayor logro hasta ahora, más aún que haberse convertido en general, a tan corta edad... todas esas cosas que ya no le importaban. Sólo sentía amor por el bebé, por Asami y por lo bien que estaba yéndoles a ellos.

- Tiene tus ojos -sonríe Asami. Iroh la mira y luego al bebé, para responder-

- Tiene tu cabello... y también tu nariz.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

- No había pensado en eso -se rascó la nuca indeciso, Asami lo miró feo por un momento pero lo dejó pasar, todos estaban muy estresados luego de aquellos días- Una cosa es segura... No se llamará Abraham -ambos ríen-

- Yo quiero algo sencillo, pero bonito... Algo que muestre la calidez de un maestro gaía.

- ¿Cuál te gusta? -le preguntó el ojos ámbar, la chica pensó por un rato en silencio-

- Mmmm... Quer...Cor...Cory...Wen...Ja... ¡Dios, que difícil! -se quejó provocando una risa tierna en Iroh II- Oye no te rías -lo regaña-

- Lo siento es que es divertido... -Asami se cruza de brazos- No sé por qué las mujeres se complican tanto...

- Ah si? Pues que nombre sugieres tú...

- Algo directo y sencillo de recordar como Iroh III -Asami levanta la ceja-

- ¿O sea que todo tu linaje estará lleno de Irohs?

- Al menos no podemos ponerle tu nombre, salió varón

- Ok pero hay que experimentar con diversos nombres no te parece? Me gusta Cory

- A mi también me gusta Cory -sonrió Iroh-

- Pero también me gusta Jace -completó Sato-

- A mi igual!

- IROH NO ESTÁS AYUDANDO! -le gritó a lo cual el niño se puso a llorar rápidamente. Iroh que lo tenía cargado se molestó un poco y le dijo-

- ¿Viste? Ya lo hiciste llorar, no grites así. -Entonces se puso a arrullar al bebé que se calmó entre los brazos de su padre-

- Muy bien sigamos pensando... Aunque pareciera que no te importara -bufó. Iroh puso al bebé en la cama y se acercó a su novia para mirarla a los ojos firmemente y decir-

- Asami, amor, no es que no me importe es que confío totalmente en ti. Eres cien veces más creativa y más inteligente que yo. Me has hecho feliz de maneras que no podría explicar y ahora, con esta hermosa joya que ha salido de tu vientre has completado mi vida. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?.

- Pero me gustaría...

- Sabes. -La interrumpe el ojos ámbar luego de poner su dedo en los labios de ella con cariño- Cuando un pintor famoso hace un dibujo, pone su firma sobre su trabajo. Ese bebé es tu obra de arte, yo ayudé, pero vivió dentro de ti bastante tiempo. Sé que escogerás un nombre hermoso para él y yo aceptaré cualquier nombre que decidas ponerle, porque como te dije antes, confío totalmente en ti... -Asami se sonrojó y enterneció al instante, extendió su mano hacia la nuca de Iroh y lo atrajo hacia ella para plantarle un rico beso de amor. El bebé que veía la escena frente a él en la cama, comenzó a ponerse feliz y a reír al ver a sus padres juntos.

- Mira... le gusta -sonrió Asami, Iroh le da otro beso muy sensual y despegándose solo unos milímetros de ella, le susurra-

- ¿Y a ti no? -ella lo besa e imitando lo que él hizo antes, le susurra de vuelta-

- ¿Sabes que ya sé que esa palabrería tuya es para quitarte el trabajo de pensar en un nombre para el bebé, no?

- Me declaro culpable! -sonríe juguetón, ella rueda los ojos por un momento pero no pudo evitar reír luego. No podía enojarse con él, su sonrisa era suficiente como para que ella dejara asar todas sus travesuras. Además al verlo cargar a su bebé en sus brazos, la hacía sentirse orgullosa de él. Del chico que eligió como padre de su hijo, sabía que no se había equivocado.-

- Espero que de verdad vayas a aceptar cualquier nombre que le ponga al bebé ¿Me oíste? Será algo lindo como... Chuperto! -Iroh voltea a verla horrorizada y Asami rompe a reír-

- Si le pones ese nombre a nuestro hijo me iré con él y no volverás a vernos

- Tú dijiste que aceptarías cualquier nombre!

- Si... pero... arrhhh... voy afuera para que el bebé tome aire, nada de Chuperto! -Asami suelta otra carcajada y Iroh sale con su bebé hacia la sala donde consigue a Mako y Korra preparando algunas cosas- Hey chicos... ¿Qué hacen?

- Hola Iroh -dice Mako con una sonrisa- y hola bebesito!

- Estamos a punto de salir en una misión -dice Korra luego de saludar-

- Misión..? Pero... desde cuándo? Por qué no nos avisaron?

- Porque no vas a ir -responde la morena al confundido maestro fuego- debes quedarte a cuidar de tu hijo y de Asami. No están seguros todavía, no con Ancor buscando maneras de estropearlo todo.

- ¿Qué van a hacer? -pregunta el príncipe-

- Vamos a ir al mundo espiritual a buscar a Raava para que se fusione con Korra -responde el cejas arqueadas- Solo así podrá ser el avatar otra vez

- P-Pero eso es peligroso... no? ¿No es peligroso que vayan ustedes dos solos? -de pronto una voz procedente de la cocina salió diciendo-

- Y es por eso que irán conmigo -Iroh voltea y lo ve-

- ¿Wan? -el chico asiente mientras le daba una mordida a un rico sandwich-

- Aún nadie me explica cómo fue que él regreso... se quedó dentro del portal, lo vimos!

- Zuko lo rescató a él y al resto del equipo avatar antiguo, Wan cruzó el portal de nuevo y vino en nuestra ayuda. -Contestó la morena-

- ¿Y qué hicieron los demás? ¿También cruzaron el portal?

- No se sabe exactamente -interrumpe el primer avatar- salí antes de saber qué iban a hacer ellos. Tal vez se quedaron dentro, tal vez salieron... No podemos saberlo con exactitud ahora.

- Si Korra se fusiona con Raava tendremos más posibilidades de derrotar a Ancor sin tener que poner en peligro la vida del maestro gaía, tu hijo.

- Aún no sabemos cómo es que vamos a derrotar a Ancor, pero si de alguna cosa estamos seguros es que este viaje nos ayudará a descubrirlo. -Finaliza Korra-

- Suerte, entonces. -Mako abraza a Iroh y acaricia la cabecita del bebé para entonces salir por el marco de la puerta. Korra también hizo lo mismo y salió junto con Wan-

- Volveremos pronto, y seré un avatar completo otra vez -dice la morena antes de emprender su viaje con Mako y Wan-

- Cuídense chicos -susurró Iroh más para sí que para ellos al verlos marcharse-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mundo de los Muertos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un hermoso vestido blanco virginal se paseaba por el oscuro valle. Frente a ella, cuatro personas, dos ancianos y dos hombres jóvenes se encontraban aprisionados a una prisión carbónica irrompible creada por el ancla, solo sus cabezas se mostraban al aire. La pelirroja iba de aquí para allá en un paso algo disperso al momento que en una voz fingidamente amable, decía...

- Ahora díganme las razones, de extremo peso supongo, por la cual cuatro maestros sangre, de los más poderosos que hay, pudieron derrotar al ejército entero de metal de Ciudad República pero no pudieron vencer a unos cuantos niños aficionados entre ellos el avatar quien ni siquiera está fusionada con su espíritu Raava. Los dejaré que se expresen, hoy me siento algo... Misericordiosa! -se volteó la sombría pelirroja mientras les lanzaba una mirada traicionera a los maestros agua y sangre quienes permanecían callados y respetuosos-

- Nos... -titubeó Tarrlok- Nos derrotaron...

- CLARO QUE LOS DERROTARON! -gritó Ancor con tanta rabia interna que su voz se amplificó en todo el mundo de los muertos y mientras gritaba, la tierra se meció con fuerza. Si tanto poder se demostraba en un simple grito, ni siquiera podían imaginar cómo sería enfrentarla- Ustedes son unos INÚTILES BUENOS PARA NADA... Sólo tenían que matarlos a todos y traerme al guerrero gaía con vida... ¡Era una tarea sencilla para cuatro maestros como ustedes! ¡PERO FALLARON! Desaprovecharon la oportunidad que les dí de volver a la vida, el Ancla no suele conceder esa clase de favores a todo el mundo. Y ustedes la perdieron... Nunca más van a poder salir del limbo ni aunque quieran.

- Si es tan sencilla la misión... oh Ancla... -dijo Amon- ¿Por qué no vas tú misma a busca a tu guerrero gaía?

- Mmmm... -se saboreó coqueta- linda pregunta. Verás, si no lo has notado hay una preciosa maldición sobre mí que me lanzaron los espíritus que me hicieron el Ancla, no puedo salir del limbo ni dejar que nadie lo haga. Estoy confinada aquí en tanto la maldición siga teniendo efecto pero... cómo también se sabe... El universo debe estar equilibrado, toda maldición tiene una vía de escape -sonrió de manera macabra-

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hamma-

- ¿Saben? Hay un fenómeno natural llamado eclipse solar que puede bloquear el fuego control de una persona. El agua control por su parte se bloquea con los eclipses lunares, hay una tan poderosa llamada Luna Oscura que es capaz de invalidar todos los poderes de la gente. Pero otro fenómeno, que es más poderoso aún... Bloquea no los poderes físicos sino el poder espiritual del universo. Ese fenómeno es conocido como... El Invierno Negro! -los maestros se sorprenden- Ocurre cuando, los otros planetas se adelantan más al sol que el nuestro y este queda rezagado a la oscuridad total del inhóspito universo. Toda la luz que proviene del sol, toda la fuerza gravitatoria que ejerce la luna, todo, será eliminado. Cuando el Invierno Negro ocurra toda la tierra quedará sumida al menos unos dos días en una oscuridad total, los espíritus perderán sus poderes y comenzarán a morir. Las conexiones espirituales no servirán de nada. Sin poderes espirituales, la maldición que recae sobre mi perderá efecto y podré salir al mundo de los vivos. Entonces yo misma me encargaré de hacer todo lo que ustedes no fueron capaces.

- No deberías meterte con los asuntos espirituales, hasta yo sé eso -refutó Yakone-

- Los espíritus tienen mucho poder, inventaron al avatar, al maestro gaía y el mundo espiritual. Tienen demasiado poder... Es momento de equilibrar la balanza ¿No les parece?

- ¿Cuándo ocurrirá el Invierno Negro? -pregunta Tarrlok algo asustado-

- Es un fenómeno que ocurre cada 5000 años. Y casualmente solo tuve que empezar a contar los días desde hace 2000... ¿No es genial? Todas las piezas comienzan a encajar. En sólo unos días el Invierno Negro regresará al igual que yo a la vida luego de 7000 años de estar atrapada en este horroroso lugar. Entonces asesinaré al maestro gaía y todo volverá a ser como era al principio...

- ¿Qué clase de final feliz es ese? -gritó Tarrlok aterrado-

- Nunca dije que fuera un final feliz... ¿Qué no escuchaste que tan solo era el comienzo? -Dicho esto Ancor se sumió en la más profunda, grotesca y malévola sonrisa que jamás haya tenido. Incluso la terrorífica Hamma sintió miedo, nada se comparaba a la locura y el desequilibrio del Ancla, estaba totalmente desquiciada.

Necesitaba ser detenida antes que el Invierno Negro llegara... Luego de 5000 años de preparación universal.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**M-A-K-O-R-R-A M-O-M-E-N-T! ¿Les gustó? Ellos tenían que sentarse solo a conversar, mis niveles de Makorra estaban bajos espero les haya gustado.**

**Ok sé que la primera escena es súper WTF pero la hice estando prendido en fiebre así que no me culpen xD Además me pareció graciosa y la dejé.**

**Iroh y Asami están teniendo una pequeña discusión debido al nombre del bebé. ¿Qué pasará?**

**Los criminales siguen haciendo de las suyas. Pero nuestro héroe Bolin salvó el día y ah... BOMILA! :3**

**Ahora si... ANCOR está tramando algo muy malvado, con este nuevo fenómeno natural que invalidará todo poder espiritual la maldición que se cierne sobre ella perderá efecto y podrá salir del limbo para buscar al guerrero gaía ella misma luego de tantos intentos fallidos :O ¿LO LOGRARÁ?**

**Y Irish... ¿Dónde está Irish? SIGUEN LAS INTRIGAS!**

* * *

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**Nobodyknows05: Creo que me lees la mente como ves, este capítulo y el que viene se tratarán de Korra buscando reparar sus problemas espirituales. Me gusta leer tus reviews muchas gracias por eso :)**

**Mel.2004: ow Mel otra vez enferma? me entristece... Mejórate please! quiero a mis lectoras contentas y felices :) deja que el Makorra te sane xD gracias por leer Mel, espero te haya gustado.**

**Guest: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya dado tu respectivo paro cardiaco en este capítulo con los planes de Ancor :O ese Invierno Negro suena serio. Gracias por tus buenas vibras, las recibí con aprecio. Gracias a tí por leer :)**

**Jrosass: Que bueno que te gustó el cap pasado me alegra mucho. ¿Cómo recibiste lo del Invierno Negro? ¿Te acuerdas de la nefasta LUNA OSCURA? Espero que Mako salga bien de esta ya que siempre le hace bullying xD Y bueno si que emocionante Waldemarcito nació jajajajajajaja Gracias por tu fidelidad amiga Jess, TKM.**

**Eliza20: GRACIAS, me emociona mucho leer tus opiniones, siempre sonrio cuando me entero de que un capítulo te gustó. Es genial. Yo amé esa batalla, me gusta la acción sobre el romance pero allí hice un pequeño Makorra para persuadir a cierta persona de que al menos su segunda pareja favorita sea el Makorra :D Nos leemos pronto amiga!**

**MakorraFan13: Hice otro momento Makorra espero lo hayas disfrutado :3 mejores tiempos vendrán. Irish viene a complicarlo todo, aunque está la intriga de si sigue viva o murió en ese golpe que se dió en la cabeza. De ser así estaría en el limbo otra vez. Ahora Ancor tiene malvados planes, pinche Ancor y pinche escritor que siempre las pone difícil. Gracias por decir esas palabras, esperaré a que decidas hablar generalmente sobre qué te pareció la saga :3 estoy ansioso.**

**Galaxy01: Soy un él, Soy un él xD Pero gracias por tu review.**

* * *

**YAY 110 reviews... En el próximo episodio o el próximo, superaré la cifra que alcanzamos con el libro anterior YEAH! entonces mi vida estará completa :) GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! SE LOS AGRADEZCO...!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Salu2.**


	17. Contingencia Espiritual Pt 2

**HOLA A TODOS**

**BUENO YA VI EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE LOK Y ESTOY FELIZ OTRA VEZ**

**COMPLETEMOS LA DUPLA CON UN NUEVO EPISODIO.**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Contingencia Espiritual**

* * *

_"Querido Diario"_ - relata Korra- _"Llegó el momento en el que tenía que empezar a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Muchas cosas malas habían ocurrido, morí, fui fantasma, resucité y ahora nos encaramos a un mal mayor que hasta la fecha no sabemos cómo vamos a enfrentar. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas tocantes a mí misma. Yo era el avatar, estaba viva, así que tenía que comenzar a reparar las cosas desde su misma raíz. Solo esperaba que todo __saliera remotamente__... bien. Pero ni siquiera me imaginaba lo que vendría después..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Y aquí estamos! -dijo Korra en medio de un suspiro esperanzado mientras ella, su novio Mako y su compañero Wan estaban los tres parados ante el gran e imponente portal de luz hacia el mundo espiritual en Ciudad República. La luz era colorida y brillante. Muchos espíritus danzaban a su alrededor, era una escena abrumadora-

- Tanto donde buscar y tan poco tiempo. -Masculló Mako-

- Si tenemos algo de suerte encontraremos a Raava-Raava

- ¿A qué te refieres con Raava-Raava? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas algo confundido-

- Desde que Korra y yo nos separamos de ella, Raava quedó libre por el mundo espiritual, ella tiene un ciclo que seguir, no puede detenerse...

- Espera... estás diciéndome que...

- Que si tenemos suerte encontraremos a Raava cuando todavía no se haya fusionado con nadie más -Completó Korra y Mako abre los ojos como platos muy sorprendido-

* * *

**Mundo de los Muertos...**

* * *

Allí estaba la peligrosa Ancor, mirando hacia el cielo en medio de aquel oscuro limbo sin vida. Su mirada estaba fija en los astros, aquellos que incluso se veían con más claridad que en el mundo de los vivos, la energía oscura del cosmos, se sentía con más fuerza desde esa perspectiva. Ancor lo sentía venir... estaba llegando.

Su liberación... estaba cerca!

La pelirroja caminó hacia el portal de luz que daba con el mundo de los vivos, era la única muralla que la poderosa Ancla no podía sobrepasar, los espíritus habían sido más poderosos que ella, pero es estaba a punto de cambiar.

Ancor extiende su mano hacia el frente con cierto nerviosismo, su mano se acercó a la luz y de a poco la tocó, entonces una gran chispa explotó allí lastimándola y haciéndole retirar la mano gruñendo de dolor.

- Malditos espíritus... espero estén disfrutando esto -exclamó mientras miraba hacia arriba- porque su dominio sobre mí, está a punto de terminar!

* * *

**PARTE 2: LA PURGACIÓN DE ANCOR**

* * *

**Central de Policías de Ciudad República...**

* * *

- ¿Bolin? -exclama la jefa Beifong un tanto extrañada al verlo allí en la jefatura- ¿Qué sucede?

- Oiga jefa Beifong... Solo veía a preguntarle algo rápido ¿No le han llegado reportes de nuevos delincuentes en la ciudad?

- Nuevos delincuentes? ¿Por qué? Te topaste con unos?

- Dos sujetos encapuchados atacaban a un sujeto cerca de la plaza ayer, los detuve pero escaparon... Además Irish resucitó y trató de atacarme hace dos días también..

- Espera... ¿Irish volvió?

- Si, y también desapareció de nuevo -dijo rascándose la mejilla con confusión- venía a llevarse a Asami pero ahora que dió a luz...

- Hay que cuidar de Asami ahora más que nunca, verdad? -Bolin asiente-

- Si, aunque está bien cuidada, nosotros la cuidamos. Pero volviendo al tema de los delincuentes...

- No te preocupes, mi ejército de metal está nuevamente en las calles, ningún delincuente va a seguir causando daños en mi ciudad. Puedes irte tranquilo -sonríe medianamente la maestra tierra. Bolin se reverenció y salió de la central-

Casa de los chicos...

- Buuuuaaaahhhhhhh

El sonido de aquel lloro constante despertó a Iroh de golpe que dormía sobre la cama. El ojos ámbar miró a todos lados y no encontró a su novia, pero sí al bebé llorando en su cunita. El maestro fuego suspiró cansado y se levantó a ver al niño.

- Linda.. el bebé está llorando!

- Atiéndelo amor, me estoy bañando! -respondió desde la habitación de baño-

- ¿Cómo se supone que...? -entonces un fuerte olor golpeó la nariz del joven- Oh por Dios... ¿Qué diablos come este niño? -con eso el maestro fuego se envolvió las manos en sábanas y cogió al niño poniéndolo sobre la mesita-

- ¿Todo bien cariño? -preguntó Asami-

- Si linda... todo... -se dió una pausa para taparse la boca y no vomitar- todo bien... -el chico a continuación le abrió el pañal al bebé y todo aquel olor se desató. Iroh arrugó la cara como pocas veces- Oh Dios Mío... Este niño se está pudriendo... -Rápidamente le quitó el pañal y lo quemó arrojando las cenizas a la ventana. Limpió al niño y lo acomodó de nuevo en la cunita. Jugó con él haciéndole soniditos graciosos y el bebé comenzó a reírse, tenían una conexión muy bonita.

- Qué lindos se ven juntos! -dijo la voz de la bella Sato al salir del baño con una bata. Iroh se volteó a verla y ¡Cielos! se veía hermosa-

- ¿Cómo le pusiste por fin? No puedo seguir llamándolo bebé

- Ah sí claro... el nombre... Le puse Waldemarcito! -dijo relajada para luego seguir arreglándose, Iroh se puso blanco de la pena-

- Waldemar...qué!? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

- Es un nombre... bonito... y único

- Oh claro que es único. También es horrible, sin clase, feo y sin gracia... No me gusta! -se cruzó de brazos, Asami suelta una carcajada y camina hacia su novio y lo besa, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa. Entonces lo miró con una sonrisita burlona y aún estando a centímetros de él, le susurró-

- No se llama Waldemarcito...

- ¿Entonces cómo? ¡Dime, no seas troll!

- Dijiste que me dejabas a mi el trabajo de ponerle nombre, ahora debes sufrir un poco. -Con eso la chica salió de la habitación y Iroh se le queda viendo al bebé sorprendido y luego le dice-

- Tienes una mamá muy malvada ¿Lo sabías? -el bebé solo pudo reír ante eso?

* * *

**Mundo Espiritual...**

* * *

- Muy bien... -dijo Mako poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y divisando el inmenso paisaje que tenían por delante en el mundo espiritual- ¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar-

- No tengo ni la menor idea -bufó Korra aburrida-

- Yo tengo una -argumentó Wan- somos avatares, tenemos una conexión con Raava, tal vez si nos concentramos podamos sentirla.

- ¿Crees que funcione? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas-

- Hay que tratar -dijo la morena para sentarse en un círculo de meditación con Wan quien antes de tomar su posición, dijo al ojos dorados-

- Estaremos vulnerables, debes protegernos de todo peligro. -Antes de que Mako siquiera procesara esas palabras Wan se encerró con Korra en una cúpula de tierra y ambos se sentaron a meditar-

- O-Oigan.. ¿De qué clase de peligro podría yo tener que protegerlos? -de pronto, sin haber terminado de tomar un sorbo de aire que le arrebató aquella frase, una especie de chirrido fantasmal se escuchó detrás del chico y este voltea quedando boquiabierto al ver aquello. Un espíritu de seis brazos en su costado y de color púrpura lo miraba amenazadoramente mientras movía todos sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Mako quien algo aburrido luego exclamó- oh... claro!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Mako, mirando a aquel espíritu de unos 2 metros, púrpura y con seis puños a su costado que desprendían un aura negra espiritual. El maestro fuego se cuadró en posición de lucha mientras se dió unos segundos para mirar la cúpula de tierra. Estaba resuelto a protegerlos.

Mako disparó una bola de fuego al espíritu pero este se movió súper rápido esquivando el ataque. Mako apenas pudo ver a dónde fue el espíritu, lanzó otra llamarada pero este era demasiado rápido, se movía de aquí para allá y casi no podía ver sus movimientos. Antes que se diera cuenta el espíritu estaba frente a él arrojándole un golpe a la mandíbula con uno de sus brazos. Mako cayó sobre la cúpula de tierra agrietándola un poco al caer sobre su espalda.

- Oigan chicos... no se tarden mucho meditando, tenemos compañía! -terminando de decir esto, el chico tuvo que saltar para esquivar al espíritu, pero este se movió con rapidez y le bloqueó el paso al cejas arqueadas quién rápidamente comenzó a atacar- COMIENZO A ODIAR A LOS ESPÍRITUS!

Mako disparó varias llamaradas con sus piernas que el espíritu en su rapidez esquivó, entonces corrió para golpear a Mako pero este hizo una acrobacia hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y al caer disparó una llamarada rastrera con su pie en forma de media luna impactando al espíritu y arrojándolo al suelo.

- Toma eso! jajajaja -celebró, pero entonces el espíritu se levantó y metiendo sus seis brazos en el suelo comenzaron a salir enredaderas oscuras que amarraron a Mako y lo suspendieron en el aire- NO, SUÉLTAME! -gritó el chico mientras intentaba zafarse pero era imposible. Sabiendo que solo tenía sus dedos libres, Mako realizó un movimiento circular con ellos y una chispa de corriente procedió a recorrer los tentáculos del espíritu y a electrificarlo e incluso a él mismo. El espectro lo soltó y Mako terminó de cargar el relámpago y se lo disparó al pecho impactándolo y arrojándolo lejos. Para estar seguros, el cejas arqueadas le lanzó varias bolas de fuego verde que explotaron con fuerza. La quietud tomó lugar otra vez.

En ese momento la cúpula de tierra se abrió y Korra y Wan salieron de dentro. El cejas arqueadas suspiró aliviado.

- Por fin...

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó la morena algo extrañada al ver a su novio con la ropa algo desarreglada. Mako se acomodó la bufanda mientras decía-

- Un espíritu trató de asesinarme... ahora... ¿Encontraron a Raava?

- Si, Wan y yo pudimos sentirla.

- ¿Quiere decir que aún está libre en el mundo espiritual y no se ha fusionado con nadie? -inquirió el ojos dorados con una sonrisa. Wan puso una cara seria y dijo-

- Eso espero.

* * *

**Mundo de los Muertos...**

* * *

Allí esta Ancor sentada en la colina más alta del limbo donde se sus ojos podían ver todo y a todos al mismo tiempo. Era sobresaliente lo que había logrado como el Ancla, aunque detestaba serlo. Todos le temían, tenía autoridad y un poder indescriptible, pero en el fondo Ancor no quería nada de eso, quería ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Pero ¿A quién iba a engañar? Él ya no la amaba, había cometido demasiados errores para pedir amor, sólo le quedaba obligarle a amarla. Tal vez no era la mejor salida pero era la única forma de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Iba a arruinar muchas vidas, pero el amor que sentía por Jin hacía que todo valiera la pena para ella.

- Siento todo lo que te he hecho, mi amado -suspiró el Ancla mientras se abrazaba a un dibujo retrato que ella misma había hecho en su tiempo libre- Jin, no te merezco... Pero no puedo dejarte ir. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Tengo que comenzar a arreglar las cosas -entonces miró decidida al frente y exclamó- voy a sacarte del TORMENTO.

Con eso se puso de pie y recurrió a ese lugar

* * *

**Casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Bolin entró a la casa y se encontró con Iroh dándole un biberón al bebé en el sillón. Asami los veía de cerca con una sonrisa. Bo se enterneció rápidamente y corrió hacia ellos...

- Awwweeee que lindo... ¿Ya le pusieron nombre?

- Pregúntale a Asami -sonrió Iroh con cierta chocancia. La bella Sato respondió-

- Se llama Waldemarcito -se cruzó de brazos-

- Uy... no es el nombre que yo pensaba -masculló Bolin mientras arrugaba su cara en desagrado-

- EXACTO! -replica Iroh- es un nombre terrible.

- Pero ya que dijiste que no te importaba -sonrió Asami para ir por un poco de agua. Bolin se acercó a Iroh y le dijo en voz baja-

- Oye viejo, no dejes que le pongan ese nombre al bebé, si quieres aún tengo mi lista de dos mil nombres...

- No te preocupes Bolin, ahora entiendo lo importante que es esta decisión. -responde Iroh sin saber que Asami lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la cocina-

* * *

**Mundo Espiritual...**

* * *

- Por allá chicos! -señaló Wan mientras que los tres chicos corrían a toda velocidad por aquel sendero cuesta abajo hasta descubrir un amplio valle lleno de espíritus que volaban alrededor de otro faro de luz, al parecer otro portal de luz. Los chicos se sorprenden al ver cientos y cientos de espíritus, más de los que alguna vez hayan visto juntos-

- Wow... ¿Es aquí? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas. Wan y Korra unieron sus voces para decir-

- ¡Es aquí!

De pronto todos los espíritus que danzaban alrededor de la luz comenzaron a mirar a los tres chicos y todos juntos comenzaron a chillar fantasmagóricamente antes de volar con rapidez hacia ellos. Mako se asustó un poco, pero los avatares estaban firmes.

- Oh.. no creo que estén muy felices de vernos! -dijo Mako-

- Vamos Wan! -ordenó Korra-

Dicho esto los dos avatares se adelantaron a Mako y ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo lanzando una patada giratoria en forma de media luna combinada que invocaron el poder del aire y generaron un ventarrón fortísimo que golpeó a los espíritus enviándolos hacia atrás. Wan ahora movió sus brazos de manera circular creando un vórtice de aire donde quedaron atrapados más espíritus y luego los arrojó lejos. Korra por su parte se defendía con bolas de fuego y muchas llamaradas. Pero hicieran lo que hicieran, los espíritus siempre volvían y eran demasiados. Uno de ellos disparó un poderoso rayo oscuro combinado pero Wan y Korra crearon una muralla de tierra juntos que los resguardó del ataque. Sin embargo la piedra cedió y una gran explosión arrojó a los chicos al suelo a los pies de Mako.

- Naah que dices! -bromeó Wan- están encantados de vernos! Ouch!

- Tengo una idea! -dijo Mako para luego tomar la delantera-

- NO MAKO ES PELIGROSO..! -advirtió Korra pero el cejas arqueadas no le escuchó y siguió corriendo al encuentro del centenar de espíritus. Movió sus manos de forma circular generando un gran relámpago que centelleaba de azul todo el panorama-

- SIGAN LA LUZ! -gritó el chico antes de disparar aquel grueso relámpago de luz que pasó justo por el frente de aquellos espíritus y se perdió en la distancia, pero los espectros rápidamente se dieron la vuelta y siguieron la ráfaga centellante de luz que era incluso más brillante que la del portal. Una vez más, estaban solos en aquel valle, solo tenían el portal y una gran nube de polvo frente a ellos- ¿Qué me decías? -sonrió Mako a su novia mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

- No dije nada jejejeje siempre confié en ti -le da un pequeño pico en los labios y él se sonroja-

- Pero ¿Dónde está Raava? -preguntó Wan con cierta molestia y apretando puños- puedo sentirla, está aquí con nosotros en este lugar... pero no logro verla.

- Yo también la siento -respondió la morena-

- Oigan chicos, por allá! -señaló el cejas arqueadas y todos miraron la escena. Detrás de la pared de humo que se había levantado a consecuencia de la batalla con los espíritus y estando delante del portal de luz, se dejaba ver con cada vez más claridad una sombra que parecía brillar con los colores de Raava-

- RAAVA! -gritó Wan y los tres chicos corrieron hacia la sombra, sin hacerse esperar, la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse. Los chicos se detuvieron en seco sumamente aterrados al contemplar lo que ocurría.

Una mujer delgada de cabellos largos y ondulados miraba su pecho mientras una especie de tatuaje brillante con el símbolo de Raava resplandecía en su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba arropado por ropas de cuero negras ceñidas al cuerpo. Levantó su hermoso rostro y sus ojos brillaban de un blanco profundo, luego se tornaron poderosamente verdes. El aire en los pulmones de los tres chicos se escapó de sus sistemas. No sólo porque Raava acababa de fusionarse con esa persona, sino porque esa persona era...

- IRISH! -gritaron Mako y Korra al mismo tiempo. La chica que ahora gozaba de un increíble poder espiritual los miró con una sonrisa psicópata y exclamó-

- ¿Buscaban a alguien?

.

.

.

.

"_Querido Diario. Ver aquello me hizo sentir mucho miedo. Irish se había fusionado con Raava y ahora tenía ese increíble poder corriéndole por sus venas. ¿Cómo íbamos a vencerla? ¿Cómo iba yo a recuperar mi equilibrio espiritual? Para ese momento, sentía que tenía demasiado miedo para pelear, pero tener a mis amigos cerca, me dio valor y fortaleza para arrojar mis miedos lejos, y luchar__. No estaba dispuesta a rendirme__"_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en casa de los chicos...**

* * *

Iroh arrullaba cariñosamente a su bebé mientras le tarareaba una hermosa canción para que durmiera. Sus brazos lo protegían y sus ojos lo vigilaban. Era su tesoro más preciado y lo cuidaría con su vida. El bebé dejó salir un bostecito y en ese momento su padre lo acuesta en la cama con delicadeza y este abre sus bracitos y se queda dormido con rapidez. Iroh se afinca en la cuna para verlo de cerca con ojos enamorados. Ese bebé lo hacía sentirse feliz, ahora estaba enamorado de dos personas a la vez. Un pecado del que él parecía disfrutar.

- Siempre voy a protegerte, nunca te dejaré pequeño... Te protegeré incluso de ese horrible nombre que tu madre quiere ponerte, desde ahora y para siempre... Serás... Jay! -el niño sonrió en sus sueños, quizás una señal de que le gustaba su nombre-

- Qué lindo nombre elegiste! -habló la voz de Asami a espaldas de Iroh y este se voltea asustado-

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- Cada palabra. -con eso la ojos verdes se acerca a su novio y lo besa con pasión amarrando sus brazos detrás del cuello de él y este corresponde. Ambos abrieron sus ojos y ella prosiguió- Mentí, nunca le puse ningún nombre al bebé porque sabía que terminarías eligiendo un nombre hermoso para él.

- Espera -dijo Iroh sonrojado y atrapado- ¿Estás diciéndome que me das una especie de lección por negarme en primera instancia a ponerle nombre?

- Captas rápido -sonrió ella- sólo quiero que entiendas que este bebé es nuestro y ahora somos un equipo, yo no puedo hacerlo sin ti ni tú sin mi. Si ni siquiera podemos ponernos de acuerdo para nombrar al bebé ¿Cómo vamos a criarlo? -Iroh parecía abrumado y sorprendido. Todo lo que había dicho Asami le llegó al corazón y ahora se sentía terrible-

- Tienes razón preciosa... discúlpame por ser tan cabeza dura. Sé que criaremos bien a nuestro bebé. -Con eso la besa tiernamente para luego decirle- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti... -volteó a ver al bebé- ...Y a Jay!

* * *

**Mundo Espiritual...**

* * *

Los chicos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo... ¿Irish se había fusionado con Raava? ¿Pero cómo?

- Irish! -gritó la morena con molestia- ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí!?

- ¿Sorprendida verdad? -se burló-

- ¿Te fusionaste con Raava? -continuó Mako con molestia-

- Así es...

- NO! -gritó la voz de Raava desde dentro del cuerpo de Irish- ella me engañó, me hizo creer que eras tú Korra, pero no era cierto.

- Calla espíritu! -regañó la nueva avatar sin perder esa sonrisa peligrosa- ¿Recuerdan esa habilidad extraña de cambiar de forma? ¡Nunca salgo sin ella! -sonrió a lo que los chicos se sorprenden. Al parecer nunca perdió la fusión con ese espíritu cambia formas o se había fusionado de nuevo con él- Aquí lo único que importa es que soy el Avatar, de verdad esta vez. Puedo usar el estado avatar incluso ¿Qué genial, no? -carcajeó- ahora es momento de acabar con aquellos que arruinaron mi vida.

- IRISH ESTÁS LOCA, DEVUELVE A RAAVA AHORA! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PASARÁ CON EL MUNDO SI NO LO HACES! -amenazó la ojos azules-

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el mundo? -se burló ella- ¡No va a pasar nada! ah no.. sí pasará algo... Quedará limpio de tres ratas como ustedes! -Dicho esto Irish extendió sus brazos y lanzó poderosas llamaradas de fuego hacia los chicos quienes saltaron para evitar la poderosa explosión que resopló en ese sitio. Los chicos rápidamente se resguardaron detrás de una gran roca-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Mako con preocupación-

- Yo puedo pelear desde dentro -dijo Wan extrañando a los chicos- puedo fusionarme con Raava aunque esté dentro del cuerpo de ella, ni siquiera se supone que yo esté vivo, debo restablecer mi conexión espiritual con Raava y trataré de crear desequilibrio dentro del cuerpo de Irish para que se le dificulte pelear. Así podrán vencerla-

- Ten cuidado -advierte Korra-

En ese momento Wan sale entre carreras de esa roca y Irish le dispara una gran bola de fuego pero el primer avatar la ataja con sus manos y en un movimiento circular dispersa las llamas. Irish no se da por vencida y golpea la tierra creando una columna de concreto que eleva a Wan pero este consigue obtener estabilidad y caer de nuevo en camino. Muy molesta Irish disparó látigos de agua pero el chico los evadió con rapidez. En ese punto ambos estaban muy cerca. Irish disparó un vórtice de aire para alejar a Wan pero este saltó poniendo sus manos extendidas delante de su cabeza y saltando como si de un misil se tratara apartó los vientos se metió en el cuerpo de Irish al momento que una gran explosión de luz y un gran sonido de choque se dejó escuchar al tiempo que la chica caía de espaldas al suelo y Wan desaparecía completamente.

- Nuestro turno! -ordena Korra al momento que ella y Mako salen de su escondite y comienzan a disparar muchas bolas de fuego hacia ella. Irish se levanta y al ver todo ese fuego venir en su dirección lo esquiva con un salto y crea una gran columna de tierra que la eleva en los aires-

Mako dispara una llamarada azul hacia ella pero Irish se lanza de la columna golpeando el suelo a medida que una gran avalancha de tierra se lo lleva por el medio y lo arroja al suelo en medio de un montón de escombros.

- Mako!

- Es hora de probar esta maravilla! -dice Irish antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos otra vez. De pronto estos se tornaron blancos y una gran brisa comenzó a recorrer todo el valle a medida que comenzaba a flotar con maestría. Había entrado en estado avatar. Korra no podía creer lo que veía.

- Oh no...

- MUERE! -gritaron las voces de los avatares al momento que disparaba brazos de fuego muy poderoso a lo cual Korra levantó una muralla para protección. Mako se le unió entonces. Irish cayó al suelo de pie y comenzó a disparar fuertes golpes de viento que golpeaban la muralla de Korra y los hacían casi perder la estabilidad. Irish comenzó a reír desparpajo mientras disparaba aquellos golpes de aire- Es increíble el poder tienes a tu disposición cuando estás en estado avatar. ME SIENTO INVENCIBLE! -gritó mientras golpeaba la tierra y arrojaba una gran roca hacia la muralla golpeándola con fuerza y destrozándola por completo. Mako y Korra quedaron al descubierto.

Los novios se ven las caras y salen corriendo hacia ella. Mako disparó varias patadas de fuego que eran combinadas por ráfagas de aire de la morena. El cejas arqueadas aumentó el poder de sus ataques logrando disparar fuego púrpura que estallaba de manera poderosa en los escudos de tierra de Irish. Pero esta rápidamente contraatacó tomando el agua de un lago estancado que había allí y arrojándole un gran chorro a presión hacia Mako pero este disparó una llamarada púrpura y al chocar se creó un gran sonido de golpe y mientras ambos elementos forcejeaban, una gran nube de vapor se iba formando a medida que el agua se evaporaba. Mako no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Korra no se hizo esperar y disparando una ráfaga de viento al chorro de agua a presión de Irish lo cortó en seco. Mako aprovechó aquello para lanzarle una gran bola de fuego que impactó a Irish en el pecho y la envió al suelo arrastrándose un poco. Pero antes de que los chicos pudieran comenzar a celebrar Irish se levantó del suelo gruñendo molesta. Entonces hizo brillar sus ojos de blanco otra vez y entró en estado avatar.

Sin dificultad alguna la chica levantó sus brazos al momento que cientos de rocas se despegaban del suelo. Entonces comenzó a arrojarlas todas al mismo tiempo como una lluvia de meteoritos. Mako comenzó a esquivarlas con maestría, recordando aquellos movimientos de los maestros aire. Una tras otra logró evadirlas, hasta que una roca lo golpeó al estómago y lo arrojó al suelo. Lo mismo sucedió con Korra.

Acto seguido Irish golpeó la tierra y una gran grieta se abrió desde ella hacia los chicos abriendo el piso en dos y arrojando a los novios dentro de una gran grieta en la cual permanecieron atrapados y muy apretados. Irish comenzó a reír al verlos en esa situación y dijo...

- ¿Lo recuerdas Korra? ¿Cuando yo me encontraba en esa situación y casi me aplastas? PIENSO DEVOLVERTE ESA HUMILLACIÓN CON CRECES!

En ese momento Irish comenzó a cerrar la tierra uniéndola otra vez y aplastando a los chicos quienes comenzaron a gritar de dolor. El cuerpo de ella se apretaba al de él y ambos se quitaban el aire mutuamente, sería hasta romántico, pero estaban muriendo y algunos huesos estaban a punto de ceder. Si no encontraban la forma de salir de allí morirían aplastados.

Pero de pronto Irish cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor, su cuerpo y energía espiritual comenzaron a temblar mientras ella se tomaba con fuerza la cabeza. La presión de las grietas sobre los chicos cesaron.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Mako dentro de la zanja-

- ¡ES WAN! -dijo la morena emocionada- tenemos que salir de aquí, Mako ayúdame.

Con eso la morena empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba para tratar de liberar sus brazos mientras que Mako se entremetía más en la zanja. Korra puso su pie sobre el pecho de él para impulsarse hacia arriba y lograr salir. Sin pensarlo ni un momento Korra le arrojó un fuerte golpe de aire a Irish que la golpeó en el pecho y la arrojó al suelo. Korra se da la vuelta y abre la zanja aún más para luego sacar a su novio. Entonces la vuelve a cerrar.

- AAAAHHHHH... QUÉ ME ESTÁ PASANDO! -gritó Irish con desespero-

- No eres el avatar, eso está pasando -contestó Korra mientras la elevaba con el poder del aire. Mako aprovechó aquello para disparar un golpe de fuego con su pie y batear a la chica con fuerza cayendo al suelo de nuevo-

- Sólo hay un avatar para mí. Y es el avatar Korra, no tú! -prosiguió el cejas arqueadas-

- NO! -replicó Irish logrando ponerse de pie torpemente mientras aún tenía esa contingencia espiritual desequilibrada dentro de sí- YO SOY EL AVATAR ¡YO! LOS ACABARÉ CUANTO ANTES. -Con esto la chica entró en estado avatar nuevamente y comenzó a lanzar ataques. Muchas llamaradas, látigos de agua y golpes de viento pero Mako y Korra los esquivaron ágilmente entre acrobacias bien ejecutadas hasta que ambos quedaron frente a la chica, entonces Korra pateó su pecho y esta se fue hacia atrás perdiendo estabilidad. Mako le lanzó una patada a la mandíbula que la debilitó aún más y la morena remató con una patada rastrera que generó una media luna de aire que golpeó sus piernas y la arrojó al suelo tan débil que ni siquiera se pudo mantener en estado avatar-

- Estás derrotada Irish! -dijo Korra mientras se agachaba para tocar el pecho de la chica, en ese momento la marca tatuada de Raava brilló otra vez y de un jalón le sacó al gran espíritu que salió de su cuerpo y con mucho brillo y esplendor comenzó a vagar por los aires. Korra continuó- Y esto es mío.

- Mira Korra... ¡ES RAAVA! -dice impresionado mientras señala al bello espíritu danzando en el aire, luego de varias volteretas el espíritu aterriza frente a los chicos quienes estaban abrazados-

- Avatar Korra, gracias por liberarme de ese cuerpo extraño.

- Gracias a ti por no fusionarte con nadie más, sé que lo hiciste por error. Irish te engañó.

- Wan ya ha restablecido su conexión conmigo y se reconectó como el primero del linaje de los avatares pasados. -dijo Raava- es hora de que tú también restablezcas tu conexión espiritual.

- Ven a mí, Raava!

Korra abrió sus brazos al frente mientras el cejas arqueadas se apartaba. Entonces el gran espíritu comenzó a flotar en el aire volando alrededor de la morena. Inmediatamente se puso en frente y volando a toda velocidad hacia Korra se entremetió en su cuerpo en una fusión que generó una explosión de luz y gritos de parte de la ojos azules. Otro faro de luz blanca cegó la mirada del maestro fuego al ver maravillado como el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse y los ojos de Korra a brillar. Ella quien durante la fusión su espalda se arqueó en C volvió a erguirse teniendo un aura tan poderosa que brillaba de blanco despidiendo luz de su cuerpo. Mako quedó sin respiración al ver el símbolo de Raava dibujarse en el pecho de su novia como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Ella era el avatar otra vez.

La morena abrió sus ojos que se pintaron de un blanco profundo y extendiendo sus manos se levantó una gran montaña de tierra que los elevó a ella y a Mako muchos metros hacia arriba mientras que un remolino de aire se formaba alrededor de ellos de manera poderosa y súbita. La morena abrió sus ojos nuevamente volviendo a la normalidad y miró a Mako maravillada.

- Lo hicimos... Soy el avatar otra vez -Mako corre a abrazarla y ambos ríen felices. Él la levantó un poco y le dió varias vueltas para luego buscar sus labios y darle un poderoso beso de amor que derritió las piernas de la morena. Ella se agarró de la cintura de él para no caer mientras Mako acariciaba su lengua con la suya y seguía besándola con hambre.-

- Sabía que lo harías!

- No podría haberlo hecho sin ti -dice ella para luego ser la que tome la delantera y volver a besarlo con cariño y pasión-

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

Ancor estaba caminando en la parte más profunda del limbo, dónde no llegaba ni luz ni ningún otro muerto. Comenzó a ver salir un gran chorro de lava disparado hacia arriba en una gran fosa. Ancor se sentía nerviosa y horrorizada de saber que había creado ese infierno y había arrojado al hombre que amaba allí. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo pero creía en su corazón que el amor lo puede todo, incluso perdonar un tormento tan grande. Por un momento no tuvo el valor de mirar hacia la fosa llena de lava y se dió un momento para organizar sus ideas, diciendo...

- Jin... perdóname por lo que te hice, soy una terrible persona. Tu amor es lo que me mantiene viva y tu rechazo no lo podría soportar. Todo lo que he hecho fue para protegerte, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, no pude protegerte de mí misma. Te causé demasiado daño. ¿Hace cuánto estás allí abajo? ¿6000 años? ¿7000? Yo ni siquiera sé la respuesta. Pero pronto el maestro gaía morirá y todo volverá a ser como antes. No recordaremos nada de esto, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y seremos felices. Y lo mejor será es que cuando todo vuelva al curso del tiempo, nada de esto estará pasando. Perdóname... te prometo que comenzaré a arreglar todos mis errores. Ya hora de sacarte de allí!

Entonces la pelirroja se asomó hacia el tormento buscando con la mirada las dos almas que nadaban en aquel infernal agujero que ardía en lava. Pero ya ni siquiera los lamentos que tanto placer solían traerle podía escuchar.

- JIN... ¿JIN? -comenzó a impacientarse mientras lo buscaba una y otra vez, dedicó tiempo extra al hacerlo aunque realmente le tomó en su obstinamiento pocos segundos el saber que alguien había sacado a sus prisioneros del tormento- NOOOOO! JIN..! ¿QUIÉN TE SECUESTRÓ? TU ERES MÍO... MIIIIOOOO! -el suelo comenzó a rasgarse, el aura negra de Ancor la cubrió de manera súbita, estaba muy molesta y sus manos se cerraron formando puños. Quería arreglar las cosas con su amado y ahora él no estaba, tampoco Khofa. ¿Quién se había atrevido? Ancor no lo sabía pero estaba a punto de arreglar por si misma todo aquello.

Con una velocidad abismal y gritando y llorando durante todo el trayecto Ancor se transportó justo hacia donde estaba el portal de luz que había bloqueado con anterioridad mientras gritaba...

- SE ARREPENTIRAAAAAN! -pero al tocar el portal un gran dolor comenzó a cubrirla y hacerla gritar, pero a ella no le importaba, siguió metiendo sus manos con fuerza en el portal aunque fuera inútil. Sus gritos resoplaban en todo el mundo de los muertos, pero tanta adrenalina, tanto odio interno la hicieron seguir tratando de traspasar aquel portal, soportando el dolor, sobre la resignación-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**OK bueno quién se imaginó que Irish andaba en estos planes :O Se fusionó con Raava D:**

**Pero Mako, Korra y Wan pudieron vencerla x)**

**El bebé ya tiene nombre y Iroh lo ha bautizado 'JAY' espero les guste el nombre, me partí el cráneo pensando en uno bonto. Conozco cierta persona que debe estar brincando de emoción y que me debe un review KILOMÉTRICO xD**

**Ancor está más loca que nunca y ahora trata de salir del mundo de los muertos y con el Invierno Negro tan cerca ¿Podrán detenerla?**

* * *

**Agradezco sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: Esa escena fue demasiado WTF, le leí después con la mente fresca luego de la fiebre y yo como que O.O ¿Qué es esto? xD jajajaja menos mal les gustó, para mi eso fue ridiculísimo xD Que bueno que te gustó amiga Steph y YAY fuiste la primera en leer :D No invoques a Kol & Lama D: esa gente todavía está viva :) en prisión, como Tahno xD**

**Eliza20: Yay segunda pareja favorita :) Me alegra saberlo. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, Irish casi lo arruina todo pero los chicos pudieron hacerle frente. Me dices si amaste u odiaste el capítulo. Si te decepcioné me lanzó por un risco :D**

**MakorraFan13: MAKORRA IS PERFECT! Menos mal te gustó, en este episodio ellos pelearon juntos x) Irish es una loca! jajajajajajajajajaja el niño es MUUUUY apretable jajajajaja es una lindura, ya le pusieron nombre. ¿te gustó? Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me animó mucho.**

**Jrosass: Esa escena del sueño de Bolin fue súper WTF... Tenía como 39 de fiebre, eso igualado a mi locura ocasional es una cosa demencial jajajaja No recibiste el invierno negro contenta maluca? xD jajajaja pero será divertido! Ancor arruinando muchas vidas. Bueno el bebé se llama Jay, espero que estés brincando ok? jejeje me dices por review :D**

**Nobodyknows05: ow gracias por tu comentario, aún no los he puesto en jaque como quiero, ya lo verás por allí por el cap 19 xD Ancor está muy loca, veamos que pasa. Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus increíbles reviews... YAY ya alcancé los reviews del libro anterior, Mi vida está completa ahora x) vamos a ver hasta dónde llegamos.**

**Gracias a todos...**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. APOCALIPSIS Parte 1

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO.**

**Bueno gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, al parecer nadie quiere a Irish xD**

**ES MOMENTO QUE TODOS VEAMOS A ANCOR EN ACCIÓN.**

**ACERCÁNDOSE AL GRAN FINAL DE LA SAGA. **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra...**

**Acercándose al Épico Final**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: APOCALIPSIS**

* * *

El universo. El misterioso y frío universo, tan exacto y oscuro. Tan silencioso y a la vez.. peligroso. Tanta soledad, tanta grandeza hacían del cosmos un lugar perverso e inhóspito.

Los planetas danzaban en aquel infernal baile alrededor del sol. Tanta precisión, tanta peligrosidad. Una energía extraña podía sentirse incluso desde la atmósfera. Luego de la luna oscura, había quedado esa sensación de maldad que no lograba disiparse.

El universo... se estaba preparando para desatar los peores males sobre la tierra.

Los planetas que hacían fila para pasar delante del sol recibían toda su luz y su poder espiritual, la tierra había disfrutado por 5000 años de un poder espiritual inmenso. Esa luz preciosa iluminaba toda la tierra y la mantenía en equilibrio. Pero así como todo empieza, también acaba.

El frío planeta tierra estaba retrocediendo, ocultándose bajo la sombra de los otros planetas más grandes bendecidos por la luz del sol y quedando rezagado a la oscuridad del cosmos...

El Invierno Negro... Estaba llegando!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mundo de los Muertos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! -gritaba Ancor mientras metía sus brazos en aquel portal mientras las chispas oscuras y la maldición del Ancla le impedían salir. Le dolía mucho, pero algo estaba comenzando a funcionar. La maldición estaba cayendo, el poder espiritual... estaba muriendo.

Del lado del mundo de los vivos el portal de luz que brillaba como un espejo se tornó como un molde de gelatina del color negro, y se veía como si algo estuviera tratando de salir de allí, un relámpago acompañó la horrible escena en la cual unas feas y decoloradas manos traspasaban aquel portal, más adelante se podía ver como el resto del cuerpo empezaba a salir de ese portal.

Ancor después de 7000 años... Finalmente estaba viva!

* * *

**Parte 1: El Invierno Negro**

* * *

Korra cerró sus ojos mientras se encontraba a mitad del jardín en la casa de los chicos. Los abrió y estos se tornaron blancos en toda su cuenta al momento que una brisa muy fuerte comenzó a arreciar alrededor de la chica quien abriendo sus brazos al aire comenzó a elevarse ante la vista de todos los demás que miraban asombrados. Luego de aquella demostración, la chica salió de su trance y aterrizó de pies nuevamente al suelo.

Todos sus amigos y conocidos que estaban allí reunidos comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados.

- WOOOOOW -dijo Bolin- eso fue súper, ya casi ni recordaba cómo era que estuvieras en estado avatar!

- Hicieron un buen trabajo al recuperar la conexión con Raava que habías perdido, estoy orgulloso de ti, Korra -sonrió el maestro Tenzin mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de ella-

- Ahora que tenemos el gran poder del avatar de nuestro lado, creo que podremos tener oportunidad de derrotar a Ancor -celebró Mako-

- Ella debe caer y yo voy a ayudarles a pelear! -exclamó Khofa metiéndose en la conversación- soy una muy buena maestra tierra, hace 7000 años que no practico pero creo que recuerdo cómo levantar rocas.

- Eh... es en serio? -inquirió Bolin y la chica le desvió una mirada fría-

- No, en realidad te haría pedazos en un instante -todos ríen ante aquello-

- Oigan chicos deben concentrarse! -dijo de pronto una voz de hombre misteriosa. Todos se asustaron de repente-

- ¿Quién dijo eso? -exclamó Bolin aterrorizado- ¿ACASO ES UN FANTASMA?

- Ya lo quisieras! -dijo otra voz femenina, entonces todos voltean y ven a una mujer ciega de cabello corto, armadura de metal junto a sus otros amigos. Dos hermanos morenos de ojos azules, una chica guerrera Kyoshi y un chico de la nación del fuego con una cicatriz. El equipo del avatar Aang-

- NO PUEDE SER! -exclamó Tenzin quedándose sin aire-

- ¿Pero... cómo? -inquirió Korra al ver fijamente a Zuko- ¿Acaso cruzaron el portal?

- Algo así -sonrió la joven Katara- mis amigos y yo decidimos dejar las ataduras carnales y adoptar nuestra forma espiritual. Viviremos para siempre en esta forma y podremos comunicarnos con ustedes.

- Y lo mejor es que nos encontramos con el tío de Zuko en el mundo espiritual -carcajea Sokka mientras le alborota el cabello al algo amargado chico de la nación del fuego-

- Eso es increíble pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Entonces Jin se pone frente a los demás chicos junto a Khofa y con una mirada seria, exclama-

- Porque es momento que todos comencemos a plantearnos la manera de derrotar a Ancor. Ella es inmortal -prosigue Khofa- no puede morir, pero existe una técnica llamada el Quinto Elemento que es lo suficientemente poderosa para romper las barreras del tiempo y quitarle la inmortalidad acelerando el proceso de humanización.

- Esperen, no entiendo nada -replica Bolin-

- Ancor quiere dejar de ser inmortal y volver al mismo punto que hace 7000 años antes de que yo muriera, eso juega a nuestro favor -prosigue el catire- Para que el quinto elemento funcione debe desatarse la regresión del tiempo que empezará una vez que el maestro gaía muera, entonces Ancor comenzará a recuperar su humanidad y es allí cuando debe realizarse la técnica.

- Se romperán las barreras del tiempo y se evitará que la historia retroceda 7000 años quedándose estancada justo en el momento en el que se realice la técnica, que pensamos si lo hacemos deprisa sólo serán unos días. -completó la peliverde-

- Esperen... ¿Están diciendo que Jay tiene que morir para que podamos hacer la técnica? -preguntó Iroh con indignación e instinto protector-

- Lo siento, pero no hay forma de que Ancor muera y el guerrero gaía viva -dijo Jin en facción algo dura-

- Y qué tal si tú mueres primero!? -le gritó el enfadado maestro fuego mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y encendía una flama en sus manos-

- Iroh BASTA! -ordenó Korra-

- ¿LO APOYAS!?

- No -dijo tajante el avatar- pero nada logramos peleándonos entre nosotros mismos. Tal vez el quinto elemento funcione con la ayuda del avatar sin tener que matar a nadie más que a Ancor. Tranquilo, nada le pasará a tu pequeño -le tranquiliza la morena poniéndole la mano en el hombro del chico quien se calmó rápidamente- ahora... ¡Enséñennos la técnica!

Katara se acerca a Korra, Zuko a Mako, Toph a Bolin, Suki a Tenzin y Sokka extiende sus manos para tocar la frente de Asami y Iroh a la vez. La maestra agua y madre de Tenzin dice a Korra y a los chicos mientras tenía la mano puesta sobre la frente del avatar...

- Esta técnica nadie ha podido realizarla antes. Lo que están a punto de ver, puede ser el final de Ancor... o del mundo!

En ese momento una luz blanca sale de las manos del antiguo equipo avatar e ilumina los rostros de todos. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que sus mentes y recuerdos tormentosos del ayer flashearon de repente...

* * *

**Visión...**

Una gran centellear de luces iluminaban el mundo entero. Una fuerza descomunal destruía las montañas y agrietaba los suelos. Un gran vórtice de poder generaba una esfera de increíble luz arrolladora que se alimentaba de rayos profundos que venían hacia ella.

Gritos se oían venir de aquí para allá. Caras llenas de adrenalina y cuerpos llenos de poder.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Pero de pronto la gran esfera que era alimentada se rompió y una enorme explosión puso fin a tanto poder, de manera súbita y letal

* * *

Los chicos volvieron en sí sobresaltados luego de aquella visión. Sabían lo que habían visto pero no entendían muchas cosas. El antiguo equipo avatar miró con preocupación a los chicos que tenían la gran responsabilidad de salvar al mundo, pero ellos mismos sabían que eso sería lo más difícil que iba a tener que hacer alguien jamás.

- Los espíritus trataron por siglos enseñarles a los humanos esa técnica con el objetivo de que si caía la maldición que encerraba a Ancor en el mundo de los muertos, pudiera ser detenida. -dijo Katara-

- Pero nadie logró realizarla con éxito -prosiguió Toph con voz algo apenada-

- El último en realizar la técnica fue... -se silencia por un momento Jin- El anterior maestro gaía... Dan! -Asami abre los ojos de par en par aterrada- así fue cómo murió -agrega-

- No puedo creerlo... -exclamó la chica anonadada- nunca me lo dijo... ¿Así fue entonces cómo murió?

- Tal vez corramos con suerte y la técnica funcione -dijo Khofa- pero si no... Estaremos perdidos, y el mundo también.

- Sé que lo lograrán! -animó Katara- estaremos con ustedes, siempre! -en ese momento los antiguos miembros del equipo avatar comenzaron a desaparecer y dejando solos a todos y sumamente preocupados, pero decididos-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Ancor aparece caminando por aquel bosque frondoso que daba con Ciudad República. Su vestido blanco se había pintado de negro al igual que su cabello, como si de un camaleón se tratara, el Ancla había cambiado desde que estaba en el mundo de los vivos, pero su mirada de odio asesino en su rostro seguía allí, latente.

Su aura malsana era tan poderosa que a medida que el Ancla iba caminando por el bosque los árboles iban muriendo, secándose y desapareciendo, con solo tocar el suelo o pasarles por el lado, la vegetación comenzaba a destruirse dejando un suelo seco, quemado y desértico a los pies de Ancor, quien mirando al cielo notó como una luz púrpura se estaba cerniendo sobre el firmamento. El Invierno Negro estaba llegando poco a poco a todas las partes de la tierra y no tardaría en cubrir a Ciudad República por completo.

El Ancla de vestido y cabellos negros se detuvo justo fuera de la ciudad mientras a lo lejos podía divisar los edificios y las casas de las personas. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, levantando una ceja como si le divirtiera. Ancor estaba rodeada por arena desértica producto de la muerte de aquel bosque y sentía un poderoso deseo de tener al guerrero gaía en sus manos lo más rápido posible, pero antes tenía que anunciarse...

- El juego ha comenzado Ciudad República, tienes tus días contados!

Dicho esto el contorno de los ojos de Ancor se tornó de un funesto negro a medida que ella abría su boca emitiendo un sonido aterrador y levantando ambos brazos, entonces todo el suelo que la rodeaba kilómetros a la redonda comenzó a agrietarse mucho con velocidad al momento que una inmensa pared de área comenzaba a levantarse de manera descomunal casi 30 metros sobre el suelo. Tan alto como un edificio. El sonido era abrumador, el viento era muy fuerte. Aquella tormenta de arena podía verse incluso a kilómetros. Ancor giró su tronco y extendiendo sus manos al frente disparó aquella tormenta de arena con mucho poderío hacia la ciudad. La avalancha de arena ahora se cernía sobre la ciudad que nunca duerme.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde...**

* * *

- JEFA... JEFA MIRE ESTO! -dijo uno de los detectives a Lin por medio de gritos mientras veía la ventana, Beifong se levantó a acompañarle, la central de policías era uno de los edificios más altos y se veía toda la ciudad desde allí-

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -preguntó al acompañarle, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una inmensa nube de humo y cenizas cernirse sobre la entera ciudad. Era tan densa y letal que no podía verse a través de la tormenta de arena. El corazón de Lin comenzó a latir con rapidez- Oh Dios Mío!

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

* * *

- AAAAAHHHHH

- NO PUEDO VER NADA

- NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

La gente gritaba con insistencia mientras corría de aquí para allá. La gran tormenta de arena que había caído sobre la ciudad había eliminado el oxígeno y las partículas de arena volaban de un lado al otro seguidos por una fuerte brisa huracanada. Era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos o tratar de respirar. Las personas corrieron a un lugar seguro.

Ancor entró justo detrás de la tormenta a la ciudad. Su vestido cada vez se hacía más largo y ahora tenía volados de tela negra que se ondeaban con el viento. El contorno de sus ojos pintaban un profundo negro como si el rímel oscuro se le hubiese corrido. Las venas en sus brazos eran oscuras también y las garras en sus manos eran similares a las de una bestia. El poder de la oscuridad estaba muy vivo en el Ancla.

Ancor acto seguido extendió sus manos hacia arriba y un gran humo negro comenzó a salir de sus dedos generando una oscuridad inmensa de la cual procedieron a salir espectros, como sombras, transparentes pero aun así oscuros como espíritus, sin serlo, que daban vueltas al contorno de la poderosa Ancor quien tenían a sus mando. Esas sombras eran las representaciones de las almas en pena que sufrían en el limbo. Sus deseos humanos más profundos y más mortales, tenían estas sombras.

- MIS AMIGOS DEL OTRO LADO! -gritó con voz de mando el ancla a los seres que la rodeaban en una danza satánica- ES MOMENTO DE CONQUISTAR NUESTRA ERA Y TRAER GRANDEZA A NUESTRO LEGADO... ¡VAYAN Y ATERRORICEN A VOLUNTAD! -gritó señalando al frente a lo cual varios chirridos agudos y cortantes provenientes de las sombras se dejaron oír en afirmación al momento que las sombras comenzaron a revolotear sobre la ciudad generando un gran manto oscuro sobre las huestes celestiales que cubrían las calles de la metrópoli. Estos demonios rápidamente crearon caos y los gritos de la gente se escuchaban a kilómetros.

Ancor inspiró profundamente como absorbiendo cada energía negativa y de mortandad en el ambiente, el sufrimiento le daba más poder, la mantenían poderosa. En el limbo esos gritos y lamentos la alimentaron por 7000 años, ahora en el mundo de los vivos era igualmente poderosa.

- EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS... EL APOCALIPSIS... HA LLEGADO! -con eso Ancor abrió sus brazos de cada lado y, juntándolos de nuevo en un gran aplauso comenzó a generarse una poderosísima onda expansiva que salió disparada con el diámetro de una esfera gigante y comenzó a destruir todo a su paso. Los vidrios de los edificios y ventanales se rompieron creando un gran sonido de quiebre mientras arrojaba muchos cristales filosos desde arriba de los edificios. La onda agrietaba las edificaciones al pasar por ellas y algunas las destruía completamente como si de un tornado se tratara. Aquellas personas que estuviesen corriendo por la calle y eran alcanzadas por la onda expansiva salían volando.

La ciudad estaba cayéndose a pedazos una vez más...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Central de policías**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? -preguntó a los gritos el detective al ver como ya no solamente era una gran nube de arena, sino cientos de demonios oscuros aterrando la ciudad. Beifong abrió los ojos como platos al observar una fuerza descomunal venirse sobre ellos. Lin abrazó a su detective mientras lo embestía y ambos caían al suelo-

- CUIDADO! -de pronto la onda expansiva golpea el edificio destrozando el gran ventanal clavando vidrios con fuerza de las paredes. La estructura misma comenzó a mecerse por el golpe y a tambalear. Lin se dió cuenta como el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, mucho humo salía desde los pisos de abajo, se había desatado un incendio- TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! -dijo Lin mientras de un tirón levantaba a su detective y disparaba uno de sus látigos de metal mientras ambos salían por el ventanal roto al momento que el edificio se vino abajo.

Tanto Lin como el detective cayeron a salvo fuera del edificio y rodaron varios metros en el suelo antes de detenerse. La maestra metal tosió algo de polvo y levantó su mirada para darse cuenta que la entera central de policías había sido reducida a escombros, casi se le salen las lágrimas de tristeza. Pero de pronto, vió algo que le devolvió la luz...

¡La estatua de Toph estaba intacta!

La presencia de su madre hecha de piedra y metal le infundió fuerzas a Lin quien veía aquello como una señal divina.

- Mamá... no te fallaré! -dijo. Acto seguido el detective grita aterrado y la maestra metal voltea y ve asombrada como era agarrado por una de las sombras-demonio que aterrorizaban la ciudad. Lo tomaron de la camisa y se lo llevaron volando con mucha rapidez- KENAN! -de pronto otro demonio voló con fuerza hacia Lin pero de un gran salto ella detuvo el ataque. Golpeó el suelo y arrojó una gran roca que el demonio esquivó, una vez más se lanzó sobre ella pero Beifong creó una gran pared de tierra que trancó el camino. La maestra metal respiraba cansada y expectante, el demonio parecía haberse rendido.

Pero de pronto el demonio atravesó la pared como si fuese un fantasma y se metió dentro del cuerpo de Lin enviándola de espaldas al suelo. No tardó mucho en ponerse de pie nuevamente. Pero entonces al parpadear, sus ojos verdes cambiaron por unos negros en toda su cuenca. Había sido poseída y tenía ese demonio dentro de ella. Golpeó la tierra y una gran columna la arrojó a los aires. Entonces disparando sus látigos de metal comenzó a discurrir por toda la ciudad uniéndose al caos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en casa de los chicos...**

* * *

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -pregunta Bolin al escuchar todo el alboroto y al comenzar a ver a los demonios volar de aquí para allá-

- Es Ancor! -Dijo Khofa con voz seca- ha venido a desatar el apocalipsis! -Los chicos se sorprenden y asustan al mismo tiempo, pero la morena miró a la familia gaía y dijo-

- Iroh.. llévate a Asami y al bebé de aquí, desaparezcan, salgan de la ciudad si es necesario, aquí no es seguro. Jin vete con ellos!

- Suerte chicos -dijo Asami antes de irse con el bebé, Iroh y Jin-

- ¿Qué haremos el resto de nosotros? -preguntó Tenzin, Korra levantó la ceja extrañada, para ella era súper obvio lo que tenían que hacer, o tal vez le intrigaba que fuese el más sabio de todos quien preguntase eso, pero entonces Mako pone su mano sobre el hombro de la morena aclarando sus dudas mientras con una sonrisa amigable decía-

- Esperamos las órdenes del avatar! -Korra sonrió al escuchar aquello y luego se dirigió a todos los presentes con firmeza- Mako, Bolin, Morgana, Hush, Tenzin, Mila y Khofa. Este día es aquel para el cual fuimos entrenados, y este es el desafío más grande que alguna vez tengamos que librar. Ya no se trata solo de defender al maestro gaía sino a la Ciudad República... NO DEJAREMOS A NINGÚN MAESTRO O NO MAESTRO ATRÁS... ¿ESTÁN PREPARADOS PARA PELEAR!?

- PREPARADO PARA PELEAR! -dijo Mako extendiendo su mano al frente, entonces los demás lo imitaron y pusieron sus manos sobre las del chico también-

- Bien chicos, vamos a detener el fin del mundo! -argumentó Korra con una sonrisa ladeada como punto final de la reunión-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al mismo tiempo Iroh corría con Asami y Jin fuera de la ciudad. Iban lo más rápido que podían y el bebé se estaba inquietando cada vez más. Asami trataba de calmarlo apretándolo contra su pecho pero era inútil...

- DEMONIOS! -gritó Jin al ver como una turba de demonios-sombra los venían persiguiendo de cerca. Iroh se dió media vuelta y disparó una medialuna de fuego púrpura muy poderosa pero los demonios evadieron el ataque. Entonces los demonios extendieron sus brazos y estos se convirtieron en sogas negras que ataron los pies de los chicos y los arrojaron al suelo. Asami perdió la estabilidad yéndose al suelo pero su instinto protector la obligó a apretar al bebé con fuerza a ella y voltearse para caer de espaldas y que el niño estuviese sano.

Iroh se levantó con rapidez y arrojó muchas llamaradas a los espíritus para que no se acercaran. Logró darle a algunos, pero seguían llegando con insistencia. Por mucho que tratara de esforzarse, las sombras parecían tener una fijación con ellos, no los dejaban tranquilos. De pronto una de las sombras voló hacia Iroh para embestirlo con fuerza pero Jin se metió en medio para protegerlo y el demonio lo tomó a este de la camisa y se lo llevaron.

- JIN NOOOOO! -gritó el maestro fuego al ver que el demonio se lo llevaba lejos por los aires, pero quedaron allí muchas más sombras que miraban de reojo a los desprotegidos maestros que solo podían retroceder. No podían hacer nada más-

- Es el final...? -preguntó Asami asustada-

- No... yo te protejo... nada les pasará! -exclamó Iroh protector mientras se ponía de escudo para su novia e hijo-

En ese momento los demonios se lanzaron en picada al mismo tiempo para acabar con las vidas de los maestros pero de pronto el bebé lloró con fuerza y una gran explosión resopló justo en la cara de los demonios, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y rayos comenzaron a espantar a las sombras quienes se fueron volando. El lloro de Jay parecía amplificarse, estaba mostrando su poder gaía por primera vez. Iroh y Asami se ven con las caras sonrientes, su bebé les había salvado la vida.

- Gracias mi amor! -lo consintió Sato y el bebé para de llorar-

- ¿Qué pasará con Jin? -pregunta Iroh-

- Él hubiese querido que siguiéramos, además él no corre peligro, Ancor lo necesita vivo y a salvo para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

- Hay que seguir entonces! -dijo Iroh para salir con su novia de aquel lugar con rapidez-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Ancor extendió sus manos y un gran golpe de humo negro en forma de puño salió disparado hacia un edificio golpeándolo y derribándolo por completo, se cayó a pedazos al instante. Los demonios-sombra revoloteaban por la entera ciudad, algunos cargaban humanos en sus nefastos brazos volando con ellos a toda velocidad, los gritos se escuchaban como un concierto continuo de lamentos que no cesaba. La entera ciudad estaba sumida bajo el peor terror que se pudiese experimentar.

En ese momento el cielo se oscureció y el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza. El resto de las edificaciones que seguían en pie comenzaron a venirse abajo. Ancor levantó su mirada al cielo y vió como el último rayo de luz estaba siendo tragado por la densa oscuridad. De pronto un aura oscura sumió toda la tierra, aunque estaban aún de día, el panorama se oscureció tanto como en la noche. Los portales al mundo espiritual comenzaron a titilar débiles y los espíritus que danzaban a su contorno cayeron al suelo como muertos, era horrible.

- El invierno negro está aquí, finalmente la tierra entera está bajo sus efectos! -sonrió Ancor con mirada psicópata- No hay poder espiritual que valga... ¡AHORA NADA PUEDE DETENERME!

Gritó aquello extendiendo sus brazos y rostro al aire, sus gritos se amplificaron y pareció invocar los poderes milenarios de la oscuridad que ahora estaban a su alcance. Un rayo oscuro se disparó desde el centro del cielo y cayó sobre Ancor creando una gran explosión que la hizo gritar fuertemente. Una poderosa esfera negra la envolvió mientras el poder recorría sus venas. Su cabello se mecía con fuerza debido al poder del viento y el color titilaba de rojo a negro con insistencia. De su boca comenzaron a salir pequeños colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron rojos profundo en toda su cuenca. Cuando el rayo cesó, la verdadera y completa Ancor estaba lista para atacar.

La tierra se agrietaba con el simple hecho de pararse sobre ella. Una gran masa de humo acompañaba sus pisadas y su vestido negro volaba al compás del viento frío que atravesaba su piel. Parecía una bestia sedienta de sangre. Pequeños rayos negros se generaban de su cuerpo y la recorrían sin hacerle daño, las fuerzas oscuras se concentraban en ese solo ser que fulguraba como si fuese invencible.

Rio a carcajadas al sentir tanta fuerza dentro de si y comenzó a adentrarse más y más en la ciudad. Nadie parecía poder detenerla.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

La oscuridad alcanzó la tierra, los portales titilaban débiles y los espíritus comenzaban a caer al suelo como muertos.

Los chicos esperaban en cierto punto de la ciudad formando una línea. Uno al lado del otro como una muralla impenetrable. Estaban tomados de las manos y sus miradas firmes y valientes esperaban a que la poderosa Ancor apareciera. La ciudad parecía un desierto, pero las personas habían escapado sanas y salvas. Las que no habían sido alcanzadas por demonios. Entonces la oscuridad tomó lugar.

- AAAAHHHHHH! -gritó Korra de repente yéndose de rodillas al suelo y soltando el agarre de manos que tenía con su novio. Mako miró aquello preocupado y se agachó a ayudarla-

- KORRA! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas con preocupación y sin saber qué hacer-

- ¿Qué sucede Raava? -preguntó Korra a sus adentros, ignorando las preguntas de su novio. La voz del espíritu dentro de ella le contestó-

- Es el Invierno Negro Korra, está aquí de nuevo aaahhh -chilló de dolor- luego de 5000 años.

- ¿Invierno Negro? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es el punto más oscuro de la historia, las conexiones espirituales se pierden y los espíritus comienzan a morir. Lo lamento Korra, pero no te seré de ayuda en tu batalla. -Se lamenta el espíritu-

- ¿Me prometes que estarás bien? -dijo la morena-

- Trataré de no interponerme en tu pelea. -Fue lo último que escuchó. Entonces la ojos azules levantó su mirada y vió a su novio sonriente extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-

- Necesitas ayuda? -ella sonríe y extiende su mano también, se levanta y vuelve a su posición, mirando a los demás chicos, dice-

- No tendremos ayuda espiritual hoy, esta será una batalla de fuerza, resistencia y astucia. Será peligroso. -Suspiró Korra derrotada y con desgano, no quería involucrar a sus amigos en algo tan peligroso. Pero entonces Bolin tomó la mano de Korra formando nuevamente la muralla y diciendo con una sonrisa-

- Nosotros podemos! -entonces la morena sintió la mano caliente de Mako tomándole la mano del otro lado y mirándola con una sonrisa de apoyo, completó-

- Si, nosotros podemos.!

De pronto una gran masa de humo apareció unos metros frente a los chicos. Era una gran nube negra que despedía rayos azules desde dentro. Muchos demonios seguían ese rastro de oscuridad y las ventiscas arreciaban.

- Es Ancor! -dijo Khofa con el ceño fruncido-

Entonces de la gran neblina negra apareció una mujer flotando y saliendo de ella hasta aterrizar en el suelo. Su vestido era negro como la noche y el resto de los colores que la acompañaban. Su mera presencia era muy fiera y peligrosa. Su cuerpo despedía rayos negros que hacían juego con el tormentoso clima de oscuridad en el que el mundo se encontraba sumido.

Los chicos tragaron saliva aterrados. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese?. Ellos solamente podían controlar los elementos, pero el poder de Ancor parecía ser ilimitado, además podía controlar el elemento de la oscuridad y el mundo entero yacía en oscuridad. ¿Quién podría detenerla?. Por un momento sus mentes vacilaron, pero el que todos se estuvieran agarrando de las manos en aquella muralla humana les transmitió fuerza al que la necesitaba y valor al que le faltara. Era momento de pelear.

- Equipo Avatar! -dijo Ancor en voz burlona antes de sonreírse confiada. Todos los chicos miraron al Ancla con recelo, aún más Korra, la actual avatar, quien sin dejarse vencer por el miedo que aquella creatura representaba. Respondió en voz firme...

- Ancor!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O MI GENTE!**

**LA BATALLA FINAAAAAAL :O TODO SE RESUME A ANCOR VS. TEAM AVATAR**

**PD. Espero les esté gustando esta desquiciada villana, sé que muchos de ustedes querían verla en acción... ¿Qué les pareció? Es muy poderosa :O y controla las fuerzas de la oscuridad... No será sencillo... ¿Podrán los chicos vencerla?**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews por favor :D**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO sus reviews a...**

**Nobodyknows05: xD A nadie le cae bien Irish por lo que veo, ella juega muy sucio D: ¿Qué crees que pasará en esta batalla final? :O ¿Qué te pareció Ancor en acción? Espero tu reviews con ansias**

**Galaxy01: Muchas gracias :)**

**Eliza20: XD A mi se me ocurrió el nombre de Chuperto y a Jrosass el de Waldemarcito pero era puro vacile... era obvio que no se llamaría así y terminé poniendo esos nombres en el capítulo jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado ver a Ancor en acción :D**

**Kushgabriela: Gracias :D**

**MtezPS: Me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre y pues sí... KORRA IS THE AVATAR AGAIN! pero :O El invierno negro llegó y Ancor es muy poderosa, ¿Qué irá a pasar?**

**MakorraFan13: #MakorraForever ! qué bueno que te gustó :D Ahora tendrán que derrotar a Ancor, aunque no será fácil.. Creo que con el final de este capítulo las dejó muy intrigadas, tendrán que sufrir un poquito más :D Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Jrosass: Jess...! nadie cambia los pañales con tanto estilo como Iroh xD WOW Wan se ganó tu respeto, que bueno :3... ¿Qué opinas de Ancor? :O ES PELIGROSAAA! y ahora que llegó el Invierno Negro las cosas se dificultan. WOW que review tan largo me encantó, no me aburre, me encantan leer los testamentos larguísimos. Gracias, gracias!**

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER...**

**Próximo Cap la batalla del siglo, amo ese episodio x) Espero les guste**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	19. APOCALIPSIS Parte 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Nos acercamos poderosamente al final de la saga.**

**La pelea más épica entre el bien y el mal está a punto de desatarse.**

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Lograrán derrotar a Ancor? ¿Salvarán al mundo?**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

**Acercándose al épico final**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: APOCALIPSIS!**

* * *

Respiraciones agitadas, corazón a millón y mucho cansancio era lo que sentían Iroh y Asami que corrían a toda mecha junto con Jay sacándolo de la ciudad.

Sabían que las cosas se estaban complicando, podían escuchar los truenos, podían ver la oscuridad. La fuerza espiritual del mundo se desvanecía casi hasta su punto más nulo y los demonios-sombra seguían aterrorizando los cielos como cuervos malvados y nefastos. Era un horrible día para salir de casa.

- Iroh, estoy cansada -confesó Asami mientras se detenía con él bebé. El maestro fuego se lo quitó y tomándola de la mano le dijo-

- No podemos pararnos, hay que seguir.

- ¿Crees que funcione? -preguntó ella aterrada- ¿Crees que vamos a estar bien? -Iroh tragó saliva con nerviosismo-

- Vamos a...estar... bien! ¡Ahora hay que seguir! -los chicos se dieron vuelta al frente para seguir pero de pronto una persona cae de los árboles bloqueándoles el paso. Esa persona tenía una armadura de metal con el símbolo de la policía de Ciudad República- LIN! -dijo Iroh emocionado de verla. Pero entonces la maestra metal levanta la mirada y sus ojos negros en toda su cuenca impresionaron a los chicos-

- Iroh... -titubeó Asami- no creo que ella sea la Lin que conocemos

- L-Lin!? -exclamó Iroh. Entonces la maestra metal se cuadró en posición de batalla y dijo-

- No irán a ningún lado... Los seres de la oscuridad dominamos el mundo ahora! -dicho esto pateó la tierra con fuerza desprendiendo una roca. Iroh le entregó el bebé a Asami y como pudo los cubrió con un escudo de fuego. Asami escapó y Lin comenzó a reír desquiciadamente a los ojos de Iroh. Entonces invocando el poder de la tierra salió disparada hacia él-

* * *

**Capítulo 19: El Quinto Elemento**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Ciudad República...**

* * *

Allí estaban todos reunidos en aquel epicentro. Ciudad República, el punto dónde se libraría la batalla más grande de todos los tiempos por el control del universo.

La tierra entera estaba sumida en un periodo tan denso de oscuridad que hasta los espíritus estaban muriendo, era demasiado horror para hacerle frente.

Entonces aparece Ancor en una terrorífica nube negra que despedía rayos y ella misma daba mucho miedo con aquella presencia que distaba mucho de la antigua Ana que vivió hace 7000 años. El marco de la historia estaba a punto de llegar a su momento máximo. Una vez más, todo dependía del heroico equipo avatar.

- Equipo Avatar! -dijo Ancor en tono burlón antes de lanzar una carcajada confiada. Korra, firme y sin miedo masculló-

- Ancor!

- Es tan conmovedor que formen esa línea y traten de detenerme cuando ustedes mismos saben que yo no puedo ser detenida! -sonrió el Ancla-

- Bueno, estás a punto de serlo -contestó la morena-

- Aquí que aquí estabas, cucaracha! -bufa Ancor mientras su mirada se posa sobre la peliverde Khofa- Siempre sí tenías que unirte con el equipo avatar haciéndote la víctima, escondiendo lo que realmente eres.

- Mírate a ti misma y en lo que te has convertido Ana, luego júzgame todo lo que quieras! -contestó-

- ERES UNA HIPÓCRITA! -le gritó para luego mirar a Korra- tú fuiste quien la sacó a ella y a Jin del TORMENTO, verdad?

- No me digas que esperabas una respuesta diferente a que sí! -Ancor sonrió ante el desafío de la morena, aunque sus probabilidades de ganar eran pocas, aún conservaba esa actitud desafiante y rebelde. Ancor decidió atacar psicológicamente antes de proceder a lo físico-

- Dime una cosa Avatar... ¿Qué tal se encuentra el espíritu que vive dentro de ti? ¿Raava, no? -se burló. Korra bajó la cabeza al escuchar al espíritu gemir de dolor dentro de ella- No puedes usar el poder del estado avatar, estás sola otra vez.

- No estoy sola, mis amigos están conmigo! -dijo ella a lo que Ancor suelta otra carcajada-

- No me hagas reír, este montón de insectos no se compara conmigo, podría pisotearlo con mis pies.

- Luego de 7000 años aún sigues deseando lo que ya no es tuyo. Tu tiempo de horror se terminará hoy Ana, y la luz, la paz y el equilibrio serán lo único que predominarán en la tierra luego de que tu asquerosa neblina negra se vaya al infierno contigo...!

En ese instante Korra dió un paso adelante al igual que Tenzin mientras en un gran aplauso invocaron la fuerza del aire creando una ventisca increíblemente fuerte que golpeó a Ancor pero como si de un muro se tratara, esta no se movió, pero su neblina negra sí se disipó rápidamente. Entonces los chicos tomaron sus posiciones.

Bolin levantó sus brazos al aire y una docena de autos comenzaron a flotar gracias a su dominio del metal. Mako y Hush estaban detrás del maestro tierra y sin pensarlo dos veces encendieron los autos en flamas de fuego que acto seguido el maestro tierra arrojó en simultáneo al Ancla. Mako y Hush dispararon luego medialunas de fuego casi al mismo tiempo que Mila y Morgana arrojaban avalanchas de tierra y Cristal en un poderosísimo, armonioso y letal ataque combinado.

Ancor esperó el ataque y extendiendo sus manos al aire los autos encendidos que venían hacia ella como balas comenzaron a deshacerse como si de arenilla se trataran. Se despedazaron antes de siguiera tocarla al igual que los demás elementos. Los chicos miraron aquel poder con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Había rebatido todos sus ataques con apenas extender la mano?.

- No me digan que es lo mejor que tienen! -sonrió al Ancla para luego mover sus brazos en forma circular al momento que una gran neblina nubarrosa que despedía rayos tomaba la forma deseada y extendiendo sus manos hacia los chicos salió disparado aquel golpe oscuro poderosísimo. Bolin permaneció calmado al ver llegar el ataque.

- MILA.. AHORA! -ordenó. Entonces los chicos corrieron al encuentro uno con el otro y al encontrarse saltaron formando una X frente al grupo y al caer golpearon el suelo al momento que 7 columnas salieron de la tierra elevándolos a todos al mismo tiempo muchos metros sobre el aire. Las columnas fueron destruidas al instante por el poder de Ancor.

Los chicos surcaron los cielos con rapidez y se encontraban justo encima de Ancor. Mako y Hush dispararon poderosos relámpagos con sus manos al mismo tiempo que Korra lanzaba una gran llamarada explosiva. Tenzin golpes de aire. Bolin y Mila grandes trozos de roca y Morgana diamantina irrompible. Pero Ancor juntó sus brazos y una poderosa esfera negra la recubrió de inmediato, los poderes impactaron sobre la esfera creando grandes explosiones pero protegiendo al Ancla. Los chicos se les acabó su tiempo en el aire y cayeron todos de pies al suelo, en ese preciso momento Ancor golpea la tierra y una poderosa avalancha de arena con tintes oscuros se levanta con mucha fuerza golpeando a todos los chicos y enviándolos a volar.

Mako cayó de espaldas al suelo luego de volar un buen trayecto y comenzó a arrastrarse debilitado en el suelo. Escupió un poco de polvo. Su hermano había caído justo a su lado.

- ¡VAMOS, MAKO! -gritó Bolin a lo cual ambos chicos se levantaron y corrieron hacia Ancor gritando de furia descontrolada-

Mako disparó varias llamaradas púrpuras con demasiado poder destructivo mientras que Bolin lanzaba increíbles e inmensos pedazos de roca continuamente hacia el Ancla. Acto seguido Bolin eleva a su hermano en los aires y este dispara no menos de tres relámpagos seguidos a su oponente. Pero Ancor utiliza la gran nube negra que siempre la rondaba para cubrirse de los ataques que parecieron ser absorbidos por la gran nube. Entonces dió una vuelta sobre su eje y lanzó un golpe oscuro a Mako que aún estaba en los aires bateándolo con fuerza. Salió disparado hasta destruir las ruinas de un edificio cercano. Ancor procedió a bajar sus manos a su cintura con fuerza al momento que Bolin se hundió en el suelo hasta la cadera. Intentaba zafarse pero era inútil.

Ancor movió sus manos en forma circular señalando a la tierra mientras que un contorno de grieta se dibujaba alrededor de Bolin. Entonces el pedazo de tierra se despegó y comenzó a flotar frente al Ancla quien envió aquel trozo de tierra con Bolin atrapado con fuerza hacia los chicos.

- BOLIN! -gritó Mila mientras se hacía cargo. Afianzó sus pies en el suelo e invocó el poder de la tierra al momento que dos columnas de cada lado de ella salieron del suelo de manera diagonal una a la otra y atraparon al ojos verdes y a la masa de rocas quedando atrapado entre las puntas de las columnas-

- Oh.. Gracias Mila! -sonrió el simpático chico-

Mientras tanto Korra volteaba hacia las ruinas donde había aterrizado su novio. Veía salir mucho humo de allí, lo único que se preguntaba era si estaba bien. Pero entonces salió de su letargo cuando oyó a Tenzin a su lado, gritarle.

- KORRA... AIRE! -con eso ambos maestros emprenden su viaje hacia el Ancla mientras formaban poderosas ventiscas alrededor de ellos. Ambos se impulsaron y saltaron muy alto hacia arriba mientras Tenzin arrojaba una inmensa presión de aire que golpeó a Ancor y le impidió mover sus brazos. Además la ventisca oscura se disipó otra vez. Korra extendió sus puños con rapidez y fuerza mientras disparaba golpes de aire que impactaron a Ancor en el pecho y la hacían irse hacia atrás. Pero entonces Ancor disparó un látigo de neblina oscura y sujetó el pie de la morena arrojándola lejos y sacándola del combate. Pronto la peligrosa Ancla extendió su brazo hacia Tenzin mientras ordenaba a los sombra-demonios-

- VAYAN POR ÉL! -entonces de la neblina negra comenzaron a salir miles de sombras que fueron por Tenzin y lo embistieron con fuerza. Los demás comenzaron a regarse por la tierra como una jauría de abejas asesinas que ennegrecieron todo el paisaje. Ancor abrió sus brazos encantada como única dueña y señora de aquellas creaturas. Su risa demoniaca se escuchaba en toda la ciudad- ACÁBENLOS A TODOS!

- NO PUEDO VER NADA! -gritaba Mila mientras creaba murallas y rocas, pero los demonios-sombra iban y venían a toda velocidad golpeándolos a todos con insistencia-

- AYUDAAAA! -gritó de pronto Hush al ser suspendido en el aire por uno de los demonios-

- NOOOO! -gritó Morgana mientras generaba una lluvia de diamantinas que impactaron al demonio que soltó al maestro fuego. La maestra cristal lo atajó con sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo-

- Gracias amor -dijo él mientras le daba un pico-

- De nada, mantente conmigo... Estos demonios no son de fiar!

- RÍNDANSE FRACASADOS! -gritó Ancor quien ni siquiera podía verse entre tantos demonios oscuros entorpeciendo la visión del horizonte- ESTE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO DÍA QUE TODOS USTEDES VIVIRÁN!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Iroh disparó una flama explosiva que reventó con fuerza en una muralla creada por Lin. Pero entonces esta salta disparando sus látigos de metal que golpearon el pecho del maestro fuego y lo hicieron irse al suelo. Pero se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a arrojar bocanadas de calor hacia la hija de Toph pero esta evadía las ondas de fuego con mucha maestría.

Iroh ahora disparó una patada rastrera que formó una medialuna de fuego en el suelo para lograr derribar a Lin pero esta dió una gran voltereta hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que desprendía una piedra enorme y la arrojaba sin chistar al maestro fuego...

- IROH CUIDADO! -gritó Asami aterrorizada. Entonces el ojos ámbar mira con mucha sorpresa y horror aquella inmensa piedra que pesaba toneladas viniendo hacia él con rapidez, creó un escudo de fuego que lo envolvió y fue golpeado por la roca que lo embistió hasta que quedó clavada a una montaña. Entonces la piedra cayó y Iroh apareció muy golpeado desvaneciéndose al suelo de rodillas- IROOOOHHHH! -Gritó Asami. Entonces las risas de Lin se acrecentaron a medida que la maestra metal venía hacia Asami y el bebé, que ella resguardó inmediatamente-

- Entrégame a ese bebé, querida!

- ¡NO! -dijo esta tajante-

- Bien, supongo que tendré que arrebatártelo! -replicó mientras extendía su mano para arrojarle un cordón de metal pero de pronto un látigo de fuego se amarró al brazo de Lin y de un tirón esta salió volando, lejos de la chica y el bebé hasta colisionar en una pared y destruirla por completo cayendo del otro lado. Asami voltea asombrada y ve a su heroico novio poniéndose de pie como pudo y con moretones en el rostro y respirando con dolor, dijo-

- DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA!

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

Miles de demonios-sombra volaban de aquí para allá causando terror a los miembros del equipo avatar quienes trataban de hacerle frente pero se les estaba dificultando.

Mako sale tomándose la cabeza con fuerza por el dolor luego de caer en esas ruinas pero de pronto se olvida de eso al ver a sus amigos luchando contra aquellas sombras infernales. El cejas arqueadas frunce su ceño e inmediatamente corre a ayudar disparando grandes llamaradas de fuego y relámpagos que impactaron en algunos de ellos y comenzaban a eliminarlos. Si bien el aire era el único elemento que parecía frenar la neblina negra de Ancor, la luz del fuego y los rayos de Mako parecían acabar fácilmente con los demonios oscuros.

- MAKO! -gritó Korra, el chico voltea rápidamente y ve a su novia ser suspendida en el aire por tres demonios que la tomaban con fuerza-

- NO KORRAAA! -inmediatamente el chico disparó flamas al suelo propulsándose hacia arriba hasta alcanzarlos. Entonces arrojó llamaradas con precisión a los demonios pero sin quemar a Korra y entonces estos la soltaron. Mako la ataja y ambos comienzan a caer. Mako, en su instinto protector y su afán por proteger a Korra, la abrazó con fuerza a su pecho y se volteó para caer de espaldas. Él se golpeó muy fuerte pero ella quedó a salvo- AAAHHHHH -gritó el chico al caer-

- Mako.. Mako.. ¿ESTÁS BIEN? -preguntó ella preocupada mientras tomaba su rostro con delicadeza-

- Si, Korra. Estoy bien -sonrió él-

- CUIDADO! -gritó Hush mientras de una llamarada muy poderosa eliminaba a los demonios que iban tras Mila y Tenzin-

- Gracias! -dice el maestro aire antes de ponerse a girar en todo su eje formando un poderoso remolino de aire que atrapó a docenas de demonios y los arrojó muy lejos de aquel lugar-

Mientras tanto Bolin luchaba solo contra aquellas sombras, hacía lo que podía para protegerse, pero tenía muchos encima. Uno de ellos lo embistió con fuerza y este cae de espaldas al suelo a medida que muchos más venían hacia él con velocidad. Parecía su fin.

Pero de pronto una gran llamarada explotó con fuerza entre Bolin y los demonios y estos se detuvieron en seco. Bolin sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz de que lo salvaran.

- MAKO, TE AMO! -gritó feliz, pero entonces se dió cuenta que su hermano estaba luchando metros atrás con más demonios. Entonces ¿Quién lo había salvado?. Sus dudas se contestaron cuando dos sujetos vestidos de negro y con las caras tapadas caen justo frente a él y comienzan a luchar para protegerlo. Bolin abre sus ojos como platos. ¿No eran esos los dos abusones que intentaban robar a ese pobre hombre el otro día? ¿Por qué lo estaban ayudando si él los atacó?

- De pie, chico ¡Rápido! -dijo uno de los hombres mientras le extendía la mano al joven quien confundido aceptó la ayuda. Entonces el otro sujeto arrojaba muchas bolas de fuego y eliminaba demonios sumamente rápido como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. Pronto estaban fuera de peligro.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Bolin pero ninguno de los sujetos le respondió, más bien se lanzaron al campo de lucha a ayudar. Bolin levantó la ceja extrañado-

- Es el último demonio! -gritó Mako luego de lanzar un poderoso relámpago y destruir al último de las infernales sombras. A lo lejos solo se veía el reflejo de una molesta Ancor con el entrecejo arrugado y mostrando sus dientes en disgusto. Pensó que con los demonios sería suficiente para acabar con ellos pero parecía que tendría que aplicar más presión-

- ¿Qué sucede Ancor? -desafió Khofa- ¿Se te acabaron los trucos?

- AAAAAARRRGGHHHH! -gritó con molestia mientras golpeando la tierra se generó una increíblemente poderosa nube de humo que salió disparada en todas direcciones pero todos los maestros tierra unieron sus movimientos para crear un fuerte de tierra que se elevó rápidamente protegiéndolos a todos en un círculo que luego Morgana fortificó con diamantina irrompible- SALGAN DE ALLÍ! -gritó Ancor arrojando más golpes de neblina pero no pudo derribar aquel fuerte y todo se tornó en un silencio atronador para los oídos del Ancla-

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- AAAHHH.. BÁJAME BESTIA ASQUEROSA! -gritaba Jin mientras todavía era llevado de un lado a otro de la ciudad como pasajero de aquella sombra oscura. El catire recordó que tenía una navaja en su pantalón así que sacándola lanzó una cuchillada a los brazos del demonio los cuales se soltaron y Jin cayó hacia abajo. El demonio volvió a formar sus brazos pero se alejó volando. Jin se levantó sin tener idea de dónde se encontraba o, si al menos... estaba a salvo.

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

Lin se levantaba de aquellos escombros como si nada hubiese pasado y se puso en posición de batalla nuevamente frente a Iroh.

- ¿Qué le sucedió Lin? ¿Por qué nos ataca? ¿Acaso fue poseída o algo? -Lin no respondió, sólo sonrió y arrojó una roca hacia Iroh pero este la bloqueó con fuego pero trastabilló un poco. Lin levantó otra roca y se la arrojó y este la bloquea de nuevo, pero casi cae esta vez. Sumamente cómoda Lin arrojó una tercera roca que Iroh trató de bloquear pero le dió en la cara y lo arrojó al suelo muy débil-

- IROH! -gimió Asami con desespero, quería ayudarlo pero tenía al bebé en brazos. Iroh gritó de dolor en el suelo cuando Lin se le acercó y le pisó el costado con fuerza-

- Eres débil, como el resto de tu gente. Tu novia morirá al igual que tu hijo y NO PODRÁS HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO! -gritó mientras lo pateaba en el suelo por el estómago tan fuerte que dió una vuelta y cayó bocarriba-

- AAAAHHHHH! -Lin rompió a reír, pero de pronto una roca golpea su cabeza por detrás y esta voltea molesta. Asami estaba allí haciéndole frente-

- DEJA A MI NOVIO EN PAZ MALDITA ANCIANA! -Lin se carcajea de nuevo-

- ¿Qué podrías hacer para detenerme?

- No lastimarás a mi familia! -amenaza ella-

- Ya lo veremos! -dicho esto Lin se propulsa a toda velocidad hacia Asami en una avalancha de tierra. Entonces Sato extiende sus manos hacia adelante como si le estuviera entregando al bebé y este a su vez extiende su manito hacia el frente tocando la frente de Lin cuando esta se acercó. Entonces una explosión de luz azul muy poderosa resopló con fuerza enviando a Lin al suelo. Los dedos del bebé brillaban de ese color. Entonces el demonio en el cuerpo de Lin comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo y esta comenzó a convulsionar. Asami abraza al bebé con fuerza hasta que el demonio sale y es impactado por una bola de fuego disparada por Iroh.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Lin se levantó de golpe tomándose la cabeza, pues le dolía mucho.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó? -entonces miró al frente a una preocupada Asami sosteniendo su bebé y a un débil Iroh quien apenas podía levantarse- Oh mi Dios! -exclamó ella para luego ayudar al maestro fuego y a Sato- Me alegra que estén bien. Disculpen lo que hice, estaba poseída.

- Lo entendemos... Jay la salvo! -dijo Asami. Lin le pellizcó los cachetes y dijo-

- Eres todo un badass bebé!

- ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Iroh-

- Los protegeré con mi vida, vamos! -dijo Lin a lo cual siguieron su camino-

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

El silencio en aquel lugar era totalmente abrumador. De aquel fuerte no salía ningún sonido y parecía que Ancor estaba completamente sola. Ella se lo tomaba a modo de juego y parecía muy relajada.

- Niños -dijo en forma burlona- salgan a jugar conmigo!

Mientras tanto dentro del fuerte todos los chicos estaban apiñados intentando pensar qué iban a hacer para derrotar a la poderosa Ancla del mundo de los muertos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Es demasiado poderosa! -dijo Bolin-

- Sólo ataquémosla de frente! -dijo uno de los sujetos que vestía la ropa negra y tenían la cara cubierta-

- Bolin ¿Quién es tu amigo? -preguntó Korra confundida-

- Ni siquiera los conozco, pero estos sujetos me salvaron la vida! -Uno de ellos se rascó la cabeza apenado y dijo-

- Ehhmm... Yo soy mujer! -Bolin se quedó boquiabierto-

- Alguna idea? -hizo presión Mako, siempre enfocado-

- Propongo que usemos el quinto elemento -dijo Korra chocando puños-

- No -refutó Khofa- el quinto elemento no funcionará a menos que el maestro gaía haya muerto y la regresión del tiempo se comienza a efectuar.

- NO MORIRÁ NADIE! -gritó Tenzin-

- Piénsenlo chicos, tal vez funcione -insiste la morena- La única razón por la cual no iba a funcionar la técnica es porque Ancor era inmortal pero ahora que ha cruzado el portal al mundo de los vivos, es mortal otra vez, lo que significa que si la atacamos con la técnica y la hacemos bien la destruyamos por completo antes que pueda hacer más daño.

- ¿Y si la técnica sale mal? -pregunta Morgana con algo de miedo-

- No puede salir mal... -gruñe Korra con impotencia- tenemos que hacerlo bien!

En ese momento del suelo comienzan a salir enredaderas oscuras que tratan de atar a los chicos pero estos reaccionan rápido y salen del fuerte.

- AL FIN SE DIGNAN A SALIR! -dijo Ancor con una sonrisa al verlos pararse sobre los muros del fuerte. Korra miró a sus amigos decidida y dijo.

- Ya saben qué deben hacer chicos... Concéntrense! -en ese momento todos salen en direcciones diferentes mientras que Ancor comienza arrojar muchos rayos oscuros y golpes de neblina pero los chicos esquivaban los ataques con maestría y agilidad. Tenzin disparó una ráfaga de aire y disipó la neblina mientras que los chicos la atacaban pero ella bloqueaba todos los ataques no siendo impactada por ninguno. Pero antes de darse cuenta, Ancor estaba rodeada. Los chicos la tenían atrapada en un gran círculo. Esa muralla humana de la cual se había burlado antes, ya no parecía tan inocente-

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo asquerosos animales? -se burló Ancor pero Korra mantuvo la calma como el resto de los chicos. Entonces cuadrándose en posición de batalla, la morena buscó poder dentro de sí y luego abrió los ojos diciendo-

- Estás a punto de experimentar, un poder que jamás querrás experimentar otra vez!

En ese instante Korra extiende sus manos hacia Ancor y esta queda rígida. La morena abre sus brazos de par en par y el Ancla la imita. No podía controlarse, no podía moverse. La morena sonrió de medio lado y continuó-

- LA SANGRE CONTROL!

- ¿QUÉ? TÚ NO PUEDES HACER SANGRE CONTROL! -gritó esta-

- Ya la hice una vez para salvar a mis amigos. Esta será la segunda vez que la haga. -sentenció con valor al momento que algo de miedo se dibujaba por primera vez en muchos milenios en la cara de Ancor-

* * *

_"Querido Diario. Era ahora o nunca._

_Los chicos y yo habíamos tenido la visión de cómo había de desarrollarse el 'Quinto Elemento'. Sabíamos qué debíamos hacer y la primera fase de la técnica ya estaba completada. El Epicentro._

_Cuando las visiones flashearon mi mente lo primero que vi fue a la víctima acorralada en un círculo, los participantes de la técnica no estaban puestos aleatoriamente. Seguían un orden exacto y preciso que debía seguirse al pie de la letra si queríamos que todo saliera bien._

_Esperaba en mi corazón que así fuera._

_Era ahora o nunca"_

* * *

Los chicos estaban posicionados en aquel circulo de manera ordenada y con Ancor inmóvil en el suelo. Era momento de comenzar la técnica.

Mila fue la primera en comenzar. Golpeó la tierra y una gran grieta se abrió desde su punto hasta Ancor. Entonces giró en 360° sobre su tronco y extendió su mano hacia el Ancla mientras que una línea de tierra salía disparada hacia ella y la ojiverde decía.

- **TIERRA!**

Como el orden de los elementos en el ciclo del avatar. La técnica debía seguir su curso. Esta vez Mako juntó sus manos y generando fuego de un movimiento circular que brillaba de todos los colores del fuego control juntos: Rojo, Azul, Verde y Púrpura, siento una mescolanza de todos. Mako lo arrojó hacia Ancor quien comenzó a gritar de dolor y el cejas arqueadas decía-

- **FUEGO!**

Una esfera de luz comenzaba a formarse al momento que ni Mila dejaba de arrojar el elemento tierra al círculo ni Mako su elemento del fuego. La técnica seguía. Tenzin invocó el poder de su elemento y extendiendo sus palmas hacia el Ancla, resopló...

- **AIRE!**

La esfera se hacía más grande a medida que el elemento aire fue añadido al círculo. La luz de la esfera casi cubría por completo a Ancor, quien sumida en dolor y desesperación gritaba y no podía zafarse. Ahora el avatar Korra dejó de ejercer sangre control sobre ella para proseguir con la técnica. Extendió su mano al aire y dándole vuelta a sus muñecas generó agua del mismo y dándole la forma de un látigo de agua, lo arrojó hacia Ancor completando la segunda fase.

- **AGUA!**

La esfera absorbió totalmente al Ancla cuyos gritos aún se escuchaban. La esfera explotó en una hidra de luz blanca cegadora que comenzó a centellar con fuerza a todos lados. La tierra alrededor de la esfera continua comenzaba a resquebrajarse pero los chicos no se detuvieron en sus ataques ni por un momento.

Estaban muy cerca...

_"Querido Diario. Ya sé por qué la primera vez que se hizo, la técnica no funcionó. Sólo se realizó con los cuatro elementos básicos del mundo, pero hay más, siempre los han habido y es tiempo de que sean integrados"_

Morgana sacudió sus manos y de sus uñas comenzaron a crecer púas de diamante sólido. Entonces arrojándoselas a la esfera, invocó.

- **CRISTAL!**

Ancor gritaba sin parar y la esfera tomó otro color. El poder se incrementó y era casi imposible mantenerse de pie, sin embargo la técnica aún no había acabado. Hush movió sus dedos de forma circular al momento que chispas de electricidad azules comenzaron a formarse y a centellear con tanta fuerza que era incontenible. Hush señaló con sus dedos la esfera que consumía a Ancor y lanzando el ataque, gritó.

- **RELÁMPAGO!**

Entonces Bolin afianzó sus pies sobre la tierra y atrayendo un auto sobre su cabeza comenzó a despedazarlo con su control tierra avanzado y dándole forma de una gran bola, arrojó los pedazos, diciendo-

- Y **METAL!**

La esfera era inmensa. La luz cegadora, el poder catastrófico y la presión abrumadora. El suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente en un terremoto. La luz blanca cubrió a todo el mundo. Los elementos que alimentaban la esfera se hicieron inestables y la bola de poder comenzó a despedir rayos mientras los gritos del Ancla se acrecentaban.

De pronto una súbita y fiera explosión creó una poderosa onda expansiva de luz infinita que se agigantó hasta reventar con aún más fuerza en medio de un sonido ensordecedor. Los chicos cayeron fulminados a diversas partes regados de aquel lugar mientras la luz comenzaba a disiparse por el universo.

_"Y fallamos..."_

Unas risitas macabras comenzaron a escucharse que eran mezcladas por el dolor de gruñidos. Ancor estaba en medio de aquel círculo entre retorciéndose de dolor y disfrutando la escena con masoquismo. Sus pies comenzaron a salir de aquel círculo y miró a su alrededor. Morgana, muerta. Hush, muerto. Los enmascarados, muertos. Mila, muerta. Khofa, muerta. Tenzin, muerto. Bolin, muerto. Los únicos que se arrastraban moribundos cerca uno del otro, eran Mako y Korra. Ancor sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

**Mundo de los muertos...**

* * *

Bolin se despierta sobresaltado y se ve dentro de aquel mundo negro y tenebroso. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba, había oído hablar mucho de ese lugar últimamente. Miró a su alrededor y todos sus amigos estaban despertando, todos ahora estaban muertos y los portales estaban bloqueados ¿Cómo iban a salir? Bolin cerró sus ojos con fuerza a medida que una lágrima bajaba rabiosa por sus mejillas, se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y gritó-

- No no no no NOOOO!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo...**

* * *

- Ko... Korra... ¿Es...tas bien? -tosió Mako debilitado mientras se arrastraba hacia su novia morena quien yacía tendida con mucha sangre sobre su traje, pero estaba respirando, y le estaba viendo-

- Mako... -suspiró débil-

- No.. funcio...no... -se le quebró la voz a Mako-

- Es.. el fin... verdad? -Mako bajó la cabeza derrotado sin saber qué contestar. ¿Para qué mentir cuando sus destinos eran tan evidentes?-

- Vaya Vaya! -dijo la voz de Ancor mientras se ponía de frente a los chicos. Mako volteó a verla aterrado- pero si aquí están... Lindo toque lo del quinto elemento pero ya Dan trató de hacerlo contra mi... No funciona conmigo! ¡Ahora es momento de acabar con ustedes! -Sentencia-

- NO! -grita Mako obstinado mientras para la sorpresa de Ancor el chico se estaba poniendo de pie con mucha dificultad. Era increíble. Sus brazos blancos deslizaban mucha sangre, sus articulaciones estaban muy lastimadas y su dolor estaba presentes en cada gruñido que dejaba salir. Ancor bien pudo patearlo y arrojarlo al suelo de nuevo, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar-

- Increíble, sobreviviste a la explosión del quinto elemento y aun así tienes la fuerza para ponerte de pie. ¡Lástima que no te servirá de nada!. Acabaré con el avatar y luego iré por ti...

- No...vas... a tocarla! -replicó el cejas arqueadas mientras abría torpemente sus brazos como un ángel que desplega sus alas protectoras cubriendo completamente a la morena quien se hallaba atónita ante la valentía y el heroísmo de aquel chico-

- Mako.. no tienes que hacerlo -susurró Korra a punto de llorar. Mako escupe algo de sangre al suelo y mira de frente a Korra diciendo-

- Te protegeré con mi vida Korra, porque te amo. -Una lágrima bajó por las mejillas de los enamorados al mismo tiempo como un pacto hasta la eternidad. Incluso en su último día, él seguía comportándose como un caballero, aunque ella fuese el avatar, seguía siendo una chica y él tenía que cuidar de ella y así lo hacía. No podía amarlo más ahora-

- Yo también te amo, Mako -le respondió Korra con lágrimas en los ojos. El cejas arqueadas, muy débil entonces, sonrió victorioso mientras veía desafiante Ancor, ya no le tenía miedo a nada. Si iba a morir, moriría, pero lo haría sabiendo que la mujer que él amaba, lo amaba también. Pronto, todo aunque se viera mal, comenzaba a tener un lado positivo-

Pero de pronto el horror volvió cuando Ancor tomó a Mako del cuello y lo elevó en peso. Él comenzó a ahogarse y Korra gritó su nombre mientras lloraba de desesperación. El Ancla le clavó una mirada horripilante a Mako mientras, acompañada de una sonrisa psicópata y desequilibrada, comenzó a balbucear.

- ¿Sabes que es lo negativo del amor, cariño? Que te hace débil... Por eso hay que ser invencible para poder enamorarse -Mako escupió algo más de sangre mientras seguía asfixiándose - Sin embargo nadie puede vivir sin amor. -Ancor mira a la horrorizada y muy lastimada Korra en el suelo y devolviendo su mirada a Mako, termina diciendo- Yo tendré mi final feliz... y ustedes tendrán el suyo... EN EL INFIERNO!

Dicho esto apretó la tráquea del chico con fuerza y lo arrojó al suelo. Korra casi muere de la impresión al ver el cadáver de su novio cayendo justo a su lado, aún tenía los ojos abiertos que la miraban fijamente. Ella gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas pero su voz se perdió entre la gravedad del universo. Había perdido al ser que más amaba, ya no lo tenía consigo. ¿Ahora qué más importaba? ¿El mundo? ¡Al diablo el mundo! Ella lo quería de vuelta.

- Nos vemos pronto, cuidaré a tu novio por ti en el otro mundo! -carcajeó Ancor a la débil Korra mientras esta cedía al dolor y la mortandad humana, si Mako hubiese estado allí no la hubiera dejado irse como ella había hecho con él antes, pero al no estar presente, Korra solo cerró sus ojos y se fue-

* * *

**Mundo de los Muertos...**

* * *

Korra se despierta sobresaltada justo como la primera vez. Estaba confundida como la primera vez. Le dolía todo justo como la primera vez. Pero en esta ocasión Mako estaba a su lado. Él la abrazó con fuerza a su pecho y Korra rompió a llorar destrozada.

- Fallamos Mako.. Fallamos! -Mako arrugó su rostro cediendo a las lágrimas también, se sentía muy triste e impotente. Quería tener toda la fuerza del mundo y salvar a todos para que no sufrieran, quería protegerlos pero solo era un hombre... y los hombres... también lloran-

- Descuida Korra... -gime Mako entre lágrimas- al menos estamos juntos... Todos! -Korra levanta la mirada y los mira a todos allí sonriéndole. ¿Cómo era posible que todos y cada uno estuviesen muertos por su culpa pero no estuvieran enfadados con ella? Eso la conmovió. Nadie la juzgaba, sino que la apoyaban. ¿Qué mejores amigos podría pedir?

A Mako que ya abrazaba a Korra, se le unieron los demás en un multiabrazo de amistad verdadera. No importa cuán mal se vieran las cosas, se tenían entre ellos y aunque no pudiesen cruzar esos portales. Estaban juntos.

Habían muerto, y seguían unidos. Ese es el poder del verdadero amor.

_Y el verdadero amor... es la clave__ de todo__.!_

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**WAAAAAAH... EL MAKORRA MOMENT MAXIMUS... Mako la protege aún con su vida ;( lloremos...**

**Ok bueno... ¿Qué les pareció?**

**:O :O ANCOR LOS ASESINÓ A TODOS! ¿AHORA QUÉ VA A PASAR?**

**Ahora los chicos están atrapados en el limbo, los portales están bloqueados y Ancor tiene entre ceja y ceja el ir tras Jay... ¿Lo logrará?**

**LA SAGA AÚN NO HA ACABADO... #STAYSTRONGPEOPLE :D**

**Bueno la técnica del Quinto Elemento no funcionó pero... ¿Les gustó la manera en la que se desarrolla? :D**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews...**

* * *

**Jrosass: Wow comentaste de primero, tú debes andar lagrimeando con ese Makorra moment, me pareció hermoso y dramático xD No me odies jejeje ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?**

**Galaxy01: jajajaja creo que te lo volví a cortar en el momento más shockeante :O no me odies... gracias por tu review**

**Guest: Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta pelea tanto como yo, fue trágica pero espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu maravilloso review**

**MakorraFan13: Ancor es muuuuy peligrosa :O Espero te haya parecido épica la pelea me haría muy feliz. Aunque con un trágico desenlace.. ¿Qué harán los chicos ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Asami, Jay y Iroh? La intriga me carcome hasta a miiii xD No es cierto, yo ya lo sé. ¿Te digo? xD**

**NobodyKnows05: uff espero haberle hecho honor a la poderosa Ancor con esta batalla. Ahora que los eliminó a todos y los envió al limbo. ¿Qué les espera a los chicos? Lin sigue viva, pero veamos que pasará :x**

**Eliza20: Uuhh nueva foto de perfil, me gusta :). Bueno ¿Qué opinaste de esta pelea? Espero te haya gustado amiga Eliza :D Aún quedan muchas cosas por ocurrir. Espero este final de saga te esté gustando xD Gracias por tu apoyo.**

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON LOS CHICOS QUE QUEDAN VIVOS?**

**¿PODRÁ EL EQUIPO AVATAR RECUPERARSE LUEGO DE ESTA DERROTA?**

**¿REGRESARÁ ANCOR EL TIEMPO 7000 AÑOS ATRÁS?**

**¿HABRÁ FINAL FELIZ?**

**¿MAKORRA?**

**¿IROHSAMI?**

**¿JINCOR? xD**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	20. Terror en el Limbo

**Hola!**

**No se coman las uñas**

**Aquí la conti xD**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Acercándose al épico final**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Querido Diario... estoy destrozada._

_Ya había amanecido en el mundo de los vivos y todos nosotros estábamos encerrados en el limbo sin poder salir. Perdimos la oportunidad de vencer a Ancor luchando todos juntos, fallamos... y fue mi culpa._

_Ahora todos estábamos muertos y no podíamos luchar. Tenía miedo por Asami y Iroh que aún están vivos y desprotegidos, mientras esa desquiciada de Ancor parece ser indetenible..._

_Nunca estuve tan aterrorizada en toda mi vida"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Terror en el Limbo.**

* * *

**Mundo de los vivos...**

* * *

- Bueno este parece un buen lugar para descansar -dijo Lin mientras se sentaba en una gran roca y se secaba varias gotas de sudor de su frente. Habían caminado por horas y tanto Iroh, como Asami y Jay estaban agotados-

Sato recorrió todo ese lugar con la mirada y era como un desierto, solo había arena y kilómetros de lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó extrañada-

- No en Ciudad República, eso es seguro. -contestó la maestra metal. Iroh dejó salir un suspiro de impotencia para luego decir-

- ¿Y entonces qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¿Vamos a ser fugitivos toda la vida? Escapando de Ancor por siempre?

- Debes tratar de calmarte Iroh -dijo Lin- sé que es difícil pero no hay que perder la compostura

- Es que tú no entiendes -alzó la voz- Ya nada es como antes, ahora tengo una familia que proteger. Esto no es vida, ni Asami ni Jay se merecen esto! ¿Cuándo podremos ser felices sin que haya algún desquiciado que quiera matarnos?

- Iroh, Lin sólo trata de ayudar, no te desquites con ella! -regaña Asami-

- Déjalo, lo entiendo. -suspira Lin- Los chicos fueron a enfrentarse a Ancor, sólo tengamos fe en que todo salió bien y el Ancla ya no existe.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no? -Lin dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y tristeza, miró con sinceridad a la familia y dijo-

- Entonces comencemos a rezar! -Asami y Iroh se ven las caras horrorizadas- Pero es mejor que pensemos en positivo... Mientras tanto, Iroh ¿Por qué no me ayudas a encontrar algo que podamos comer en este desierto? Si cazamos algo con tu fuego control podremos cocinarlo.

- Bien -responde el chico, entonces se acerca a Jay, que estaba en los brazos de Asami y echándole su lindo mechón de cabello blanco de su frente para atrás, se la besa. Luego mira a Asami y busca sus labios para besarla con pasión- Volveré pronto, ¿estarás bien?

- Si, cariño.. descuida -con eso la maestra metal y el maestro fuego comenzaron a irse para buscar comida mientras Asami se recostaba con Jay debajo de un árbol algo acalorada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mundo de los Muertos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Maldición no hay forma de salir de aquí! -replicó molesto el cejas arqueadas luego de mirar aquella salida totalmente bloqueada por el Ancla. Entonces volteó su rostro y se encontró con los chicos esparcidos conversando, todos tenían una pinta muy triste, no era para menos. Pero la mirada del ojos dorados se fijó en su chica, esa linda morena que estaba apartada de todos sentada en el suelo de espaldas a él y con las manos tomándole el rostro.

Mako caminó con lentitud hacia Korra buscando las palabras indicadas para animarla. Sabía que se sentía terrible. A ese punto era imposible ser positivo, todo estaba perdido. El corazón del chico dió un vuelco al verla allí gimiendo en silencio para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo rota que estaba su alma. Sus lágrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas y humedecían el suelo. El chico se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, Korra rompió a llorar en su pecho otra vez...

- Estaremos bien, amor... -intentó calmarla Mako, pero verla tan destruida lo dejó sin palabras. Recordó cuando Korra era un fantasma y lo vió sufrir de la misma manera tantas veces sin que él pudiera verla. Quería tanto arreglarla como ella lo había arreglado a él pero... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?-

- No Mako, nada estará bien -respondió la ojos azules entre gemidos, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas- todo está mal, muy mal... Soy el avatar y volví a fallar. Ancor regresará la historia 7000 años atrás, el poder gaía será eliminado y quizás muchas cosas cambien-

- ¿Qué podría cambiar? -inquirió el chico, ella acaricia la mejilla de Mako con delicadeza mientras se perdía en sus ojos dorados. El dolor en su corazón se hizo más fuerte al decir-

- Quizás si todo vuelve a reescribirse, tú y yo nunca lleguemos a conocernos. -Mako se horroriza al escuchar eso, nunca se había puesto a pensar en la profundidad que implicaba el que el poder gaía no existiera. Su estómago comenzó a revolverse y el chico comenzó a sentirse mal, ni siquiera pensar en la idea de nunca haber conocido a Korra le hacía bien para nada-

- NO, eso no va a pasar -dice Mako rápidamente, obligándose a ser fuerte- Tenemos que tratar de hacer algo...

- ¿Qué más vamos a hacer? -gimió la morena- ya hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance... ¿No lo ves?.. Perdimos, se acabó, es todo...

- Hey hey... -dice el chico mientras toma su rostro con fuerza y la mira a los ojos fijamente- no te rindas. No aún. No sé cómo lo haré pero no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ni a ti ni a nadie...

- Entiendo que tratas de ayudar Mako pero... ¿Por qué te importa tanto? -preguntó desesperanzada. Mako algo impaciente se tomó el rostro y respondió-

- Porque me siento obligado, si? ¡Tuve un terrible pasado que me marcó! Tal vez no se note pero las cosas que viví moldearon toda mi vida y la hicieron un infierno. No quiero volver a eso, no quiero que mis seres amados tengan que pasar por eso, simplemente no lo soportaría. Tengo que tratar de arreglar las cosas.

- Lo siento Mako -exclamó Korra tan vacía como si no tuviese alma- pero ya no hay nada que arreglar. Con eso la morena se levantó y se apartó de todo y de todos, Mako dejó salir una lágrima al verla partir. Estaba tan triste, tan rota. Sabía lo duro que debía ser, ser el avatar y haberle fallado al mundo así. No era toda culpa suya, pero ella lo sentía así. Por primera vez, ni siquiera él pudo hacerla sentir mejor. Pero Mako no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus ideales, ni a lo que creía con toda el alma-

Mientras tanto Bolin observa a los encapuchados que lo habían defendido antes caminando alejándose del grupo. Ya llevaban un largo trecho pero Bolin todavía seguía muy confundido así que se levantó y corriendo muy rápido finalmente los alcanzó.

- Oigan... esperen! -los dos sujetos se detienen en seco, la mujer sin darse vuelta a verlo solo preguntó con voz algo fría y triste-

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Todavía no les agradecí que me salvaran el pellejo allá atrás... Son muy buenos controlando el fuego y la tierra... -se rascó la mejilla mientras acompañaba el movimiento de una sonrisa nerviosa-

- No tienes nada que agradecer -contestó, entonces ambos comenzaron a marcharse otra vez pero Bolin los detiene nuevamente-

- Esperen... ¿A dónde irán?

- Si vamos a pasar la eternidad aquí será mejor comenzar a buscar un buen lugar para vivir al menos. -dijo el hombre-

- No tienen que irse -insistió Bolin con una sonrisa amigable- nos ayudaron a pelear contra Ancor, ahora somos todos amigos... No tienen que sentirse mal por lo que pasó... Ya arreglaremos algo.

Los dos sujetos encapuchados se voltearon y se quedaron viendo por un rato al ojos verdes quien seguía ofreciendo una sonrisa. No podían creer lo que veían.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con nosotros? -preguntó la mujer- ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera desconfías? ¡Nos viste hacerle daño a un sujeto! ¿Cómo puedes solo ignorar eso?

- Tal vez tuvieron una buena razón para lastimar a ese sujeto... -se rascó la nuca con torpeza- digo... No siempre se debe ver el lago negativo de las personas, no? -los encapuchados parecían incrédulos, ese chico realmente les estaba dando unas clases de sabiduría. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, el hombre contestó con la cabeza gacha-

- Ese sujeto... al que nos viste lastimar, era una mala persona. Nos separó de nuestra familia, buscábamos venganza.

- wow lamento oír eso -suspiró Bo- a mi me pasó algo similar con mis padres.

- Lo sabemos, Bolin -dijeron a lo que Bolin los miró con la ceja levantada, eso sí que era extraño-

- ¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre? ¿Y cómo saben que perdí a mis padres? -En ese momento los sujetos se quitaron sus máscaras al momento que decían-

- Porque tú eres nuestro hijo, Bolin.

El chico quedó sin aliento al ver esos rostros. Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?. Restregó las lágrimas en sus ojos y dijo casi sin voz-

- Mamá..? Papá...?

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

* * *

- ¿Quién es el bebé más lindo de todos, eh? ¡Eres tú! -juguetea Asami con Jay antes de soplarle en los cachetitos mientras el bebé sonríe feliz. Entonces Asami sintió pisadas detrás de ella y esta sonríe de medio lado- Oh chicos, llegaron rápido... ¿encontraron algo bueno para comer?

- Te aseguro que sí! -dijo una voz extraña, Asami voltea y una expresión de sumo terror se dibuja en su rostro-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al mismo tiempo Iroh y Lin estaban no muy lejos de Asami revisando si encontraban algún tipo de animal, como una ardilla o una pequeña gacela-tigre que pudieran comerse. Pero no se veía absolutamente nada a kilómetros salvo arena y más arena.

- Esto es inútil! -se quejó Iroh-

- Tenemos que seguir buscando -insiste Lin. Pero de pronto un grito de auxilio se escuchó no muy lejos diciendo-

- AYUDAAAAAAA! -Iroh y Lin se vieron las caras rápidamente y dijeron al unísono-

- ASAMI!

Los maestros corrieron tan rápido como podían y no tardaron en ver una terrible aura oscura llena de nubarrones negros que despedían relámpagos y cientos de demonios revoloteando por encima. Entonces ambos vieron a Ancor desplazarse muy rápido entre aquella oscura neblina con el bebé en sus brazos y Asami estaba desmayada en el suelo.

- ASAMI! -grita Iroh al verla allí-

- NO VA A ESCAPAR! -dice Lin antes de golpear la tierra con sus pies creando una gran muralla que se interpone entre el camino del Ancla, quien se detiene en seco, voltea y ve a la maestra metal con una sonrisa peligrosa. Entonces ella le entrega el bebé a uno de los demonios-sombra quien lo toma con las manos y le dice-

- Llévatelo al limbo, iré pronto -entonces el demonio-sombra se fue con Jay rápidamente. Los chicos quisieron ir por él pero Ancor se los impedía. Lin sintió nervios de ver a ese ser tan poderoso frente a ella. Asami reacciona en ese momento y Iroh suspira aliviado-

- ¿Qué hiciste con los chicos? -replica Lin al Ancla-

- Los asesiné a todos, por supuesto -responde con total relajación como si no le importara. Lin se horrorizó al igual que Iroh-

- NO TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA! -le gritó Beifong pero Ancor responde con una carcajada-

- ¿Pero acaso no ves que ya me salí con la mía? ¡El avatar está muerto! ¡Tengo al maestro gaía en mi poder! y ustedes no pueden impedir que regrese el curso de la historia... NO SON NADA!

- Sobre mi cadáver devolverás el tiempo 7000 años otra vez!

Dicho esto Lin levantó sus brazos con mucho poder mientras que cientos de rocas se desprendían del suelo y con suma ira las arrojó al mismo tiempo hacia Ancor pero esta hizo que la nube negra que siempre la acompañaba la cubriera por completo formando una barrera protectora que absorbió todas las piedras como si de un hoyo negro se tratara.

De pronto, salió un gran rayo oscuro disparado desde ese agujero negro que protegía a Ancor y Lin apenas pudo crear una muralla que le sirviera de protección pero el poder explota tan fuerte que destruye la muralla y Lin cae al suelo a los pies de Iroh quien asume el mando y comienza a lanzar llamaradas de fuego moradas que explotaban fortísimo pero Ancor con mucha precisión evitó cada una de las detonaciones.

Iroh no se dió por vencido y extendió ambos brazos para disparar una llamarada en cada mano pero al mismo tiempo Ancor lanzó dos látigos negros que invalidaron las llamaradas del general y cubrieron sus brazos completamente. Iroh quiso liberar sus brazos pero era inútil, el agarre de Ancor era superior a sus fuerzas.

De un tirón el Ancla lo atrajo hacia ella hasta que estuvieran frente a frente. Entonces lo miró a sus horrorizados ojos y le dijo en forma burlona.

- Eres un caballero muy apuesto, lástima que hoy todo termina para ti! -entonces Ancor le tocó la frente con el dedo índice y una especie de mancha negra le salió extendiéndose en todo su cuerpo en pequeños puntitos, como si le hubiese traspasado la bacteria de la muerte. Iroh cayó tosiendo al suelo.

- NO! -gritó Lin desesperada mientras seguía arrojando rocas y más rocas inmensas hacia la poderosa Ancla pero esta solo desapareció y apareció frente a la maestra metal, la tomó del cuello y la elevó en peso mientras que con una mirada extremadamente psicópata y aura negra, le dijo-

- Tú eres esa maestra metal que mintió diciendo ser el guerrero Gaía, no? -entonces levantó su dedo índice lleno de muerte y a punto de tocar a Lin, exclamó- Te mostraré lo que les pasa a los que tratan de engañarme!

Segundos después Beifong fue arrojada al suelo muy débil y convulsionando mientras el veneno del Ancla hacía efecto en ella. Asami se horrorizó y lloraba sin parar al pecho de Iroh quien también estaba débil.

- Iroh por favor no te mueras... No me dejes tú también... -lloró esta, sabiendo que ella misma tenía el veneno corriendo por sus venas-

- Asami... siento... no haberte... podido... proteger... -El general lloró una lágrima pero Asami le tomó el rostro con fuerza y lo besó con hambre. Ancor vió aquello y casi se conmovió. ¿Así lucía el amor de verdad? ¡Era tan diferente al de ella! Estaba segura de que lo que sentía por su amado de hace 7000 años era amor, pero delante del de Asami y Iroh, parecía enfermizo el suyo. Todo lo que el Ancla pudo decir fue-

- Tienen una hermosa familia... hubiese preferido que el maestro gaía hubiese nacido de otras personas...

- ANA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? -gritó una voz masculina de repente. Ancor se volteó de repente muy sorprendida, no había escuchado esa voz en 7000 años-

- ¿Jin? -el catire estaba a punto de llorar de ver tanto horror. Sencillamente no podía creerlo-

- Ana basta! ¡BASTA YA! -replicó Jin- Déjalos en paz, deja al mundo en paz -el Ancla se acercó a él con las manos extendidas diciendo-

- Amor... Jin... lo que estoy haciendo es para que estemos juntos otra vez, como al principio... ¿No lo ves? ¡Seremos felices! ¿No quieres serlo?

- ¡Si! -admitió él- pero no contigo.. -Ancor se sorprende- No eres la mujer de la que me enamoré hace 7000 años. Ya no eres esa chica sencilla y llena de bondad que conocí, ahora eres solo un monstruo que está corrompido de poder y le hace daño a las personas para lograr lo que quiere... ¡YA NO TE AMO! ¡ENTIÉNDELO!

- NOOO! -le gritó mientras le lanzaba un golpe de niebla cubriéndolo hasta el pecho y lo levantó frente a ella- TÚ SÍ ME AMAS Y TRATAS DE OCULTARLO... el amor es más fuerte que la muerte, ambos morimos y volvimos a vivir ¡Mira lo que nuestro amor logró! No lo niegues

- ANA, DETENTE! -gritó Jin- ¡ESTÁS FUERA DE CONTROL! ¡BUSCA TU REDENCIÓN! ¡TRATA DE REDIMIRTE!

- ESO TRATO JIN... REDIMIRME... CONTIGO... CON EL MUNDO! ¡SI TAN SOLO ME AMARAS!

- PERO YA NO! -le gritó provocando el silencio del Ancla, ella estaba visiblemente herida y no sabía cómo reaccionar, como si una guerra interna se librara dentro de ella. Pero estaba demasiado cerca para detenerse, concluyó. Entonces mirándolo con ojos asesinos, le respondió-

- Es por eso que devolveré el mundo hace 7000 años... cuando sí me amabas! -dicho esto ella se marchó de manera increíblemente rápida deslizándose en su neblina negra mientras se llevaba a Jin consigo rumbo a los portales-

Mientras tanto los cuerpos moribundos de los tres chicos estaban allí, cada vez aproximándose más al final de sus vidas.

Asami tomó la mano de su novio y ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera, le dijo en voz entrecortada por el dolor...

- Sí me.. hiciste sentir protegida... Nuestro hijo... no pudo tener.. un mejor.. padre! -Iroh al escuchar aquello solo extendió sus brazos y cubrió con ellos a su amada mientras ambos lloraban. Mientras tanto Lin miraba fijamente a la oscuridad de ese cielo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban al decir-

- Discúlpame mamá... no pude cumplir mi promesa!

Dicho esto todo se volvió oscuridad y dolor...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mundo de los Muertos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami despertó sobresaltada al lado de Iroh y Lin. El grupo estaba muy cerca. Al ver aquello los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas.

- NO! -dijo débil mientras corría a abrazarlos y los demás terminan uniéndosele, menos Mako quien aún estaba en shock-

_"Diablos"_ -pensó muy sorprendido- _"¿Ellos murieron también?. ¿Ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Será que de verdad todo está perdido? ¿Me debería rendir yo también y aceptar que perdimos?" _

En medio de sus pensamientos la voz de Bolin le habló a su hermano sacándolo de ellos y diciendo...

- Mako -este voltea y encuentra al ojos verdes algo conmovido pero sonriente-

- ¿Qué ocurre Bro?

- Hay unas personas que quieren verte...

- No tengo ganas de ver a nadie ahora mismo Bo -confiesa Mako en un suspiro-

- Vale la pena -insistió. Mako vuelve a suspirar, esta vez con pesadez y mirando a su hermano, contesta-

- Bien... ¿Quién quiere verme?

- Están por allá! -señaló Bolin un lugar detrás de las rocas, el cejas arqueadas caminó con desconfianza no sabiendo exactamente qué encontraría. Sabía lo bromista que era su hermano menor aún en la peor de las situaciones, no quería encontrarse con algo tonto. Pero dos personas vestidas de negro estaban de espaldas a él. Una mujer y un hombre. El ojos dorados levantó la ceja algo extrañado y dijo-

- Ustedes querían hablar conmigo?

- Si, Mako. -respondió la mujer de espaldas a él. Mako se extrañó de que supieran su nombre, pero seguramente Bolin se los había dicho-

- No tengo ánimos de hablar! -refutó de inmediato el cejas arqueadas de manera fría al momento que se daba la vuelta para irse pero la voz de la mujer habló otra vez diciendo en voz entrecortada y entre sollozos...

- Te extrañé demasiado Mako -el chico se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello- todos estos años sin ti fueron un infierno. Sé lo que pasaste, sé todo el dolor que sentiste porque estuvimos todo el tiempo con ustedes, sólo que nunca nos vieron-

- Mako -dijo la voz del hombre igualmente dolida- tú y Bolin sufrieron demasiado por nuestra culpa, no debimos dejarlos... No dependió de nosotrros pero... ya estamos aquí!

Escuchar todo aquello alborotó los sentimientos mezclados del ojos dorados. No podía siquiera intentar buscar superficialmente en su pasado, le hacía mucho daño. El cejas arqueadas comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas de sus ojos como si de lluvia se tratara, estaba muy molesto. No entendía como esa gente extraña podía venir y hablarle de sus amados padres, era suficiente. Se volteó con la mentalidad de verlos a la cara e insultarlos...

Pero no pudo...

Unos ojos dorados idénticos a los de Mako lo estaban viendo fijamente impregnados en lágrimas. El rostro de esa mujer estaba grabado en la mente del chico. Miró a su lado y un hombre de ojos verdes demencialmente parecido a Bolin también lo miraba conmovido. El corazón de Mako se detuvo y todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle...

- No... puede... ser... -exclamó Mako con la voz entrecortada mientras los divisaba cada segundo. No podía creer lo que veía... ¡ERAN ELLOS!

_**You're not alone, Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know i'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold, and it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go, you know i won't give in**_

_**No i won't give in...**_

Mako gritó toda su frustración y tristeza guardada dentro de sí por tantos años y cayó sin fuerzas de rodillas al suelo llorando conmovido. Los padres de Mako caminaron hacia él y lo abrazaron con cariño. Sabían que su hijo mayor era el que más marcado estaba, lloraba como un niño, justo como lo hacía años atrás cuando vivían en las calles. Mako temblaba y no podía creerlo aún. Muchas personas hubieron estado resucitando, pero nunca se imaginó que sus padres también volverían. Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto.

- Estamos aquí, cariño -dijo su mamá mientras le tomaba el rostro al chico y lo miraba con una sonrisa. Mako la miró con incredulidad y dolor, mezclado con una profunda alegría, realmente, el chico no sabía qué sentir. Su madre le limpió sus lágrimas cariñosamente con el dedo mientras que su padre le daba el más fuerte abrazo a su hijo-

- Oh hijo mío... estoy tan emocionado de verte por fin...

- Papá... Mamá... pero... ¿Cómo? -articuló el chico con torpeza-

- No importa el pasado Mako, ahora estamos juntos, tú, nosotros... y nuestro adorado Bolin -sonrió su madre al ver al chico de ojos verdes conmovido mirando la escena. Entonces se acercó y todos se abrazaron y lloraron-

- Ahora somos una familia otra vez -dijo el padre totalmente conmovido-

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through (We'll make it through)**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know i'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through (We'll make it through)**

Mako lo entendió todo finalmente. No podía rendirse, incluso las cosas más difíciles tenían remedio. Sus padres murieron y pensó que jamás los volvería a ver, pero allí estaban frente a él. Podía verlos, tocarlos, sentirlos. Lo mismo había pasado con Korra unas semanas antes. Todo tenía solución.

No. No podía rendirse.

Ninguno de ellos podía...

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Mako, Bolin y sus padres se acercaron al grupo que estaba muy desanimado, triste y callado allí en el limbo. Al ver a los chicos con esos sujetos comenzaban a preguntarse quiénes eran.

Bolin se limpió una lágrima de sus ojos y sonriendo feliz, abrió sus brazos y dijo..

- Chicos, quiero que conozcan a nuestros padres!

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, no podían creer que ellos estuviesen allí. Con razón estaban tan conmovidos los hermanos. Los padres saludaron a los chicos y viceversa. Entonces Mako respiró profundo y se puso frente a todos que, en su mayoría, seguían desesperanzados por la situación.

- ¿Dónde está Ancor?

- En la parte más alta del limbo -señaló Lin- tiene a Jay, la regresión del tiempo no tardará en comenzar.

- Muy bien, prepárense, hay que actuar -dijo el cejas arqueadas-

- ¿Sigues con eso Mako? -regañó Korra- Ya basta... acepta que perdimos... no hagas a Asami y Iroh sentirse peor de lo que ya se sienten -y señaló a la afectada pareja llorando en silencio la pérdida de su bebé-

- Si, Korra, sigo con eso! -dijo con autoridad, quizás era la primera vez que le hablaba de manera autoritaria a su novia- No descansaré hasta que arreglemos las cosas... ¡Somos el equipo avatar! Podemos hacerlo...

- No entiendo qué podríamos hacer para ganar, no tenemos nada -refunfuñó Morgana-

- Tal vez no, -contestó- y tal vez las cosas se ven muy mal ahora pero... Hoy aprendí algo -dijo mientras veía a sus padres abrazando a Bolin, esa escena que hace tanto tiempo quería ver y que finalmente le devolvió la vida, aunque estuviera muerto. La fe aunque no hubiera nada en qué aferrarse- Aprendí que... -continuó- todo tiene remedio, no importa que tan mal se vean las cosas. Todo se puede arreglar si se tiene amor y fe. Todavía no hemos perdido, los portales siguen bloqueados pero ¡Están abiertos aún! podemos hacer control... ¿No lo ven? ¡Aún podemos luchar!

- MAKO, BASTA! -le gritó la morena con autoridad pero su novio le gritó en cambio-

- NO, TÚ BASTA!... He tenido una mala aptitud la mitad de mi vida, pensé que todo lo que me había pasado no tenía arreglo pero ahora que veo que si trato de hacerlos ver que no todo está perdido. Si, estamos muertos pero... ¡Aún podemos ganarle a Ancor!

- ¿Cómo podríamos ganarle? -preguntó Mila-

- Con el Quinto Elemento! -respondió sin rodeos-

- Lamento ser de mala suerte, pero el quinto elemento no funcionó! -replicó la morena, Mako suspiró y la tomó de los hombros, la miró a los ojos y le dijo-

- Sé lo que sientes Korra, estás molesta, enojada y decepcionada de ti misma por haber fallado y crees que no hay salida. Pero por favor, confía en mi... Sé que podemos arreglar las cosas, juntos! -finaliza mirándolos a todos-

- Aunque tuvieras razón Mako -respondió Tenzin- ya intentamos realizar el Quinto Elemento y no salió bien... ¿Qué sería diferente esta vez?

- Todo este tiempo realizamos mal la técnica, Khofa lo dijo... Es lamentable pero para que la técnica funcione, la regresión del tiempo tiene que haberse activado... -Iroh lo miró de muerte y le dijo-

- ¿Estás insinuando que mi hijo tiene que morir primero?

- Iroh tu hijo ya está muerto... Pero puede volver como mis padres

- ¿CÓMO VA A VOLVER IDIOTA SI ANCOR PIENSA ELIMINAR EL PODER GAÍA PARA SIEMPRE? -le gritó dejando salir toda su frustración con él, pero Mako respondió tranquilo-

- No si la técnica funciona y detenemos la regresión. Entonces el poder gaía nunca habrá desaparecido. Chicos, la solución está frente a nosotros, pero ustedes no pueden verla porque están en fase de negación, justo la misma razón por la que no podía ver a Korra ni a mis padres... Por favor, les ruego que traten de entender...

Los demás chicos parecían pensativos, incluso la mismísima Asami. Solo Iroh parecía reacio. Caminó hacia Mako y confrontándolo con la mirada, le dijo-

- Lo único que entiendo es que quieres que mi hijo muera... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

- No quiero que tu hijo muera, pero pareciera que tú quieres que el mundo entero se vaya al infierno y nosotros con él ¿Quién es el verdadero egoísta?

Iroh cerró sus puños y gruñó de rabia al escuchar eso. Sin poder contenerse golpeó a Mako en el rostro tan fuerte que lo arrojó al suelo. Al ver aquello Bolin corrió a ayudar a Mako y poniéndose entre muralla entre el uno y el otro, el maestro tierra amenazó.

- No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano. -Mako, que sangraba por la nariz, se levantó diciendo-

- Déjalo, solamente trato de ayudar, pero él no entiende

- AQUÍ LO ÚNICO QUE HAY QUE ENTENDER ES QUE TÚ...

- IROH BASTA! -le gritó Asami entre lágrimas callándolo de inmediato, entonces, llena de dolor y agonía, dejando salir su dolor en la última gota que cayó sobre sus mejillas, Sato dijo- Hay que hacer lo que Mako dice -Iroh se volteó incrédulo a verla con los ojos bien abiertos-

- ¿Qué?

- Dan me lo advirtió -explica- me dijo que no debíamos dejar que todo esto pasara, y dejamos que sucediera. Me advirtió que la detuviéramos pero más bien abrimos los portales y dejamos que más gente volviera, hemos cometido error tras error tras error... Lo único que Mako quiere es ayudar y tú te comportas como un imbécil!

- Asami pero... ¡Nuestro Hijo!

- Iroh... si Ancor logra lo que quiere, si regresa el tiempo y elimina el poder gaía entonces yo como voy a existir? Cómo va a existir nuestro hijo? Si dejamos que eso pase el linaje gaía nunca habrá empezado y ninguno de nosotros estaremos aquí... -Asami camina hacia su novio y tomándolo con cariño de la mejilla le dice- Amo a nuestro hijo con toda el alma, pero no podemos dejar que todo se vaya al infierno porque perdimos algo. Recuerda que el amor, también es sacrificado-

- ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Lo intentamos? -pregunta Mako. Bolin fue el primero en decir-

- Yo te apoyo hermano. -Acto seguido Morgana, Hush, Mila, Tenzin y los padres de Mako y Bolin se levantaron y poco a poco fueron mostrando su apoyo-

- Estamos dentro! -dijeron-

- Yo también -dijo Asami-

- ¿Korra? -preguntó Mako a la morena quien al principio parecía indecisa, pero al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, la morena miró a su novio y dijo-

- Te apoyaré en todo lo que digas amor, estoy orgullosa de ti. -Lo besa en los labios-

- Yo también lo haré -refunfuñó Iroh- aunque crea que esto es una pésima idea

- Entonces hay que moverse. Vamos!

Con eso todos los chicos corrieron de nuevo muy rápidamente hacia la cima de la colina del limbo donde la malvada Ancor, acompañada por rayos, estaba a punto de realizar el sacrificio del bebé gaía.

Era el momento de la verdad...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Por fin! -exclamó el Ancla sumamente excitada luego de que el demonio-sombra acostara al bebé Jay que no paraba de llorar sobre una mesa de piedra frente a ella.

El llanto del bebé era muy audible y molesto. Los rayos centelleaban poderosamente en ese risco desde donde se podía divisar el reino entero de los muertos, era una escena espantosa.

- Luego de tantos milenios esperando, finalmente mi amado Jin y yo estaremos juntos como la primera vez. Ahora con el maestro gaía frente a mí y el Invierno Negro que aún no acaba, nada puede detenerme. -Dicho esto Ancor miró al bebé que lloraba sin control y acariciando su carita dijo- Tú amado maestro gaía, me servirás para vengarme finalmente de Kalom quien me mintió sobre la muerte, me dijo que no se podía traer de vuelta a nadie de ella, por su culpa nunca pude estar con Jin de nuevo, más bien me convirtió en esto que soy ahora. Hoy tú morirás, maestro gaía y Kalom morirá contigo. Nada podía detener este momento.

Dicho esto el Ancla generó un cuchillo de neblina negra que luego carbonizó como una roca muy filosa y levantando su brazo al aire mientras tenía la vista fija en el bebé, finalizó diciendo...

- Tiempos felices... ¡Aquí Vamos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos ya estaban muy cerca del risco cuando de pronto una gran onda expansiva los arroja al suelo. Un gran portal de luz azul se disparó hacia el cielo del limbo abriéndolo por completo. Muchos rayos comenzaron a salir y tocar tierra a medida que una fuerte ventisca azotaba el limbo por primera vez en milenios.

- LA REGRESIÓN HA COMENZADO! -gritó Khofa-

De pronto los cielos del limbo se tornaron como una gran pantalla que enfocó a Korra y sus amigos, comenzó a proyectarse una especie de 'película mística' que comenzó desde que Korra murió a manos de Wan y siguió retrocediendo en el tiempo de manera muy rápida, los chicos comenzaron a recordar aquel baile de disfraces, la vez que Korra asesinó por error a ese chico en el cementerio... ¡Todo estaba yendo hacia atrás!

- ES MOMENTO CHICOS ¡ENFÓQUENSE! -gritó Korra mientras terminaban de subir aquella colina a su encuentro con Ancor.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto...**

* * *

- Si... SIIII... ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO! -gritó Ancor excitada mientras abría sus brazos de par en par. El portal de luz azul se generaba justo sobre el cadáver del bebé sobre la mesa rocosa y Ancor estaba justo frente a eso. De pronto un gran rayo oscuro cayó del cielo encima de Ancor cubriéndola por completo y esta grita de dolor y su espalda se arquea en C- AAAAAAHHHHHH...

Mientras tanto la película seguía. La regresión del tiempo estaba activa.

Ancor cayó al suelo debilitada pero con una sonrisa malsana. Sabía que estaba funcionando, el bebé gaía había muerto y ya todo estaba regresándose a su punto original. ¡Ella había ganado!

Pero de pronto Ancor perdió la movilidad de su cuerpo...

- ¿QUÉ? -gritó incrédula mientras miraba al frente, allí estaban todos los chicos rodeándola en un gran círculo y Korra estaba haciéndole sangre control- ¿CÓMO ES QUE USTEDES AÚN SE ATREVEN A ATACARME? ¡EL QUINTO ELEMENTO NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO!

- Cállate Ancor... ¡Sabes que estás acabada! -dijo Khofa. Ancor tembló de miedo al verla. ¡Maldición! Ella tenía que estar en el tormento. Tenía que hacer algo, si el tiempo se regresaba y ella no estaba allí entonces Jin hubiese muerto y la historia se reescribiría exactamente igual. Ancor se dió cuenta de que tenía que tenía que regresar a Khofa a su prisión, pero no podía moverse-

¿Era el fin del Ancla?

- Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mis amigos -dijo Korra con el ceño fruncido sumamente molesta- y NO debiste meterte conmigo... ¡YO SOY EL AVATAR!

- AHORA! -ordenó Mako-

Inmediatamente Mila y Khofa se unieron para lanzar una poderosa avalancha de tierra hacia Ancor mientras ambas gritaban...

- TIERRA!

Ancor gritó de dolor mientras que la esfera de luz comenzaba a formarse. Pronto Mako y Iroh II se unieron para generar fuego increíblemente poderoso que brillaba de todos los colores del fuego control y en una gran llamarada, ambos sentenciaron.

- FUEGO!

La esfera se hizo aún más grande y los gritos de Ancor más intensos cuando Tenzin arrojó una poderosa ventisca de viento mientras decía,

- AIRE!

Korra inmediatamente dejó la compulsión de la sangre control y generando Agua del aire invisible le arrojó un gran látigo de poder que engrandeció muchísimo la esfera.

- AGUA!

Los gritos de Ancor eran incontenibles. Pero la técnica no estaba completa y el tiempo seguía regresándose. Tenían que apresurarse.

Morgana arrojó muchas púas de diamantina engrandeciendo aún más la esfera al momento que conjuraba el poder del...

- CRISTAL!

Hush formó un poderoso relámpago que luego disparó hacia la esfera que ya consumía por completo al Ancla que no paraba de gritar.

- RELÁMPAGO!

Como no había nada de metal en el limbo para completar la técnica. Lin se arrancó su propia armadura quedando con una camiseta blanca ajustada y pantalones negros. La arrojó al suelo y junto con Bolin ambos comenzaron a moldearla en forma de peligrosas púas que arrojaron a la esfera.

- METAL!

- AAAAAAHHHHHH BAAAASTAAAAA! -gritaba Ancor terroríficamente. Sus lamentos llenaban todo el limbo de zozobra.

El poder del quinto elemento era incontenible, la luz de la esfera iluminaba todo el oscuro mundo de los muertos, brillaba incluso más que el portal de luz. Los chicos sostuvieron la técnica, pero nada ocurría más allá y todo parecía desequilibrarse otra vez...

- ¿Por qué no pasa nada? -preguntó Asami muy preocupada mientras se comía las uñas, era la única que no estaba haciendo nada, quería ser de mayor utilidad-

- NO VAMOS A LOGRARLO! -gritó Tenzin quien disparaba mucho aire a la esfera-

- NO, SI LO HAREMOS! ¡SOLO SIGAN! -dijo Korra-

La esfera estaba comenzando a deformarse, nuevamente la técnica estaba a punto de fallar.

Pero de pronto Dan se le aparece a Asami en forma de fantasma frente a ella. Sato no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar porque el peliblanco la miró fijamente y le decía.

- Es tu turno Asami..

- ¿Mi turno de qué?

- De completar la técnica

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando fallé la técnica hace mil años no usé el poder del avatar en ella. Ahora a ustedes están a punto de fallar porque no están utilizando el poder gaía.

- Pero Dan, Jay murió, no puede generar ese poder.

- Tú estás conectada a Jay, Asami -insistió Dan- El poder también corre por tus venas.

- No lo sé Dan... no creo que funcione -entonces él la calla con el dedo y le extiende su mano-

- ¿Confías en mí? -ella asiente y el continúa- entonces hagámoslo juntos... ¡Todos juntos!

En ese momento Dan entró en el cuerpo de Asami y ella arqueó en C su espalda hacia atrás. Era como si se hubiesen fusionado. Asami quedó allí paralizada con sus ojos cerrados por unos instantes.

Pero entonces... ¡El poder gaía se desató!

Una fiera explosión retumbó justo a sus pies y todos los elementos tomaron intensidad. Una luz azul irradiaba del cuerpo de Asami mientras los rayos parecían seguirla a donde quiera que iba y el suelo se agrietaba por donde ella andaba. Con su voz amplificada y el pleno poder gaía recorriéndole por las venas, Asami sentenció...

- Es tu final Ancor...

Inmediatamente Asami extendió su mano y toda la luz azul que recubría su cuerpo se juntó en la palma de su mano en forma de una gran bola de luz que salió disparada hacia al esfera golpeándola con tanta fuerza que esta se pintó de ese mismo color.

La técnica del 'Quinto Elemento' estaba completa.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -gritó Ancor mientras que la explosión de luz tomaba lugar y la regresión del tiempo se detenía.

Los planes malvados de Ancor eran historia, la regresión se detuvo, pero el tiempo se había regresado bastante para ese punto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Años Antes**

**Arena de Procontrol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera. La adrenalina estaba a millón. Los hurones de fuego estaban a punto de enfrentarse a sus rivales para lograr avanzar hacia el campeonato.

Mako, vestido con su uniforme estaba muy enfocado en el juego. No quería que nada lo sacara de su concentración, pero entonces su hermano Bolin entró con una chica morena de ojos azules al camerino donde se vestían.

- Así que... ¿Qué opinas? -le sonrió el ojos verdes a la morena- Los mejores asientos de la casa!

- Wow! Increíble! -dice Korra impresionada al ver lo fantásticamente grande que era ese lugar. Acababa de venir del polo sur, nunca había visto algo más imponente que esa arena de procontrol- Este lugar es más asombroso de lo que me imaginaba.

- Mi nombre es Bolin, a propósito!

- Korra -respondió ella-

- Pss... Bolin! -lo llamó su hermano desde una esquina, no se veía muy feliz- Ya te lo dije, debes dejar de estar trayendo a tus locas fanáticas aquí antes de los torneos -regaña Mako, pero con suavidad a su hermano pequeño- ¡Sácala de aquí!

- Vamos Mako, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ella, lo sé -responde sonriente mientras iba a buscar a la morena- ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano -le dijo- ¡Mako!

- Mako -dijo ella con emoción- he escuchado sobre ti en la radio -continuó pero el chico de manera algo grosera la ignoró mientras seguía su camino. En vez de al menos devolverle la palabra, Mako le habló a su hermano diciéndole sin salir de su concentración-

- Vamos Bolin, nos toca

- ¿Qué fue eso? -dice la morena algo confundida-

- Disculpa a mi hermano -confesó Bolin- él siempre antes de una competición se concentra... Y mucho. Ahora deséame suerte... No es que la necesite.

Dicho esto el chico siguió a su hermano y ambos entraron al cuadrilátero mientras la morena lo miraba marcharse. Dentro de ella tenía una extraña sensación de haber visto a esos chicos antes pero, ¿Cómo era posible? Acababa de llegar del polo. Estaba segura de que jamás los había visto.

Korra estaba segura de que ese chico la había tratado de la patada, pero entonces... ¿Por qué sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza sólo con verlo? ¿Le parecía atractivo? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de haber besado sus labios? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía vivir sin él?

Será que era... _¿Amor?_

De pronto, como si fuese cosa sobrenatural Korra se mareó un poco, su mente se abrió y lo recordó absolutamente todo con claridad.

- MAKO... BOLIN! ¡Son ellos! -dijo mientras los veía pelear en cuadrilátero- OIGAN CHICOS! -los llamó a gritos-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Mako aturdido al oír que los llamaban de las gradas, entonces divisó a Korra saludándolos con el brazo como si de una loca fanática verdadera se tratara- ¿Esa chica otra vez?

- MAKO CUIDADO! -gritó Bolin al ver que gracias al descuido de su hermano el maestro agua estaba a punto de golpearlos a los tres sacándolos del ring-

- LOS HURONES DE FUEGO PIERDEN Y ESTÁN ELIMINADOS DEL TORNEO! -dice el narrador-

- Oops.. -masculla la morena apenada. Momentos después Mako entra al camerino empapado y con cara de pocos amigos. Sólo le bastó ver a la morena para que su sangre comenzara a hervirle-

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

- Discúlpenme chicos... yo no quise...

- ¿Sabes cuánto nos esforzamos mi hermano y yo para esto? -le gritó Mako-

- Está bien Mako... estaremos bien -lo abraza su hermano siendo el único que pudo aplacar con su ternura el mal carácter del cejas arqueadas. Korra no se puso a pelear con él, estaba muy apenada-

- Ustedes... -dijo en voz entrecortada- ... No me conocen... ¿verdad?

- Claro que no te conocemos... ¡Estás loca! -dijo Mako-

- Mako basta... -dice Bolin mientras empuja a su hermano fuera de aquella habitación y luego el chico de ojos verdes, fingiendo una sonrisa hipócrita, pues también estaba algo molesto con la chica, le dice- bueno... nos vemos... Ko... Ko... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- Korra

- Eso, no tienes que preocuparte por... arruinar nuestras vidas, solo... olvídalo jejeje. Adiós! -con eso cerró la puerta y ambos se fueron-

Korra estaba fría, en shock. Ahora que lo recordaba absolutamente todo, pasaba esto. Sin poderlo creer y con el corazón y la moral por los suelos, ella dice para sí misma.

- Ellos... ellos no me recuerdan... Estoy atrapada en este pasado… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O ¿QUÉ LES PARECIOOOO?**

**No se lo veían venir... ¿verdad? Esto lo tenía planeadísimo.**

**:O Bueno como pueden ver los chicos finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de Dan pudieron vencer a Ancor con la ténica del Quinto Elemento.**

**Pero ahora quedaron atrapados justo en el punto en el que la regresión del tiempo se estancó y adivinen... Justo antes de que los chicos se conocieran :O ¿Podrán volver a la normalidad?**

**¿Qué hará Korra?**

**POR OTRO LADO: LOS PADRES DE MAKO Y BOLIN HAN VUELTO AAAAHHHHH! xD Esto lo quería hacer desde el principio, pero pasaría al final ¿Les gustó? :D**

**Me cuentan en sus reviews, por favor!**

* * *

**Agradezco a...**

**Maryfersky21: Oh tú eras Guest? muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia con tus valiosos reviews así no puedas entrar a tu cuenta. Significa mucho. ¿Qué te pareció este nuevo episodio? :O**

**The Power to Choose: YAAAAA TE EXTRAÑABAAA! ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿estabas en el limbo? ¿O siendo la hoja? xD Bueno ya los chicos lograron detener los malvados planes de Ancor pero quedaron estancados en el tiempo... :3 yo siempre dándote material para que te des contra el muro no es así? xD**

**Jrosass: Soy Malvado Jessi, te diste cuenta? Wow has estado comentando pronto ultimamente, pero eso es porque he subido los capítulos más o menos a la hora que estás activa xD oknop... ¿Qué te pareció Jess? Espero tu sexy y retrasado review**

**MakorraFan13: Eres de la que más está sufriendo con este final de saga, espero esté siendo tan shockeante, dramático y bueno como quisiera que fuera :p... EL QUINTO ELEMENTO FUNCIONÓ... Pero ahora los chicos no se conocen.. #StayStrongMakorra... #Soon!**

**NobodyKnows05: No te desmayes nooo jajajajaja Qué te parecio? Cuales son tus impresiones? :O espero tu interesante review.. PD. Yo espero sus reviews con la misma ansia que ustedes esperan los capítulos jejeje lo sé, soy raro. Nos leemos!**

**Galaxy01: Amiga YO SOY CRUEL, I'm the devil jajajaja Oknop... ¿Viste que no soy tan malo? bueno... esssteee... No tanto? Espero te haya gustado. La serie aún no acaba. Todavía faltan cosillas que detallar :) Espero estés bien.**

**MtezPS: ¿El combate fue glorioso? awww gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti :) Yo amé esa escena Makorra, creo que este libro tiene las escenas makorra más significativas, o eso creo :p. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me conmueves... No soy tan bueno :p**

**Eliza20: El quinto elemento ahora sí resultó, Ancor se puede ir a jshfdashs xD Pero antes de ver eso, los chicos están atrapados en el tiempo, Tampoco te lo esperabas cierto? Twist twist.. :D me gusta hacer giros radicales :D espero te esté gustando este final, gracias por tu apoyo.**

* * *

**PUES SEÑORES AÚN QUEDAN INTERROGANTES**

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON ANCOR AHORA QUE SUS PLANES FUERON FRUSTRADOS?**

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON JAY? ¿RESUCITARÁ?**

**¿PODRÁ KORRA CONVENCER A LOS CHICOS DE QUE SE CONOCEN?**

**¿CAMBIARÁN EL FUTURO POR LAS ACCIONES DEL PASADO?**

**¿PODRÁN FINALMENTE KORRA Y MAKO ESTAR JUNTOS?**

**TODO SE RESUME AL GRAN FINAL DE SAGA QUE CONSTA DE DOS PARTES..!**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO AMIGOS!**


	21. Los Diarios de Korra Pt 1

**Bueno señores el momento ha llegado.**

**La Saga se nos acaba, solo un episodio más :(**

**El heroico team avatar logró vencer a Ancor y arruinar sus malvados planes, pero la felicidad aún se ve truncada cuando todos se encuentran en un tiempo paralelo donde ninguno se conoce. ¿Lograrán vencer las barreras del tiempo?**

**¿Serán felices?**

**DESCÚBRELO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DOS EPISODIOS DE 'LOS DIARIOS DE KORRA'**

**A leer :)**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra...**

* * *

_"Querido Diario._

_¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta que todo tu esfuerzo no valió? ¿Qué todo lo que lograste en realidad nunca sucedió? Es como despertarse de un hermoso sueño y darte cuenta de que tu mente__ sólo__ fantaseaba y estás en el mismo lugar que antes._

_Aún soy el avatar, aún tengo a Raava pero todo lo que logré simplemente se ha ido. No he salvado al mundo de Amon, ni de Unalaq y mucho menos lo que vino después, estoy atorada en este pasado y no sé cómo salir._

_Pero todo eso ni siquiera me importa. _

_Ayer me topé con Mako, lo vi otra vez. Mi corazón se aceleró profundamente. La última vez que lo vi, todos estábamos muertos, pero Ancor nos regresó al tiempo en el que él y yo nos vimos por primera vez._

_Pero él no me conoce, no sabe quién soy... ¡Me odia!_

_¿Cómo voy a arreglar algo tan retorcido?_

_Si tan solo supiera cuál es la clave."_

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Primera Parte: ****Volverte a Amar**

* * *

**Ciudad República...**

- Oye Mako -entró Bolin a la 'habitación' de su hermano allí en el sótano de la arena de procontrol sosteniendo un potecito vacío- se me acabó el gel para el cabello.

- Lo siento Bo, no tenemos dinero para comprar más -confiesa Mako algo desesperanzado, quisiera ofrecerle algo mejor a su hermanito menor, pero simplemente las cosas estaban apretadas para ellos-

- Pero no puedo estar sin gel para el cabello! -dice el horrorizado- es mi gancho

- Bolin no necesitas gel para el cabello, tu cabello está bien...

- Claro que no Mako, yo no tengo un cabello perfecto como el tuyo! -lo señala pero Mako lo ve aburrido al notar que estaba totalmente despeinado y recién levantado de cama- bueno... cuando te peines jejeje

- Sabes, conseguí un trabajo en una central eléctrica solo... iré a tratar de hacer un poco de dinero. Compraremos comida para vivir y si alcanza prometo traerte tu gel para el cabello.

- Oh Mako.. mi héroe! -gritó atontado mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo con fuerza casi dejando sin aire a su hermano- gracias por siempre satisfacer mis deseos costosos de adolescente.

- Descuida Bo. Ahora déjame pararme para darme un baño y salir. Por favor no te metas en problemas ni hagas nada estúpido.

- Yo Mako? pff... no sé de qué me hablas... Yo jamás haría algo que nos metiera en problemas a mi o a...

- BOLIIIIIIIIIN! -lo llamó uno de los de seguridad muy molesto, Mako se palmea la frente y muy nervioso, el ojos verdes dice-

- Yo me encargo.

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Mako fue a su trabajo en la central eléctrica dónde tenía que disparar casi 60 rayos por hora, era un trabajo muy fuerte y muy cansado. Su chi quedó debilitado y sus energías por el suelo cuando finalmente acabó su trabajo.

Le entregaron algunos yuans y Mako dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, tal parece que le iba a alcanzar para alimentar a su hermano y comprarle su méndigo gel para el pelo. Se metió a las duchas, se cambió y emprendió su rumbo de nuevo a casa.

En el camino las calles estaban un poco desoladas, cosa realmente rara en una ciudad que siempre estaba a colapsar.

Mako no sabía que lo observaban.

Varios sujetos vestidos con ropas oliva ceñidas al cuerpo, visores sobre una máscara que cubría sus rostros y con la poderosa habilidad de bloquear el chi de las personas, estaban sobre la cima de un edificio cercano mirando a los trabajadores de aquella planta marcharse, la víctima de hoy, sería el chico cansado de las cejas arqueadas.

Mako iba caminando normalmente mientras deseaba llegar rápido a su 'casa' para lanzarse a la cama y descansar pero el trayecto parecía eterno. De pronto al doblar una esquina cuatro bloqueadores de chi cayeron desde el techo bloqueándole todo punto de escape al chico quien con nerviosismo miró a todos lados.

- ¿Qué quieren? -inquirió pero no recibió respuesta, solo pasos amenazantes hacia él- Déjenme en paz! -gritó mientras con su pie lanzaba una llamarada circular que lanzó fuego a todos lados pero los bloqueadores de chi saltaron hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Uno quedó frente a Mako y comenzaron a luchar.

Mako era muy diestro y lanzaba llamaradas precisas pero no era fácil darle a esos bloqueadores. Uno de ellos pateó su mano cuando iba a lanzar una llamarada y la desvió hacia el cielo, en tanto otro aprovechó para darle pequeños golpecitos en el brazo haciendo que este perdiera su movilidad y gritara de dolor. El ojos dorados trató de usar su otro brazo para defenderse pero lo invalidaron también. Uno de ellos corrió hacia Mako cogiendo impulso y pateándole el pecho con ambas piernas lo arroja con fuerzas de espaldas al suelo. Mako gruñó de dolor al caer y miró horrorizado como esos cuatro bloqueadores de chi lo acechaban peligrosamente.

- OIGAN! -dijo de pronto una autoritaria voz femenina haciendo que los bloqueadores y Mako voltearan a ver de quién se trataba.

Una hermosa morena de ojos azules y cuerpo muy bien trabajado estaba allí frente a los agresores del chico con el ceño fruncido y en posición de ataque.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz y pelean con alguien de su tamaño? -prosiguió la morena.

En ese momento los cuatro bloqueadores de Chi se abalanzaron sobre ella pero Korra hizo varias volteretas hacia atrás y golpeando la tierra abrió dos grandes hoyos en el suelo sobre los cuales cayeron dos de los bloqueadores al aterrizar. Sin perder tiempo los encerró en el piso nuevamente. Entonces otro bloqueador de chi comenzó a atacar a Korra pero esta esquivó un golpe certero a su pecho y usando un látigo de fuego le atajó el puñetazo y luego de agitarlo en el aire lo lanzó con fuerza hasta uno de los edificios cercanos rompiendo una ventana y cayendo dentro.

- Cuidado! -gritó Mako a la chica al ver que un último bloqueador se acercaba a ella pero Korra pateó el suelo y desprendiendo muchas rocas comenzó a arrojárselas con precisión y aunque el bloqueador esquivó varias con maestría, Korra logró darle en el estómago y lo arrojó al suelo debilitado.

Rápidamente la chica se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mako tirado en el suelo gruñendo de dolor.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- No muy bien.. -confesó arrugando un poco su rostro de dolor al tratar de mover sus brazos- esos sujetos bloquearon mi chi..

- ¿Quiénes eran esos?

- ¿Bloqueadores de chi?

- Oh claro... jejeje -sonrió nerviosa-

- Bueno gracias por ayudarme... yo me encargo desde aquí -dijo el cejas arqueadas aún en el suelo y con su dignidad de macho. Korra se levantó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada dijo-

- Ah ok mister increíble... ¿En serio no quieres mi ayuda para levantarte de allí?

- No necesito tu ayuda. -insistió mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero era inútil ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos-

- URRFFF ERES TAAAN! -gruñó Korra con molestia al ver lo terco que era ese chico. Cómo si no lo conociera. Ambos tenían un carácter dominante y lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.- Levántate como puedas entonces cabezota!

- BUENO SI DEJAS DE HABLAR CON ESA IRRITANTE VOZ TUYA, TAL VEZ LO LOGRE!

- GGRRRRR! ¿SABES UNA COSA? ¡NUNCA DEBÍ SALVARTE DE ESOS BLOQUEADORES DE... CHEESE?

- ¡JA! -eres solo una novata! -se burló Mako- Además nunca pedí que me salvaras de nada, solo lo hiciste porque estabas cerca y estabas cerca porque estabas acosándome...

- PERRRRDOOOONNN!? ¡Eres un idiota Mako!

- No hablaré más contigo! -dice el chico mientras desvía su mirada a otro lado. Korra pateó el suelo despegando una piedra, entonces la apretó con sus manos mientras gruñía de rabia y la hizo pedacitos muy pequeños, solo así logró calmarse-

_"Korra ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" -se recriminó mentalmente- "Si de verdad quieres caerle bien a Mako tendrás que dejar de pelearle todo lo que te diga.. ¡Qué tonta!... Hasta ahora todos nuestros encuentros han sido pésimos, quiero que vuelva a amarme... no que me odie a muerte"_

La morena respira profundo para tranquilizarse. Entonces pudo mirar con algo de lástima a su antiguo novio luchando con el dolor en sus brazos mientras se afincaba sobre ellos para levantar su tronco y lograr incorporarse mientras apretaba los dientes adolorido.

Korra nunca había visto a nadie esforzarse tanto sin rendirse. Nunca había visto a nadie tan fuerte... Luego sonrió ante la ironía de que claro que lo había visto muchas veces en ese mismo chico: Mako.

Se acercó a él con la cabeza gacha y una mano agarrando a la otra para que involuntariamente se le salieran ademanes que el chico considerara ofensivos, y dijo en voz calmada...

- Discúlpame por lo que te dije antes, como avatar debo preocuparme más por el bienestar de las personas a las que salvo en vez de ponerme a discutir con ellos. -Mako levanta la cabeza extrañado y la mira de reojo, no lo podía creer. Esa chica tan contestona, rebelde y para nada retraída ¿Le acababa de pedir disculpas?. ¿Qué cambió? Hace un momento lo odiaba y ahora le ofrecía ayuda.? Mako estaba confundido pero tampoco era idiota, sabía que si no aceptaba su oferta pasaría la noche tirado en el suelo, no obstante sus valores morales no le permitían aceptar ese trato si no se disculpaba también-

- Bueno... gracias... Yo también me disculpo por comportarme así grosero contigo, la mayoría de las personas... -hizo pausa como si no quisiera hablar de ese tema y luego dijo- no importa.

- No, ¿Qué?

- No importa Korra... solo ayúdame a levantarme... por favor! -él la miró con sus ojos dorados que le llenaron el alma. Ella estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima y besarlo, tocarlo y hasta desnudarlo allí en plena calle diciéndole que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso él no lo tomaría muy bien así que se limitó a sonreírle y tomarlo de los brazos poniéndoselos detrás de sus hombros y sosteniendo al chico para que se levantara. No lo presionó, lo hizo con cariño, tanto que Mako lo notó. Sólo una persona lo trataba a él así... cuando era un niño-

- A ver... arriba...

- Gracias, pero... no tienes que cargar conmigo si no quieres -dijo apenado-

- Tonterías... ¿dónde vives? -Mako se puso rojo de la pena y en voz baja exclamó-

- En el sótano de la arena de procontrol

- No tengas pena de admitir de dónde eres -sonrió ella- yo vivía en un iglú -dicho esto ambos ríen, al menos era un avance-

* * *

**Sótano de los chicos...**

* * *

Bolin estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación chupándose el dedo y en posición fetal. Era demasiado tarde y su hermano no había llegado, estaba muy preocupado.

Pero entonces vió entrar a Mako sostenido en los brazos de una chica. Rápidamente vió que se trataba de Korra.

- MAAAAAKOOOOO -corrió a saltarle encima pero Korra lo detuvo con la mano-

- No creo que quieras lastimarlo más de lo que ya está

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Fueron unos bloqueadores de Chi, Bo -respondió Mako a lo cual el ojos verdes se puso las manos en su boca de la impresión-

- Ese fastidioso Amon!

- Ayúdame a recostarlo Bolin -dijo Korra- tengo que ayudarle a sanar esos brazos.

Bolin cargó a su hermano sin dificultad alguna, era muy fuerte, y lo acostó en un catre y Korra tomó agua de uno de los contenedores y lo llevó al brazo del chico, entonces comenzó a ejercer sus dotes curativos y el líquido comenzó a brillar. Al principio Mako tenía el rostro arrugado por el dolor pero luego su cara se refrescó.

- Vaya, sí que te dieron duro -decía Korra mientras inspeccionaba su chi con sus dotes curativos-

- Gracias a ti estoy mejor. Por cierto, fue genial como te despachaste a esos cuatro sujetos tú sola, desearía ser tan bueno.

- Lo eres! -afirma la morena- quiero decir... yo tampoco hubiera rendido nada si estuviera muerta de cansancio por trabajar todo el día. Aún así te sobrepusiste al dolor de una manera sorprendente.

- Gracias por traer a mi hermano Korra, estaba preocupado -le agradece Bolin mientras se suena la nariz y abraza a su hermano-

- Awww... ustedes son tan lindos juntos, se quieren mucho

- Si, es que... bueno Mako es todo lo que tengo y yo soy todo lo que él tiene

- Sé que perdieron a sus padres de niños...

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Mako con esa aptitud regañona otra vez-

- No, no lo sabía... Solo.. ¿Acerté?

- Cálmate Mako, se lo deben haber dicho por ahí -Mako suspira derrotado-

- Claro, lo siento... tú ayudándome y yo me sigo comportando como idiota.

- No te preocupes, debe ser difícil tener un pasado como el de ustedes.

- La mayoría de la gente nos trataba mal... -dijo Mako confundiendo un poco a la morena, pero luego entendió que el chico estaba diciendo lo que había callado antes- vivimos en las calles, nadie nos ayudaba, sólo se burlaban de los 'huerfanitos de ciudad república'. -comentaba Mako con rabia- hacía mucho tiempo que nadie nos ofrecía ayuda, por eso me costó aceptar la tuya, la gente generalmente busca lastimarnos, no ayudarnos.

- Wow -suspiró Korra- no tenía idea... bueno sí... pero... aahhh no importa.

- ¿Por qué actúas tan extraña? -preguntó Bolin-

- Te dije que era extraña -sonrió Mako-

- Ok chicos, tengo algo que decirles -exclamó Korra algo nerviosa- no me lo van a creer, pensarán que estoy loca pero tengo que intentarlo... verán... Yo vengo del futuro! -Los hermanos se quedaron mirándola con ojos bien abiertos sin decir nada por un rato-

- Bueeeeno... creí que dirías algo como "Soy tu madre" o algo así jajajaja -dijo Bolin-

- De qué diantres hablas? -indagó Mako-

- La cosa es esta, nosotros de hecho ya nos conocíamos, en realidad somos mejores amigos, juntos formamos 'El equipo Avatar' , vencimos a Amon, luego a Unalaq, luego a Irish, luego a Kol y Lama, luego a Wan, luego a Irish otra vez y más recientemente a Ancor, pero el tiempo se regresó y de detuvo en este lapso donde ustedes no me recuerdan pero yo a ustedes sí! -Finalizó aquello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tanto Mako como Bolin estaban boquiabiertos y sumamente extrañados. Entonces disimuladamente el ojos verdes se acercó a su hermano y le susurró-

- Estoy confundido, los bloqueadores de chi te golpearon a ti o a ella?

- Korra... ¿Qué es todo esto? -exclamó Mako extrañado- ¿Por qué inventas... esa historia tan loca?

- No estoy inventando nada Mako, es verdad, tienen que creerme.

- Lo siento pero... mi hermano tiene razón -intervino el ojos verdes- te acabamos de conocer ayer, no pudimos haber hecho todo eso

- Pero si lo hicimos aaahhh... ¿Por qué no me creen?

- ¿Por qué será? -dijo Mako-

- Muy bien... entonces probemos con esto -dijo la morena mientras se ponía frente al chico- Mako tú y yo somos novios, hemos estado juntos por casi dos años y esos momentos han sido los más maravillosos de nuestras vidas... -Mako miró a su hermano como pidiéndole ayuda-

- Ok... ¿Qué es todo esto? -inquirió el chico-

- Aléjate de mi -replicó Mako a la morena- sabía que eras una fan loca... eras demasiado increíble para ser verdad -Korra sonrió atontada por un segundo-

- Crees que soy increíble? -el cejas arqueadas solo bufó y fue a sentarse con su hermano lejos de ella-

- Vete ahora o llamaremos a seguridad.

- Pero Mako...

- ALÉJATE! -sus gritos realmente la lastimaron, ella, descorazonada se dió media vuelta y se marchó-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Querido Diario, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que algún día Mako pudiera reconocerme. Tal vez sólo debo aceptar que nos quedamos atrapados en este tiempo y él no me ama como yo a él..._

_¿Y si no logro que me ame otra vez? Por ahora sólo he logrado que él piense que soy una acosadora y... no lo culpo, soy pésima en esto._

_Pero ¡Vamos! vencimos a la muerte gracias al poder de nuestro amor, varias veces... No debería ser tan difícil romper las barreras del tiempo._

_Aunque... cuando eso sucedió, Mako y yo nos amábamos incondicionalmente y nuestro amor no podía ser más fuerte._

_Ya lo entiendo todo, Mako... no me ama."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 Días después...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako estaba sentado en una banca del parque divisando a los niños jugar, tan felices, tan libres, todo lo que él no podía ser. Suspiró ante la ironía de la vida. Aún era joven pero no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a jugar, tenía que trabajar, la vida era dura y Bolin lo necesitaba.

Pero por extraño que parezca, a Mako le gustaba ver a los niños jugando y disfrutando, porque a su propia manera, fría y distante, Mako disfrutaba con ellos como si el mismo estuviese jugando. Eran sus momentos de paz y necesitaba un poco de eso de vez en cuando.

Entonces una morena muy bella se le sentó al lado a Mako y este al verla suspira con algo de fastidio, pero no tenía ánimos de formar un escándalo. Ya habían pasado tres días y su mente se le había enfriado, aún le debía a esa chica el salvarle la vida y llevarlo a casa.

- Hola -dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Mako fingió una también y dijo-

- Hey...

- ¿Te gusta venir al parque?

- Y ¿A quién no?

- Todos son tan felices verdad? -sonríe ella al ver a todos jugando en armonía- es como si nada malo pasara, como si la maldad no existiera y el dolor tampoco.

- Exacto -exclamó Mako un poco sorprendido, era como si esas palabras hubiesen salido de él, así hubiese descrito como se sentía. Pero no era que Korra había leído su mente, sino que lo conocía a profundidad- Oye -continúa el chico- disculpa si me pasé contigo el otro día es que... No suelo reaccionar bien a muchos tipos de situaciones.

- Lo entiendo.

- Y bueno aún no puedo creer ni una palabra de lo que me dijiste, también siento eso.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Mako? -dice ella luego de pensar unos segundos, él la vió pero no dijo nada- Que tu mente siempre está cerrada, si la abrieras un momento y dejaras de limitarte tanto, te darías cuenta de que hay cosas más allá de lo posible en nuestro mundo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De dónde yo vengo, los espíritus conviven con los humanos en armonía, los portales de ambos mundos están abiertos. De dónde yo vengo nuevos elementos increíbles y desconocidos fueron descubiertos, Mako tú llegas a dominar todas las fases del fuego control -el chico se sorprende- y de dónde yo vengo, ni siquiera existen las barreras de la muerte.

- Vaya, suena increíble... pero fantasioso. -Korra suspira por un momento y ve a su alrededor en el parque. Entonces señala un punto y dice-

- ¿Ves ese árbol? Estando muerta una vez desperté allí, pensaba que había resucitado y corrí a casa muy deprisa... solo para verte

- ¿Verme a mi? -se sonrojó un poco-

- Claro, eras mi novio entonces -respondió ella- Cuando te encontré en casa, estabas destruido llorando mi partida, verte así me rompió el alma, quería que supiera que estabas allí pero no podías verme. Eso me entristeció un poco, pero me alegró saber que los muertos no desaparecen, sino que están aquí con nosotros, vigilándonos todo el tiempo, quieren entrar pero a veces no los dejamos. Solo basta con abrir la mente y tener fe.

- ¿Qué tratas de explicar?

- Que si tan solo hicieras un esfuerzo, podrías recordar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos -dijo la morena mientras se atrevía a levantar su mano y acariciar la mejilla del chico quien se puso rojo al instante, no tardó en ponerse nervioso también-

- Oye qué haces? -le retira la mano, aunque se sentía tan bien-

- Mako, quiero que me veas como una amiga, confía en mi, no te haré daño... Sé exactamente por lo que has pasado y puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mi!

- ¿Cómo podrías ayudarte? ¿Cómo vas a demostrarme que todo ese futuro perfecto del que hablas no es solo mentira?

- Voy a demostrarte que no miento de la única forma que sé que no te quedarán más dudas respecto a mi -Entonces lo miró fijamente a los ojos y con mucha seriedad, le dijo- Traeré a tus padres de vuelta a ti! -Mako abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a sentirse afectado inmediatamente. Korra sabía que si se quedaba habría una gran discusión, así que poniéndose de pie y antes de marcharse, la morena le dijo- En la calle principal, esta noche, frente a la estatua de Aang... Veme allí.

Con eso la morena se fue dejando al cejas arqueadas con los ojos lagrimosos de sólo pensar en sus fallecidos padres a quienes no veía desde hacía tantos años.

Mako estaba shockeado, ¿Quién era esa chica y cómo era que sabía tanto sobre él y su pasado? ¿Acaso de verdad venía del futuro? pero... ¡Eso sonaba tan estúpido!..

Mako tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera un engaño, pero no podía solo ignorar una oferta como esa. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Mintió a Bolin diciendo que haría horas extras esa noche, para que el chico no se preocupara y atendió al llamado de la morena.

* * *

**Esa noche...**

* * *

Mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Mako a la estatua de Aang, Korra yacía sentada en el suelo en posición de meditación. Estaba muy relajada y respiraba a profundidad, recordaba perfectamente esos procesos espirituales de aceptación. De pronto una brisa fría alcanzó a la morena y movió sus cabellos ligeramente. Entonces ella abre sus hermosos ojos azules y dice, como para ella misma.

- Gracias por venir!

Entonces la morena se voltea y observa a dos personas sonriéndole, una mujer y un hombre, muy parecidos al chico de las cejas arqueadas y su hermano. Korra sabía perfectamente quieres eran.

- Fue todo un placer -dijo la mujer a lo que Korra deja salir una sonrisa-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche siguió su curso y la luna casi llegaba a la mitad del cielo cuando Korra sintió unos pasos, volteó y vió llegar finalmente al chico de la bufanda roja sobre su cuello.

- Llegas tarde chico lindo -le recriminó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia él. Mako se pone la mano detrás de su nuca y contesta-

- Bueno es que... no me decidía a venir.

- No te preocupes por eso, ven -dice mientras lo jala del brazo y lo lleva con ella justo a los pies de la estatua y ambos la observan desde abajo-

- Wow... nunca la había visto tan de cerca

- ¡Maravillosa, no!?

- Ya lo creo... Bueno y para qué estoy aquí? -Korra suspira-

- Bien, seré la primera en decirte que esto no será fácil, lograr ver a los que ya no están implica compromiso espiritual. Desecha lo que crees que sabes sobre la muerte porque en realidad estás equivocado.

- ¿Cómo hago eso?

- Abre tu mente! -le dice la morena. Piensa en ellos, en tus padres, piensa en lo mucho que los quieres de vuelta-

Mako cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Korra solo esperó a que él hiciera conexión espiritual. Entonces un rayo retumbó en el cielo y comenzó a llover con fuerza. Mako perdió la concentración y abrió sus ojos...

- Es inútil

- Sigue tratando, ellos quieren que lo intentes! -la mirada sincera detrás de los ojos azules de la morena le inyectó coraje al ojos dorados y la hicieron confiar en ella y su palabra una vez más.

Para ese punto ya ambos estaban totalmente empapados por las gotas gruesas y frías de lluvia que caían sobre el mundano suelo de Ciudad República.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, te conozco! -le sonrió la morena.

Mako cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en sus padres, trató de acercarlos a él aunque eso le hiciera mucho daño. Pensó en los escasos momentos felices que pasaron pero esos, en realidad eran muy lejanos para él. Trató de pensar en los ojos dorados de su madre, justo como los de él para tratar de conectarse con ella, pero el dolor lo invadió tan solo al pensar que había heredado sus ojos y Bolin los de su padre. Quería lograrlo, realmente quería, pero siempre que buscaba algún recuerdo hermoso, este siempre estaba lleno de dolor, o manchado de sangre.

Korra comenzó a observar como Mako comenzaba a arrugar su rostro y a gemir en silencio mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados pensando en sus padres. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos apretados y a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia, entonces el chico los abrió y miró a la morena conmovido y dolido, había fallado otra vez. La morena entristeció rápidamente.

- Mako yo...

- ¡Aléjate! -le gritó deprimido-

- Déjame ayudarte...

- No, sabía que era un engaño... No se pueden ver a los muertos, sólo me utilizaste para obtener quién sabe qué!

- Eso no es cierto, no has abierto tu mente, sé que los recuerdos son dolorosos pero debes dejarlos ir

- ¡BASTA! -le gritó aún más fuerte que aquellos truenos- Estoy cansado de que me lastimen, estoy harto de que la gente venga para hacernos daño a mi hermano y a mi. ¡KORRA YO CONFIÉ EN TI!

- No era mi intención hacerte daño Mako, debes creerme! -le rogó entre lágrimas mientras trataba de acariciarle el rostro pero el chico le tomó las manos con fuerza y clavándole una mirada acusadora, dijo-

- Ya no quiero creerte... -Con eso el chico se da vuelta y comienza a marcharse al momento que la morena rompe a llorar desconsolada, pero antes de irse por completo, Mako se volteó y le dijo- ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel el avatar?

_"Querido Diario... Nunca voy a lograr que Mako vuelva a amarme."_

- ¿Adónde vas Mako? -preguntó una voz diferente a la de Korra mientras el chico estaba marchándose, al oírla se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver- ¿Si estamos aquí? -completó. Los ojos de Mako se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente-

Allí estaban, su madre, su padre, sonriéndole felices. Korra notó rápidamente que no era por ella ¡Mako había logrado verlos!

- No puede ser! -gimió Mako casi sin voz- pero ¿Cómo? -sus padres corrieron hacia él y lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras los tres rompían a llorar de felicidad, podían verse, tocarse, sentirse. Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Pero esta vez sí era real-

Korra limpió una lágrima de felicidad que bajaba por sus mejillas mientras veía la escena y decía...

- Aang lo dijo: "Una vez que tocamos fondo, abrimos nuestra mente a las posibilidades" y era cierto! -sonrió mirando al cejas arqueadas- ¡Felicidades Mako! has visto a tus padres!

El chico en medio de su impresión de tener a sus padres con él, sacó fuerzas para despegarse de ellos por un momento y acercarse a la morena sumamente incrédulo. Su rostro era épico, no tenía palabras, estaba feliz, conmovido, shockeado todo a la vez... Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba triste.

- No mentías -exclamó él-

- Jamás lo haría. Eres lo más valioso para mi

- Entonces... De donde vienes... ¿Hay armonía? ¿No existe muerte? ¿Todos son felices? Yo quiero ir allí

- Puedo llevarte si quieres -sonríe ella de manera pícara mientras lo atrae a ella con sus brazos y se amarra a su cintura, esta vez él no presentó resistencia, estaba perdido en sus ojos-

- Me encantaría.

- Mako, sé que tu pasado fue terrible, pero muchísimas cosas buenas van a pasarte porque eres una excelente persona. Yo no quiero juzgar tus errores, quiero celebrar tus victorias. Acéptame. Abre tu mente y date cuenta que lo que tenemos, tuvimos y tendremos es demasiado hermoso para perderlo. No importa si no puedes hacerlo de todos modos, pero estoy feliz de que una vez más, me siento como la primera vez que me enamoré de ti y esta vez mi amor es aún más fuerte.

- Avatar Korra yo... -se detuvo por un momento, sólo observando su belleza- creo que te amo.

Korra abrió sus ojos como platos y se sonrojó rápidamente al escuchar aquello, entonces antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la declaración de Mako, él acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa con fuerza. Sus labios mojados por la lluvia se dieron calor el uno al otro. Las manos de él tomaron su cuerpo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él con cariño y posesividad, como si no la quisiera compartir con el mundo. Sus besos eran sinceros y el sentimiento real. El corazón de ambos palpitaba tan rápido que era imposible no sentir adrenalina en aquel beso. Era perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

_"Querido Diario, debí saberlo... el amor fue la clave todo el tiempo"_

De pronto los chicos separaron sus labios luego de besarse por un largo tiempo, no querían dejar de hacerlo, pero tampoco podían seguir para siempre. Abrieron sus ojos y se vieron fijamente con una sonrisa esperanzada. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de otra cosa.

Miraron a su alrededor y todo era oscuro, a su lado estaban sus amigos, todos ellos, Asami, Iroh, Tenzin, Mila, Bolin, Morgana, Hush, los padres de los hermanos, Khofa y Jin... Absolutamente todos.

¡Estaban de vuelta!

- No puede ser... -sonrió Mako emocionado mientras se tocaba el cuerpo por todos lados y miraba a todos lados al mismo tiempo- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¿Volvimos? -preguntó la morena- ¡VOLVIMOS!

- HURRA! -gritó Bolin emocionado- ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!

Inmediatamente todos corrieron emocionados al encuentro de la pareja de Mako y Korra y los abrazaron hasta que formaron un gran y hermoso abrazo múltiple de amistad verdadera. Sus risas resoplaban en cada rincón de ese abrazo y la felicidad era notoria. Nadie jamás hubo estado tan feliz en el mundo de los muertos.

- NOOOOOO! -gritó una voz aterradora y llena de rabia interna. Los chicos voltean y ven a Ancor en el suelo muy debilitada. El quinto elemento había funcionado, le había arrebatado tanto sus poderes de Ancla como su inmortalidad. Ahora luego de 7000 años estaba lista para morir-

Era momento de hacer pagar a la perra.!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIOOOOO!? *TAL PARECE SE AVECINA UN FINAL FELIIIIIZ* ¡Ancor está acabada! yeah!**

**Se lo merecen todos aquellos que sufrieron con mi fic, pero ya me conocen a mi y mis técnicas de escritor, POR EL AMOR DEBE LUCHARSE y estos chicos sí que han luchado por él.. MERECEN AMARSE... ¿O NO? igual con el Irohsami y Bomila.**

**Espero este primer capítulo del final de saga les haya gustado. Esperen a leer el próximo.**

***Procedo a ponerme nostálgico* xD**

* * *

**Agradezco sus reviews por penúltima vez a...**

**Mel.2004: Los chicos pasaron bastante trabajo, pero ahora creo que lograrán arreglar las cosas, Ancor está acabada yeah!**

**The Power to Choose: ¿Dónde guardas tantas lágrimas para llorar? ¿Y cómo donde estabas no hay un muro? jajajaja La verdad no, maté a Jay con satisfacción, soy muy sádico, además ya sé lo que va a pasar, si estuviera en sus zapatos creo que sufriría mucho más. Espero que esta vez llores de alegría y comiences a zobar ese pobre muro que tantos golpes recibió :p**

**NobodyKnows05: Me encanta torturarlas, si :) No pero hablando en serio, si logro moverles los sentimientos así como parezco estarlo haciendo, es un logro para mi.. ¡Sirvo para esto! :D Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, LOS CHICOS SE RECORDARON..! MAKORRA MOMENT MAXIMUS!**

**Galaxy01: Precisamente por la salud mental de mis lectoras es que actualizo tan rápido :p pero me llena de orgullo y satisfacción que TODOS LOS DÍAS ustedes vienen a leer esta pésima historia. Muchas gracias por eso.**

**Estela: Muchas gracias, tus palabras me llenan, de verdad :D No tengo como agradecerte.**

**Guest: Si te entendí tranquila, estás hablando con la persona más pervertida que conocerás xD Muchas gracias por tu review, No te preocupes, yo puedo ser muy malo, pero también muy bueno. Espero este capítulo te lo haya demostrado. EL AMOR VENCIÓ!**

**Eliza20: MAKORRAAAAA! jajajaja el grito de la victoria :D Bueno dicho esto, No es que me guste matar a mis personajes, pero lo hago porque idee esta idea loca del Limbo donde es fácil regresar, sino ni loco mato a nadie jajaja tienes que admitir que la escena fue intensa, disfruta de lo trágico, ya disfrutarás de lo bonito, espero te haya gustado como Korra logró hacer que Mako se enamorara de ella de nuevo y rompieran las barreras del tiempo. **

**Jrosass: ¿No te lo esperabas? era obvio, dos encapuchados maestro tierra y fuego, mujer y hombre, que sin razón aparente defienden a Bolin.. Era muy obvio que eran sus padres jajaja habían vuelto pero antes querían ajustar cuentas yeah! Con respecto a este capítulo, creo que te emocionaste Jess... ¿O no? Espero un review mega titánico jajajaja**

* * *

**EL AMOR VENCIÓ LAS BARRERAS DEL TIEMPO Y DE LA MUERTE, AHORA LO DEMÁS ES HISTORIA. A PATEARLE EL C*LO A ANCOR!**

**Por cierto... Les tengo una pregunta... ¿Les gustó Ancor como villana? ¿Dió la talla? Espero sus opiniones.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO..!**

**NO SE LO PIERDAAAAAAAAAN...**

**SE ESTRENA EL MISMO DÍA QUE LOK ARAJAHJAKGSAGKA!**

**Bueno nos veremos por última vez juntos todos por LDDK *Se va a llorar al rincón***

**Adiosito!**


	22. Los Diarios de Korra Pt 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO :D**

**Bueno el momento ha llegado, después de 4 libros y de muchas aventuras, LDDK termina en este capítulo :( Gracias por su apoyo y todos sus reviews tan lindos, Amé hacer esta saga por y para ustedes. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**No les quito más tiempo, lean cómo es el decenlace de esta historia.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Capítulo Final de Saga.**

* * *

- ¿Volvimos? -preguntó la morena sorprendida- ¡VOLVIMOS!

- HURRA! -gritó Bolin emocionado- ¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!

Inmediatamente todos corrieron emocionados al encuentro de la pareja de Mako y Korra y los abrazaron hasta que formaron un gran y hermoso abrazo múltiple de amistad verdadera. Sus risas resoplaban en cada rincón de ese abrazo y la felicidad era notoria. Nadie jamás hubo estado tan feliz en el mundo de los muertos.

- NOOOOOO! -gritó una voz aterradora y llena de rabia interna. Los chicos voltean y ven a Ancor en el suelo muy debilitada. El quinto elemento había funcionado, le había arrebatado tanto sus poderes de Ancla como su inmortalidad. Ahora luego de 7000 años estaba lista para morir-

- ¿Qué sucede Ancor? ¿No te funcionó tu malvado plan? -se burló Korra en una mirada desafiante. Entonces la mirada asesina de Ancor apareció otra vez y en medio de un gruñido se levantó y se le fue encima a la morena arrojando un golpe pero ella esquivó aquello con facilidad. Entonces Korra le arroja un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Ancor que la hizo perder la estabilidad y haciéndose hacia atrás, antes de que se diera cuenta, su nariz estaba sangrando- Eso es por mentir sobre tus intenciones, maldita!

Mako ahora se acercó y extendiendo su pie disparó una fuerte llamarada hacia Ancor que la golpeó del pecho y la hizo dar más pasos hacia atrás mientras gritaba de dolor.

- Eso es por lastimar a Korra!

Asami se le acercó junto a Iroh y ambos se unen para patear la mandíbula del Ancla con fuerza mientras Sato decía.

- Eso es por tratar de arruinar a nuestra familia!

Poco a poco todos fueron descargando toda su ira contra Ancor mientras la seguían llevando más y más a lo profundo del limbo. Cuando llegaron a la colina más alta, Ancor ya estaba ensangrentada y moreteada luego de recibir tantos golpes de cada uno. Se lo merecía, quiso arruinar la vida de muchas personas y durante 7000 años su único móvil fue hacerlo.

- Eso es por torturarme por tanto tiempo! -sentenció Khofa luego de patear a Ancor y arrojarla al suelo justo en el borde que separaba el limbo del TORMENTO.

Ancor miró hacia abajo y comenzó a temblar al ver aquel infierno ardiente de lava debajo de ella y que ella misma había creado. Entonces se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y adolorida por tantos golpes que había recibido, entonces se dió cuenta que el último en la fila, era Jin quien caminó hacia ella con una mirada seria y molesta. Los ojos de Ancor se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

- Jin... por favor... perdóname -rogó- me equivoqué, lo sé pero te amo y de eso estoy segura. Todo lo que hice fue por amor a ti... Te lo suplico, no me rechaces. -Jin se volteó para mirar al grupo y luego volvió su mirada a Ancor-

- Yo también amo a la persona que sé que está dentro de ti -Ancor sonríe de momento- pero odio en lo que esa persona se convirtió con el tiempo por la rabia, por el amor enfermizo, por el poder. De mí no conseguirás ni el perdón ni la redención que necesitas, pero quizás tengas muchas otras vidas luego de esta para pensar en lo que hiciste-

- NO JIN POR FAVOR!...

- ¡Diviértete! -le respondió para luego darle un fuerte empujón que la arrojó hacia abajo del risco cayendo a toda velocidad hacia el tormento-

- NOOOOOOOOO!

De pronto una poderosísima explosión de lava y fuego salió disparada cuando el cuerpo de Ancor fue destruido por el tormento. Los chicos se resguardaron mientras Korra, Mako y Hush dispersaban las llamas. Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Los Diarios de Korra**

* * *

**Parte 2: La Última Página**

* * *

- Se acabó, ya no existe el Ancla! -dijo Korra al momento que los elementos sobrenaturales del limbo comenzaron a aclarecerse nuevamente. La oscuridad en la que estaba sumido ese lugar se disipó rápidamente y la luz irradió desde fuera hasta dentro.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Mila impresionada-

Las nubes comenzaron a desaparecer en el cielo y la luz solar a iluminar el suelo muerto de ese espantoso lugar, entonces del mismo suelo comenzaron a brotar flores y mucha grama verde que se extendió por el resto de aquel sitio. En poco tiempo aquello era un jardín hermoso que se extendía por muchos kilómetros, todos estaban sorprendidos.

- Supongo que este lugar no era como lo conocimos -dijo Mako en respuesta a lo dicho por Mila- Ancor lo deformó todo y lo sumió en oscuridad, pero finalmente está tomando su verdadera forma.

- Y ahora que ya no está... -dijo Korra acercándose prometedoramente a Mako y amarrándose a su cuerpo. Él sonríe feliz y completa la oración-

- Por fin podremos estar juntos -con eso ambos chicos se besan apasionadamente. Era un momento totalmente romántico y hermoso y ahora más rodeado de aquel bello jardín. Segundos después apareció Tenzin corriendo hacia los chicos con una sonrisa sumamente grande-

- CHICOS! CHICOS NO VAN A CREER ESTO!

Ninguno de ellos objetó nada y todos siguieron al maestro aire saliendo de aquel sitio que antes era el tormento y Tenzin los llevó hacia donde antes se encontraba la mesa de piedra donde Jay fue sacrificado. Aún seguía siendo una piedra pero llena de enredaderas y flores que era iluminada por la tenue luz del sol. Pero lo más hermoso era que el bebé Jay estaba allí vivo y llorando.

- JAY! -gritó Asami emocionada al momento que se le salían las lágrimas y corría a abrazar a su bebé con todas sus fuerzas. Los chicos tuvieron que limpiarse sus propias lágrimas de ver aquella escena tan conmovedora. Asami revisó a su hijo por todos lados pero se dió cuenta de que estaba sano y salvo. Entonces comenzó a besarlo en cada parte de su cuerpito- TE AMO TE AMO! -le decía-

- No puede ser... -dijo Iroh totalmente sorprendido y shockeado, ni siquiera se había movido de su posición, estaba demasiado feliz para siquiera saber cómo reaccionar, así que solo cayó de rodillas maravillado ante aquello-

- Felicidades Asami... estoy demasiado feliz por ti -le sonrió la morena mientras la abrazaba-

- Pero.. aún no entiendo lo que pasó -dijo Sato- me había resignado. -De pronto el aura azul de Asami apareció otra vez y el fantasma de Dan salió de su cuerpo impresionando a todos y mirándola con una sonrisa- ¡DAN! -sonrió ella feliz, lo cual hizo el bebé también-

- ¿Cómo es que el bebé sigue vivo? -preguntó Korra-

- Cómo la técnica de regresión del tiempo de Ancor falló, entonces el proceso se revirtió regresándole la vida al pequeño. Me alegro tanto por ustedes -Asami lloró otra lágrima y abrazó al peliblanco-

- Gracias Dan, has sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros, no sé cómo pagarte -Dan la mira a los ojos y dice-

- Mantén viva la llama del poder gaía entonces, y no seas como Ancor, sé que Jay puede crear algo hermoso, mucho más hermoso de lo que hice yo en vida-

Mientras tanto Mako se acercó a Iroh quien lloraba de felicidad mientras contemplaba todo aquello. El cejas arqueadas se agachó frente a él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Felicidades viejo, te mereces eso y muchas cosas mejores! -Iroh miró a Mako y no podía creerlo. Se sintió pésimo al ver que el chico todavía tenía la nariz algo inflamada luego del puñetazo que le dió, pero aún así le ofrecía una sonrisa amigable- No lo entiendo -dice- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera no estar enojado conmigo? ¿Cómo puedes tan solo perdonarme? -Mako lo animó tomándolo de los hombros e hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie-

- Hubo un tiempo en que yo cometí demasiados errores, terribles errores, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba decidí volver, fue una noche bajo la lluvia, tenía demasiado miedo de tocar a la puerta y, sinceramente esperaba un millón de insultos. Pero la persona que salió a atender y me vió allí, llorando bajo la lluvia, simplemente salió a abrazarme sin importar si se mojaba o no. Me perdonó sin cuestionarme nada. -Iroh sonrió conmovido al saber que Mako hablaba de él- de eso se trata la amistad Iroh, y tú eres mi mejor amigo. -Dicho esto Mako abrazó con fuerza a Iroh y este le correspondió el abrazo, se palmearon la espalda seguidamente-

- Gracias Mako, por todo.

- Amor, mira a nuestro pequeño! -dijo Asami emocionada acercándose hacia Iroh con su bebé sonriente en brazos-

- JAY! VEN AQUÍ CAMPEÓN! -exclamó su padre abriendo los brazos de par en par para recibir a su ángel. Lo besó en todos lados del rostro y luego en la barriguita mientras el niño se sonreía-

- Morir y regresar de la muerte? expulsar demonios-sombra? romper maldiciones antiguas? ¡Ese niño sí que es un badass! -dijo Lin logrando provocar las risas en Morgana y Hush-

- Oigan chicos... Miren! -señaló Mila hacia el portal del luz, entonces los chicos se dan cuenta que el bloqueo que había puesto Ancor al mismo se estaba cayendo a pedazos hasta dejar libre la salida-

- Los portales nuevamente están libres! -celebró Khofa-

- OH POR DIOS ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE PODRÍA CANTAR... -musitó Bolin con emoción-

- NO, NO NO CANTEEEESSSS! -gritaron todos a la vez-

- UUUUUUUUUN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA, COMO VEÍA QUE RESISTÍA FUERON A BUSCAR A OTRO ELEFAAAANTE...

- Mejor salgamos de aquí -dijo Mako a Korra y al grupo entre risas-

- DOS ELEFANTES...

- Te sigo, chico lindo -sonrió la morena que se tomaba del brazo de su chico y comenzaron a salir de aquel limbo.

Ahora ese lugar era tan precioso, que los muertos que ya estaban decidieron quedarse, lo consideraban más bonito incluso que el mundo real, así que ahora salir del mundo de los muertos era decisión personal. Ya nadie iba a causar más daño jamás.

Los chicos salieron del portal y miraron nuevamente su ciudad, vieron que todos los desastres que había hecho Ancor desaparecieron y esta estaba fulgurante y transitada.

- Wow... ¿Qué pasó aquí? -exclamó Lin- pensé que este lugar estaba destruido.

- Tal parece que todo el daño que hizo Ancor desapareció junto con ella -dijo Jin igual de sorprendido-

- Claro -dijo Asami encendiéndosele el foco- Ella quería eliminar para siempre el poder gaía, pero al revertirse el proceso, ella misma se eliminó de la existencia para siempre.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en nuestro primer día de paz en Ciudad República? -Lin levantó ambos brazos y meneando la cadera dijo-

- ¡UNA FIESTA! WOOHOOO! -Todos se quedaron fríos y con las mandíbulas en el piso al escuchar a la mismísima Lin Beifong Aka 'aguasfiestas' profesional, pedir una para celebrar algo. Ella les lanzó una mirada retrechera y dice-

- ¿Qué? estos días han sido sumamente estresantes, necesito relajarme! ¡Tal vez me consiga una cita para la fiesta!

- UUUUUUHHHHHH! -dijeron todos al unísono-

- Tenzin picarón, ¿Por qué no invitas a Lin al baile? -codeó Korra al maestro aire en forma de broma mientras este explotaba de la ira-

- ESTOY CASADO CON PEMA! -Ante esto todos estallan en risas felices y jocosas, pronto, hasta Tenzin y Lin se contagiaron y rieron hasta más no poder-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Querido Diario. Me alegra escribir en estas páginas como todo está mejorando. Ahora que Ancor no está y la ciudad entera está en paz con el mundo. Creo que nunca ha sido un mejor momento para ser el avatar..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Los portales del mundo de los vivos y muertos seguirán abiertos como uno solo -dijo el poderoso Avatar Korra en la sala de prensa de la central de policías mientras cientos de personas y periodistas iban a verla. El equipo avatar entero estaban a los lados de la morena en el podio- LAS BARRERAS DE LA MUERTE YA NO SERÁN UN OBSTÁCULO PARA NADIE -afirma con determinación mientras recibía un gran aplauso- Ambos mundos serán un lugar hermoso para vivir y los que ya no están podrán visitarnos y así nunca tendremos que dejar de vernos. Esta nueva era de paz será duradera, lo presiento. Ahora que tenemos un maestro gaía creciendo, el mundo no tiene nada que temer, además este heroico equipo de maestros que me ayudó a traer la paz a las naciones también merece respeto y crédito. VIVA CIUDAD REPÚBLICA!

- VIVA! -gritó la gente-

- La ronda de preguntas está abierta! -dijo Lin a otro micrófono entonces los periodistas comenzaron a levantar sus manos al aire como polluelos en busca de comida. Korra señaló a un sujeto joven y dijo-

- Tú!

- Avatar Korra -dijo el chico mientras anotaba en su cuaderno- Ahora que la paz en Ciudad República ha llegado... ¿Qué planes tiene con su novio Mako? ¿Se van a casar? ¿Formarán una familia juntos? -la morena se sonroja al instante y entonces voltea a ver a Mako quien también estaba ruborizado- Eh... ehhmm...

- Contesta Korra -sonrió Lin con cizaña- todos queremos saber, además, ya no hay malos por los que preguntar.

- Te mataré Lin -suspiró la morena, tomó aire y dirigiéndose a la audiencia, dijo- Realmente no sé lo que me depara el futuro, ni siquiera sé qué ocurrirá mañana así que no puedo responder ciertas cosas. Pero de una sí estoy segura -dijo convencida mientras miraba a su novio, no como hablándole a la audiencia, sino como hablándole a él- Si voy a casarme con alguien, si voy a tener una familia, entonces no quiero que sea con nadie más que con ese maestro fuego papanatas de allá! ¡Te amo papanatas! -gritó al micrófono para que todos lo oyeran. Mako sonrió nervioso mientras Iroh le palmeaba la espalda para darle ánimos y un pequeño empujón. Entonces Mako caminó hacia la morena y tomándola de la cintura la inclinó con delicadeza hacia abajo y le plantó un rico beso de amor. La audiencia aplaudió como loca.

Mila, quien miraba aquello abrazada a su novio Bolin, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo en tono juguetón.

- Nosotros deberíamos imitarlos! -El ojos verdes sonrió gustoso y dijo-

- Pensé que nunca lo pedirías! -dicho esto Bolin le aparta el cabello delicadamente del rostro y junta sus labios a los de ella en un tierno y cariñoso beso de amor. Ella rodea la cintura del chico mientras se besan y alza uno de sus piernas enamorada. Morgana y Hush también aprovecharon para mostrarse cariño.

Los aplausos duraron muchísimo rato más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Las cosas han ido mejorando día con día. Lin organizó una gran fiesta pocos días después, los chicos y yo junto al resto de la ciudad bailamos y gozamos un montón. No creerías la montaña de idioteces que hicimos juntos, por un momento olvidé que era el avatar y tenía deberes que ejercer. Pero ahora el trabajo no es una carga, es algo de lo que disfruto hacer._

_La fiesta trajo muchos temas de conversación durante días. Fue totalmente salvaje y estupenda. Ciudad República celebró muchos días más después de eso. Las fiestas, sin embargo acababan y, cuando todos se iban a dormir, esa era la mejor parte favorita de mi día..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Korra estaba acomodando su cama algo cansada para luego acostarse. Dejaba salir un bostezo en el proceso. Entonces Mako apareció en esa habitación que ambos compartían vistiendo una ceñida camiseta blanca al cuerpo que dejaba entrever sus grandes pectorales y fuertes brazos y un mono de pijamas rayadas. El chico contempló enamorado a la escultural morena que vestía un mini vestido pijama transparente de color azul y encajes negros, sus sensuales piernas eran la atracción mayor de aquel paisaje.

- Hola -dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella voltea y lo observa sonriéndole. Entonces ambos caminan al encuentro del otro y se abrazan con cariño-

- Hola -respondió ella-

- Gracias por hacerme la cena -dice para luego besarla en los labios con cariño. Su relación se había convertido en algo tan hermoso que se daban las gracias por el más mínimo detalle que uno tuviese con el otro- Yo te traeré el desayuno a la cama mañana.

- Oh en serio no te quedarás dormido esta vez? -bromea la ojos azules entre risas-

- Bueno es que, generalmente siempre amanezco cansado -confiesa con cara tentadora-

- ¿Y qué tanto es lo que haces en las noches que te cansa tanto? -respondió ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba a Mako con deseo. Entonces él la tomó de los brazos y pegándola a la pared con delicadeza para luego bloquearle las salidas con sus brazos, la miró de frente, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento al decir-

- Esto!

Inmediatamente el chico comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la morena, quien correspondió al instante. Ella se amarró a él y él a ella mientras las caricias proseguían. Mako usó ambas manos para sostener el rostro de la morena con cariño mientras introducía su lengua dentro de su boca y comenzaban a jugar. Ella por su parte dejó salir un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir la hombría de él tocarle su delicada entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Eso la hizo desearlo más.

El momento era demencialmente ardiente.

Korra, respiró acelerada cuando Mako comenzó a besar su cuello y a ir bajando con caricias. Ella aprovechó para quitarle la camisa al chico de un jalón lo cual hizo él también pero con más cariño. Entonces Korra levantó el rostro de Mako y ambos se vieron. Entonces la morena le sonrió desafiante y le dijo...

- Si quieres probar de esto... tendrás que luchar para ganártelo!

Inmediatamente la morena disparó un golpe de aire muy suave que empujó a Mako con delicadeza arrojándolo a la cama. Entonces ella usó el poder del viento para flotar hasta él cayendo justo encima tomando sus manos con fuerza en la cama y apresándolo a sus deseos.

La primera cosa que la morena buscó fueron sus labios, los cuales besó hambrienta unos segundos. Entonces besó su mentón y bajó a su cuello mientras Mako gemía excitado y respiraba a profundidad sintiendo un inmenso placer con cada beso de la morena. Ella probó de sus tetillas y besó su duro pecho. Bajó por su abdomen mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Mako estaba rendido a ella. Entonces la morena sacó la lengua y lamió la piel de su abdomen. Levantó la mirada para verlo morderse el labio inferior muy excitado.

- ¿Qué pasa Mako? Estás perdiendo esta batalla de placer! -sonrió la morena. Entonces el cejas arqueadas agitó sus manos mientras disparaba fuego a las antorchas puestas delicadamente sobre la pared encendiéndolas casi al mismo. La luz roja de aquellas antorchas era ahora la única iluminación en aquella habitación que ardía en calor haciendo sudar el cuerpo de los chicos.

Mako dió un giro brusco liberándose del agarre de la morena y cargándola con delicadeza la levantó sobre la cama empujándola hacia la pared y golpeándola a ella con una rudeza que la morena disfrutaba. Mako la miró desafiante y le susurró a los labios.

- Soy un ganador, nunca pierdo.!

Acto seguido el chico la besó y rápidamente usó sus manos para recorrer las curvas de la morena mientras su mirada se concentraba en su pecho sudado. Mako lamió algunas gotas de sudor que se entremetían entre su sostén y siguió besando su figura hasta llegar a su abdomen y más abajo.

Korra comenzó a gemir sin parar al momento que las llamas de las antorchas se encendían como sopletes. La morena abrió su boca y sus piernas temblaron ante el placer que Mako le estaba proveyendo. Entonces se desplomó casi sin fuerza a los brazos de este quien la puso cariñosamente sobre la cama y los cubrió con sábanas.

- ¿Te gustó? -preguntó Mako mientras besaba a la morena. Ella acaricia su cabello y le dice-

- me encantó.

Acto seguido la morena se esconde debajo de las sábanas mientras Mako seguía acostado arropado hasta el pecho. Entonces comenzó a sentir las manos de Korra explorando su pecho, su abdomen y arrancándole ese pantalón. El cejas arqueadas comenzó a gemir descontroladamente cuando Korra comienza a concentrarse en él y a darle placer.

- Oh Korra... si... -gritaba exaltado. Korra continuó hasta que el chico casi no pudo más. Entonces se frenó y buscó sus labios nuevamente-

- Así es como se hace -sonrió ella. Mako le devuelve la sonrisa y le dice-

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si, hazlo!

Al recibir la voz de mando de la morena, el ojos dorados se puso sobre ella en aquella cama. Para ese momento ambos sudaban y las antorchas ardían como nunca iluminando de un caliente rojo todo el lugar. Mako miró a la morena y ella asintió, entonces el se introdujo en ella llenándola por completo mientras que dejaba salir un gran gemido de éxtasis ante aquel movimiento. Entonces el suave vaivén de caderas comenzó y a medida que seguían entrando en calor Mako aceleró los movimientos debajo de aquellas sábanas blancas mientras que descubiertas por estas, estaban solo ambos chicos gimiendo y jadeando.

Entonces el clímax los alcanzó a ambos y Mako se desplomó encima del cuerpo de la morena quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo ató a ella...

- Te amo Mako... -suspiró, él la mira y responde-

- Yo igual Korra!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dias después...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Querido Diario. Hoy recibimos una noticia maravillosa. El Señor del fuego Honora nos ha invitado a todos a ir a la nación del fuego para una cena especial y de paso quedarnos unos días allí. Estoy emocionadísima de ir"_

- WOW! MIRA MILA LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO! ¡VEN A VER! ¡VEN A VER! -llamó el ojos verdes con impaciencia a su novia quien entre risas llegó a él abrazándolo por detrás y mirando con él la escena-

- Es hermoso, mi amor!

El barco no tardó en atracar y los chicos comenzaron a bajar. La mismísima Honora los esperaba allí en el muelle.

- Bienvenidos equipo avatar, vengan conmigo, haré que los traten de la mejor manera posible.

Los chicos siguieron a la monarca y luego de compartir una gran charla con ella y jugar y explorar un rato. Los chicos se reunieron para celebrar el gran banquete en los aposentos de la madre de Iroh. Una mesa gigantesca llena de comida deliciosa se abrió ante los ojos de los chicos, Bolin casi muere de la impresión al igual que Hush quienes comenzaron a devorar la comida en un santiamén. Mako y Korra se daban de comer a la boca. Morgana, Lin y Tenzin se hacían los refinados al comer y Jin y Khofa eran los únicos que comían como lo hace una persona normal.

Todo era risas y alegría hasta que el sonido de una copa siendo golpeada por una cuchara llamó la atención de todos.

- Quiero decir unas palabras... por favor -todos voltearon y miraron que Iroh era quien estaba de pie frente a todos. El chico respiró profundamente y comenzó a decir- Hace aproximadamente 3 años yo era solamente un general del ejército, pero desde que conocí a estos chicos, mi vida ha cambiado de muchas maneras. Korra -la señala- es una chica con mucha fuerza, honor y valentía. Mako, sé que puedo contar contigo viejo, eres mi mejor amigo. Bolin, eres increíblemente gracioso y nos mantienes a todos animados aún en los peores momentos. Todos ustedes son geniales. Pero hay una persona, la más especial para mí que he llegado a conocer todo este tiempo y he llegado a enamorarme. La chica más hermosa, leal y sincera, madre de mi hijo Jay. Asami, quiero que sepas que te amo, amo nuestra familia y amo lo que tenemos... Y es por eso que... -entonces el chico hace pausa para inclinarse ante ella, Asami casi se atraganta con la bebida al momento que el chico saca una piedra preciosa muy grande y le dice- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto con las mandíbulas sobre la mesa. Asami se tapó la boca con sus manos por la impresión. Iroh estaba arrodillado ante ella pidiendo su mano en medio del castillo de la nación del fuego que muy pronto sería su hogar. Era perfecto.

- SIII IROH! QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!

- HUUUURRRAAAAAA! -gritaron todos a la vez al escuchar aquello y luego procedieron a aplaudir muy fuerte cuando ambos chicos se besaron con cariño-

- Felicidades viejo! -dijo Mako abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole algunos coquitos mientras Korra abrazaba a Asami y ambas saltaban de felicidad. Entonces Honora se le acercó a la ojos verdes y también le soltó un fuerte abrazo de cariño, Asami no pensó que se ganaría tan fácil a la monarca pero ahora se convenció de que se había preocupado por nada-

- Bienvenida a la familia -le dijo a lo que Sato sonrió emocionada. Entonces Bolin levanta al sonriente Jay en brazos y dice-

- Oigan amigos, a Jay le emociona la noticia de la boda de sus padres! -al ver la carita sonriente del bebé y el tonto chiste del maestro tierra, todos procedieron a reír a más no poder-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Querido Diario, a esa bella declaración siguió una fastuosa e increíble boda en la playa donde se casaron Iroh II y la nueva princesa de la nación del fuego Asami Sato._

_Es increíble como todos hemos crecido y nos hemos ido desarrollando a través del tiempo. Luchamos tantas batallas, perdimos tanto, pero ganamos mucho más. Todos nosotros vinimos desde abajo y ahora estamos en la cima._

_Desde hace unas semanas Asami se mudó con Iroh al castillo de la nación del fuego luego de una increíble luna de miel en varias islas paradisíacas que solo un general de la marina podía conocer. Los chicos y yo siempre buscamos una excusa para ir a la Nación del Fuego a visitarlos y ellos nos reciben con los brazos abiertos... y cada vez que vamos, Jay está más grande y precioso. No puedo esperar a pelear codo a codo con él en una gran batalla, Avatar y Maestro Gaía juntos. Sería perfecto._

_Con respecto a Morgana y Hush, están más enamorados que nunca. Cuidando de Silly y Mila. Ella por su parte sigue saliendo con Bolin, se aman muchísimo y siempre van al parque a practicar la tierra control. Se dice que nadie los iguala en habilidad._

_Ah... y para los que no lo sabían, Bolin perfeccionó sus dotes de metal control y ahora forma parte del ejercito de metal de Ciudad República a cargo de Lin, pateando traseros a voluntad._

_Eso nos lleva a mi y Mako... Pero aún tengo varias cosas que decir, estoy guardando lo mejor para el final..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Linda -interrumpe Mako entrando a la habitación. Lucía muy apuesto en una camisa blanca con chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones negros ajustados, además unos lentes oscuros le daban un toque clásico- ¿Estás lista? Ya la motocicleta lo está. Korra quien estaba sentada escribiendo en su diario, como siempre, se volteó con una sonrisa a ver a su novio y le dijo-

- Voy enseguida, espérame...

- No me iría sin ti -con eso el chico baja y Korra dedica unos pocos minutos a llenar las últimas páginas de su diario antes de completarlo por fin-

* * *

**Más Tarde...**

* * *

Korra sale de la casa y observa a Mako apoyando su cuerpo sobre aquella moto, realmente era un policía muy sexy. La morena no se veía nada mal tampoco vistiendo un vestido corto negro con toques de azul ajustado al cuerpo, donde sus sensuales piernas resaltaban. Ella corrió a su novio quien la esperó con los brazos abiertos y amarrándose a su cuello lo besó con pasión. Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus labios con los suyos. Sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra mientras se demostraban mucho amor.

Acto seguido la morena se da la vuelta y Mako la abraza por detrás apretándola a él. A Korra casi se le salen las lágrimas al ver aquella casa preciosa en la que ahora vivían juntos. Céntrica, espaciosa y digna de un detective de alto rango y su novia Avatar.

- No puedo creer que todo esto esté sucediendo -Mako le mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja a ella provocándole un gemido y luego le susurró al oído seductoramente diciendo-

- Créelo, es real.

- Bueno, vámonos entonces -dice ella con una sonrisa- No queremos llegar tarde a nuestro segundo aniversario de noviazgo -Mako sonríe y le entrega un casco a la morena mientras él se asegura el suyo. Ambos suben a la moto y Korra se asegura de apretarse bien al abdomen de su novio, no porque tuviese miedo, sino porque amaba tocarlo a más no poder, él era suyo y ella le pertenecía a él. Punto.-

- ¿Lista?

- Arranca chico lindo!

Con eso Mako suelta el freno y ambos salen disparados en aquella moto recorriendo las calles de Ciudad República. Korra pegó varios gritos de emoción y adrenalina cuando Mako tomaba de manera excelente aquellas curvas y aceleraba en las bajadas, era totalmente genial. Ambos tenían un amplio gusto por lo extremo y ahora a Korra no le importaba mostrarlo al mundo, al fin y al cabo había demostrado que era un avatar completo y había salvado al mundo varias veces, ella era así y no iba a cambiar ahora.

Mako llevó a Korra a la cima de una montaña hermosa donde la puesta de sol se veía en primera fila. Los anaranjados eran más profundos y los rojos del atardecer se acentuaban por la altura, ese lugar era un planetario realmente hermoso. Mako detiene su moto allí. Ambos bajan y se sientan a comer y hablar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Quieren saber qué fue lo último que escribí en mi diario? Ni siquiera tengo que volver a leerlo para rememorarlo, lo recuerdo bien.

Había aprendido tantas cosas luchando, viviendo y experimentando con mis amigos que realmente ahora me siento una persona completa. Al final aprendí a no confiarme de las apariencias, porque estas engañan. Ancor al principio era Ana, una persona buena que amaba profundamente a alguien, pero cambió y su amor desmedido la convirtió en un monstruo. El caso de Khofa, Morgana y Hush me enseñó que tampoco se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada. Muchos hemos cometido errores en el pasado, pero siempre hay oportunidades para reparar nuestro error y buscar nuestra redención.

De Jin aprendí que la sencillez y la humildad son los valores que hacen realmente grande a un ser humano. Ser uno mismo aunque creas que nada te hace especial, ya eres especial por existir. Por cierto, casi escupo mi bebida cuando me enteré que él y Khofa comenzaron a salir... ¡Extraño!

Iroh al final me enseñó que la familia siempre es lo más importante, no importa qué, pero proteger a los tuyos siempre debe ser una prioridad. Asami, tan buena madre y tan protectora. Muy pronto será la esposa del Señor del Fuego cuando Honora se retire ¿Qué genial, no?

Bolin, mi cuñado. Lo amamos mucho. Ahora mismo vive en nuestra antigua casa donde también viven los padres de Mako y de él. Están aprovechando para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido por culpa de la muerte y ahora no podrían estar más felices. Mila lo acompaña durante todo ese proceso de aceptación.

Mako, quizás es de la persona que más he aprendido y sigo aprendiendo. Leal, valiente, fuerte, sacrificado y un sinnúmero de cosas que se me ocurren, Mako tiene todas las cualidades, y además es guapo. Él me enseña cosas cada día... literalmente. Y hemos aprendido a convivir juntos, no ha sido fácil, siguen habiendo peleas, pero esas reconciliaciones sensuales valen la pena.

Creo que mi vida ha sido perfecta y loca, los buenos se volvieron malos, los malos buenos, unos que no estaban regresaron y otros se fueron. Creo que he sido el avatar más afortunado de la historia por volver a comenzar un nuevo camino. Raava está conmigo, los demás avatares están conmigo, ya no me siento sola."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado? -preguntó Korra mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a los brazos de su novio y ambos contemplaban el anochecer con aquella grande y hermosa luna justo frente a ellos. Mako sonrió feliz y dijo-

- Creo que lo mejor está por venir -entonces busca sus labios y le planta un rico beso- por ahora, tengo todo lo que necesito conmigo.

- Mañana reuniremos a todo el grupo y viviremos algunas aventuras. ¿Estás emocionado?

- Volver a verlos a todos será tan... maravilloso. ¡Tantas cosas buenas! Tengo por fin a mis padres conmigo, hay paz, tengo buenos amigos... Ya no hay rastro del Mako triste que vivía en mí. Es cierto eso de que a las personas buenas siempre le pasan cosas buenas.

- Solo hace falta esfuerzo y ponerle corazón a todo. -Mako se voltea para mirar frente a frente a la morena, sus ojos dorados se posaron en sus ojos azules. Él le tomó ambas manos y le dijo abriendo su corazón-

- Gracias Avatar Korra, por convertirme en un mejor hombre. Juro solemnemente, que te pertenezco y te perteneceré siempre, en las buenas y en las malas y ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos.

- Yo Korra, -dijo sonriendo juguetona- juro solemnemente que le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma al maestro fuego de Ciudad República llamado Mako, con el cual muy pronto tendré una familia y será más pronto de lo que espera él... -Mako se quedó frío ante aquello y le clavó una mirada profunda sin poder evitar su asombro, ella al verlo solo le sonríe y dice- ¡Sorpresa!

- ¿Estás embarazada? -exclamó casi sin aire, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a reír muy feliz- ¿Voy a ser papá? ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!

- Y serás uno muy bueno para el maestro fuego o agua que venga en camino.

- Después de tanto quererlo y desearlo con el alma, por fin tendré una familia con la mujer que amo, no puedo creerlo!

Ella le toma el rostro con cariño y mirándolo a los ojos, le dice...

- Pues créelo, es real! -Entonces busca sus labios y lo besa apasionadamente y con fulgurante amor, mientras acariciaban sus espaldas y la luz de la luna los llenaba por completo. El amor que se tenían había vencido las barreras del tiempo, la distancia y hasta la muerte. ¿Qué los iba a poder separar ahora?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mako tenía razón, lo mejor... está por venir. Y espero ese futuro con confianza, porque sé que no podría sentirme más feliz de lo que ya me siento ahora._

_Al final todos conseguimos nuestra anhelada redención._

_Lidien con eso!_

_**Atentamente, Avatar Korra**."_

* * *

**FIN...**

* * *

**¿QUEEEE ME LES PARECIÓ EL FINAL MI GENTE? ¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿VALIÓ LA PENA TANTO SUFRIMIENTOS? ¿LES GUSTÓ EL MAKORRA, IROHSAMI, BOMILA Y HASTA JINFA (KhofaxJin)? XD**

**LEEEMON! NO PODRÍA SER SINO PARA UN CAPÍTULO FINAAAAL... ¿Qué les pareció eso, eh? ¡Makorra Baby!**

**Me cuentan en sus últimos reviews please :D**

**Curiosidad sobre este libro: No sé si lo notaron, pero todo el libro 4 fue escrito en retrospectiva por el avatar Korra, esto quiere decir que desde el primer capítulo en el que Korra empieza a escribir en su diario ya los hechos habían pasado y los estaba contando como una historia... ¿En serio creyeron que Korra iba a morir? jajajaja**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO HAYA ESTADO A LA ALTURA DE UN FINAL DE SAGA :D**

* * *

**Agradezco por última vez sus reviews a...**

**MtezPS: Felicidades! luego de perder el review 50,60 y 100 finalmente te ganaste el 150 :O No es poca cosa jajaja... Siii el Makorra triunfo :D Espero te haya gustado amiga. Gracias por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta saga.**

**Galaxy01: Técnicas de escritor :) Mientras más sufran por la casi perdida, más se alegrarán cuando todo salga bien. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme ****en el transcurso de esta saga**.

**The Power to Choose: Siiiii no más llorar de tristeza, no más golpearse contra el muro. (Marcarías una moda si te das contra el asiento te digo xD) El reencuentro de Mako y Bolin con sus padres fue lo que más me gustó y los resucitados que más me alegró traer. Desde el principio sabría que ellos tenían que volver, y así fue. Espero te haya gustado. ****Gracias por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta saga.**

**Maryfersky: jajajaja pues sí Korra no tiene mucha paciencia para sentarse a explicar y usó la típica frase "vengo del futuro" jajajaja te agradezco por haber leído y haber dejado tu opinión. ****Gracias por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta saga.**

**Eliza20: A mi tampoco me gusta el romance, pero ahí vamos, tengo que shippear muy hard a una pareja para hacer estos momentos romanticones pero Makorra es una de ellas como ves :) GRACIAS por darme tu opinión sobre Ancor, yo la amo, es muy oscura jajaja ellos junto a Kol y Lama fueron mis villanos favoritos, a Irish no la soporto xD. ****Gracias por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta saga.**

**Estela: xD si un poquito de drama antes del final feliz, espero te haya gustado este episodio que es el último del fic. ****Gracias por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta saga.**

******MakorraFan13: Qué te pareció amiga? Creo que eres de las que más disfrutaste del ejem... Lemon.. jajaja su amor en acción. Makorra baby y todo! producto de ese Lemon por cierto :p oops! Gracias por darme tu opinión sobre Ancor, significa mucho. Bueno espero haberte hecho feliz con este final de libro. ****Gracias por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta saga.**

******Jrosass: Más Makorra, Mucho Makorra, Lemon Makorra, Baby Makorra no te puedes quejar jajajaja Jessi te gustó? Pues así acaba todo espero te haya gustado mi trabajo y sigamos hablando por MP. TKM. Espero un review super mega ultra kilometricamente titánico me leíste? jajajajaja. Bueno me despido, hablamos por ahí xD (Siempre sí te tenías que robar el review 160 :D). ****Gracias por apoyarme en el transcurso de esta saga.**

* * *

******Gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta cosa loca que salió de mi mente como algo abstracto y fue tomando forma. Hoy cerramos este capítulo pero pronto se abrirán otros.**

******No me voy del fandom, no me voy de ff seguiré escribiendo y como ustedes son mis lectores VIP les dejo un pequeño recuento de la idea que tengo para un nuevo long fic ¿Quién sabe, Saga? **

******Se va a tratar sobre la familia Beifong, específicamente la familia de Suyin. Y los protagonistas serán los gemelos Wei y Wing (Que ff aún no agrega a la lista de personajes de LOK -_-). Los gemelos irán en una misión muy importante para recuperar algo que les fue quitado, conocerán amigos nuevos y tendrán grandes aventuras. Será como LDDK pero en versión Beifong xD Espero les guste la idea!**

******Por ahora el título que tengo es "Metal Nation", así que si ven que alguien publica esa historia denle click y pónganse a leer :). Por favor síganme como escritor y así cada vez que suba algo les avisará a su correo.**

******Bueno creo que ya me extendí bastante. Los dejo en paz jajaja oknop. Espero sus valiosos reviews.**

******Gracias por apoyarme a todos!**

******ProtaDarnell Out!**


	23. Epílogo

**HOLAAAAA!**

**No esperaban verme por aquí, eh?**

**Pues es una pequeña sorpresita para todos aquellos que leyeron mi saga y pues, aprovechando la Semana Makorra del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin! quise hacer un epílogo de LDDK. Espero les guste y veamos quién de los que leyeron esto siguen activos por aquí.**

**Este fic participa en la 'Semana Makorra' del fandom de LOK.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Epílogo.**

* * *

_"Querido Diario. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que escribí sobre tus páginas, muchas cosas pasaron, muchos sucesos acontecieron, malos, peores, trágicos y otros muy felices._

_Sé que me dije a mi misma que ya no necesitaba escribir rnás en un diario para desahogarme. Antes lo necesitaba, estaba dolida, resignada y triste. Pero luego de tantos percances, creo que finalmente encontré mi felicidad. Soy un avatar completa ahora, con acceso a todo su poder y con entero control sobre él._

_Ya no hay villanos que quieran arruinar la paz y el equilibrio del mundo que tanto nos ha costado conseguir, no existe descontrol ni tampoco las barreras de la muerte._

_Pero aparte de eso... finalmente... tengo una familia!"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**5 Años después...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz mañanera del sol le dió en la pierna a la hermosa morena que dormía sobre una cama cubierta por delicadas sábanas blancas, casi transparentes. Su cabello con aroma frutal se desparramaba por el borde de la cama como si de hermosas enredaderas se tratara. Sus ojos se abrieron a la luz del sol y ese azul profundo irradió su cara. Miró a la izquierda y dibujó una sonrisa.

Un chico perfilado de tez blanca estaba dormido bocarriba justo a su lado. Ella lo contempló de pies a cabeza con mirada enamorada. Él representaba muchas cosas para ella y se sentía tan agradecida de finalmente poder haber vencido hasta las barreras de la muerte para estar con él.

Lo siguió mirando mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era. Entonces el chico sonrió de medio lado sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y dijo.

- No hagas eso, me estás asustando. -Ella suelta una pequeña carcajada y dice-

- Buenos días -él abre sus ojos, la contempla y se acerca a ella hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios-

- Buenos días -responde para luego besarla- ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?

- Hoy es un día especial ¿recuerdas? Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos a nuestros amigos... Es hora de un reencuentro.

Mako arruga su rostro y con pereza se deja caer a la cama otra vez tapando su cara con la almohada.

- ¿Por qué no vienen ellos a Ciudad República? No quiero salir hoy! -Korra sonríe y hace cosquillas en el estómago de su novio mientras decía-

- Levántate perezoso, tenemos que salir temprano si queremos llegar a tiempo a la Nación del Fuego.

- Urrff muy bien -dijo el chico en medio de un suspiro antes de levantarse de la cama y sentarse en el borde estirando su cuerpo. Korra se le puso atrás con cariño para besar su cuello. Su respiración agitó los latidos del maestro fuego.

- Será divertido. -Mako levanta su mano y toca la de ella en su hombro mientras responde-

- Lo sé... ah por cierto y dónde rayos se metió...

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abre de golpe a medida que una ráfaga de aire entra a la habitación. Un niño de 5 años con cabello castaño, ojos azul metálico algo más oscuros que los de la morena y pequeñas cejas arqueadas como las de su padre entró de manera enérgica y saltarina dentro de aquel lugar.

- Buenos días... levántense flojos, hoy voy a conocer por primera vez la nación del fuego... LEVÁAAAAANTENSEEE!

- Nikko, ya estamos despiertos -sonrió Korra al ver a su hijo tan enérgico-

- No me gusta tu tono señorita -reclama el niño- ahora dejen de estarse mostrando cariño ¡Es asqueroso! Además, es entendible que lo hicieran para tenerme a mi... ¿Pero ahora por qué lo hacen? ¡No tiene sentido!

- Korra es mi esposa, por eso lo hacemos -contestó Mako- y mucho.!

- No quiero saberlo! -respondió el niño asqueado- ahora solo levántense que no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

- Bien, si tanto quieres que salgamos pronto -dijo el cejas arqueadas antes de pararse y cargar a su hijo montándoselo sobre los hombros- tendrás que darte un buen baño primero.

- ¿UUUN BAAAÑOOO? ¡NOOOO! Suélteme Señor... Suélteme o le patearé el trasero. -Mako pone cara desafiante y dice-

- Sólo inténtalo debilucho!

- ¿A quién llamas debilucho Anciano? Soy más fuerte que tú ¡Soy más fuerte que el Avatar! ¡Soy invencibleee! -gritó finalmente antes de que Mako lo sacara de aquel cuarto-

La morena solo pudo llevarse la mano a la boca para reír por lo bajo. Estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, sabía que había heredado su carácter fuerte y tendencia de lucha y vaya que ese niño daba bastante lata. Era rebelde para todo, pero también tenía un buen corazón y aunque nunca lo admitiría, quería mucho a sus padres a quienes consideraba héroes.

Nikko había heredado los dotes del agua control así que muchos de sus entrenamientos eran con ella, pero Mako pasaba bastante tiempo con su hijo, quizás un poco más que Korra. Él amaba la familia que tenía y le dedicaba bastante tiempo.

Luego de una guerra campal para bañar y vestir a Nikko, los chicos estuvieron listos para salir, así que se despidieron de su hogar y partieron al muelle donde esperarían la embarcación que los llevaría a la Nación del Fuego.

- Miren cuanta agua! -dijo Nikko sorprendido- podría hacer un huracán de tres metros sin control que se tragara a Ciudad República mami? -preguntó con ojitos de perro regañado, Korra sonrió ladina y dijo-

- Suena tentador, pero no.

De pronto dos personas más aparecieron en aquel muelle. Aquellos ojos verdes eran inconfundibles.

- Bolin! Llegaste! -dijo Mako con emoción antes de abrazar a su hermano y la morena abrazar a Mila-

- Es bueno volver a verte -responde Bolin- aunque bueno, solo han pasado unos días...

- Y ¿Cómo te va con tus prácticas en el ejército de metal de Lin? -inquirió la ojos azules-

- Es genial, he aprendido muchas cosas y esto de ser policía me está gustando, ya sé por qué Mako ama esto!

- TÍO BOLIN! -gritó Nikko antes de írsele encima en un gran brinco-

- Oh pero si es el genialoso Nikko... ¿Cómo te tratan tus padres?

- Horrible, no me dan comida, me golpean por todo y me prohíben los dulces!

- ¿Eso es cierto? -pregunta Mila confundida-

- Es mi hijo... ¡Claro que no es cierto! -dice Korra relajada- trata de engañarte, no lo mires a los ojos.

Bolin lanza una carcajada y pone a Nikko en el suelo.

- Estoy emocionada de ver a Iroh, Asami y Jay otra vez -exclama Mila-

- Es cierto, ya queremos verlos, incluso Pabu quiere -dijo Bolin al momento que su hurón de fuego subía a su hombro-

- Pues ya no hay que esperar mucho, nuestro barco llegó -señala Korra al ver un navío con el símbolo de la nación del fuego-

- Woohoo todos a bordo! -gritó Bolin-

Emocionados, todos subieron al barco y dejaron sus maletas. El clima parecía amigable para el viaje y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que los chicos tenían bastante tiempo libre solo para volver a ser las cosas que hacían antes. Ser un equipo, ser amigos, hablar tonterías y recordar animosos lo genial que era formar parte del equipo avatar... y aún seguirlo siendo.

Bolin atrapó a todos con sus historias increíbles que había vivido yendo a esos lugares con Lin a atrapar criminales, incluso las historias de detectives de Mako parecían quedar rezagadas ante estas, aunque tal vez era por la emotividad con las que el maestro tierra las contaba.

Luego de un rato el cejas arqueadas se ofreció a ir por unas sodas así que salió a cubierta y observó a Nikko en la baranda del barco mirando al mar. Lo contempló por un rato.

El niño trató de elevar una burbuja de agua que luego dió formas de púas congeladas, pero estas se rompían y caían al mar de nuevo. Mako suspiró y caminó hacia él...

- Hola campeón... ¿Qué haces?

- Trato de crear mi propia técnica de agua control -respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz, la cual se quebraba- pero siempre me sale mal. Quiero que estés orgulloso pero solo sé decepcionarte-

- Escucha Nikko -dijo su padre mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura y poder mirarlo a los ojos- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti

- ¿De verdad? -contestó algo un poco más feliz, Mako asiente-

- Por el simple hecho de que existas me traes orgullo, por ser hijo de tu madre, por ser un maestro agua, por darme la oportunidad de ser padre. Te juro que soy el papá más orgulloso del mundo.

- Aunque no domine nunca la técnica?

- Sé que la dominarás! -dice el ojos dorados con relajo-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno porque primeramente sé que para lograr algo hay que esforzarse y tú te esfuerzas... Sabes cuánto me tardé para finalmente poder hacer Rayo Control? ¡Me tomó meses!

- Diablos, eras realmente malo! -dijo el niño con impresión-

- También cuando aprendí a dominar las otras fases del fuego control tuve que esforzarme bastante para lograrlo pero ¿Sabes qué Nikko? -dijo poniéndole la mano sobre su pequeño hombro-

- ¿Qué?

- Que tú eres el doble de fuerte, inteligente y valiente que yo, así que sé que dominarás esa técnica y otras el doble de rápido que yo.

- Te quiero papi -dijo el niño mientras corría a abrazarlo. Mako lo recibe con los brazos abiertos y ambos se funden en un tierno abrazo. Su padre lo apretó a él con posesividad, lo amaba demasiado, Nikko aunque no era fan de los abrazos, se dejó, sabía lo mucho que significaba para su padre tenerlo cerca-

- Y yo a ti hijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- TIERRA A LA VISTA... LLEGAMOS! -anunció Bolin horas después. Los chicos salieron a cubierta y se les iluminaron los ojos al ver finalmente la capital de la Nación del Fuego. Luego de 5 años de ausencia, finalmente verían a sus viejos amigos.

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al imponente castillo que se levantaba por encima de los demás edificios. Los chicos ya conocían ese lugar, aún así era imponente.

Al llegar, los chicos fueron recibidos por un guardia de la nación quien les dió la bienvenida de inmediato.

- Que bueno ver al avatar venir de visita -dijo el hombre- El Señor del Fuego Honora está arreglando asuntos internos junto al Señor Zuko, pero los príncipes del fuego los recibirán en un instante.

- Oh... había olvidado que eran príncipes... y generales... y gaías... ¡Dios, tantos títulos! -dijo Bolin algo confundido-

En ese momento unos cuernos sonaron y todos los guardias que estaban allí debajo de las escaleras fuera del palacio se inclinaron anunciando la llegada de los príncipes. Los chicos miraron hacia arriba y saliendo de las grandes puertas del castillo lograron ver a la pareja.

Un vernáculo general vestido con su uniforme rojo y blanco de las fuerzas unidas con sus decenas de insignias en el pecho. Su mirada y sonrisa daban un atisbo de su grandeza. A su lado, una enormemente hermosa Asami adornada con muchas joyas y un vestido precioso venía tomada de su bazo. Ambos bajaron las escaleras mientras los chicos perdían la respiración al verlos. De la mano de Asami venía agarrado su pequeño hijo Jay, con atuendo real de la nación.

- ¡Asami... Iroh! -exclamó Korra emocionada de verlos, pero estos sólo le dirigieron una mirada fría-

- ¿Y ustedes por qué no se inclinan como todos los demás? ¡Qué irrespetuoso! -dijo Iroh en tono de superioridad-

- ¿Qué? Iroh somos... nosotros! -dijo Mako algo indignado-

- Sé que son ustedes pero... ¿Así se presentan en todos lados? ¿Sin tener respeto más mínimo por los príncipes o reinas del mundo?

- P-Perdón? -exclamó Korra alterándose un poco-

En ese momento Iroh y Asami se vieron las caras y estallaron en risas que confundieron a sus amigos.

- Te dije que iban a caer, debiste ver sus caras! -sonrió Iroh tomándose el estómago con fuerza-

- Fue buena idea lo admito -carcajea Asami también-

- Oh vaya, solo fue una broma -suspira la morena para luego dejarse llevar por las risas como todos los demás-

- ¿CÓMO ESTÁN AMIGOS!? ¡Tanto tiempo! -dice el príncipe mientras con emoción abría sus brazos para formar un múltiple abrazo al que todos se unieron-

- Los extrañé mucho chicos -dice Asami mientras intenta abrazarlos a todos-

- Pero mira lo grande y hermoso que está Jay! -exclama la ojos azules impresionada mientras carga al chico en sus brazos- ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

- Seis! -responde Asami-

- Pues es el maestro gaía más hermoso que he visto -decía mientras acariciaba su cabello junto con su mechón blanco-

- También eres bonita -dijo Jay-

- Bueno yo quiero presentarles a nuestro hijo -dice Mako- Sé que sabían de él pero no lo habían visto... Nikko ven aquí!

- A un lado señor! -dijo el niño a su padre abriéndose paso hasta quedar con una mirada desafiante y rebelde frente a Iroh y Asami quienes se moría de ternura. Mirándolos con firmeza, el niño dijo- EXIIIIIIJO SABEER... Dónde está el baño... -terminó aquella frase entrejuntando sus piernas a lo que todos rieron a carcajadas-

- Eres un amor Nikko -dijo Asami- tienes los ojos de Korra y wow... ¡Las cejas de Mako! ¿Qué tipo de poder tienes?

- Soy un maestro agua!

- Oh genial, yo soy un maestro gaía -respondió Jay de inmediato mirando con una sonrisa amistosa a Nikko-

- Un maestro qué?

- Hey Mako, no le has explicado a tu pequeño lo del poder gaía? -preguntó Iroh al cejas arqueadas-

- Ehhmm... bueno pues... creo que... nup?

- Vamos Nikko, juguemos un rato por ahí -invitó Jay a lo cual Nikko acepta y se van entre carreras-

- Es lindo que Jay tenga un nuevo amiguito -afirma Sato-

- Bueno chicos, estamos preparando una gran cena para ustedes en su honor y el día de mañana nuestra nación retomará la tradición de celebrar el Día del Avatar.

Mako y Korra se ven las caras.

- ¿El día del avatar?

- Larga historia, era una celebración que en teoría era para traer deshonor al avatar pero cuando Aang derrotó Ozai esa fiesta dejó de celebrarse. Ahora la retomaremos pero será para honrar al avatar en vida. Para honrarte avatar Korra.

- Bueno no sé qué decir... Estoy sonrojada -contestó ella pero Bolin pone su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y con aptitud sobrada exclama-

- Disfruta de la atención linda, eres famosa, justo como yo cuando hice mis pelis... Ahora que tanto tú como yo dejamos a Mako en el risco de lo olvidado podemos unirnos para dominar al mundo...

- Ehhmm... Mila? controla a tu hombre! -La maestra tierra sonríe y jala al chico de la camisa para luego plantarle un rico beso-

- Nunca cambias verdad? -Bolin no puede responderle ya que comenzó a babear por el beso de su novia-

- Bueno chicos pónganse cómodos, mañana será un gran día... Pueden dejar sus cosas y venir a cenar -indicó Iroh antes de irse. Asami acompañó a su amiga a desempacar en el cuarto-

- Y... cómo están las cosas en Ciudad República?

- Ya sabes, superpoblación, un rufián de vez en cuando queriendo causar problemas... aparte de eso creo que está algo aburrida. Este periodo de paz ha durado bastante -respondió mientras sacaba la ropa de la maleta-

- Y cómo te va con Mako?

Al oír su nombre la morena dejó lo que estaba haciendo, dibujó una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Asami quien sonreía también.

- Estos años han sido los mejores de mi vida, Mako... Nikko... son mi vida! No sé qué sería de mi sin ellos.

- Es grandioso amiga lo que ambas logramos juntas, tú eres el avatar, Mako es un respetado detective, tienen un hijo precioso que heredó tus poderes... Y yo soy madre del último maestro gaía y estoy casada con el futuro Señor del Fuego.

- Aún recuerdo cuando comenzamos este viaje no? Éramos más jóvenes, inexpertos, pero todos avanzamos bastante -dice risueña la ojos azules-

- Estoy orgullosa del avatar en que te has convertido.

- Y yo estoy orgullosa de ti, futura señora del fuego! -con esto ambas se abrazan-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- BIENVENIDOS AL DÍA DEL AVATAR! -dijo el anfitrión estando de pie frente a una gran tarima llena de luces y en medio de un espectáculo de fuego control. Había bastantes tarantines para comer y muchos juegos divertidos.

- Wow este lugar es increíble -suspira Mila sorprendida- nunca estuve en este festival antes.

- Tienes razón, es hermoso y ah... mira Korra! -señala Mako- te hicieron una estatua gigante de comparsa

La morena levanta la mirada y la contempla maravillada.

- Todo esto es en tu honor Korra -dice Iroh-

- Gracias chicos, son geniales.

- Y AHORA UNAS PALABRAS DE LA INVITADA ESPECIAL... EL AVATAR KORRA!

La morena voltea horrorizada y Iroh y Asami levantan sus hombros con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Tu público espera por ti -sonríe Sato- no los hagas esperar.

- Me las pagarán por eso -gruñe ella y sube a la tarima con algo de indisposición mientras era aplaudida y coreada por el feliz público de la feria. Mako miró a los lados mientras y se dió cuenta que los niños no estaban-

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos chiquillos? -con eso el maestro fuego se dirigió a buscarlos mientras los demás escuchaban las palabras de la morena-

- Hola a todos... mi nombre es Korra, bueno eso ya lo saben. ¿Qué puedo decir? Primeramente gracias por celebrar otra vez el Día del Avatar y por ser una gran nación...

Mako buscó entre los pasillos y tarantines de la feria hasta que por fin, atrás cerca de una fuente el cejas arqueadas halló a ambos niños, suspiró aliviado.

- Nikko, Jay, los estaba buscando.

- Estábamos aquí -responde Nikko pensando que no hacían nada malo, Mako sonríe por su inocencia y dice-

- Y bueno, Qué hacían?

- Sólo estábamos jugando -responde Jay-

- Mira lo que aprendí a hacer papi -interrumpe Nikko. Inmediatamente este levanta sus manos creando una burbuja de agua que inmediatamente extendió en forma de látigo arrojándolo con fuerza y creando en el aire púas de hielo que se clavaron en los árboles cercanos. Nikko mira a su padre con una sonrisa y dice- Logré hacer mi técnica!

Mako sonríe de felicidad y abraza a Nikko con frenetismo.

- ¿Ves? te dije que podrías hacerlo!

- Pero Jay me ayudó -confiesa Nikko- es mi mejor amigo!

- Me encanta que lo sean -responde el cejas arqueadas- porque el padre de Jay, también es mi mejor amigo. -Jay atisba una sonrisa también- y pues... Mami está hablándole al pueblo, ¿Quieren venir a escucharla?

- Siii vamos!

Con eso el maestro agua, fuego y gaía regresaron a la tarima dónde la bella avatar Korra aún seguía dando su discurso sobre lo difícil que puede llegar a ser el encargado de traer el equilibrio al mundo.

- ... Hubieron días en los que me sentí desesperada, triste y en agonía -dijo ella- así que recurrí a un diario para desahogarme de todas esas cosas. Pero tal vez estaba siempre mirando el vaso medio vacío, porque estaba rodeada y no lo sabía de increíbles amigos que me apoyarían en todo. Esos amigos que arriesgaron su vida para ir conmigo en mis misiones. Asami, Bolin, Mila, Iroh y Mako... todos ellos merecen incluso más crédito que yo. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué sería de un avatar sin sus amigos? -razonó- al final conseguí no sólo amistad, encontré el amor de una familia... Mi hijo Nikko seguirá mis pasos y también sé que Jay, el maestro gaía lo hará. Somos una gran familia... somos el equipo avatar!

Dicho esto un gran aplauso se escuchó retumbante en toda la feria. Muchas risas y vítores para el avatar no pararon por varios minutos. Korra se sentía bastante conmovida de que por fin, luego de tantas veces de decirle que el avatar no era necesaria, todos estuvieran allí celebrando su existencia.

Era todo por lo que había luchado.

Nikko corrió hacia el escenario donde estaba su madre y esta lo tomó en sus brazos cargándolos llena de felicidad y orgullo. Mirando a su familia y amigos allí reunidos, sólo pudo limitarse a decir.

- Feliz día del avatar para todos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Querido Diario, creo que ya no te necesito más."_

* * *

**Fin...**

* * *

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? Les gustó? ¡Eso Espero!**

**Les gustó Nikko? Pues yo lo adoré, su personalidad es un poco fuerte como la de Korra y además es un maestro agua como ella :D De verdad espero les haya gustado leer este epílogo y bueno me cuentan que tal les pareció en sus reviews.**

**Gracias por ser leales conmigo. Nos leeremos pronto.**

**No olviden seguir mis otras historias.**

**Salu2**

**Prota Out!**


End file.
